Family Guy OC Universe Season 5 Final Season
by Hero King Zeta 1991
Summary: Meg and Chris finally met the loves of their lives! And together they're going to crazy adventures along with several OCs from other Meg/OC stories. Read & Comment! Drawing by LoverofGames64(or storytellr in this site) and redraw byTheRegans
1. Season 5 Finial Trailer

**Season 5 Finial Trailer**

The trailer started with...in a fancy mansion inside a dark room.

 **In a word divided by fear**

Altimore who was a sphere in 'Team Smith vs. The Forces of Evil'? He made an alliance with the witch sisters Miriam, Lorraine and Jeannie, the witch sisters. The heroes went to Innerland to visit Queen Eileen, but they learned Queen Eileen became psychotic, sadist and greedy for the Orange Star. Now she's ruling Innerland...worse than Draggoroy.

 **One man must stand alone**

The lone figure sitting on a long branch of the tree that is big as a building was a 21 year old, approaching 22. He was wearing grey, low-rise jeans, a black neck brace, a matching black haramaki, and a long, navy blue trench coat with gold studs and the Team Dai-Gurren logo on the back. The outfit is similar to captain Harlock who is a space pirate and the main character from the anime and has fingerless gloves.

 **Against the forces of darkness**

Altimore, Miriam, Lorraine and Jeannie, Queen Eileen and Victor Creed facing the man with the ultimate heroes by his side. The hero stepped in front, and incapacitated the aliens as he gave them each a couple punches, and smash each of them against a wall.

 **From the fanfiction writer aldovas that in explicably sewed his fucking mouth the first time**

It shows many scenes of the boy taking down criminals with his cannon assault rifle, Slash werewolves with his samurai sword and ghosts with his western gun. The last scene shows him torching a Demons from hell with a blow torch.

 **Comes Director and Script Writer for NYAV Post** **Sean Schemmel**

"That's it, I'm gonna destroy you with my most powerful Rasen-Kamehameha!" the boy said as he charged a CGI energy ball from his hands.

Ah...better run. BYE! BYE! As aldovas get blasted by the hero for being cut out.

 **As voicing a Man's e-harmony date with destiny**

Getting close to the person who is narrating this character

 **Ladies and gentlemen I give you**

The man clap to reveal in his regular voice

 **Me, Frank G Mallque aka Goruto Uzumaki**

He is in his shinobi costume while sitting on a beat up aldovas while stabbing a tie up Axel Everett for pissing him off for his animal sexual activities.

 **Since there is already frank but it's cool**

But he isn't done, he just went to punch Eddie walker in the face for being himself

 **So get ready to blow out your collected sphincters**

Axel trying to get out of the ropes but Goruto just bitch slap him down

 **Because my appearance in Family Guy OC Universe is coming**

Goruto try to put a pipe in his mouth but couldn't pass his mask and it fell

 **Tomorrow or next mouth, whatever screw you?**

Then he clap to turn off the light so nobody can see the ass whipping.

 **Hey Warrior Emperor 1991 here, yeah that right I'm finishing the last season the right way, to say my good bye's right. This warrior emperor 1991 sign off and if you want questions just pm me.**


	2. Chapter 49:My Name is Goruto Uzumaki

**Chapter 49: Hello My Name is Goruto Uzumaki a.k.a Frank G Mallque**

 _ **[Frank Voiceover:]  
**_ _Once upon a time, there was a little Saiyan named Frank, who lived with his parents in a Quahog bog by a tree. It was a pretty weird and nasty  
place, but he was happy because saiyan like weird nasty places._

On his birthday, the little Saiyan's parents sat him down to talk, just as all Saiyan's parents had for hundreds of years before.

 _ **[Mama Saiyan:]**_ _  
Listen son, you're growing up so quickly,  
Growing up, bigger by the day._

 _ **[Papa Saiyan:]**_ _  
Although we want you here,  
The rules are very clear-_

 _ **[Mama Saiyan:]**_ _  
Now you're seven..._

 **[** _ **Papa Saiyan:]**_ _  
Now you're seven..._

 _ **[Both:]**_ _  
So it's time to go away._

 _ **[Papa Saiyan:]**_ _  
Your Mama packed a sandwich for your trip._

 _ **[Mama Saiyan:]  
**_ _Your Papa packed your boots in case of snow._

 _ **[Both:]  
**_ _You're gonna make us proud.  
No backing up allowed._

 _ **[Mama Saiyan:]  
**_ _Just keep walking..._

 _ **[Papa Saiyan:]  
**_ _Just keep walking..._

 _ **[Both:]  
**_ _and you'll find somewhere to go._

 _It's a big bright beautiful world,_  
 _with happiness all around._  
 _Its peaches and cream_  
 _and every dream comes true..._  
 _But not for you._

 _It's a big, bright, beautiful world,_  
 _with possibilities everywhere._  
 _And just around the bend,_  
 _there's a friend or two..._  
 _But not for you._

 _ **[Mama Saiyan:]**_ _  
You're odd ball son,  
which means that life is harder.  
People hate the things they cannot understand._

 _ **[Papa Saiyan:]**_ _  
And when they look at us,  
they tend to make a fuss._

 _ **[Mama Saiyan:]**_ _  
destroy our home planets down._

 _ **[Papa Saiyan:]  
**_ _and chase us..._

 _ **[Both:]  
**_ _Off our worlds._

 _ **[Papa Saiyan:]**_ _  
It's important that you find a cozy Forest._

 _ **[Mama Saiyan:]  
**_ _A place no one would ever dare to tread._

 _ **[Both:]**_ _  
And if they happen by,  
make sure you terrify them._

 _ **[Mama Saiyan:]  
**_ _If you don't, son..._

 _ **[Papa Saiyan:]**_ _  
If you don't, son..._

 _ **[Both:]  
**_ _Then you'll surely wind up dead._

 _ **[Mama Saiyan:]**_ _  
Good-bye!_

 _ **[Papa Saiyan:]  
**_ _Good-bye!_

 **[** _ **Mama Saiyan:]**_ _  
Watch out for huntsmen's with lasers!_

 _ **[Frank Voiceover:]**_ _  
And so the little Saiyan went off and found an ordinary Forest of normal people, far, far away from the world that despised him. And  
there he stayed for many years. Tucked away, and all alone...which was just the way he liked it._

The scene has switched to the outside of an outhouse, where the narrator reveals himself: Frank, the title character, 175 cm/5'9 physically intimidating Saiyan. With a deep breath of air, Frank takes a look around his home: the woods fitting for a Saiyan. A green, forest containing large and big lakes of water, and at the near at center is his house, which looked as if it were built into a tree. It was a pretty nasty place, but still Frank was happy because saiyans liked peace full places.  
 _  
_

 _ **[Frank:]**_ _  
Keep your big bright beautiful world.  
I'm happy where I am, all alone.  
I got all I need,  
so read the stinking' sign!_

And so, Frank goes about his daily chores, starting with a morning mud shower. As the time passes, Frank bides his time cleaning his teeth with gunk from a slug, gathering dinner from either the nearby lake or mud-pit, and travel further into the woods hanging up signs warning outsiders to keep away from his swamp. _  
_

_**[Frank:]  
**_ _Keep your big bright beautiful world.  
I party on my own anyway.  
Doing' what I can  
with a one-man conga line._

Frank doing a one-man conga line, while Speaking of which, in a nearby town, a band of villagers have gathered together for one reason and one reason only: To go after the saiyan. Not for any matter of anything this ogre did what many considered wrong, but the fact being they see him as an ogre and nothing more. With pitchforks and torches in hand, the villagers march forth deep into the forest with every intention of tracking down Frank and returning his head to the village. _  
_

 _ **[Frank:]  
**_ _Yeah, your big bright beautiful world  
is all teddy bears and unicorns.  
Take your fluffy fun,  
and shove it where the sun don't shine!  
_

Frank went to his house explaining what he is in a book about his saiyan lifestyle, then he tells everyone that being like is grossly overrated.

 _ **[Frank:]  
**_ _I prefer a life like this-  
it's not that complicated.  
Sure, I'm fated to be lonely,  
and I'm destined to be hated.  
If you read the guidebooks, they say  
it's why I was created.  
But I don't care,  
'cause being liked  
is grossly overrated._

Frank was doing his frank strut and dance around his forest, while sing his song.

 _ **[Frank:]**_ _  
Who needs a big bright beautiful world?  
I got my own little patch of this world!  
It's not a big bright beautiful world,  
but it's mine! Alone! It's mine!_  
 _And it's mine!_  
 _All mine!_

Soon, night has fallen and It is not long before they soon reach the forest, unaware that they are being watched and thus followed by Frank, who had a feeling that they would show up and thus set forth to do just as he had done countless times before. Within moments, Frank's house is within plain view of the frightened yet determined villagers.

Man 1 said "Think it's in there?"

Man 2 while Marching forward said "All right. Let's get it!"

Man 1 Holds Man 2 back said "Whoa. Hold on. Do you know what that thing can do to you?"

Man 3 said "Yeah, it'll grind your bones for its bread."

A laugh is heard from behind. The villagers turn before they are face-to-face with Frank, who had snuck up from behind.

Frank said yes, well, actually, that would be my ex-girlfriend. Now, saiyans, oh they're much worse. They'll make a suit from your freshly peeled skin.

Men said No!

Frank said they'll shave your liver. Squeeze the jelly from your eyes! Actually, it's quite good on toast.

Man 1 said (Waves the torch at Frank) Back! Back, beast! Back! I warn ya!

Frank calmly licks his fingers and extinguishes the torch. The men shrink back away from him… Just as Frank roars very loudly and long, his breath extinguishing all the remaining torches until the men are in the dark, screaming for their lives with drool dripping down their face. It goes on until all is silent, as the villagers look on frightened at the Saiyan teenager.

Frank said (Whispers) "this is the part where you run away."

Without second thought, the men scramble to get away while Frank merely laughs at their efforts. Course had the villagers taken the time to stop, they would've realized that Frank was merely a peaceful figure with no care of hurting anyone. But still, it has been as it has always been as Frank looks on at the villagers who soon vanish from sight.

Frank said (Laughs) and stay out!

A piece of paper catches his eye from on the ground; Frank picks up the fallen document and reads the description.

Frank said "Wanted: Alien creatures." (He sighs and throws the paper and throws the paper over his shoulder.)

Little did he knew, another figure had witnessed the entire scene from a high branch in the trees. A silhouette of darkness hides his identity, his appearance shrouded in mystery, the night shrouding his figure from the world. He descends from his hiding place, in a graceful motion as the wind carries his body through his cloak. Landing softly onto the ground, he reaches for the discarded poster and looks at the inscription just like Frank. As it pause to see my oc frank looking at the audience

So this is the intro to my story, I guess. It's not pretty, it's a fairy tale, it's kind of violen.t and full of insanity and mercenaries and secret agents and gunfights; but it's my story.

I wasn't sure, but I thought my name was Frank G Mallque.

I was working as a mercenary/ super hero- had been ever since I had woken up in that bleak, lifeless room as a boy, my face covered in whisker like scars.

I hadn't chosen the line of work of a mercenary. Victor Creed chose it for me.

Wait, wait. I'm getting ahead of myself. I'd better start this at the beginning before I was still looking for a house.

I awoke in a featureless white room.

 _Where am I?_

Who _am I?_

Images flashed through my head.

A Blue Hair woman.

Smiling. Laughing.

 _My wife?_

I looked down. Yes, there was a ring on my finger.

More images.

A war zone. Energy blasts whizzing past me. I was firing a rifle, wearing camouflage.

 _I was in the military?_

Now I was in another uniform, a black one with an emblem I couldn't quite make out through my hazed memory.

The woman- my wife- was beside me. She wore the same uniform.

And then there was the pain. The terrible, searing pain as a thousand needles punctured my skin.

 _Needles? What happened to me?_

I racked my brain, but nothing else came.

Except a name.

 _Frank G Mallque._

Was that me?

I was pondering these things when I saw myself.

In the room, there was a heavy metal door. I could see my reflection on it.

I screamed.

 _What happened to me?_

My face was covered in scars and dried blood. Deep cuts ran along my neck, and my skin was singed.

I banged on the door. I had to get out of here. I had to find out who I was.

Surprisingly enough, it opened, showing a dark room with a faint light shining above. As the camera zooms downward, where it shown a brown book lying in the center. While it would appear to be like any other book in the world, this particular book had no title or even the name of the author. The book opens to show Renaissance-like pictures and large words on each page, some pictures even taking two pages to fill in. As the pages turn, Frank reads the passages on the book.

Twelve years ago, the Ten-Tailed Demon Wolf devastated the shinobi village of Konohagakure which was ancient Japan, and was only stopped when the village's leader, the Sixth Hokage, the ultimate Dragon sage of the six paths gave up his life to seal it within the body of an infant of the Future: Goruto Uzumaki. A new calamity, the omega god tree (omega shinju tree) was revived, but the boy became a hero and together with the wolf spirit and the other heroes they became one and succeeded in sealing it. The boy with the Wolf spirit sealed inside him was the Sixth hokage, his Reincarnation. Now he is called Warrior Emperor…

Frank laughs during this portion as his hand grips the page with the Prince and rips it right off the book right as he slams he shut.

Frank said "Like that's ever gonna happen."

Surprisingly enough, it opened.

Victor Creed heard the banging from his office. _Unbelievable. He's still alive._

He went to the door and looked through the small opening that was the only connection with the outside world the man inside had.

There he was, banging on the door, trying to get someone to open it.

Victor did.

The man was heavily scarred, probably in terrible pain, but alive. He was alive.

Victor had an idea.

He opened the door.

"Hi, Goruto. It's good to see you. Do you remember me?"

The man looked around, scared. "Who are you? What's happening?"

Victor patted him on the shoulder. "It's ok, Goruto. We'll help you remember exactly who you are."

 **Two months later**

It had been two months since Chip Justin Griffin had freed me from that horrible room. He'd told me my name was Goruto Uzumaki, which was the name of my adopted ninja parents gave me because my birth dad's last name wanted in the Supremacy Phoenix's wanted list that was all.

 _Then who is Frank G Mallque?_

According to Victor, I'd been working for him for some time before this. I was a former Special Forces operative, but after coming back from Japan, I'd become a mercenary.

He said I'd been approached for something called Warrior X. Apparently, it was a secret government project attempting to duplicate a serum of some sort made from the legendary hero Warrior Emperor - one that'd been developed during World War II and successfully used on a weak, skinny teen named Shizuku Midou. Amazingly, Shizuku was transformed into a perfect human specimen- the peak of physical perfection. Many times, people had tried to recreate this "super hero soldier serum", but all attempts had failed.

So far.

I'd been rejected from Warrior X. Considered a failure. Left in that room to die.

But now, here I was, alive and well.

I didn't know why Victor had set me free if I was the one that saved him from death. When he'd gotten me out, he'd blindfolded me, led me to a car, and drove somewhere. I'd let him, hoping he knew what he was doing; hoping he'd help me.

Well, I had started to feel better. My face was still healing, but eventually I began the process of resuming a life I didn't know I'd had. Victor had me train for combat, but when I started doing so I realized I already had the skills.

Because I was ex-Special Forces.

But now I was a mercenary.

I was rather startled when Victor had told me who I was. It didn't seem to click- I didn't know a lot about myself, but I never thought I would have made a living of killing people.

 _But that's what you were,_ a voice in my head told me. _That's what you are._

I tried to shake the thought free. No, no, I wasn't that. Victor was lying. He had to be.

But it kept persisting, trying to convince me. _You're a killer, Goruto. Face it._

I didn't want it to be true, but as far as I knew, it was.

Victor Creed watched with satisfaction as "Goruto" left for his assignment. The poor man would never know, would always live this tortured existence.

Victor had figured it would only be proper to assign his asset a name. One that would be recognized and feared throughout the world.

The man hadn't discovered it yet, but he had some very interesting powers. Tests had confirmed that, although he was thought to be a failure, although he was placed in the discard room, the project had had a rather unexpected but very useful side effect.

Whenever wounded, his tissue regenerated so fast that it was nearly instantaneous healing. He was harder to kill than any man on earth. Although starting off clumsy and untalented as the lowest graduate of his class in the Warrior X Academy, Goruto persevered and improved rapidly as a late bloomer. Goruto has massive amounts of potent chakra, estimated as at least four times greater than The First Warrior Emperor's

All the drugs had combined, pooled, to make a nearly invincible assassin.

Red Shinobi.

The New Super Hero Soldier.

But unlike his counterpart Frank G Mallque Prime, he wouldn't be a hero.

Victor would make sure of that. He still remembers that day he made Warrior X.

 **Cutaway flashback**

A recruiter from a secret program approaches Goruto (Frank), offering an experimental cure for his cancer. Although Goruto initially refuses, he decides to leave His Girlfriend and undergo the procedure. At a laboratory, Goruto meets Victor and The Another, whom he instantly resents. Victor injects Goruto with a serum designed to awaken latent mutant genes, then has him subjected to days of torture to induce stress and trigger the mutation, but without success. Goruto discovers Victor's real name, Francis peeman, and mocks him by saying "hey peeman what's up". In response, Victor straps Goruto into an airtight chamber which raises and lowers the oxygen level to keep Goruto constantly on the verge of asphyxiation - leaving him over the weekend but not before Victor reveals to Goruto their true purpose: to make super-powered slaves to be sold to wealthy customers. While inside the chamber, Goruto develops a healing factor that cures his cancer but leaves him severely disfigured as a temporize side-effect. He escapes from the chamber and attacks Victor, but relents when told that his disfigurement can be cured. Victor subdues Goruto, impales him with a rebar and leaves him for dead in the laboratory.

 **Cutaway Flashback ending**

I stayed pressed to the wall of the building as I peered in the window.

There he was.

And here I was, standing on a ledge fifty feet above the ground, breaking into a secure government facility.

The target was a tough-looking a ginger haired dwarf man about his late forties with a steel gaze and an air of- well, I wasn't quite sure of what. But he didn't look like the kind of guy I wanted to mess with.

Especially not with the patch over his left eye.

No, Chief D was not a man I wanted to get in a fight with.

Victor had told me about the director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. According to him, D was a murdering maniac who was responsible for several assassinations and false-flag terrorist attacks.

Good. At least that eased my conscience somewhat. Maybe I wasn't really a bad mercenary; just a vigilante who dealt with the real evil people in unorthodox ways.

My preferred weapon, as I'd recently found out, is a pair of Key-like katanas. But for this mission, I upholstered a pistol and aimed at D's head.

Then a thought came into my head: _What if Victor's lying? What if_ _Chief D_ _is innocent?_

Now here was a dilemma: _Assume D really is what Victor says, and kill him without knowing for sure he deserved it. Or let him live and defy Victor's orders._

One of the voices in my head told me, _It doesn't matter! You're a bad guy. Not a hero. You'll never be a hero. Accept it and shoot_ _Chief D_ _._

That did it.

I re-holstered the gun.

But I was not out of trouble.

D turned his head just in time to see me, and he ducked. _Gee, maybe I shouldn't wear a highly visible red and black suit for my missions._ But it was iconic. It was suot of like Deadpool.

I looked at the ground below.

And leaped.

As I plummeted downward, several thoughts ran through my head:

 _If Victor is, in fact, lying, then is my name really Goruto?_

 _Who is my wife?_

 _Who is Victor?_

 _Is Victor his real name?_

 _Am I Frank G Mallque?_

 _If not, who is Frank?_

 _If Victor is lying, then why was I in Warrior X?_

 _Am I really a mercenary?_

 _Where can I get a good burger?_

And then, as these thoughts spiraled around in my mind, I grabbed hold of a lower ledge, stopping my fall. Swinging relatively softly to the ground, I took off across the front lawn of SHIELD headquarters.

I had to get away.

I mentally kicked myself as I bolted down the grass strip. _Dude, what are you doing?! You're in wide open space, an easy target!_

But I still wasn't thinking completely clearly. Warrior X had taken a toll on my mind.

Miraculously, I was able to duck into a subway tunnel before I could be shot.

But one problem.

Here came the subway.

I leapt across the tracks, barely missing the deadly third rail as I jumped up onto the narrow ledge that ran through the tunnel. The train whizzed by, and I pressed myself as hard as I could against the tunnel wall.

Finally, the train made it past me. I hopped down to the tunnel floor and started running until I was sure no one was chasing me.

No one was.

But someone was waiting for me.

"Don't move!" commanded the attractive blond-haired woman as she trained a gun on my forehead.

Instinctively, I ducked to the ground, going for her ankles. But the woman was good. _Very_ good. She jumped up as I dove, and landed on my back. She pointed the pistol down at me.

"That wasn't very nice," I said as I kicked upward, sending the weapon flying into the darkness of the tunnel. She looked away for just a second, and I got up.

I didn't know for sure that D was corrupt, and no matter if he was or not, I didn't know about his agents- of which this woman was one; she wore a black uniform with a SWORD patch on the shoulder. Uncomfortable with the idea of killing someone innocent, whether Victor said I had done it or not, I opted not to use my Keyblades.

I could handle this hand-to-hand.

And it looked like she could too.

Leaping forward with a war cry and a series of quick punches and kicks, I drove the woman back for a second. But almost instantaneously, she responded, kicking me hard in the gut.

Her radio chirped: "Helena, have you obtained a visual on the subject?"

In the middle of the fight, as she connected her fist to my jaw, she calmly replied, "Yeah, he's here, Chief D. A little help?"

"On the way," D responded as I retaliated with a jab to Helena's stomach. She doubled down, and I took the opportunity to knock her out with a blow to the head. She'd be ok, but she wouldn't be catching me.

But D's men were on the way, so I had to get away from them before I was safe.

And then I could sort out what exactly was going on, and whether or not I was who Victor Creed said I was.

It had been a few hours since I had escaped from the SWORD agents chasing me, and now I trekked through the woods outside of the Washington, DC metropolitan area.

I tried to clear up, in my mind, what was going on.

 _You're an assassin,_ a voice told me. _You're a cold-blooded killer._ I didn't want that to be true, but what if it was?

Then another voice told me, _No. You're not a killer. You were never a mercenary; you were a Legendary hero. You still are._

I didn't know which one to believe. _Hero or killer? Hero or killer? What am I?_

But I did know one thing.

I was not going to go back to Victor Creed.

Suddenly I had an idea. I whipped out the cell phone Victor had given me, and dialed a number he'd supplied me with.

The man I was calling was known by the street name Carlos spicy wiener but his real name was Chip Griffin, peter griffin vestigial twin discovers growing out of his neck in "Vestigial Peter" Chip decides to leave his family to go out in the world and experience it for himself, sailing himself aloft on a balloon where he became the kid on ABC's _The Middle_. He was one of the Warrior X Projects, They used stem cells to accelerate his body to make him stronger, but it made him normal, he escape with the help of sword agent X, Now he was an arms dealer, and had supplied me with all the weapons I now carried.

After a few rings, Carlos spicy wiener picked up. "Hey, man, what's up? Be quick; I'm talking with a man from Iran who wants to buy- well, that doesn't matter. Just be quick."

I mentally reviewed my plan. "I need you to get me in contact with a SWORD agent."

I could tell Carlos spicy wiener was uncomfortable. "A SWORD agent? Dude, I do black market weapons, not government contracts. I'm… _me_ , not Cindy Redmond. Like I said, I'm dealing with USA, Iran right now. SWORD would arrest me."

"No, they wouldn't."

"Oh, really. Why wouldn't they?" There was sarcasm in his voice.

"Because you'll be helping them catch the man who tried to have their director killed."

Chief D was relaxing at his desk when SWORD Deputy Director Jessica Logan came into his office. "Sir, there's someone on the phone wanting to talk to you."

"I'm sure there is, Jessica, I'm sure there is."

"No, sir. This is serious. He says he knows something about the man who tried to kill you. Says he wants to…set up a meeting with an agent." Hill said the last part in a confused tone.

D sat up, eye wide open. "Put him on my line."

 **Scene change**

Since I wasn't going back to Victor Creed, and SWORD was looking for me, I decided to set up camp in a small clearing in the woods. I guess I got the skills from Special Forces, but wherever they came from, I was able to construct a shelter made from tree limbs and leaves.

I was starting a small fire when I got the call.

"Hello, this is Red shinobi. How do you do this fine day?" I asked cheerily.

"This is Eddie Walker with SWORD," the voice on the other end said. I wondered if he was related to Helena Walker, but by his voice, if I was actually Frank, I doubted it. "I was told to meet you because an arms trafficker called in promising you wouldn't kill me. Now, I'll tell you where to meet…"

Persephone looked through the archives, the personnel files, everything. So far, nothing indicative.

There was a leak; that was for sure. And it all seemed to center around Warrior X.

Frustrated, she reported her findings to Agent Tokencoin. Then, signing out, she left for the day

I strode casually through a quiet park in Washington, DC, unmasked and in civilian clothes. To hide the scars on my face, I wore a jacket with a hood pulled over my head, as well as a collar that covered my entire neck. A baseball cap under the hood, pulled low over my eyes- which were already covered by sunglasses- completed the disguise.

I saw Eddie Walker. He looked just like he said he would- a teenage boy; he's brunette curtained hair. He's wearing a red t-shirt with a yellow star in the middle, a gray sport waistcoat, a golden amulet hanging around his neck, two iron weistbands on both wrists, denim jeans and brown shoes with white cotton socks and a tattered cap with the still visible words "NEW YORK GIANTS, SUPER BOWL XLII CHAMPIONS".

I didn't know how many Super Bowls there'd been since I lost my memory, but judging by how old Sam's hat was, it was more than forty-two.

Come to think of it, how did I know what the Super Bowl was?

Or how to tell that XLII was 42 in Roman numerals?

Or when World War II was, when Victor mentioned Frank G Mallque? Or how to speak English? Or how my language _was_ English? How did I remember all these things, but not my life before Warrior X?

Memory is weird.

"Red shinobi, is it?" Eddie's words were skeptical and suspicious.

I nodded confidently. "That's what they call me."

 **Scene change**

Persephone searched and searched and searched. And searched some more.

Nothing.

Somehow, Iran had insider details on Warrior X. But how did they get that information? Who was their contact, their spy, their mole?

She reported to Special Agent Heart Tokencoin that, just like every day, there were no new leads on the investigation.

"Surprise, surprise," Agent Tokencoin said flatly. Persephone thought it might be an attempt at humor, but she wasn't sure.

"Well, just let me know when- _if-_ you do find anything out," she added.

"Yes, sir," Persephone replied.

 **Scene change**

I explained to Eddie Walker what had happened to me- how I'd woken up in the room at the Warrior X facility, how Victor Creed had said I was a mercenary, how I couldn't remember anything.

How I'd been sent to kill Chief D.

"I need your help," I concluded. "I need SWORD to find out who Victor Creed is, and who I am."

Eddie nodded, still wary but starting to believe me. "I'll see what I can do."

Helena Walker- known by her friends as Helena- looked through SWORD's international database of known criminals and terrorists, searching for the names Victor Creed and Frank G Mallque. Also, anyone named Goruto who was connected to either of those two people.

According to what Eddie had told her, this had to do with the man who tried to kill Chief D - the man who had knocked her out in the subway tunnel.

She had a special sense of respect for this man. Very few people could beat the Black Model in hand-to-hand combat. She was, after all, being considered for some project of D's, something called the Ultimate Heroes. Whatever that was, it had to be extremely elite; it was so secretive.

This assassin, this guy who called himself Red Shinobi, was pretty good.

She wasn't completely sure what was going on, but finally she ran across something in her search. She opened the file.

It was an Army personnel file on someone named Frank G Mallque.

It read:

NAME: FRANK G MALLQUE

RANK: SSGT (E-6)

SERIAL NO. RA 273-49-8742

DOB: NOVEMBER 11, 1991

POB: QUAHOG, RHODE ISLAND, UNITED STATES

The file went on to explain that Mallque had been a Green Beret- a Special Forces soldier- until being honorably discharged and joining with an intelligence organization.

Helena recognized the group's name: SWORD. The Special Weapons, Operations and Reconnaissance Division was a smaller, lesser known sister agency of SHIELD tasked with eliminating terrorist threats before they happened. _Who is this Frank G Mallque, and what does this case have to do with our SWORD?_ Helena wondered.

She looked for more about Wilson, but there wasn't much. The name Victor Creed had been connected with SWORD a couple times, Axel parents death, Brainwashing her husband and her new daughter in law, which was certainly interesting. But who he actually was, Helena had no clue. And Goruto- well, there was a _very_ interesting story concerning someone named Goruto Uzumaki.

Victor Creed looked over _Wes Anderson_ and nodded approvingly.

Red Shinobi wanted to make trouble for him, did he?

Well, he would have a healthy dose of it coming right his way. _Wes Anderson_ was already a big man, but after the treatments, after he had been given the newest in Warrior X enhancement technology, he was terrifying even for someone like Frank G Mallque.

But that wasn't even the big part of the plan.

 _Wes Anderson_ wouldn't just beat Frank up physically. That's not the best way to take someone down.

No, if you really want to destroy someone, you mess with their mind.

Scene change

Helena was about to send the information to Eddie when something strange happened. All of the sudden, the computer screen went dark. She tried rebooting it, but nothing worked.

She looked around. All of the computers were dead.

"What happened?" she asked the nearest agent. She didn't recognize him; he must be a new recruit.

"The computers just stopped working," he replied, shrugging.

 _Gee, you don't say._

"We've been hacked," Helena breathed.

Victor left SWORD headquarters, satisfied.

His position had gotten him in unnoticed. The uniforms were similar enough that people might even think he worked for SHIELD.

Now Victor Creed would never know who he was.

I finally heard my phone ring. Eddie Walker's number flashed on the screen.

"Hello? Who am I, Eddie?"

Eddie sighed. "Well, you see-"

"What do I see?"

"Ask your eyes."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Got a problem with that?"

"Actually, yes. My life and origins are sort of shrouded in a dark veil of mystery and intrigue, so yes, I would like stuff to make sense."

"What's this even have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. Just talk."

"Ok." Eddie took a breath, then said, "Someone hacked SWORD. Our database, our operating system, everything's down."

"Well, that's a sticky wicket."

"A what?"

"It's a British saying. It means a predicament."

"O _k_... Whatever. Anyway, we lost our data on Victor creed, Frank G Mallque, Goruto- all that."

I felt my heart sink. "You mean...?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. We couldn't get it done."

I said nothing. Just wondered _why._ Why me? Why all this? Why couldn't I just have a normal life like everyone else?

Then a spark of hope came to me. "Who looked up the info?" I asked Eddie.

"My mom Agent Helena Walker."

 _Oh great. Helena. Probably the same Helena I hit on the head in the subway tunnel._

"Ask her what she remembers."

"Will do."

I hung up.

Maybe there was a chance after all.

 **Scene change**

Victor Creed watched Helena Walker at her house.

Taking her down would not be easy.

But if anyone could do it, it was Agent Wes Anderson.

Helena Walker must be silenced.

Persephone decided to take a closer look at the facts surrounding the case. She looked at what she had.

To start off, SWORD analysts had discovered that Supremacy Phoenix had somehow gotten information regarding Warrior X, and was attempting to use the technology for their own ends. The only thing Persephone could think of was that there had to be someone in SWORD feeding Supremacy Phoenix information. But who would sell out their own country?

Really, it could be anyone. Every person has the choice to be good or be evil, and no matter how well they might hide it, someone in SWORD had chosen to be evil.

 _But who?_

The Supremacy Phoenix mole in SWORD didn't care that he was endangering the free world by selling information to Hydra. In his mind, there was no black and white. Everything was gray and fuzzy.

But that pesky agent Persephone Griffin, had to disagree. She had to believe in right and wrong and good and evil and light and darkness. She couldn't just forget about it.

So she had to go.

 **Now with Goruto**

Goruto was walking through a back alley in DC, heading to my new home. The setup in the woods wasn't exactly permanent, and I needed a new place. So I'd found out about the abandoned warehouse and decided to set up shop there.

I was almost in when I saw the silhouette of a woman in the distance. I hid behind an old Dumpster, making sure she wouldn't see me.

She was too far away to see her face, but I did see three men step out of the darkness toward her.

 _Oh no._

I rushed toward her.

Now was the time to be a hero.

The woman attempted to draw a gun, but the men were on her before she could. One of them took her weapon and tossed it to the side. They had her on the ground in an instant, and one man tried to hit her in the face.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Attack me!"

 _What are you doing? This isn't you. You're a-_

 _Shut up,_ I told the voice.

It didn't matter what I did before. Now, I was going to do the right thing.

The men turned toward me, one holding the woman by the neck, a knife at her throat. "Back off," he hissed.

"Sorry, no can do," I said, whipping out my automatic pistol and firing it into his head. He dropped to the ground.

"Run!" I shouted to the woman. She did not hesitate, and as she ran away, I saw a tiny part of her face. She was average-sized but strong, and her hair was long and blonde, with an almost green tinge when you looked at it from an angle. She wore a pair of dark sunglasses.

I thought I recognized her, but I wasn't sure.

Right now, I had another problem to deal with, though: the two remaining thugs.

They charged toward me, and I took out my key blades. Leaping to the side of the one on my right, I slit a hole in his arm. He aimed a gun at me, but I stabbed him in the gut before I could fire.

The other one was ready, though. He fired into my chest, and I looked down at the blood pooling beneath my shirt.

But somehow, I stayed up. It hurt like crazy, but I slashed my Keyblade at his gun, knocking it away. Terrified, he ran off.

I looked at the wound in my chest.

 _How am I still standing?_

I lifted my shirt up and surveyed the damage.

 _What the-_

The wound was already beginning to close up.

 _That's impossible. That's-_

Oh.

Warrior X.

So maybe I wasn't a failure after all.

 **Scene change**

Helena Walker froze when she heard the sound.

 _Is that-_

She heard it again.

 _Yes, someone is in my house._

Grabbing her gun, she slowly crept about the house, looking for the intruder.

And then she saw him.

"Freeze!" she shouted.

The man did not freeze. He was a big, burly man with the appearance of a biker, and he held an AK-47. He fired at Helena, but she ducked around a corner. Firing back, she hit him center-mass and he collapsed.

Holstering her pistol, Helena bent over the man's body to find out who he was.

Only one problem.

He was still alive.

Somehow, despite the bullet wound, the man rose to his feet. He swung a mighty fist at Helena, but she avoided it. Thinking quickly, she picked up a chair and slammed it into his head. He stumbled, and she swung another chair at him. Landing several hard punches to his gut, she sent him down.

Helena ran. She didn't know how this man was able to shake off a gunshot wound, but she recognized him from looking up that information for Eddie.

He was Wes.

Wes Anderson in a clone body of Goruto Uzumaki.

Scene change with Goruto

I was hanging out in my new HQ when I got the bad news.

Eddie called me and told me what I did not want to hear: "My Mom's on the run."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Someone must have come after her or something. I know my mom, she's not hiding in fear. She's trying to figure this whole thing out. But the problem is, we can't make contact with her."

My heart sank. "So…" My voice trailed off.

Eddie voiced my thought: "So we can't know what all is going on." He added, "I don't think the information just leaked that my mom was the one who knew what was going on. There had to be an inside man to know that. Or else why would they send someone after her?"

A few minutes later, we hung up, and I was left wondering who I was, what all this stuff happening was about, and how to find out.

Scene change

Agent Anderson hadn't been able to silence Helena. That was unfortunate. But at least she was in a precarious situation now, Victor Creed thought. It would take her time to relay the information to others at SWORD.

But if she did find a way before Victor tracked her down, then that would be a problem.

Scene change Goruto

I sat dejectedly in my improvised headquarters, pondering my hopeless situation.

 _The one person who knows who you are is on the run._

 _Victor Creed surely wants you dead._

 _Something happened to you with Warrior X._

 _You're a murderer._

I shook the last thought out of my head. _No, no, I'm not a murderer!_

I didn't know what to believe. Was I really named Goruto, like Victor said? Or was I this Frank G Mallque? Or someone else? So many questions.

It had been a few days since I'd rescued that woman from those thugs in the alley. I thought I recognized her, but I couldn't say for sure. For days I'd tried to remember her name, who she was, anything. But I just couldn't figure it out.

 _She looked so familiar…_

Oh.

That was it.

I remembered when I'd first woken up in the Weapon X facility, when Victor "rescued" me. I'd had flashbacks of my life, visions of a woman…

 _That_ woman.

My wife.

I stepped into the alley beside my temporary residence, looking for security cameras. If one had spotted my fight with the woman's assailants, it would be possible to access the footage, contact Tyler's untrustworthy weapons supplier Weasel, and have him use facial recognition software to identify her- _if_ the camera caught her face.

I found several cameras in that area, but they were old and broken- which, now that I think of it, is one reason why I chose a building in this alley as my HQ.

 _So how would I find her?_

I was pondering all this when I found her driver's license.

 _Well, I could have saved several days by looking for stuff she might have dropped earlier._

But what mattered was that I had it now.

I stared at her photo. She was an attractive woman with brown hair that had a blue tinge in the light. Images of her flooded through my mind- strolling through a college campus, then wearing a wedding dress, and then holding a tiny baby boy in a hospital bed…

 _I have a child somewhere, or children. Children who are missing their daddy._

 _Who left him to become a mercenary,_ a voice in my head said.

 _Shut up,_ I told it.

 _I need to get back to them. My family._

And this license might be the key to that.

And to unlocking my past.

I gasped when I saw my wife's name on the card: _AOI KIYOSE THOMSON GRIFFIN MALLQUE._

 _Mallque._

 _Aoi Kiyose Griffin married Frank G Mallque._

Victor had lied to me.

My name was most certainly _not just_ Goruto, maybe because I both of them?

 **Cutaway Flashback**

Young Aoi Kiyose Griffin fell into a life of prostitution in Boston where she met and began to be friends with mercenary Red Shinobi (real name Frank G Mallque). Aoi was soon saved from Frank's vengeful employers by Persephone, her quadrupled sister who had journeyed into around the world to prevent her own eventual self-destruction. During this time, the two of them fell in love and had sex in the garden, in Paris, London Bridge, on top of Mount Rushmore, in the Chinese theater movie premiere of deadpool and finally at Crystal Quagmire house which made her really horning. The resulted in the conception of their son. But before either of them knew she was pregnant, that night, Frank broke up with Aoi after learning he had cancer, leaving her heartbroken. He was transferred back to the United States. Aoi then had Junior. She had a hard time raising him as a single parent, but eventually she met her uncle, Chip Griffin, who was willing to help her.

 **Cutaway Flashback ending**

Aoi Kiyose Griffin did not wake up expecting to see her husband. In fact, she thought he was dead.

Because he was- or, at least that's what she'd been told.

She was going through potential leads on the case of Supremacy Phoenix's inside man when she looked up from her computer and saw a man in a red-and-black suit of some sort with a mask that matched.

"Hi," he said in a friendly manner.

Aoi just stared at him. "Who are you?"

He handed her driver's license. "Thought this might come in handy someday."

Aoi shook her head. "What…what is going on?"

"Don't you recognize my voice?"

Her heart began to race. Of course she knew that voice. Was it possible…

"Frank?" she breathed.

Slowly, the man pulled on the edges of his mask, revealing whisker but good-looking face.

Aoi said nothing but just embraced him.

 **Scene change**

When Aoi finally let go of me, I said, "I remember you."

Her eyes were already red from crying, but she started again when I said those words.

"You…you lost your memory?"

I nodded. "But I remember you."

There was a long silence, and finally I said, "I need your help, Aoi. I need to know who I am."

Agent Wes approached the old building carefully and from the back, clutching a Kalashnikov AK-47 fully automatic rifle in his hands.

According to Victor Creed, this building was where Red Shinobi was hiding out. Intercepting several recent calls between him and Sam Wilson, Tyler had eventually, despite the encryption code he'd installed in Red Shinobi's phone himself for mercenary work, been able to backtrack the signal to this location.

Wes went in hot, lobbing a couple of grenades as he stormed in. Looking around, however, he found no one. There were several empty but still pretty new food packages, indicating that someone had been here recently, but Red Shinobi was nowhere around.

Frustrated, Wes reported his findings to Victor and left the building.

Goruto return to the building with Aoi to find someone was here look for him, so he ask aoi, "we need to get out of here!"

Then Aoi responded with, "let's go to Fair Ville so we can raise our child, since I gave him to your adopted parents and they move there, let's meet at the strip club on Sunday at midnight."

Goruto then nodded and two pack his stuff, after consulting his best friend Weasel, Goruto decides to hunt down Victor and have his superpowers cured. Following a string of leads, Red shinobi (Goruto) tracks down Victor to a convoy of cars on an expressway. He kills all the escorts, corners Victor and demands a cure to his Superpowers. The confrontation is interrupted by two SWORD agents, Iron Brawler and Teen War head, who have been trying to recruit Goruto to join them. Taking advantage of the distraction, Victor escapes. Iron Brawler handcuffs Goruto to his wrist and begins dragging him away, planning to take him to Chief D back at the SWORD HQ. Goruto cuts off his hand and escapes. His hand slowly regenerates overnight.

Wes goes to Weasel's bar and learns about Aoi. Weasel calls Goruto and tells him Aoi is in danger. At Midnight on Sunday, Goruto goes to the strip club where she works but hesitates before he can face her. In response, Victor kidnaps Aoi.

After the traffic incident, Goruto felt that he can't get over his nightmare about Victor and his old life to continue with the mission of to find out who he is.

Goruto came to Aoi home to leave a letter to inform her that he can't do it.

"Huh?" Goruto looked around and didn't see Aoi anywhere. He did notice a bunch of paper cranes circling a photo of Aoi tied up and gagged, immediately alerting Goruto.

He gritted his teeth as he thought about who did this. Did someone find out who they really were? Or was it some sort of psychopath?

RING!

Goruto's thoughts were interrupted by his cellphone. He soon answered it.

"Yes?"

"Frank!" His eyes widened because it was Aoi's voice.

"Aoi! Where are you right now!?"

"I don't know but I can't move!" Soon it sounded like the phone was being switched around.

"Aoi!?"

"It's me, Goruto." Victor said, revealing himself to Goruto.

"It can't be!" Goruto said with horrified expression. How can Victor know about her?

"You dropped your guard, Goruto. Just because you thought I didn't know about your life?" Mao taunted.

"Victor, listen. If this is about—"

"That's why I came. Someone immune to my control would be troublesome now." Victor explained. "I'll save my encounter with her for a later date. First, I'm going to pay you back for that little session the other day." Victor said. As much as he wanted his former slave back all to himself, revenge was the freshest thing on his mind.

"You're somewhere within 500 meters of me." Goruto noted since he figured that Victor read his mind regarding of his secrets.

"Of course. Want to try and find me?" Victor asked.

Goruto immediately linked the cellphone to a wireless earpiece and ran out.

"Your time limit is five hours." Goruto looked around the courtyard but saw no sign of Victor or any clues regarding his and Aoi's location. He soon ran into the building itself and examined the halls. "Oh, by the way, since the game is just between you and me, no using explosives again. Or your Girlfriend gets it…"

Goruto just ran through the hall looked through each class room, only to find nothing out of the ordinary. Where could Victor be?

"Although medical science is amazing. You can thank them for my return!"

Victor laughed as Goruto went into the bathroom to find nothing that yields good results. Goruto gritted his teeth as he just continued his run in the halls.

"You know, Goruto, when you set that trap, you forget the minor details. I can use summoned Crack as well." Victor said, revealing Goruto's only mistake. Goruto was soon in the computer lab and still there was no sign of Victor or Aoi or any clues to the true location. "You left off the finishing touch, and now your Girlfriend's in a bind! What a quandary! What a quagmire! What a crunch!" Victor mocked, much to Goruto's dismay.

"Aoi has nothing to do with this!" Goruto barked, obviously frustrated. There is no way he will let his girl get hurt!

 **With Victor and Aoi**

Aoi was tied up but she wasn't gagged anymore. Victor is watching over her, this time he is wearing black jacket and a top hat.

"It's not a very nice way to play a game, you know." Aoi said, earning Victor's attention.

"Hm?"

"If you do something to make Goruto sad, I'll never forgive you!" Aoi said, expressing her distaste in Victor's actions. But that didn't bother Victor at all, in fact it actually made him laugh.

"What a pair you are! I love this romantic Lovers thing." Victor remarked as he planned for Goruto's encounter. In the meantime, he looked at the Red Star in his hand and the Star Genesis Driver at his waist. Victor soon developed a diabolical smile.

Goruto went to SWORD HQ to convince Eddie and Helena to help him, Goruto sighs and said" I'm sorry. I guess I am just a big, stupid, ugly Saiyan who trying to do things on my own okay. Can you forgive me?"

Eddie said "Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

Goruto said "Right. Friends?"

Eddie said "Friends."

Helena said "It's good to see those two finally come together."

Cindy said "Yeah… (To Goruto) Hey, Goruto. I'm sorry for thinking you were just a crazy killed.

Goruto said "You can have rights as a hero. What do you say? (Sticks his hand out) Truce?"

Cindy said (Shakes Goruto's hand) "Truce."

This hand shake making him drop the picture. Goruto was about to pick it up but the picture immediately caught Persephone's attention.

"Aoi?" Persephone looks surprised.

"That's…I thought so. Something happened to her." Eddie said.

Goruto then look at his watch and said Aoi! We'll never make it in time.

Eddie said Ha-ha-ha! Never fear, for where there's a will, there's a way and I have a way. (Whistles)

Suddenly, the dragon like jet arrives overhead and flies low enough so they can climb on.

Goruto Said "Eddie?"

Eddie said "I guess it's just my Dragon magnetism."

They all laugh from Eddie's little crack.

Shrek said "Ah, come here, you." As he gives Eddie a noogie.

Eddie said 'All right, all right. Don't get all slobbery. No likes a kick ass. All right, hop on and hold on tight. I haven't had a chance to tell Cindy to install the seat belts yet."

Matt said "I hate to break this up guys, but even with the Dragon's size, I don't think she can carry all of us."

Zack said "We could fly some of you guys to the scrapyard."

Katie said "But we could only take one at a time."

Dylan said "And time is not exactly on our side."

Jessica said "Hold on! Look up there!"

From out of the skies, another figure emerges from the sky: A large robot with a pair of wings landing right next to the Dragon.

Goruto said in shock "What… On… Earth?"

Meg said "It's The Iron Giant!"

Cindy said "And at the right time too!"

Katie said I'd suggest that I'll ride with Matt.

Cindy said "Understood Katie. I, Meg, Cleveland Jr, Roberta, Jillian, Jackie, John, and Tyler will ride on Iron giant, Zack will take Nicole, Jet and Bobby…

Helena said "I already know that answer (As Matthew lifts her up)

Zack said "The rest of you will ride with Eddie and the ling twins."

"Man you guy are nuts like my great, great, great uncle Confucius Mallque

 **Cutaway**

This shows Confucius Mallque meditating until a blonde hair women with big tits,

"Ooomemm ooomemm, omemmani god look at those huge tits." He reply.

The Women get mad and said "this is why I came here, I just want  
to be taken serious."

"Listen bitch, women want to take serious when they want to look pretty attention when they look at those two midgets hanging on your chest, but hey I have a pretty large wang." Confucius Mallque has spoken.

The women had two choices, to leave the mountain, or get laid? She took his hand to get busy.

The Asian peter look alike said "don't be a hater, unless you have a big Wang to get laid later."

 **Cutaway ended**

So the rest of the team mounts on top of Dragon, which made it somewhat easier and knowing she was a large beast she had no mind carrying this big a number. But as they prepare to take-off, they noticed that Goruto is still standing there with a look of said Goruto, are you coming or not?

Goruto doesn't answer as he turns his attention to his toy Omnitrix that his dad gave to him when he left to a home. The Omnitix started to glow then,

"Hold it!"

Goruto snapped out of his thoughts before seeing a middle-aged man in nomadic robes.

"W-who are you?" Goruto asked in surprised.

The older man chuckled.

"They call me a lot of things...Hero, Demon, God...but you may call me Warrior Emperor. At your service, you're Highness."

"Warrior Emperor?" Goruto asked in confused.

"Yes, and you are the former self of this world, Frank G Mallque..." Warrior Emperor chuckled as Goruto become completely surprised that this strange man knows his full name.

"How do you know who I am?" Goruto asked as he hoped that this man isn't an agent trying to destroy him.

"I know a lot of things. I know about your family's abandonment. I know about your little accident. I know you hate Victor, your enemy controls more than anything." Warrior Emperor said.

"So what?"

Warrior Emperor sat down next to Goruto.

"So...you're an interesting fella." Warrior Emperor said.

"But what do you want?" Goruto asked as he can't help feel curious about this strange man.

"What if I told you that there is a way to help you achieve all of your goals?" Warrior Emperor asked.

Goruto couldn't believe his ears. This all sounds too good to be true.

"What's the catch?" Goruto asked.

"No catch." Warrior Emperor said. "I just want you to rock this world to its roots."

"Umm... what do I have to do?" Goruto asked, feeling more curious than before.

"That's up to you."

Warrior Emperor grabbed the blank Omnitrixs from Goruto before it turned red with gold plungs and a green hourglass core.

"This will help you on your journey." Warrior Emperor said, tossing the Omnitrix to Goruto's hands.

Goruto caught the Omnitrix in his hands as he has a wild look on his face.

"H-How did you do that?" Goruto asked. He really wants to know who this man is now.

"A little trick I learned. Also, think fast." Warrior Emperor tossed the Sword to Goruto.

He caught it and it looks like Eddie's Dragon sword.

"A Sword? What am I supposed to do with these?" Goruto asked while he still wary of Warrior Emperor going to throw anything else at him. Warrior Emperor only chuckled.

"This Sword will allow you become your own man who controls his fate." Warrior Emperor said as he gets up from the stump. "You already hate this Man's rule of requiring sacrifices only for hope. Just smash them into bits. Smash it and change the world."

"Change the world…?" Goruto asked with surprised.

Warrior Emperor soon continued, "Do you know why those Men and others with that kind of mind set are acting the way they are?" Goruto still doesn't understand, "Because they're weak. They can only fight in the confines of that rule. They've given in to the cruelty of the world." Goruto was looking at the strange man with wide-eyed of awe and surprised.

"And you're okay with this?" Goruto asked, thinking that a strange man trust a child with this much power.

Warrior Emperor chuckled.

"You and I win either way."

Goruto studies the strange man's face. Though he gives him this power for free, he can't help feeling something is up but he needs power to destroy Victor and destroy that cruel rule which dictates it.

"Alright," Goruto said, become serious. "I will destroy Victor… and this stupid rule!"

"Also another advice about the sword and this Omnitrix..." Warrior Emperor said. "If you studied them carefully, you might find something that could help you with your condition."

"What!?" Goruto asked as his eyes widen in completely shock. There is something about the Omnitrix can help his own Memories?

"Here's a hint: study that Watch." Warrior Emperor said before disappearing.

Goruto studied the Omnitrix before placing it on his wrist.

When he did, a yellow belt was formed around his wrist; connecting him and the Omnitrixs. Then a faceplate materialized on the blank Sword. It was a faceplate of Red armored helmet on slightly darker white blade background.

"Whoa..." Goruto muttered with amazing. What is this Watch?

Goruto then looks at the Watch in his wrist and noticed a button on it.

" **DRAGO!** "

As if on cue, a giant zipper portal opened above Goruto's head with a giant red sphere before Goruto tossed the Sword in the air before catching it. He quickly placing Sword down and locking the icon.

" **It's Hero time!** "

Soon the horn-like sound was starting playing. Goruto soon puts his hand on the Button deli and pushed it down.

 **"** **Soiya!** **Drago: Hanamichi on Stage!** **"**

The watch starts flashing and beeping as Goruto closes his eyes. In one bright flash of light, Goruto change into his Drago Shinobi form just as his wings begin to flap open from his back.

Goruto: It's about time I stretched my wings a bit!

Eddie said "Now this…

Goruto said "our brawl stage!

Soon the Dragon take off into the sky in their ride to the scrapyard. Flying alongside The Ultimate heroes, Goruto takes through the air and spirals through the sky till he's right next to Eddie.

Goruto Calls out" You were right about one thing, Mom I DO look cool as a Beast!" (Speeds ahead of the group and whooping as he flies through the air)

Zack Shakes his head and said "Show-off!"

And so they continue to fly, hoping to reach to the scrapyard in a race against the clock.

 **At the Broken church**

Victor was setting up something up of a scale in the broken shank. He smiled as he thought about the thought of his revenge and how killing both Goruto and Aoi will be a joy to him. And to top it off, he can have the legend power all to himself with no one to stop him.

"But first, the pieces need to be laid." Victor said as he waited patiently for Goruto's arrival.

 **In the circulation system room**

They rush down the room before seeing Aoi tied up and Victor wasn't anywhere nearby.

"Aoi/ little sister!" The three called before Aoi heard them.

"Goruto, Megan, and Persephone, is that you?" Aoi asked as she wasn't looking forward to seeing or talking with Victor.

"I'm so sorry! I'll cut you loose-!" Goruto was about to go over and save his girl but Eddie stopped him.

"Wait! Wait! Look up there!" Eddie pointed and Goruto did to see something hanging over Aoi's head.

Goruto took a closer look to see that it was a makeshift bomb.

"A bomb."

"That's right, Goruto. I'll play along since your friends came on their own. Can't wait to see how you three deal with this!" Victor mocked before hanging up.

Goruto just gritted his teeth, Victor must have the detonator but moved to a different location. The only comfort that he has was that Mao is within 500 meters.

Eddie, however, seemed cheerful and determined that he and Goruto will get Aoi out of this mess and stop Victor.

"Aoi, we're going to defuse the bomb." Eddie smiled. "It's okay. Don't worry. Goruto and I can do anything together. You know that." Eddie said, being confident that he and Goruto can succeed since they are brawn and brain personified. If they can survive the Alien's war on Quahog, then they can definitely survive this.

Aoi smiled, Eddie's charisma rubbing off on her.

"That's right." Aoi nodded while Cindy analyzed the bomb.

"Any ideas?" Goruto asked.

 **With Victor**

Victor just laughed at all this. He was going to win this game and take everything from Goruto. Plus with a statement like that, coming from Eddie, it'll make Victor's victory all the sweeter.

" **RED STAR ENERGY!** "

Just the sound of that made Victor giddy and tingling with excitement but just then the Wes Mind reading activated as Victor received hundreds of thoughts from the students.

 **Back with other**

"It's motion sensitive. A solenoid inside supplied energy that keeps it constantly moving." Cindy explained, showing what kind of bomb they're dealing with and why it's constantly hovering over Aoi in a circle-like motion. "If an external force interferes with the motion, then the bomb-."

"Explodes. Moving Aoi even an inch will trigger it. That's the way it's set up." Eddie finished, being on the same level of understanding as his friend.

"Can you calculate its range?" Cindy asked.

"It'd wipe out everything within five or six hundred meters, minimum." Matt answered.

Goruto then started thinking as he was analyzing Victor's plan. If the bomb had a 500-600 meter radius then Victor would have to be somewhere that his Mind reading couldn't reach but why would he do that especially since mind reading would have to be one of Goruto's greatest weaknesses. The only advantage he has in this is that he can do something freely without Wes's acknowledgement but it wasn't much room for comfort.

' _Now what? We're beyond the reach of his power. Is he trying to mislead me?_ ' Goruto thought as he tried looking for a way to take advantage of the situation to save Aoi.

"You think you know how to disarm it?" Cindy asked, wondering if Goruto already had a plan which he probably does.

Goruto gestured Cindy and Eddie to look at the multi-colored wires that were holding the bomb above Aoi.

"Theoretically. The power line to the detonator would need to be severed. Since he's not a pro at this, I'm sure I could figure out which lines are dummies. Still, we need to find another way to do it." Goruto said, remembering how sloppy yet effective Victor can be when it comes to work.

Eddie looked at Goruto.

"Why? If we choose the right one-."

"Because you'd have to cut the line without disrupting the motion, which is impossible." Goruto said, keeping his eyes on the bomb which was swinging like a pendulum.

Cindy was thinking before getting a plan.

"We'll do it. There's no choice." Cindy said, wanting to save Aoi and end this sick twisted game like Goruto.

"No, You too! We don't have enough information to pull it off!" Goruto said, looking at his limited options.

"There's a time limit here; we can't afford to play it safe. As for information, it's staring at you right in the face. I'm a soldier, Goruto. Can't you use that information?" Eddie asked, reminding Goruto that he's been trained to handle situations like this.

Goruto was thinking about it.

 **(With Helena)**

Helena was running errands by buying groceries before heading to the scrapyard. She looked around and saw a sale on toilet paper.

"We're not short on toilet paper, are we?" Helena wondered before…

RING!

Helena heard her phone rang and looked at the Caller ID to see that it was Goruto. She soon answered it.

"Hello?"

 **(With Victor)**

Victor was practically banging his head against the wall since the thoughts of the other students went into his head. Victor could do nothing but grit his teeth.

"Stuck up little brats! No wonder I hate schools so much!" Victor thought out loud before sensing a familiar thought; Goruto's. "Huh?"

Goruto was approaching the broken church with his thoughts being easily read by Wes's mind reading.

 _What now? What's he got planned for me next? That camera trained on Aoi is transmitting to Victor. Is he here? I can't believe he'd still be here at this broken church. What a whack-job. I told the team to stay with Aoi, but that leave me with only one option._ Goruto thought and that one option was to confront Mao himself. His only hope of freeing Aoi was to stop Victor completely and win his game.

Goruto entered the church and sees Victor with a smug smile while clapping.

"Well, if it isn't Casanova! No weapons, no strategy. You didn't defuse the bomb, didn't use your armor, and didn't deploy the Ultimate Heroes, Ninjas, Giant Robots, or your friend. What's wrong, Goruto?" Victor taunted, knowing that Goruto had very few options to begin

Goruto just held an irritated look while he just stared at Mao.

"I'm not explaining anything to you. The final game…is it ready?" Goruto asked, eyeing the covered game that was in front of a scale which was probably linked to bomb.

"Hmm, let's put an end to this then." Victor took the cover off, revealing a chess game set. "With your specialty."

Victor looked at the scale next to the chess set.

"You seem the scale is the bomb's detonator and its cancellation switch." Victor then got a chess piece and placed it on his side of the scale as an example. When he placed it there, the needle in the scale meter started pointing towards Mao. "The chess pieces we capture will go here. If the needle swings all the way towards me, the bomb goes off. If it swings towards you, the bomb will be disarmed. In short, if you win the game, your sister's life will be saved."

The rules seemed simple and normally Goruto is a pro at this game but Victor is a mind reader, that ability alone guarantees victory. This game was probably just icing on the cake for him. Goruto seemed subtly agitated.

"Your mind is twisted. No wonder Hellen left you."

Victor seemed unaffected by the comment.

"Provoking me won't work. I can read your thoughts, so I know what you're trying to do." Victor warned but on short, he's planning to cheat.

(With Eddie and the team)

Eddie stood on a little nook above the bomb. He looked down and saw Aoi's calm yet worried expression. Eddie smiled at her before taking a deep breath, he was definitely going to save Aoi and help Goruto put an end to this sick twisted game.

 _Come on, numbskull…_ Persephone thought.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Eddie said.

 **(With Goruto and Victor)**

Victor just tossed the fifth piece that he just won from Goruto into his side of the scale. Victor smiled at Goruto's uneasy expression when staring at the chessboard.

"I'm afraid you're not the type of person who can keep your mind empty. There's the part of you that's a critic, constantly watching your own moves…and there's another part that's an observer watching the critic…watching you. You're that kind of person." Victor said, as Wes analyzing Goruto's mind as if he was an open book. He then chuckled. "But I know all your thoughts, so I'm always a step ahead. You can't win." Victor mocked as he earned another one of Goruto's chess pieces.

He tossed it into his side of the scale and the scale meter started pointing more towards Victor, frustrating Goruto. He needed to think of something quick and soon or else Aoi gets blown up.

Goruto soon tried having multiple to throw Victor off but it didn't work, it just made Victor clap.

"Bravo!" Victor clapped. "Your plan is to think of seven things at once to confuse me and trip me up!" Goruto stayed silent and moved his piece. "But you see, if I focus Wes mind reading directly on you, it's easy to tell which one is your true thought." Victor made his move before taking another of Goruto's pieces and throwing it into the pile. "Ah, your last plan is failing as well. You underestimated me, that's why your sister is…"

Goruto's eyes widened and started shaking as he saw the scale meter go dangerously in the red for him. Victor saw this uneasy expression and decided to revel in it.

"'What do I do? I'm out of strategies. I can't call for backup as long as Aoi is being held hostage.'" Victor then took out a coin and dropped it on the floor, scaring Goruto since that drop could mess up the bomb's motion. "Sorry, sorry, I dropped it."

Victor picked up the coin and watched Goruto becoming tenser as the clock kept ticking. Victor then clapped, prompting Goruto to hurry up. Goruto seemed extremely nervous to do something.

"Your turn. Better hurry. Looky, looky, time is running out. Your Lover is not going to make it." Victor said before Goruto picked up his piece and was about to move it. "Ah, is that the right move? Are you sure you wanna do that?" Victor asked, reminding Goruto that he'll be one step ahead of him since he could read his mind.

Fed up and just wanting to see Aoi safe at this point, Goruto dropped his shoulders and head in defeat.

"Isn't this enough…?" He quietly whispered.

"Hm?"

"Please stop it, Victor…" Goruto begged, he couldn't take this anymore since he knew he couldn't win this game.

"I can't hear you very well." Victor replied, making Goruto look at him straight in the eye.

"You've gotten everything you wanted! Let Aoi go!" Goruto screamed, practically begging for his girlfriend's safety.

"Huh?"

Goruto looked down.

"I admit it…you have beaten me." Goruto admitted.

Victor just laughed hysterically while clapping, rejoicing over his victory.

"Very well said! You're finally speaking the thought from the deepest part of your soul, huh? That feels great! Fantastic! But…no." That immediately got Goruto's attention as Victor made a checkmate move. He grabbed Goruto's last piece and threw it into the pile. "This is…checkmate."

Goruto looked shocked before noticing the needle pointing entirely at Victor's side, leaving Goruto's completely in the red.

"NO!" Goruto said before falling on his butt with a face of pure shock with the thought of his sister being nothing but ash now. "Aoi…"

"Hmm, let me see if she's burst into little pieces." Mao said as he took out the camera to see Aoi's remains but…she was still in one piece. "Ah!? What the!? Why is she-!?"

Goruto just seemed just as confused as Victor was. Soon the window crashed and in came Eddie. That was when Victor realized what Goruto did.

"How did you!? You kept me focused on you!" Eddie soon landed and Victor pulled out his gun before firing. Eddie easily dodged the bullets before kicking Victor, making him lose the gun and his sunglass.

"Remember me Victor, Eddie Walker of SWORD Military and you are under arrest." Eddie said, shocking Goruto since he told him to stay with Aoi. Victor was just shocked that Goruto distracted him while Eddie took care of Aoi.

"Eddie…"

"You disarmed the bomb!? Impossible! You'd have to match your speed to the pendulum!" Victor pointed out.

"That's right…after Goruto showed me which line to cut." Eddie explained, shocking Victor…and Goruto since he doesn't remember it.

(A few minutes ago)

 _Eddie took out a combat knife and jumped off the nook. He fell at the speed of the bomb before eyeing the wire that he needs to cut; the red one. He held the knife out and it soon came into contact with the wire, immediately cutting it upon impact. Eddie then landed and looked at the inactive bomb._

 _He then looked at Aoi before smiling and looks at Meg._

" _That was a close one…" Meg said before figure how to undo Aoi's bind._

" _Stay with her." Meg nodded with affirm._

(Present)

"I showed you?" Goruto asked, just to be sure.

Eddie looked at him with a confused expression.

"What are you saying? It was your plan: cut the line then bust in here when I heard your scream. Don't you remember?" Eddie asked.

Goruto then realized what he was saying before pulling out his hand mirror, and seeing himself with his power active, the sharingan.

"So that's it…right, thanks for reminding me." Goruto said before putting it away and turning off his Sharingan. "Victor, it seems that this is my checkmate."

Victor looked confused but his eyes widened as he stood up.

"Goruto, don't tell me you-!"

 _That's right, I gave Eddie his instructions then used my new powers on myself to forget so you couldn't find out. You believe that if you know a person's thoughts you know everything. That's why you narrowed your range and focused all your power on my mind. That was your mistake._ Goruto thought as he smiled. In the end, Victor's cockiness and dependency of Wes mind reading were his undoing. Goruto knew that and made sure it would by making it look like Victor won but he really didn't.

"That's ridiculous! You bet everything on one friend!? What if he'd failed you!?" Victor asked as his arm was grabbed by Eddie.

' _Good point. To execute this plan, to have to trust Eddie completely._ ' Goruto mentally explained and that wasn't a problem since Eddie was his new best friend. Eddie got on the phone.

"Mom, everything's fine now."

"…"

"Right, go ahead." Eddie said, giving the all-clear to free Aoi.

 **(With Aoi)**

Helena, the team and Meg are busy take care of the binds on Aoi.

"My sisters, is that you?" Aoi asked.

"Everything will be okay, Aoi." Persephone assured before looking at Megan.

"Go checked on Goruto and Eddie. I will make sure she is safe." Megan nodded before she ran ahead.

 **(With** **Goruto** **and the others)**

Mao just had a furious look. This wasn't over not by a long shot.

"Hmph, you think you beat me, huh!?" Victor asked as he tried getting his hands at Goruto but Eddie was stopping him.

"Stop it!" Eddie said as Victor tried to resist.

"Get your hands off of me, Lover killer!" Mao barked back, making Eddie's eyes widen while Goruto seemed confused. Eddie wore an expression of pure shock while Victor smiled, knowing that he could torture Eddie. "You almost killed your own lover one years ago. Hmph, she conceive you a child in secret and you drove her way, coming after me to get revenge against me would end both your pain of betray. What a childish idea. The fact is, you're a murderer!" Victor accused Eddie of being.

"Eddie, did you really do this…?" Eddie turns around to see Goruto who have a disbelief look on his face.

Meg arrive thought Goruto might need help against Victor if he used the red star again. But she wasn't expected to hear that Eddie is fighting Victor for the event that happen. The same honorable numbskull who been her and Team's friend, is committing something like this.

"That's not true! I just…I-!" Eddie tried to argue but Victor seemed to have the upper hand.

"How lucky for you that no one ever found out. All the adults lied to protect you." Victor said while Goruto stepped up.

"But all the reports said his suicide was a protest against military action…" Goruto said before remembering his previous conversation with Warrior Emperor before coming into a realization.

 _That what he meant why Eddie joins the Ultimate Heroes!_ Goruto thought in shocked. Another reason why Warrior Emperor didn't tell him because Goruto knew Eddie is too honorable to even commit the deed.

"Then all the reports about Victor Creed being this crazy are..." Goruto concluded.

That snapped Eddie out of the stun.

"I didn't have any choice! If I didn't, he would have-!"

"That's how you justify it in retrospect? Well it explains your death wish!" Victor said, putting Eddie back into being stunned and revealing another secret of him. "You want to save people's lives? It's your own wretched soul you're trying to save. That's why you're always charging into danger, placing yourself on the edge of death!"

Eddie screamed as he got on his knees, unable to take this mental scarring. Victor just smiled as he took Eddie's hand off of him.

"You're no hero; you're just trying to wash the blood off your hands! A little brat begging to be punished!" Victor accused Eddie of before kneeing him in the face, knocking Eddie out. Victor then opened his coat, to reveal his Star Genesis Driver. "With him out of the way…"

Mao took out the Red star inside.

" **RED STAR ENERGY!** "

Victor tilted his top hat before response, "Henshin!"

" **ULTIMATE~! RED STAR ARMS!** "

After the metallic armor fall on his head, he become Red genesis knight.

"Now then, it time to show you what a real knight can do…" Victor said with a smirk.

Goruto and Meg look angry at Victor.

"Victor, it time to put you out of commission!" Goruto said with anger as he activated the Omnitrix and rotated the dial until it stops at the silhouetted image of his dragon form then the core pops up and Meg placed her Driver on and got out her Lock icon.

" **DRAGO!** "

" **PINK ARROW!** "

"Henshin/Its hero time!" They shout in union before Meg locked her Lock icon into her Driver and Goruto nodded and pressed the core down

" **SOIYA!** "

" **DRAGO ARMS! SHINOBI HANAMICHI ON STAGE!** "

" **PINK ARROW ARMS! AMENO GOMEN!** "

The two transformed into their respective forms as they got out their blades before charging at Victor. Victor brought up his Sonic Arrows at the two heroes. But they dodged the shots as they try to slash Victor's armor multiple times. However, their attacks have no effect on Victor as the Genesis Rider laughed menacingly.

"This is like before, Goruto…" Victor gloating before pushing the Compressor of his Driver.

" **ULTIMATE~! RED STAR ENERGY SLASH!** "

Victor brought up his Sonic Arrow as he unleashed a red energy slash to both Heroes and send them flying out of the church's window.

Red Shinobi rolled across the ground before he regained his composition and looks at Pink Arrow who on the ground.

He soon noticed Victor came out of the window and ready to aim his Sonic Arrow at Pink Arrow. Red Shinobi got himself up and pushed down his Cutting Blade twice.

" **SOIYA! DRAGO AU LAIT!** "

Red Shinobi throws the Drago Defender as it glowing with vibration green color toward Victor to knocked Victor's arrow away from Pink Arrow.

"You're fighting with me!" Red Shinobi shout before slammed his blade against Victors Sonic Arrow as the two Heroes collided.

"Do you think that you can destroy the Rule of Reality by ended many lives with your hands?" Victor asked sickly.

"I only do what I know that I have to do." Red Shinobi said cold before swing his Drago Saber again to slash against Victor's chest.

But Victor laughed before swing his Sonic Arrow at Red Shinobi. However, Red Shinobi narrowed dodged before coming at Victor from behind. Victor brought his Sonic Arrow around and slash Red Shinobi several times in the chest as the white Rider send flying backward.

"Goruto!" Pink Arrow shout with shocked and worried before she got up. She charged at Victor with killing intent.

Victor blocks her weapons with Sonic Arrow as sparks flying across the ground. "I won't forgive you for kidnapping My Sister, messing with my boyfriend and try to hurt Goruto! I will protect them, no matter what." She growl.

"You're just saying that because you love Eddie! You little slut!" Victor barked, but Eddie and Red Shinobi hear him. Pink Arrow froze; she'd totally forgotten that he could read her mind before she use her armor. Red Shinobi looked back at Eddie and Meg in concern. He wasn't expect she have feeling for eddie.

"Sure, you think you're doing it to atone for what happened to your friends and your child… You are no better than Aoi herself! Since she was a slut, you are slut too!"

This caused Pink Arrow to drop her bow, she fell to her knees shaking her head.

"No, it's not true… I-I didn't want Eddie for that reason! I don't want him to hurt his friends…!"

Victor pushed his Compressor.

" **RED STAR ENERGY SLASH!** "

Victor slashed with his Sonic Arrow, sending out a red energy arc that causing Pink Arrow to screamed in pain.

"Meg!" Red Shinobi and Eddie screamed before thee snarled at Victor and charge at him recklessly. "BASTARD!"

Victor brought up his Sonic Arrow to block against Red Shinobi's multiply slashes. "You know that I won't be defeated since my advance gear than you. Your friends didn't even stand a chance against me." he said.

"I don't fucking care how advanced your armor! But I won't let you get away with this, Victor! Do you heard me?!" Red Shinobi said. First kidnap Aoi, then hurt Eddie and severely injure some of his best Friends was one thing. Hurting his girl by manipulating her feelings burned equally as bad as kidnapping Aoi.

"Maybe I should make your little girlfriend suffered more..." Victor chuckled before he slashed Red Shinobi in the process as several armor pieces hits the ground.

Red Shinobi clenched his fist as he try to get himself up. "I won't give up…" Red Shinobi growl.

Victor was about to walk up to Red Shinobi before ready to charge at him.

"I won't give up until very end!" Red Shinobi shout.

The Red Ninja noticed everything around him suddenly stop.

"What in the world…?" Red Shinobi asked confused.

"It looks like you have some hard time against Victor, Goruto." A familiar voice said as Red Shinobi turns to see Victor.

"Victor…" Red Shinobi said. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I know Victor will find his way to you when it comes to the dark forces." Warrior Emperor said.

"So they are the one who give him the Star Genesis Driver!" Red Shinobi accused at the headband man. "Why!?"

"To make things interesting." Warrior Emperor said. "But you looks like you need a hand now."

"Why should I accept your help now?" Red Shinobi asked, suspiciously.

"But what can you do now in your current state? Do you really want to upset your girlfriend and everyone counting on you?"

Red Shinobi gritted his teeth. As much as he hated it, the Warrior Emperor was right. The situation looks really bleak right now. Especially he eager to get back at Victor more than anything else. "Very well," He answered. "But know this: I will find out what is your real agenda and come for you."

"I'd like to see you try," Victor replied, apparently amused. He then takes out an item from out of thin air.

"T-That's…!" Red Shinobi gasped in surprised. The objects in question were a Genesis Driver similar to the one Victor wear with Green Hour glass cover with the code H.E.R.O. - 01.

"I hope you provide more entertainment, Goruto." he said before handing the objects to Red Shinobi. The Red Ninja looks at the items in his hands. "I be watching you, Mallque." Warrior Emperor said before he vanished into thin air.

Soon everything seem to returns to normal.

Red Shinobi change back, much to everyone's surprised.

"What are you doing?" Sigurd questioned, caught off guard. That didn't make any sense. Why would he change back?

"Goruto…?" Eddie asked, confused. Is he giving up?

Soon they received answer and their eyes widened in shocked as they saw what he placed on his waste with. It was Omni Genesis Driver like the one Victor used. "How did you get that!?"

"I won't forgive you for what you did to Eddie, hurting my friends, especially Aoi! I will make you paid with your own life! I swore on… my heroic path!" Red Shinobi declared, holding his new Energy Omnitrixs in his hand.

" **DRAGO ENERGY!** "

(Play Kamen Rider Gaim: Toki no Hana ost)

Soon techno tune played as a Crack opened above his head and the Drago Energy Armor Parts descended. It looked like Drago Arms, but with extra Golden panels on it. Red Shinobi placed the hero icon into the Driver's Core and locked it in place.

" **LOCK ON…!** "

There was a low humming, pulsating sound before he pushed the Compressor to open the power. Unlike its lower powerup counterpart, the cantaloupe image split into three to reveal its core, based from the image of a cantaloupe slice.

" **ULTIMATE~! DRAGO ENERGY ARMS!** **HA-HA!** **"**

Golden 'juice' flowed through the Vascular Duct to the Concentrate Pod, filling it up until it is full.

Soon the Drago Arms vanished into thin air as the rest of the techno music played. The Drago Energy Arms fell on top of his head and energy rippled start to affect the bodysuit. It was same as his original one but with black padding on the sides. Then the Drago Energy Arms opened to reveal his helmet while folding into pieces of his armor. The chest piece had the same color skin as a red Dragon with gold plating on the right side and his personal emblem. A large Gold pauldron was on both shoulders while his left shoulder was bare. His visor was now orange with more prominent black trims and had futuristic design on the helmet and head crest.

A splash of juice-like energy immediately equipped him with a Sonic Arrow.

"Omni Genesis knight Drago, on stage…" the newly Genesis knight declared.

"I-Impossible…" Victor stuttered.

"Woah…" Meg comment.

Knight Drago took his new Sonic Arrow, and Dragon sword and charged.

Victor got out his confusion before charged too as the two Genesis Riders collided. Sigurd tried shooting at Knight Drago but Knight Drago is too fast than he was in Red shinobi. Knight Drago saw an opening and slashed Victor with his Sonic Arrow but this time… Victor actually felt that.

"I-It hurts!?" Victor remarked, looking at the wound.

"That wound is no compared to how pissed off I am now…!" Knight Drago said before Victor brought his Sonic Arrow up into the air and fired as a large energy cherry appears above him.

But the red arrows doesn't seem to bother Knight Drago at all.

"My turn!" Knight Drago said before firing his own Sonic Arrow at Victor.

This cause Victor to fall to the ground and groan in pain. But Victor hadn't give up yet as he came back up and looks angry.

"This isn't over!" Victor exclaimed before charging in red blur.

Knight Drago did the same as the two Genesis Riders collided with each other when they passed each other. Victor try to slew him, but Knight Drago parried the attack and struck him in the chest with the Sonic Arrow.

"This is for Eddie!" Knight Drago shout before unleashed another fierce slash that send Victor flying in the air.

Knight Drago then brought his Sonic Arrow into the air before pulled the shaft and let loose of several energy bolt arrows at the Red Star Energy Rider in the chest.

"That was for kidnapped my Girlfriend and hurting Meg's feeling, you fucking bastard!" Knight Drago roared with fury.

Victor fall hard to the ground as you can see smoke coming out of his armor.

"Finally, something I'm good with." Knight Drago compliment, looking at his Sonic Arrow. He once asks his sensei to teach him archery to make up for his failure in long range.

"Damn you! I won't go down like this!" Victor exclaimed with angry before he pressed his Compressor twice.

" **RED STAR ENERGY SPARKING!** "

Victor's Sonic Arrow glowing with crimson energy as he going into a stance before unleashed the attack.

But Knight Drago leaped into the air before pushing his Compressor once.

" **DRAGO ENERGY SQUASH!** "

His Sonic Arrow glow with Golden aura and slashed through the red arc before unleashed a deadly slash on Victor's chest, causing an explosion.

"GAAAAHHH!" Victor cried out before being sends flying backward.

"This is over, Victor." Knight Drago said.

"Shut up!" Victor shouted as he shakily rose to his feet. "Do you really think this is over?" he asked sarcastically before he began to laugh. "Just you think that you won this battle, doesn't mean you won the war!"

This made Knight Drago stares cold at him.

"And I am not done with you ya!" Victor continued before picked up his fallen Red Star and activated it.

" **RED STAR ENERGY!** "

" **LOCK ON…!** "

" **ULTIMATE~! RED STAR ENERGY ARMS!** "

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Victor yelled after transforming and charged at Knight Drago.

Eddie is about to help Knight Drago, but he noticed he takes out his Drago Energy icon and equipped to his Drago sword.

" **LOCK ON!** "

Knight Drago equipped his Drago sword to the Sonic Arrow aimed high at the sky and pulled the Sonic Arrow's shaft, stretching the string before releasing it. The charge at the tip was released as an arrow that reached the sky, trailing a huge Dragon behind it.

" **DRAGO ENERGY STRIKE!** "

The Dragon exploded and Eddie watched in awe as the energy bloomed. He then gasped as hundreds of energy arrows rained down and fell upon Victor, causing serious explosions.

The bombardment ceased as Victor collapsed on the floor before his armor vanished. The Red Star was ripped out of the Genesis Driver before landed in Knight Drago's hand.

(Song end)

Knight Drago then walked over to Victor to see he is badly bleeding all over his body. The white hair foreigner won't last long as Knight Drago doesn't believed he is worth finished off. But Knight Drago then pay attention toward the Genesis Driver on his waist.

"Dam-n… yo-u…" Victor tried to speak, his body fell apart revealing it as a robot. Knight Drago didn't say anything but took the Genesis Driver off of Victor's robot boy. It only had minor damage, but it will be a good use for him to study the Genesis Driver's power. Then he hack the robot realized that victor and Wes were link to it so Goruto erase his files, his family and his life off Victor's mind and the Supremacy Phoenix mainframe.

Knight Drago turns his attention toward Eddie and Meg who looks quiet before he approached them slowly.

"Eddie, Meg, are you too alright?" Before Eddie and Meg could response, Meg felt Victor's words floated back into her mind. Gripping the sides of her helmet with her hands, she shook her head, desperately trying to get his voice to stay quiet.

This made Knight Drago frowned and looked back at Victor who laying as the Man say her farewell to him.

"We will meet again my foe." Victor said soft before closed his eyes.

Knight Drago powerdown before kneel down to closed Aoi. "Uh, Aoi." Aoi looked up at him. Goruto soon pulled her into an embrace.

"Yes, Frank?" Aoi said as she held him to not let him go.

"I – I love you." Said Frank, as he take his name back after this ordeal

"Really?" Aoi said crying a few tears.

"Really, really." Frank combed

Aoi Smile as she say "I love you too."

Frank and Aoi kiss. Thelonius from Shrek takes one of the cards and writes "Awwww" on the back and shows it to the Ultimate Heroes.

"Awwww." The team of heroes said.

They smile at each other. While this is going on, Frank slowly approaches the rest of the team and clears his throat.

Frank: Um… Guys. (They turn) I've been acting like such a big jerk lately and… I was wondering if that offer was still open… About joining the team.

"You want to join? What about your mission of being normal and find your kid?" Zack said.

"That being your main priority?" Dylan said after zack

Frank Said "I still "want" to be normal no matter what; then again, I've done some thinking these past few days. I realize now there's "plenty" of opportunities to make me normal again and plenty of time to do so. And yet, even less time just "being" normal. Besides… (Turns to Eddie) Eddie, I owe you my life and that shall not be forgotten.

Eddie slowly approaches Frank and they don't say a word for a while. But then, Eddie smiles and offers his paw.

"Welcome to the team, Red Shinobi." Eddie said

Frank looks at the hand, he smiles, and shakes Eddie's hand.

"So Awsome." Said Frank

"Frank G Mallque a.k.a Goruto Uzumaki, as co-leader of this group, I hereby dub thee an honorary member of The Ultimate Heroes Team! Welcome!

The Ultimate Heroes Team applauds and cheers, embracing Frank G Mallque as he finally feels accepted not only as a good friend for the team but finally has the one thing he has missed most of all… A family.

As Rallo tubes Chuckles "I was hoping this would be a happy ending."

Frank and Aoi kiss… and the kiss fades into…  
… Their wedding kiss. Frank and Aoi are now married. The Ultimate Heroes Team Sings "I'm a Believer" by Smashmouth during the scene: Matthew Ryder on flute, Stewie Griffin on Keyboard, John on Drums, and Matt Kennedy and Zack Murdock playing guitar with the rest of the team as backup singers. Frank and Aoi break apart and run through the crowd to their awaiting carriage, which is made of a giant onion. Aoi tosses her bouquet, which both Cindy and Roberta try to catch. But they end up getting into a cat fight and so Korra Tubes Brown catches the bouquet instead. Chip Griffin has been mended somewhat and now has one leg and walks with a candy cane. Frank and Aoi walks off as the rest of the guests' party and Rallo takes over midway singing during the song.

 **"I'm a Believer" by Smash mouth**

 **Eddie**

 _I thought love was only true in fairy tales_

 **Meg**

 _Meant for someone else but not for me_

 **Chris**

Love was out to get me

 **Chorus**

Harmonizes: Love was out to get me

 **Chris**

 _That's the way it seemed_

 **Chorus**

 _Harmonizes  
_  
 **John**

 _Disappointment haunted all of my dreams._

 **Tyler**

 _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer._

 **Matt**

 _SING IT EDDIE!_

 **Eddie**

 _Not a trace, of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love,_

 **Chorus**

 _Oooooh… Aahh…  
_  
 **Eddie**

 _And I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried._

 **Chip Griffin**

 _God bless us, everyone._

 **Zack**

 _I thought love was more or less a giving thing._

 **John**

 _Seems the more I gave the less I got._

 **Eddie**

 _What's the use in trying'?_

 **Chorus**

 _Harmonizes: What's the use in trying'?  
_  
 **Eddie**

 _All you get is pain._

 **Chorus**

 _Harmonizes: All you get is pain._

 **Meg**

 _When I wanted sunshine I got rain_

 **All**

 _And then we saw their face, now we're the believers  
not a trace, of doubt in our minds.  
We're in love_

 **Chorus**

 _Oooh… Aaah…_

 **All**

 _And we're the believers._

 **Boys:**

 _We couldn't leave her if we tried._

 **Matthew**

 _FLUTE SOLO!_

Matthew plays his flute to a rocking beat with the chorus number, showing off his flute playing skills as everyone dances along to the rhythm. Finally he blows a big note as the song continues.

 **Leaders**

 _Love was out to get me_

 **Chorus**

 _Harmonizes: Love was out to get me_

 **Leaders**

 _That's the way it seemed_

 **Chorus**

 _Harmonizes: That's the way it seemed_

 **Leaders**

 _Disappointment haunted all of my dreams…_

John bangs his sticks and at this point Rallo joins in.  
 **  
Rallo**

 _And then I saw her face,  
Now I'm a believer.  
Not a trace, of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love…  
_  
 **Chorus**

 _Ooh… Aah…_

 **Rallo**

 _I'm a believer,  
I couldn't leave her if I tried._

 **Rallo**

 _Then I saw her face,  
Now I'm a believer!  
Not a trace, of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love…. I'm a believer!  
_  
Chip whacks the Victor wedding figurine with his mallet.

 **Rallo**

 _I believe, I believe,  
I believe, I believe,  
I believe, I believe,  
I believe, I believe her  
Come sing it with me!  
_  
 **All**

 _I believe, I believe!  
_

 **Rallo**

 _People in the back!_

 **All**

 _I believe, I believe…_

And as Frank and Aoi ride off into the sunset, the book comes to a close as the title Frank is on the cover. At that same time, everyone comes to the conclusion of the song!

 **All**

 _I… BELIEVE!_

 **Rallo**

(As he's done singing and we fade to black)

 _Oh, that's funny. Oh. Oh. I can't breathe. I can't breathe._

The End…?

 **After Credits-Scene:**

We see a Little kid that looks like Frank G Mallque walking on the streets of Fairwood to star his day. When he felt something at the upraising, as vision appear hearing a voice, _Pluck the Fruit of Heaven._

There was a jungle. Where many strange fruits and plants grew high and in the center was a huge building in the shape of a tree. In the field was a black armored warrior with Golden Red-themed armor that made him look like a shinobi/samurai. He had a crescent-like head crest, as well as the visor resembling an orange slice. He wore a black belt buckle with a knife-like switch with the 'fruit' sliced open. He carried a katana-key hybrid weapon and in one his hands was a sword that greatly resembled a dragon tail. The horse that he was riding maintained his balance.

Behind the warrior was an army of Ninjas with blue highlights and another armored warrior behind him. The armored warrior's figure emphasized that it was female. She had a magenta bodysuit, similar to her comrade's and her helmet resembles a female knight. And her armor resembled that of a raspberry.

 _That the world may be dyed in your image._

 _Is that the glory you seek?_

Across from him, was another armored warrior on his bike? He was mostly dark red and white, having a similar design to his enemy but looked more like a medieval European knight, and his armor also resembled a devil. Even the eyes, torso, and the side horns were yellow; emphasizing the fruit theme. Behind him was an army of the same creatures but had red highlights and another armored warrior. There were also troops piloting watermelon-like aircrafts.

He looked like a brown Viking and his armor was in the theme of a Skelton.

 _Is that burden one you can bear?_

From the sky, the blue warrior's forces were in a formation that made them look like a Dragon and red warrior's forces were in the formation of a Demon. Then there was a third formation that resembled the letter A.

In the green army, there were the same monster but with green highlights and among them were large naginata-carrying samurai-like mecha, which seemed to be the other mode of the Iron man-like aircrafts. In front of that army was a shielded red samurai-like warrior with a bodysuit similar to the blue ones. He wore green/red-themed armor, a light green visor, and a stag-like head crest.

Beside him was a gun-wielding green hero with Hawk-themed armor, with purple compound eyes. The warrior's figure emphasized that it was a strong male. He looked at the blue warrior and looked down as if regretting a decision that was made.

The white warrior sensed her distress and looked at her but she looked back, gesturing that everything was fine.

Somewhere in the forest, was a blonde-haired dark skin girl in a white dress wearing some kind of silver necklace? She was sleeping in a bed of vines with her skin being green before waking up. When she did, she reveals that she has one red eye and her skin turned pale.

 _Know this. The lives of men are not ours to control, not even our own._

The blue warrior looks to his left and sees the girl. She had a flower pinned in her hair and in her hand was a fruit in the shape of a lock. She appeared to be watching the event.

 _We cannot defy the inexorable current of fate that carries us._

The girl becomes surprised as the wind blows her flower off. As it lands on the war area, the Golden red warrior roared, signaling his forces to attack. He soon charged himself. His comrade seemed devastated but shook it off and rushed with him.

 _But what if fate itself were to call you…_

The dark red forces then charged next as the dark red warrior took lead. Then the red and green warriors stood up, ready for the battle.

 _To change the world?_

 _To turn the course of the future…_

The blue and red forces begin firing at each other as they continued their charge at one another.

 _You cannot defy fate._

The blue and red warrior roared as they were about to clash but the girl looks at the battle with a sad and worried look.

 _But the fate of the world is in your hands!_

The green army was watching along with its armored warriors as the Golden and Dark Warrior charged at each other…

 **End scene**


	3. Chapter 50: Frank Junior's Big Holiday

**Chapter 50:** ** _Frank Junior's_** _ **Big Holiday**_

Instead of the usual opening credits, we are introduced to a title card reading "Family Guy OC Universe Presents FRANK JR In..." as it displays Frank Jr in a valley having a picnic with his family the Griffins in the background.

It then shifted to the second opening card reading "FRANK JUNIOR'S BIG HOLIDAY" with Frank Jr riding The **NEXTridoron** from __ _ **Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future**_ being shown in the background.

The third title card depicted Frank Jr who had stuff charizard toy in his hand, inside The **Sky Cyclone** from _**D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4**_ take off without Kamen Rider 4. The credits on the top of the image read:

Original Created by Frank G Mallque

The fourth title card depicted Frank Jr being at universal studios on the tour ride take a picture of jaws. The credits shown read:

Original Developed by

Frank G Mallque

The fifth title card depicted Frank Jr is now drunk and being drag by Korra. The credits shown read

Original Executive Producers

Frank G Mallque

The sixth title card depicted Frank Jr, Korra and Stewie riding Roller-coaster down a track while Tyler is puking. The credits shown read:

Original Co-Executive Producers

Frank G Mallque

Original Consulting Producers

Frank G Mallque

The seventh title card depicted the trio dangling on the statue of liberty. The credits shown read:

Original Producers

Frank G Mallque

Original Co Producers

Frank G Mallque

The eight scene depicted Korra and Frank Jr were at the beach in swing wear while handling a flying kite with Tyler's foot caught by the streamer at the bottom of the kite as he was dangling in the air with Stewie holding his hand. The credits shown read:

Original Supervising Directors

Frank G Mallque

Original Line Producers

Frank G Mallque

The ninth scene depicted Frank Jr and Stewie jam guitars for money with korra doing air bending as dance moves and Tyler sitting on ground. The credits shown read:

Original Produced by

Frank G Mallque

The tenth scene depicted the quartet having them trying to get a ride home while walking. The credits shown read:

Originally Written by

Frank G Mallque

The eleventh scene shows them on jet skis, as pilgrims, as they claim a mountain while Frank Jr and Stewie in rocket boots, They swing like Tarzan and final scene depicted the quartet riding on motorcycles while Jack Atlas from Yu-gi-oh 5Ds abridged saying " Card games on motorcycles." The last credits to appear before the episode started read:

Original Directed by

Frank G Mallque

In a memory of long time ago,

A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, and while she held him, she sang:

 _I'll love you forever,_

 _I'll like you for always,_

 _As long as I'm living my baby you'll be._

The baby grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was two years old, and he ran all around the house. He pulled all the books off the shelves. He pulled all the food out of the refrigerator and he took his mother's watch and flushed it down the toilet. Sometimes his mother would say, _"This kid is driving me CRAZY!"_

But at night time, when that two year-old was quiet, she opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor, looked up over the side of his bed; and if he was really asleep she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While she rocked him she sang:

 _I'll love you forever,_

 _I'll like you for always,_

 _As long as I'm living my baby you'll be._

The little boy grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was nine years old. And he never wanted to come in for dinner, he never wanted to take a bath, and when grandma visited he always said bad words. Sometimes his mother wanted to sell him to the _zoo!_

But at night time, when he was asleep, the mother quietly opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the bed. If he was really asleep, she picked up that nine-year-old boy and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she rocked him, she sang:

 _I'll love you forever,_

 _I'll like you for always,_

 _As long as I'm living my baby you'll be._

The boy grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was a teenager. He had strange friends and he wore strange clothes and he listened to strange music. Sometimes his mother felt like she was in a _zoo!_

But at night time, when that teenager was asleep, the mother quietly opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the bed. If he was really asleep, she picked up that great big boy and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she rocked him, she sang:

 _I'll love you forever,_

 _I'll like you for always,_

 _As long as I'm living my baby you'll be._

That teenager grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was a grown-up man. He left home and got a house across town. But sometimes on dark nights the mother got into her car and drove across town.

If all the lights in her son's house were out, she opened his bedroom window, crawled across the floor, and looked up over the side of his bed. If that great big man was really asleep she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she rocked him, she sang:

 _I'll love you forever,_

 _I'll like you for always,_

 _As long as I'm living my baby you'll be._

Well, that mother, she got older. She got older and older and older. One day she called up her son and said, "You'd better come see me because I'm very old and sick." So her son came to see her. When he came in the door she tried to sing the song. She sang:

 _I'll love you forever,_

 _I'll like you for always…_

But she couldn't finish because she was too old and sick.

The son went to his mother. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And he sang this song:

 _I'll love you forever,_

 _I'll like you for always,_

 _As long as I'm living my Mommy you'll be._

When the son came home that night, he stood for a long time at the top of the stairs. Then he went into the room where his very new baby son was sleeping. He picked him up in his arms and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while he rocked her sang:

 _I'll love you forever,_

 _I'll like you for always,_

 _As long as I'm living my baby you'll be._

As it the scene reveal Goruto aka Frank G Mallque telling a story to his new niece named Gwendolyn 'Gwen' Walker. Who has the voice of Sweetie Bell, the personality of Fluttershy and to make her the most adorable character of my story: the character design of Mabel Pines?

"Ye-yeah..." Gwen greeted with a very shy tone.

* **audience cooing** *

As I was saying, Goruto was great full for his new friend for giving him a chance to live back to his home in Quahog and he is an uncle to his new niece, he also was there for his new best friend Eddie walker wedding to Meg Griffin.

 **Flashback**

In the altar, Eddie, dressed up for the wedding. Unsurprisingly, he's a bit nervous. No, he's VERY nervous. Frank aka Goruto was there being his best man, with Matthew Ryder, Zack Murdock, Matt Kennedy, Dylan Flannigan Griffin since Brian is now a part of his life now, Cleveland Brown Jr jumping around for being right about his little sister korra being the avatar, Cody Murdock with Rallo Tubbs being cool since they became friend behind scenes of the last chapter, Jackie Bender, Jet Skyler and Bobby Jackson.

"Eddie, calm down please" said Helen, who was also dressed as a bridesmaid.

"Sorry Mom, but I can't keep it" replied Eddie.

Mrs. Lockhart then looked at her watch.

"Where the hell is your dad? He should be here right now!" said a bit pissed. "He has the rings"

"Honestly, dad or the rings aren't my current concerns right now" said Eddie acidy.

Meanwhile, back at the bride's dressing room, Meg is getting prepared for enter in the church.

"Is it alright if I come in?" asked Peter.

"You may" said Meg.

"Whoa Meg, let me say that, unlike your usual looking, you look stunning in that dress." Praised Peter, as he walked towards her daughter.

"Um…thanks dad" said Meg, a bit confused. "I hope that I'm stunning enough for prevent Eddie from runaway" said Meg.

"Oh, don't worry honey" said Peter "I ask Persephone hired a bunch of snipers. They're now posted outside the church. She gave them orders to shot in sight Eddie if he attempts to leave. So, he has two ways of leave this church: as your husband or as a freaking corpse"

"Thanks, dad!" said Meg, moved, before hugging her father. "That's the most beautiful thing you and Persephone did for me"

"We should get going right now" said Peter "Eddie looks pretty nervous".

The wedding began. Everybody was intending Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, and Mickey McFinnigan, Peter's father. Lois Griffin, Tracy Flannigan and Linda Bottomnickle, Joe Swanson, Bonnie Swanson, Cleveland Brown. Roberta Tubbs, Jillian Russell, Connie D'Amico, Katie Rose, Rosie Kennedy, Maddie Murdock, Nicole Murdock,ROB-B, and Jaina Ryder, Sophie Kennedy, J.K. Simmons, Trevor Clarkson, Natalie Clarkson, Caroline Black, Lt. Hans Schmidt, Cindy Redmond, Jessica Logan, Katherine 'Kat' Redmond and Carla Redmond, J.A.N.I.C.E., Persephone Griffin, Lao Shang, Yue Shang, Ming and Ling Shang, Sam Rose, Hank Rose, Billy John and Billy Johns, Granny Betsy Rose, Convoy Head, Glenda Quagmire, Glenn Quagmire female form.

The only people that weren't coming Axel Everett, Royce Zekiel, and Lionel Trevelyan since they are looking for victor creed for kill Marina Zekiel and Axel parents, Nathan Everett and Hellen Everett. They are now back on a train to find the next star to stop victor from gaining ultimate power.

The Wedding March began to play, announcing the bride's arrival. Peter escorted Meg down the aisle, until they reached the altar. Then Peter stepped back, leaving the couple in front of the priest.

"The wedding has just started and your father is missing!" complained Helen "Oh, I know somebody who's not having sex this night" said in a menacing tone.

"Mom, please, stop talking about sex, we're in a church, specifically in MY wedding!" said Eddie, pissed.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but your father is usually very punctual" answered Helen as she nervously looked at her watch again.

"We're gathered here today to join together Edward Leonard Walker and Megan Griffin in holy matrimony" said the priest. "And before begin, who has the rings?" asked.

Suddenly, Eddie's dad burst in the church, sweating and puffing. He was carrying a briefcase.

"Sorry, I'm late!" excused Frank, as he rushed to the altar. "Here are the rings" said as he handed the rings to his son. "Oh, and Eddie, this is also yours" said as he handed him the briefcase.

Eddie opened it, and to his surprise, it was full of money, maybe fifty grand.

"Dad…I told you I didn't want your money…" said Eddie.

"I know, but that money is not mine, but yours" said Frank. "Well, better said that is Meg's money".

"Uh? What do you mean?" asked Meg.

"Remember that diaphragm? Well, I used it for suing the company which manufactures it, and I won!" said Frank excited.

"Dad thanks a lot!" said Eddie "There's enough for paying the Griffins for letting me stay with them and for all the baby's needs!"

"You're welcome" said Frank "Now, let's continue with this"

"Let's se…" said the priest, who was trying to remember in which part were "Screw it, let's go to the ending. Do you Edward take Megan as your lawful wedded wife, and promise to love and respect her, until Death do you apart?" asked the priest.

Then everybody looks at Death, who for some unknown reason, was invited to the wedding.

"What? Oh, this is why I hate weddings" said Death. "I'm always the bad guy! However, funerals aren't by the way better"

"I do." Eddie said while Goruto and Aoi were crying, while korra was looking at the two that she starts to remember a little boy with a red tail. As the priest continued, "Do you Megan take Edward as your lawful wedded husband, and promise to love and to be loyal to him, until Death do you apart?" asked the priest.

"I do." Meg said as her sister were crying as they know that she was growing up.

"Well, after seeing this, I'll skip to the final part" said the priest. "I declare you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride" said the priest, closing his bible.

Eddie and Meg kissed for first time as matrimony, and everybody stood up, cheering and clapping. It was their happiest moment in their whole life. Then, the newlyweds walked to the church's main door, holding their hands, as the bells ringed and people threw at them pink petals.

"We did it" said Meg, who was caught by the emotion. "We're married!"

"Yes, my love, and from now on, our lives will be-OUAGHHHH!" shouted Eddie as he fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" asked Meg? "EDDIE!" shouted before seeing that he had two gunshot wounds, one in the shoulder and another in the ankle.

The snipers that Peter hired were shooting at him. People began to scream and scatter, trying to avoid the deadly shots.

"Crap! Abort Mission! Abort Mission!" shouted Peter, who was talking through a walkie-talkie. Soon the fire stopped.

"MY ARM! MY LEG!" screamed Eddie in pain.

"Quickly, somebody, call an ambulance!" said Goruto.

Minutes later, some medics are taking Eddie, lying in a stretcher, into an ambulance. Meg also walked inside the vehicle. The ambulance's back doors closed, revealing a 'Just Married' banner attached to them. The ambulance rushed to the hospital, and the ambulance's siren wail mixed with the sound of the cans tied to the back bumper that were being dragged, making a strange cacophony.

The Griffins and the Walker's stood in front of the church, watching how the ambulance left the place. The short wedding, which was marked by several interruptions, dramatic and passionate scenes, and almost a tragic moment, had, indeed, a very weird ending.

"You know, Lois?" asked Peter "This may be odd, but I've always knew that, somehow, at least one of our children's wedding would end like this".

 **Flashback ending**

As Goruto was tucking in Gwen, She started to ask Goruto, "Uncle Goruto, why were you crying."

Goruto just sigh as he explains to her niece that he had a son that he left with his parents when his son was just one year old, he start to remember him when Gwen was born.

 **Cutaway flashback**

 **The Birth**

It all began with Meg screaming of pain since she was giving birth while Eddie (who's wearing his Flaming Knight armor for some reason) was helping her out. The hospital seemed more like a...heavenly sanctuary.

"Come on, dear, push!" Eddie said.

"Ah-AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHH!" Meg screamed of pain.

Meg finally gave birth. Despite it was covered with blood, it was a beautiful baby.

"Meg...look at her..." Eddie said, with amazed eyes.

"'Her', that means it's a girl!" Meg said as she stood up.

 **(A/E: Yup, she's so badass, that she recovers from giving birth quicker than Wolverine's healing factor)**

"Oh-my-god, she's GORGEOUS!" Meg said, crying of joy.

"Perfect...sniff...she's perfect" Eddie said, also crying of joy.

"Eddie...may I ask you something?" Meg asked.

"Anything, dear..." Eddie answered.

"How did you convince me to give birth in a heavenly sanctuary...IN THE MIDDLE OF A FREAKIN' WAR?!" Meg asked, furiously as it's revealed outside of sanctuary there's a war full of archangels versus demons from hell.

"Matthew needed our help, honey" Eddie said "I'm sure he and his army have this under control"

* **BOOOOM** *

The door was destroyed as Matthew, whose very weakling.

"Hey, Dragon heart, we're kicking our asses very hard, are you a father yet?" Matthew asked.

"Happy and proud father of a beautiful baby girl" Eddie answered, carrying his baby daughter.

"Congratulations, you guys" Matthew congratulated.

"Thank you, Matthew" Meg thanked "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure" Matthew said.

"Can you take my daughter to my home?" Meg asked "I don't want my baby in the Omaha Beach scene from _Private Saving Ryan_ "

"Don't worry" Matthew said, putting the baby into a silver capsule "This capsule is indestructible. Just promise me you're gonna take care of these douchebags"

"We will, we've been practice the new 'technique'" Eddie said "Right, dear?

"Wait, but are we ready to apply it in battle?" Meg asked.

"Just do it, I left daughter Jaina dealing with some Hell Soldiers" Matthew said.

"Seriously, how old your daughter is?" Eddie asked.

"Are you kidding? She's more badass than you" Matthew answered

We see Jaina (who looks like a kid Connie D'Amico, but she has white hair like Matthew's older sister), kicking a Hell Soldier's ass and stabbing him with her two daggers.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Jaina yelled.

"Please make sure she's safe at home" Meg said.

"I promise" Matthew said as he took the capsule with the baby inside and he flew away.

"All right, Meg, let's do 'the technique'" Eddie said.

"Okay" Meg replied.

They were about to use the technique...but then the screen turned white.

"COCKTEASE!" The Nostalgia Critic exclaimed.

Back in the Griffins' house; the Griffins and the Walkers were meeting the baby (she was wearing a pink diaper with a big heart in front).

"Isn't she beautiful?" Lois asked.

"Yes, she is" Helena answered.

"HI!" Amy greeted "I'm your Auntie Amy!" she started doing some funny facial expressions.

"Uh...sweetie, I think she doesn't like your funny faces" Frank said as the baby was about to cry.

"Oh no, we gotta do something!" Lois said.

Then Persephone and Chris came out as his face was covered with whipped cream with a cherry was on his nose and his lips painted with red jelly.

"Mom! Chris ate the cherry cake!" Persephone said.

"I couldn't help it, it looked delicious!" Chris said.

Then the baby saw Chris and she started giggling.

"Look, the baby's happy again" Brian said.

"Hey, she loves me!" Chris said.

"Well, she's gonna LOVE ME even MORE!" Persephone said as she looked at the baby "Hi, I'm your Aunti Persie!"

But the baby looked at Persephone...and she imagined her as 'The One Reborn' from _Bloodborne_. She started crying again.

"Oh no, she's crying again!" Lois said.

"Got it!" Peter said "Lois, show your boobs!"

"There's no time for jokes, Peter!" Lois said, angrily.

"Okay, I'll show mine" Peter said, stripping his shirt off and he started dancing "Boom, shika, boom, shika, boom, shika boom!"

Then the baby started giggling at Peter's dancing.

"It's ironic how Meg's own daughter likes Peter and Chris's dumbassery" Brian said.

"If she grows up like these two fatsos, I'm gonna blow my brains off" Persephone said.

Meg and Eddie finally shown up, covered with smokes and their clothes even torn out (Meg's pink bra is showing).

"Hello, everyone" Eddie greeted.

"Oh, my goodness, Edward, are you all right?" Helena asked.

"We're fine, Mom" Eddie answered "We've just win a war"

"Now, where's our little sweetheart?" Meg asked.

Meg and Eddie looked at their baby daughter, who's very happy to see them.

"My god...she's the most beautiful daughter any father could have..." Eddie said, crying of joy.

"How are we gonna call her?" Meg asked.

"I was thinking Dorothy" Eddie answered.

"I was thinking Gwen" Meg said.

"I got it, her name is gonna be Dorothy 'Gwen' Walker" Eddie said.

"It's a beautiful name, guys" Frank said.

"I love you, honey" Eddie said.

"I love you too, dear" Meg said as they both kissed.

"Can I put my shirt on? It's getting cold" Peter said.

 **End cutaway flash back**

Lucky her that stewie and the rest of the gang went on vacation. As Gwen went to sleep and Goruto started to go back on his thoughts on his son and wondering if he is doing fine. The scene change into a forest where a black spike haired boy with a red tail in a black jump suit with red stripes on each side of his selves and leg selves was talking to an alien who like a character from American dad, it was Qurchhhh. A female alien who crash-lands on Earth after she believes she was attracted to Roger's pheromones in "Blagsnarst: A Love Story". Her body is covered head to toe with thick platinum-blonde hair; without it she resembles a normal, attractive Earth woman. Everyone pronounces her name by making a thick rasping sound in the back of the throat. Her flirting with Roger leads them to have wild sex, but when they are done, Roger is ready to dump her while she is making plans for their living together. Roger becomes desperate enough to trick her into going to a bed and breakfast where he plots to turn her over to the CIA. When Stan finds out, he points out that they will discover the Smith family is keeping Roger and he decides to turn her loose, where she is promptly cornered by the CIA helicopter. Improvising a high-powered rifle out of a stone, some sticks and bubble gum, Roger takes out the helicopter and frees her. But when she starts her plans for them to be together again, he bails out of the car which crashes over a cliff of Fairville and bursts into flame, burning off her excess hair as she assumes a new identity as KimKardashian. Where she met this boy while he was play on the beach, they became close friends where he teach her about earth culture. As they talk Kim speak, " Thanks for teach me about earth culture Frank Jr. it was so much fun when we made the rocket ship to go to my home planet. I'm just sad that I have go." Kim said. "Me too, Kim. It was so much fun when you made pancakes for the whole town, everybody loves you." Frank Jr said. "Come home with me Frank Jr, it will be fun on my planet." Kim said

"I can't, he have to stay here on earth with the people I care about." Frank Jr said sadly.

"It sad I'm leave my new best friend." Kim said as she was floating away into her spaceship. While Frank Jr just watch his new friend floating away he keep repeating the same excuse, "why can I leave fairville?" "Why can I leave fairville?" "Why can I leave fairville?" "Why can I leave fairville?" "WHY CAN I LEAVE FAIRVILLE?" As he wake up. It was only a dream!

"(Chuckles) Morning!" Frank Jr said as the clock fall and the bed lifts up threw the wall hole and land Frank Jr to the lazy boy chair in the living room. Then it turns into a hot air balloon and lift him into the arctic. Which activate a rocket switch which open a door to the roof. With the balloon pop, Frank Jr jump on the skies that where on the door, and sled down the roof, into his mini corvette car. Then Frank Jr drove into the street with a laughter as he is having fun. Then his baseball cannon shoot a ball into an apple tree which lots of apples landed into the car, as Frank Jr said "ooh Apple-y! (Chuckles)"

As man said "Good Morning, Frank Jr!"

Frank Jr reply "Morning, Mr. Murgatroyd! As he threw an apple at him as Mr. Murgatroyd catches it.

Then the kids cheer as they said "Frank Jr!"

Frank Jr then reply "hey guys!" as he threw an apple at a kid as the kid catches it.

This leads him to a tire which he race with, as the tire led to star the sprinkler system to wake up the son's family dog to bark to tell Frank Jr Grandparents, Son Goku and Son Chi-Chi to get ready for Frank Jr arrival. Then goku open the door to let Frank Jr in the house, Frank Jr gave his grandfather an apple for letting him in. this lead Frank Jr into the breakfast bar, Frank Jr said the following foods "Scone, French toast, American toast, (Sneezes), Green grapes, Sausages, Bacon, Cinnamon toast!" Frank Jr dig in, then as he left threw the backdoor, he gave his grandmother the empty plate since he was done eating. Then said "bye bye!" as it activates other trap to lead a log on the cars way as Frank Jr jumps out of the car into a skateboard tree as he get one mind air, then shreds the streets with his mad skills.

As he skate threw the streets, he picks up his babysitter, Mrs. Rose as he said good morning to her.

As Mrs. Rose said "look at you your cute as a peanut." As she pitch his cheeks, then Frank Jr reply "Ow!" as they both laughing in their fun ride. They past ruby the traffic cop as Frank Jr said "last stop, Nana's Yarn Barn!" as they arrive there they did a forward back flip into the Yarn barn. Then the skateboard landed into a trash can filled with past skateboards. Mrs. Rose complements Frank Jr for being the nicest kid in all of fairville, next to Pee wee Herman, as she continued "Is there anything sweeter than you?"

Frank Jr reply "Uh… a Root beer barrel?" as she reword him with it for being a good boy. He depart for his job at a dinner.

Frank Jr was popular in town since he helps a lot of people, then he meets his friend Marvin as he try to get Frank Jr to go on vacation. But Frank Jr's answer is, "Marvin, you know I don't want to go anywhere or try anything new." as Frank Jr laugh on his way to his job leave Marvin to do his thing.

Frank Jr was acting sneaky trying walk past the town library, but as he was in the clear Frank Jr bumps into Emily. He promise her to returns all the book he borrow from the library. As she didn't care about that as she gives Frank Jr the lasts manga, Uq holders vol 7 where explains the main character's grandfather from the first series Negima is entering a tournament. Emily didn't received Frank Jr's RSVP for the book club tomorrow night? Frank Jr reply's that he has plans with his band, she ask when the rehearsals? Frank Jr said "to be decided." Frank Jr said his goodbyes to Emily and went his job at Dan's diner, where everyone is happy of what they are eating. Frank Jr was making French toast, hash browns and Dever omelets easy on the cheese.

As Frank Jr was making food for the people of Fairville, his band mates Dudley, Sylvester and Clovis came to discuss about their band rehearsal. They explain that that can make it since their schedules are full, Dudley got a promotion at the grocery store means he work an lot more hours nights, Sylvester and his girlfriend's making him take ballroom dancing with her four times a week nights, Clovis office just pressured him into joining their nighttime bowling league night. Frank Jr question them why since their band works at nights, how's that going to work? They reply it isn't, they are breaking the band.

Frank Jr freaks out as he burns the band photo, as he said his goodbye's angrily to his former band mate for breaking up the band. They left as Frank Jr break his flute and cooks the hash browns more angrily, as he looks at the band photo burn to ash. As the diner close people complement his fun food, then Frank Jr ask the m to leave since he is in a run right now. Dan then ask Frank Jr to run the diner since he has to go meet a couple of pals at the lodge.

Frank Jr reply "Sure, Dan. I'll be right here. Where else would I go? Gonna be right. Just like always. Have fun with your pals!" As Dan pats him on the back as he gives him the keys as he say "Atta boy!" then he leave the diner to Frank Jr.

Frank Jr was alone in the diner and do you know what he did, he grab the dirty dishes, and threw them into the washer, as he was crying into the grill, it was drying the tears of a boy knowing his entire world is changing. Frank Jr is now reading his manga when a trio came in a fat guy and red hair women and a strange baby, he has a football hshaoe head. As the baby boy enters, he hits the jut box to put a song,

 _I said Come on, come on, and come on_

Then Frank Jr said "cool." As the baby change song to slow jam with a guitar solo. Then Frank Jr said "super cool." Then the baby change the song again as a combo of the songs,

 _(Guitar solo)_

 _I said Come on, come on, and come on_

Frank Jr then said "ultra-cool." As the baby and his parents come towards the table, as Frank Jr ask for their order, the father said "three milk shakes please."

Frank Jr said "sure, what flavor?" as the mother said "strawberry, vanilla and a chocolate for my son." As the baby said "yeah let's say chocolate." As Frank Jr agree as they both count, "three, two, one." Then they shout "chocolate." As Frank Jr chuckles as he starts make the shake, as he pass the shake to the baby, he flips a spoon into the shake as he eating. They introduce themselves, they were peter griffin, Lois griffin and stewie.

Who convinces Frank Jr to go on the first vacation of his life to reach New York to celebrate stewie's birthday party? Upon leaving Fairville, Frank Jr unintentionally becomes involved with three women who have just robbed a bank: Pepper, Freckles, and Bella. After the womens steal his vehicle, Frank Jr gets a car ride from Gordon, a traveling salesman who gives him a disguise kit.

Later, Frank Jr is looking for a place to eat, not only that but to go sightseeing as well since this is his first time being away from home on his own.

Frank Jr came across a restaurant by the name of Happy Bernie's.

"This seems like a good place to eat." Frank Jr said, driving towards the restaurant.

Then Frank Jr walks into the restaurant and takes a seat in an empty booth. While Frank Jr was reading the menu he didn't notice the waitress approaches him only the camera is show the lower part of her body.

"Excuse me, may I take your order?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, I'd like have the number six combo with scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice" Frank Jr puts down the menu and looks at the waitress.

"Alright, I'll have your order ready after a while." the waitress told Frank Jr.

"Take your time, I'm in no hurry." Frank Jr replied.

It was about twenty minutes before the waitress returns and gives Frank Jr his breakfast. Frank Jr thanked the waitress then eats his meal. He ate everything expect his waffles and pancakes. The waitress comes by once again.

"Did you enjoy the food?" she asked.

"It was great although I couldn't finish it all" Frank Jr answered.

"How will you be paying cash or credit?" she asked.

"Cash!" Frank Jr replied, handing the waitress money. "These should cover it."

The waitress was surprised by the amount of money she had received.

"Two hundred bucks? All you had to pay was 33.50, why are you giving me this much money?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to. Why don't you have a seat, and I'll share my pancakes and waffles with you" Frank Jr smiled.

"Thank you, I'm starving!" the waitress said as she sat down and begin to eat. "Mmm, delicious!

"I'd figure from the way you staring at everyone's food" Frank Jr said.

"Well I haven't eaten in three days" the waitress replied.

"Why's that? Doesn't your boss pay you?" Frank Jr asked.

"He doesn't believe in mandatory payment. All I get paid is a lousy twenty dollars a month, and I don't spend it all in one place phase." the waitress complained.

"What a jackass!" Frank Jr murmured

"Indeed!" the waitress answered.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice demand. Frank Jr and the waitress looked over and saw a fat middle aged man in his late 30s, he has brown hair and mustache, dressed a black suit and tie, and a dark brown hat. The name tag on his chest said "Mr. Crandle".

"Mr. Crandle, why are you here?" the waitress stated.

"The real question is, why aren't you working and talking to this customer?" he demand.

"He offered to share her food with me" she replied.

"Well that's unacceptable. I'm not paying you to sit around and eat with the customers"

"You hardly pay me at all." she muttered.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady. And just for that I'm docking you pay an hour" Mr. Crandle told her.

"But Mr. Crandle-

"No butts!" Mr. Crandle pointed to his own behind. "You get yourself back to work, or you'll be scrubbing out the toilets."

"Yes sir!" the waitress said.

"And one thing" Mr. Crandle took hold of the table cloth, knocking all the plates on the ground, breaking them. "Clean up this mess."

"You can't do that!" Frank Jr stated angrily.

"I can, and I just did. Besides I'm the owner of this restaurant, this whore works for me and I'll do as I please with her." Mr. Crandle smirked.

With that said Mr. Crandle left.

"How can you stand there, and let him talk trash about you?"

"I have to, he's my boss" the waitress admitted.

"You need to stand up for yourself. Don't let him bully you" Frank Jr told her.

"I can't. He'll fire me" the waitress replied.

"So what? You can't allow yourself to be his doormat, stand up to him like I did with my life" Frank Jr suggested.

"You don't get along with your life?" the waitress wondered.

"Not just mine, my friends has ignored and neglected me more times than I can count. I finally got fed up living in my town and took a holiday; I left them and my old life back in Fairville." Frank Jr explained.

"Wow your life's stuck up like Simba." the waitress said.

 **Cutaway**

Kiara is crying over the fact her father banished her boyfriend. Simba comes in smiling as if nothing happened.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Simba asked.

"What's wrong, what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong; you exiled Kovu, you bastard!" Kiara exclaims.

"Oh that Outsider, you're better off if you never knew him. Besides him only using you for sex" Simba said.

"That's not true! He loves me for who I am." Kiara defended Kovu.

"You say that now but soon you'll realize I'm right." Simba said.

"No I won't. I hate daddy! I hate you! I hate you!" Kiara yelled as she ran away from her father.

"Relax Kiara, you're just having your period." Simba said nonchalant.

 **End Cutaway**

"Ask yourself; do you really intent to have some fat bastard bully you the rest of your life?" Frank Jr asked.

The waitress was now deep in thought, and that's when Mr. Crandle returned looking really angry.

"So you're still lazing around are you? Looks like I'll be docking your pay again, are you listening to me?" Mr. Crandle asked sternly.

"I am, and I got something tell you, Mr. Crandle"

"And what's that?" he asked his employee.

"Go fuck yourself, asswipe!" she replied hostile.

"Girl, what did you say to me?!" Mr. Crandle dared.

"I'll say it as many times as I want: go fuck yourself Mr. Crandle! No job is worth being pushing around by fat load crap like you. As fat as you are, Fat Albert would look like a supermodel" the waitress said making Meg laugh.

"Better watch you tone with me girly or I'll have you fired from a cannon then fire you!" he threatened.

"You can't fire me, because I quit. See ya never Mr. Crapper Stain!" the waitress knees her former boss in the groin.

"Bitch you're not gonna get away with this!" Mr. Crandle groans holdings his privates.

"Doubt it!" the waitress said then turns to Frank Jr. "Thanks for helping me stand up to that fat load."

"It was nothing, if there's one thing I learn it's to hurt your abuser where it hurts most" Frank Jr said.

"Ain't that the truth!" the waitress stated.

With that Frank Jr and the waitress left the restaurant, he showed the waitress his corvette.

"Wow where'd you get this?" the waitress asked admire Frank Jr's car.

"I won it in a contest along with 700,000 dollars before getting into town" Frank Jr answered.

"Damn that must have been one tough contest, if they got away that much money" she said.

"Not really, all I had to do was eat a streak. Oh, with all that was going I forget to introduce myself. My name is Frank Jr."

The camera moves up on the waitress's face revealing her to be Hayley from _American Dad_ dressed in a waitress uniform. A studio audience cheers and applauds can be heard in the background.

"Names Hayley Smith, don't wear it out." she said.

"Well hop in, I'll give you a ride home." Frank Jr said.

"There's no need, I actually live **1024 Cherry Street** Langley Falls." Hayley told her.

"1024 **Cherry Street** Langley Falls, isn't where the murder games happened?" Frank Jr asked.

"Come with me!" Hayley stated as Frank Jr followed her to 1024 cherry street. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"You live in this crazy town?" Frank Jr asked Hayley.

"It's not just me" Hayley said then knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice asked in a monotone tune.

"It's me sweetie, open up." Hayley said.

The van door slide opened and there stood a 1 year old girl, she had on pink pajamas, similar to Maggie Simpson. Her hair is the same color as her mother, although slightly the same size as her dad, but a bit shorter and black shoes.

"You're home early mom." she said.

"Mom? You're a mother?" Frank Jr exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, I am." Hayley replied.

"Who's he?" she asked.

"This Frank Jr, I just meet him. Frank Jr this is my daughter, Mary Fisher" Hayley said.

"Hey Mary, it's nice to meet you."

"Sup!" Mary stated deadpan manner.

"Is she a goth or emo?" Meg asked.

"Both Yes. But the sad part is she wasn't always an emo" Hayley said.

 **Flashback**

Hayley and one month old Mary are shopping in a local strip mall. She appears to be happy go lucky child who wears a tie-dye t-shirt, bell bottoms jeans, and sandals.

"Mommy is it alright if I go to the toy store?" Mary asked.

"Okay but don't go too far. Here's $20, buy yourself something anything you like" Hayley said.

"Thank you, mama" Mary replied cheerfully.

Mary walks off, she spent the next few minutes browsing until she came across a toy store. She walks inside amazed by all the toys that were on sale. What really got her attention was the Lego land section.

"Legos! That's awesome!" Mary said with glee.

Mary goes to play with the Legos for a while then she decide to build something she liked with them. It took twenty minutes to build an exact replica on the Eiffel tower.

"There're all finished; my greatest masterpiece in Logo history" Mary said.

A trio of teenagers came into the Lego section looking to cause trouble.

"You guys want throw Legos at those itty bitty kids and make them cry?" teen #1 suggested.

"Totally!" teen #2 agreed.

"First we make'em cry then they'll pee themselves." teen #3 said.

"Look some stupid kid built the Eiffel Tower, lets knock it down." teen #2 said.

The three teens begin kicking and taking the Legos apart. Mary watched in horror as her Eiffel Tower being destroyed.

"That was fun!" teen #1 said.

Mary walked up to the teenagers really upset. "You jerks destroyed my Legos."

"So what are you gonna do about it shrimp?" teen #3 asked.

"Yeah, besides Legos are stupid anyway" teen #2 said.

"And only stupid kids like you would like playing with them" teen #1 added.

Mary's eyes begin to fill with tears hearing them say that, soon she burst out crying. While the teens laugh at his misery. The in a burst of anger, Mary kick the crap of those teen and they runs out the toy store crying their eyes out.

"I hate that girl! I hate my life! I hate everything!" one of the teen cried.

Mary then goes to find his mother, the teen came across Hot Topic. They walks inside to see how dark and gloomy the place is with multiple face piercings and a Mohawk came towards them.

"You looking to buy something, kids?" he asked.

"Anything I can get with a $20" one of the teen replied monotone.

"I got just the thing, come with me" he said as the teen follows him.

Later Mary came back to Hayley, as she see the teens now dressed in emo clothing.

"Mary, what are they wearing?" Hayley asked.

"There's no happiness for them in this world, mom. Only torment, sorrow, and despair" Mary said emotionless.

 **End Flashback**

"Legos are every kids favorite toy without them your dead inside." Hayley said.

"That's awful." Frank Jr said.

"As long as Mary has her health, I'm okay with her being a Goth or emo. Besides it's just a phase, she'll grow out of it" Hayley said as she saw her daughter spray painting "the apocalypse is coming". "Oh who am I kidding, she's doomed."

"I don't really have a home here, How would like me to help Mary before I go, I'm gret in helping people?" Frank Jr offered.

"Really?" Hayley inquired.

"Of course, I can't let a teenage mom and her daughter be like this. Besides it would be nice to have someone else to talk to other than random characters." Frank Jr said.

"Tell me about it. Hey Mary, Frank Jr's is going stay with us" Hayley told him.

"I hope my grandparents serve eight legged octopus with nails and dry skin" MARY said.

Both Frank Jr and Hayley stare at him awkwardly.

"I mean, can we have pizza?" Mary asked sheepishly.

Later at the smith household, Frank Jr came from the bathroom in a robe.

"Did you enjoy the shower?" Hayley asked.

"Way better than the ones I usually have back home." Frank Jr replied.

"It's this great, one teenage girl and two child under one roof. And the best part is; no adults to tell us what we can or can't do." Hayley said.

"Tell me about, my grandparents have never agreed on anything. They don't even know that I'm here" Frank Jr groaned, crossing her arms.

"Did he throw you out?" Hayley asked.

"No, in fact no one knows where I am." Frank Jr answered.

"What made you what to leave home?" Hayley asked.

"It's a long story, but seeing as close we're getting I'll tell you anyway." Frank Jr replied. "I was off relationship with my parents, Frank G Mallque sr and Aoi Kiyose griffin since they were wanted by bad men from an evil organization then they left me at fairville for many different reasons. At first I thought we weren't going to be together, but soon I realized we were meant for each other. One day, three people change my life forever and I took a holiday to see parents again and bring them home."

"That's so sweet. It must have been the happiest moment in your life?" Hayley exclaimed.

"Oh it was especially with the 50,000 dollars that inherted from him" Frank Jr said.

Hayley now had a surprised look on her face.

" With me being a resident of Fairville and a cook at Dan's Diner, meets and befriends Stewie griffin, who convinces me to go on the first vacation of my life to reach Quahog to celebrate Stewie's birthday party. Upon leaving Fairville, I unintentionally becomes involved with three women who have just robbed a bank: Pepper, Freckles, and Bella. After those women steal my vehicle, I gets a car ride from Gordon, a traveling salesman who gives him a disguise kit. " Hayley continued telling her story.

"Well that sucks. Those women can be difficult to deal with" Hayley said.

"also i just realized that i'm part alien." Frank Jr said.

"Your parents were concealing you from the government?" Hayley asked.

"Yes, and that's the reason my dad is on the run" Frank Jr said angrily. "Months after my mom and dad moved in with their parents, some douch name victor wanted to destory my dad and every person he care's about. And like always my dad is on the run trying to move victor away from us"

"Then what?" hayley asked.

"The worst day of my life happened dad decides to go back home. As he were saying his goodbyes to his friend, victor tricked dad and got him beamed into lair never to be seen again!" Frank Jr cried finishing his story.

"I'm so sorry!" Hayley hugs Frank Jr.

"Thank you" Frank Jr hugs her back.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm sure your dad will be back and victor will get what he deserves" hayley added.

"Thank you hayley. No one in my life didn't seem care that my mom and dad are gone, and that I should move on with my life. A month later I found out that my mom in jail, so I left my former life in fairville behind and never looked back" Frank Jr said.

"I don't blame you." hayley smiled.

"It's strange, but in a way I feel that we're connected." Frank Jr said.

"Just like the Olsen twins expected we're not related." hayley replied.

"And the fact we're not in Hollywood" Frank Jr joked.

They both laughed at the joke made, while Frank Jr continued to laugh Hayley suddenly takes hold of Frank Jr and tucks him in the bed, kisses him right on the cheek. She and Frank Jr are going to have some fun in the morining.

Frank Jr and Mary are motionless in the backyard; Frank Jr lying against the tree, Mary sitting there reading, and Frank Jr's bear just lying there doing nothing.

"So Mary, what do you want to do today?" asks Frank Jr.

Mary just shrugs in reply.

"What about klaus? What does _he_ want to do?"

Mary turns to look at klaus. His only response is to go " _k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k_ ".

"Well, he's a Talking fish, they don't do much. I for one am starting to get bored, and boredom is something up with which I will not put." Frank Jr rises to a sitting position, getting ever-more animated.

"The first thing my family going to ask me when we get back to school is 'what did i do over summer?' I mean no school for three months; our lives should be a rollercoaster! And I mean a _good_ rollercoaster. Not like that one we rode at the state fair."

 **flashback scene**

Frank Jr and Mary are sitting in the front car of a rollercoaster as it crests the first hill…only to discover the drop is one of perhaps five feet and that this comprises the entire ride. The ride operator says simply "Please exit to the left" in a bored voice.

 **Flashback scene over**

Back in the present, Frank Jr continues with an annoyed look. "Man that was lame. Why if I built a rollercoaster I would…" suddenly his eyes fly wide open with a dinging sound. His expression turns positively gleeful. "That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Frank Jr, Mary," comes a voice from off-screen. Mary's grandma, Francine smith, has walked into the backyard.

"I'm going to go pick up a few things. You kids stay out of trouble, okay?" She motions goodbye while already walking away.

"Okay Mrs. Smith" Frank Jr replies shortly. He turns back to Mary, and concludes in a very excited voice, with arms extended for emphasis: "We're gonna build a rollercoaster!"

As Francine enters the car, a head can be seen looking out from a house window. Steve immediately pops away from the window and then outside next to the car.

"I'm in charge, right? You did tell them I'm in charge?"

"Relax, Steve," Francine replies. "Nobody has to be in charge."

"But what if there's an emergency?" Steve goes on, not quite in a whiny voice but close.

"Like what?"

"What if, uh…" after a moment of thought Steve gasps, both hands to her face."What if a satellite falls out of orbit and crashes into the house?" he concludes this with a ding and attempting an angelic smile.

In a somewhat dull voice Francine replies "If that happens you're in charge."

"Yes!" Steve exclaims with a fist pump. He runs back and opens the gate to the backyard, sticks his head through.

"Mom says I'm in charge conditionally."

Facing him and Frank Jr and Mary, each one with pencils and straightedges, sitting in front of construction boards, and with rolls of both fresh and crumpled paper everywhere. They are clearly immersed in their work. Clause is just lying under Frank Jr ' table.

"Whatever," Frank Jr replies before turning his attention back down to his paper.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?"

He glances up briefly again. "Homework."

Steve looks skeptical. "It's summer and you don't go to school."

"That's cool. _You_ wait 'til the last minute then."

He stares some more. "Well I'm watching you" he says in a cold voice, before turning to walk back to the house. He turns while on the threshold of the doorway. "And I'm in charge. Conditionally!" he slams the door and goes inside.

His face reappears peering outside through a window. But then the phone rings. Steve goes to answer it.

"Hello? Oh hi Snot" he says in a much brighter voice. He swoops over to sit in the chair by the phone. "No I can't go the mall right now. Mom just went to go to the store. He left me in charge."

Meanwhile in the background, Frank Jr, Mary, and clause have walked across the yard. Now they return, Frank Jr holding several planks of wood. Mary is pulling their wagon, piled many feet high with planks of wood of all sizes and types.

"Well, you know, conditionally. Oh if you go, can you see if Zoey is there? No, no, she's the cute one that works at Mister Slushy Burger." he stretches out to recline sideways over the chair.

Having dropped off the wood and walked back, now Frank Jr comes back carrying a jackhammer. Mary is pulling the wagon again, now filled with dozens of huge I-beams and pulley.

"Yeah, she totally smiled at me the last time I was there. I just about died!" he flips over to lie face-down. "No I told you I can't. I'm watching my niece and her friend." Now he sits on top of the backrest of the chair.

On the third trip Frank Jr is carrying a plunger. Mary is holding a hammer in one hand. The other hand pulls the wagon, this time filled with what appears to be several kitchen sinks, a toiler, and a water heater. Ends of pipes extend in all directions.

"Yeah, and she never get into trouble, cause Mom, Hailey never catches her." he flips to lying upside down in the chair. "One of these days, though, I'm gonna see to it that she catches them red-handed."

Now Frank Jr is carrying a pink flamingo. Mary, wearing a safari hat, is pulling the wagon, now holding a huge cage containing a live lion. The lion roars loudly as it crosses past the window.

Steve jumps up and runs over to the window just too late to see everything, and yells: "Will you hold it down, I am trying to use the phone!" Then he runs back to lying in the chair.

"But Mom left me in charge so there'll be no shenanigans today. What are they doing right now? Why do you ask? What do you mean you can see it from your house?" he jumps up with an anguished look. "See _what_!"

He runs outside, and stops and stares in horror just past the door. In the backyard is the beginning of what looks like a rollercoaster track. A two-car train waits on the ground, beneath a sign that reads "Frank Jr & Mary, Coolest Coaster EVER". The track climbs very steeply very fast, and a wild-looking metal support structure, perhaps using the piping, rises along with it. A sink and a faucet can distinctly be seen in the structure, as can three pineapples.

The track rises just higher than the tree, and at the very top Frank Jr and Mary are hard at work. Mary is tightening something on the rollercoaster track, while Frank Jr is unloading several planks of wood delivered via crane.

Steve says in distress and disbelief "Frank Jr, what is this?"

"Do you like it?" Frank Jr replies with a smile. He and Mary are on a small wooden platform, big enough for just the two of them and a jar of peanut butter.

"Ooh, I'm gonna go tell Mom and when she sees what you are doing, you are going down!" he stomps off across the yard. "Down, down, down!"

From atop the rollercoaster, Frank Jr and Mary watch with mild interest. Candace can still be heard: "'D', 'O', 'W', 'N', Down!"

Frank Jr turns to Mary. "We're gonna need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter."

Steve immediately is on his bike and racing down the driveway, just in time to pass a younger girl wearing a pink bow. Korra turns to her and asks "Hey Steve, is Frank Jr …" but Steve ignores her and rides into the street. "…home?"

Steve rides furiously down the sidewalk. "Down. Down I say!"

Then comes musical number sing by Korra,

 _Korra:_

 _I'm just the curious girl 'cross the way  
Every day I come over, and here's what I say_

 _What'cha doin', what'cha doin'?  
What's the day's activity?  
What'cha doin', what'cha doin'?  
By any chance, could it include me?_

 _What'cha doin'? What'cha doin'?  
_ _Oc baby Girls:_

 _(What'cha doin'?)  
_ _Korra and Oc Baby Girls:_

 _I don't mean to disturb  
_ _Korra:_

 _What'cha doin', what'cha doin'?  
_ _Oc Baby Girls:_

 _(What'cha doin'?)  
_ _Korra and Oc Baby Girls:_

 _You know it's not really directed at Ferb  
When I say-ay-ay-ay-ay  
What'cha doin'?_

 _Korra_

 _Oh, don't you know, Phineas, you have no idea  
That every day I'm just dyin' to see ya?  
And say..._

 _Korra_

 _What'cha doin', what'cha doin'?  
_ _Oc Baby Girls:_

 _(What'cha doin'?)  
_ _Korra and Oc Baby Girls:_

 _I really wanna know  
_ _Korra_

 _What'cha doin', what'cha doin'?  
_ _Oc Baby Girls:_

 _(What'cha doin'?)  
_ _Korra_

 _Can I be part of the show?  
_ _Korra and Oc Baby Girls:_

 _When I say-ay-ay-ay-ay  
What'cha doin'?_

Back at the house Korra opens the gate. "Hello gorgeous" she says, with hearts in her eyes.

Frank Jr, now on ground level and rooting around in a chest, waves and replies "Hey Korra" but clearly not with much attention.

"What'cha doin'?"

"Building a rollercoaster."

Korra has walked over to him by now, and asks dubiously "In your backyard?"

"Some of it."

She turns to the rising construction, and gazes in awe. "Wow. Isn't that kind of impossible?"

"Some might say" Frank Jr replies with a contented smile.

Korra waves up to the platform. "Hey Mary."

Mary just waves back with the hammer he is holding, silent.

Korra glances back at Frank Jr. "Does she ever talk?"

"Mary? She's more of a woman of action."

As if to prove Frank Jr right, Mary chooses just then to hammer a nail securing the next wooden cross-beam to the rollercoaster. It seems to have little effect. She just blinks in surprise.

Korra continues. "I was gonna go to the pool. You wanna go swimming?" she asks with a look in her eyes.

"Kind of in the middle of something here" Frank Jr replies with a gesture.

"Oh, right. Okay, I'll see you later then" Korra says, slightly disappointed, walking away.

"Okay" Frank Jr says, all attention back to the chest. He finally finds what he was looking for: a box of rivets. He turns and calls up "Hey Mary, you got enough rivets up there?"

Mary gives him a thumbs up, then turns back to the coaster. She has abandoned the nail concept, and instead uses a hand-held riveter to attach three rivets to three wooden cross-beams almost instantly. She blinks in satisfaction, then blows across the nozzle of the riveter, as if it is a smoking gun muzzle.

Frank Jr and Mary, standing on top of the rollercoaster. He pulls his hat to one side to cover his face as he flies by, but Frank Jr and Mary are too concentrated on their work.

"So the way I see it," Frank Jr says to Mary, "the solid fuel rockets kick in in the mall parking lot; then we release the snakes during the corkscrew around the interstate. I'm gonna go get the snakes."

Frank Jr climbs down from the rollercoaster very satisfied. Mary puts on a face mask, starts up a blowtorch, and begins welding together the next two parts of the rollercoaster rails.

Meanwhile in town, Steve has arrived at a store called 'Food Mart', and runs inside. He quickly reaches Francine, who is busy browsing the aisles.

"Mom, you gotta come home, right now."

"Did a satellite crash into the house?" Francine asks doubtfully.

"No, no, no!" Steve says cringing in exasperation. "You gotta see what Frank Jr and Mary are doing."

Francine talks while pushing her shopping cart down the aisle. "Seems like we've had this conversation before."

"What do you mean?"

"I seem to recall you telling me that the boys were training monkeys to juggle bicycles, and when I came home, there was a stunning lack of monkeys."

"I still don't know how they cleaned that up so fast."

"So what's the emergency this time?"

"They're building a rollercoaster!"

"Steve, seriously. Isn't Frank Jr a little young to be a rollercoaster engineer?"

Meanwhile, in a car factory, Frank Jr can be seen wearing a hardhat, on the factory floor talking to a supervisor. In the background, Ferb is still busy welding the rollercoaster together as it progresses through the factory. The man looks from a clipboard down to Frank Jr.

"Aren't you a little young to be a rollercoaster engineer?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

The supervisor stands there in silence for a few moments. Then: "Well, I…must say I'm very impressed. The forms all seem to be in order although I've never seen them filled out in _crayon_ before, so if there's anything I can get you, anything at all just, uh, let me know."

"Do you think we can borrow one of those gadgets?" Frank Jr asks, pointing over towards a large robotic arm.

The answer is clearly yes, as Frank Jr and Mary can next be seen riding in the two-car rollercoaster train, filled with completed track sections. The robotic arm is attached to the front car, and it very rapidly takes track sections and places them ahead to extend the rollercoaster. In this fashion the rollercoaster is built, amazingly quickly.

"Now this is the life" comments Frank Jr, lying back in the rollercoaster car with his head resting against his arms.

The track is extended past a large oddly-shaped purple building.

Back at the supermarket, Steve trails after her mother. "But Mom, I'm telling you, they're building it, and it's huge!" Mary meanwhile has entered and staples a flier to a column in the store, then walks out. Steve misses Mary but sees the flier, and walks over to examine it.

"'Frank Jr & Mary present The Coolest Coaster EVER! Now Open'! Mom!" he runs off back to Francine.

In his absence, Frank, Aoi and Gwen run up to the flier. "Frank Jr and Mary got a rollercoaster?" one asks. "You think we get a discount if we bring the flier?"

Frank replies "Maybe we better take it, I want to meet my son" while grabbing the flier. The three then run off, leaving no trace of their presence and the column unadorned.

Steve meanwhile has succeeded in dragging Francine back. "Here. Look, look, look, see? I told you I'm not crazy! I told you!" while gesticulating at the column but facing his mother.

"And you're not crazy because…" Francine replies in an annoyed tone.

Steve frowns, then turns back to the column, and sees the poster missing.

"AAAAH!" His face condenses into a pout.

"I see your point Steve. No crazy person would scream at a post like that. I'll be in the dairy section if you want to come yell at some cheese or anything." She pushes the cart off, leaving Steve on the verge of tears in front of the column.

Back at the Smith house, another copy of the flier is on a sign out by the street. Wooden arrow signs directly everyone to the backyard, and kids are running there in large numbers. The first part of the rollercoaster is covered by a large colored circus tent, with a fence surrounding it and a red rope. Mary stands at a gap in the fence, under a crudely drawn sign labeled 'Entrance', dressed like an usher. As the last kids run in, Mary clips the section of rope closed, then follows them.

Inside the tent, a large crowd of kids stands looking at a small wooden stage, with a microphone and a spotlight set up. Mary walks up to the microphone, taps it to ensure it is working, (it is), blinks, and walks off to the side, gesturing back to the stage.

From a lift in the floor ascends Phineas, looking bored. But then he grabs the microphone, and disco-style white lights turn on all over the stage. Very animated he begins speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages! May I present to you a spectacle most of the morning the making:"

To the side, Mary is not only playing guitar, but also holds a drumstick and hits a cymbal from a drum-set at appropriate moments. He is also wearing a construction hat, and hanging from it via hooks is the disco ball supplying light.

"The Coolest…"

* _chord_ *

"Coaster…"

* _chord_ *

"Ever!"

With that, Mary pulls down the curtain to reveal the rollercoaster. Frank Jr stands there gesturing at it with a big smile. The kids look on in awe.

To a triumphant trumpet fanfare, the rollercoaster is seen in all its glory. Tracks go in all directions near ground level, but at the very beginning two hills reach to stratospheric heights. The first one in fact rises above cloud level. A bird flying by crashes into the hill and falls down.

"So, who wants to go first?" Frank Jr asks, as the bird hits the ground next to him.

All the kids raise their hands, still looking in amazement, except for Korra who smiles.

The rollercoaster train climbs slowly up the monstrous incline. Frank Jr sits in the lead car facing the other passengers. "To fasten, insert the tab into the metal buckle. To release, just pull back on the…" he demonstrates on a free belt, but in releasing accidentally lets go of it. It falls back to ground level over everyone's heads. "…oops. Well you get the picture. Well that's about it. Enjoy the ride!"

The train finally reaches the top of the incline. Looking down shows them to be far _far_ above the buildings of downtown Langley Falls. The train pauses for a moment at the top.

"You all signed the waivers right?" Frank Jr says just before the train begins its drop.

Everyone screams as they go down the first drop, faces pulled back due to their huge acceleration. Screams not letting up for an instant the rollercoaster plays itself out at level with the skyline of Langley Falls – a vertical triangle, a sideways loop, an angular figure-eight, before flying off into the distance. As promised, a long corkscrew begins with the interstate at its axis, and trucks rumble slowly past as the rollercoaster train speeds around them.

A crane-suspended box labeled 'Snakes!' opens up, and hundreds of snakes drop onto the train as it swoops past. Eyes wide open and everyone still screaming loudly, the snakes land on people's faces and bodies, and then they too stream back in the slipstream. Frank Jr gets up grabbing one of the snakes to announce "Relax! They're just rubber" before the coaster takes another drop.

The track falls into a large bucket labeled 'Mud', and the train enters it with a huge splash. Sounds of screaming fade for a moment while the rollercoaster does who-knows-what in the mud. A few seconds later the train exits the mud, just as fast as before, and now everyone wears a full-body coat of mud, flecks flying off behind them. Frank Jr' huge smile can just be made out.

The tracks descend to ground level and the rollercoaster enters, of all things, a car wash. The train emerges at the other end with cars and riders looking all cleaned up, but the rollercoaster comes to a sudden halt at the car wash exit. During the pause, an employee takes a cloth and wipes down the front car of the train, making it sparkle. He then waves the cloth in the air as a signal, and the train restarts, the rollercoaster moving on back at cruising speed. Except for during the pause, everyone's screams have not let up the entire time. Even Mary's face is unusually grave; as if screaming in silence. Frank Jr' grin, however, approaches manic.

He glances over at Mary. "Hey look! Here comes the 'Aah-aah-aah-aah-aah'."

The rollercoaster track takes a series of four extremely sharp inclines and equally sharp descents. The naming is apropos twice over. Viewed from the side, with horizontal struts supporting the track, and a building called 'Exclamation Finance' in the background, it looks like the rollercoaster is spelling out 'AAAA!'. At the same time, when the train goes over this section, their screams modulate as Frank Jr promised, five times.

Meanwhile, in the destruction, the Magnet Magnifier flies into the air and, being itself metal, is attracted by the magnet. Thus the strong electromagnetic forces reform, but this time pointing downward. The helicopter serendipitously flies just above one of the hills in Frank Jr and Mary's rollercoaster.

The magnet, reinforced by the Magnet Magnifier, gets stuck to the track at this highest point. The helicopter stops moving, straining against its newly increased burden. Finally, it succeeds in lifting the entire rollercoaster into the air, from all over the city.

Steve frantically drags Francine into the store parking lot.

"Look! Look, look, See!" he says, gesturing to where the rollercoaster track just was, seconds ago. In fact, Francine only did not see it because she was facing Steve while the rollercoaster was rising into the air. When she finally does look, no trace of the rollercoaster remains.

"Okay I give up. What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Steve's satisfied look crumbles, as he too turns to face the rollercoaster…and finds it to be no longer present. His eyes fly open in surprise and anguish, hands clamped to his face.

"No! It's not possible!"

"I'm going to go get the cart" Francine dully says, walking back inside.

"It was right here and it was huge!" Steve insists, arms extended, walking a few steps away from the door. He turns to her side, in time to see the rollercoaster being flown away, disappearing from sight behind the store wall. "Mom!" he cries exasperatedly.

"Time to go, I've got frozen", she replies, pushing the cart outside.

But Steve has one more idea to try. he runs to keep up with his Mom. "Okay, so you think that Frank Jr and Mary are still under that stupid tree in the backyard, right?"

"Well yes, that would be my guess."

In triumph, Steve grabs the cart from Francine and sprints forward with it. "Fine! Then let's go home. Now!"

The rollercoaster is still in midair, towed by the helicopter. Clause, looking for a way to resolve everything, pulls out a small rope cutter, and breaks the rope between track and helicopter. He grabs the top piece and flies up with the helicopter, almost jumping up as its burden is removed.

At the same time the rollercoaster falls to the ground, hard. Its riders have apparently suffered no ill effects from being towed in midair, as the train continues on its course. Half corkscrew into a half helix, curve back around, once again 'merely' at level with the lanley falls skyline.

Clause, at just the right moment, let's go of the rope, and falls away from the helicopter. With expert timing, he falls into the rollercoaster train just as it passed beneath him.

Frank Jr glances back to see what just happened.

"Oh there you are clause!" he says brightly.

Clause has, indeed, near-instantly taken off his hat, dropped to all fours, and once again looks like just a crazy German house pet.

" _k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k_ "

"Nice hat Korra" Frank Jr goes on.

Indeed, clause's hat was removed by putting it on Korra's head. In surprise she takes it off, and examines it in idle curiosity.

But finally, it becomes clear that the rollercoaster _did_ suffer from being dropped to the ground, for the track ahead of them is broken, and it dumps the train into the streets of Lanley. Now off its track, the rollercoaster train races along the road.

It flies into the air using the angled back of a dump truck as a ramp. Screams of terror unabated, the riders go through the incomplete superstructure of a building. Arcing downward, the train is next caught by the hook of a construction crane. It flings them up into the air, as the rollercoaster flies upward, rotating as it goes.

"Funny. I don't remember this in the blueprints" Frank Jr comments.

Continuing its ersatz ride, the train caught by the tail of a passing airliner. Cars wrapped around the tail, everyone else continues to shriek as loudly as ever.

"And I'm sure this is new" he says to Mary.

Down below, Francine is driving herself and Steve back home. Steve sticks her head out of the window, and he sees the plane pass by overhead, rollercoaster train visible from ground level. He puts his head back into the car, and slaps his hands together rapidly, laughing manically.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee. Hah-hah-hah." His eyes twitch.

"I worry about you sometimes, Steve."

Finally, the train falls free from the tail and drops. They clearly have covered some distance, however, for next the train impales itself on the torch of the Statue of Liberty. The copper lady bends over, straightens back up, and flings the kids back westward, train still spinning all the while.

After another epic flight, the train approaches Mount Rushmore. It falls into the glasses frame of Teddy Roosevelt, and circles about it extremely fast, as everyone screams louder than ever. Flying out of this, the train uses a pine tree as its next element.

The tree bends over, and for a moment, the train stops in front of a small fast food store.

"Welcome to Mr. Slushy Burger. May I take your order?" the operator asks.

Frank Jr turns back to the riders. "Anyone want fries?"

But to no avail, as the tree too bends back and flings the train back eastward. After its longest flight yet, the train his upon, of all things, the Eiffel Tower. It too bends to near ground level and the train stops in front of a French fast food store.

"Croissant?" this one's operator asks.

"Anyone want a _croissant_?" Frank Jr asks, the key word accented in French.

Again, however, the Eiffel Tower bends back before the point is settled. This time the train flies straight up, no spinning, and reaches stratospheric heights.

No, scratch that, it goes beyond the stratosphere, as only above the atmosphere can one clearly see stars in the daytime. For just a moment, the train remains hanging there in space.

Below it, a satellite orbits past, beeping.

Frank Jr turns to Mary with a solemn expression. "You know if that thing crashes to earth Steve is in charge."

At last, the train plummets back to earth. The screams and shrieks of the riders reach their loudest level ever. As it reenters the earth's atmosphere, the front car begins to burn up, from the huge air friction. Clouds fly by as the train falls lower. The entire city of Lanley is laid out below them, like a toy. Or a zoomed-out Google Maps image.

Frank Jr once more glances to Mary. "We should have charged more."

As Frank Jr fell into a well, as he cries for help. Frank rescues Frank Jr after hearing about his situation from Mary.

Down below, Francine pulls the car back into the driveway.

"Okay, we're here. Are you happy now Steve?"

Steve leaps out of the car, laughing crazily, and rushes to open the backyard gate. Looking in with an expectant smile, she sees just the tree. Frank Jr and Mary are, obviously not there.

"Yes!"

He turns back to face Francine. "See Mom? I told you they weren't there!" pointing towards the gate. Eyes closed, he gestures with a smile towards the backyard. Thus, perhaps he misses a small swooshing sound.

Francine walks over and looks through the gate.

"Oh hi boys."

Sure enough, sitting in front of the tree are Frank, Aoi, Gwen, Frank Jr, Mary, and clause.

"Hi Mrs. Smith" Frank Jr replies with a wave.

"Come on Steve, help me with the groceries."

Steve looks into the backyard, and sees his niece, her best friend there. His arms fall limp, her eyes widen, in shock. It might be right to say that Steve is broken, in more ways than one.

"Uh-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-but-buh-bu-bu-buh-…"

Francine grabs Steve by the shoulders, and begins dragging him back to the car. "Let's go" he says with irritation.

"…-buh-bu-bu-but-bu-buh-bu-…" Steve's arms wave in front of him, but to no avail.

In the backyard, a commotion is heard in the tree above Frank Jr and Mary. Kids begin dropping out of it.

"Hey Frank Jr, that was great!"

" _Way_ too cool!"

"That was _awesome_! Can we do it again?"

The train has crashed into the tree, and is in fact on fire in a few places. No one is at all hurt, and all the kids let themselves out of the tree in safety. Not that they particularly care – they are on a post-rollercoaster high.

"Sorry. Only one ride per customer" Frank Jr replies.

Korra is the last to come out. "That was great, Frank Jr. So, what are you gonna to do tomorrow?"

"Don't know yet."

Widely smiling, she leans down and pets clause. "Maybe you can teach clause some tricks."

"Well he is a fish. They don't do much."

At long last, Mary speaks, with a British accent. "He is the only fish to lay eggs."

Both Frank Jr and Korra look at him.

"Maybe he'll lay an egg." Phineas agrees.

"Cool. See you tomorrow" Korra says, as she gets up and walks off. At the gate, she turns around, with a huge smile and a sincere voice. "It really was the coolest coaster ever. You guys make a great team."

"Well a son is a son, but I couldn't have asked for a better one than Frank Jr. You know what I mean?" Frank says with a hand on Frank Jr's shoulder.

In response, Frank Jr belches, loudly. Frank' eyes fly wide open.

"Oh-ho-ho man! I can smell the peanut butter" he says with a hand to his nose, but with a smile.

Korra rolls her eyes. " _That_ was impressive. See you guys" she says, finally walking away.

Frank Jr leans back against the tree. "So what _should_ we do tomorrow when we get to quahog? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list!"

After a pause, the rollercoaster train explodes, taking half of the tree with it. Clearly Frank, Aoi, Gwen and Frank Jr are unharmed, but from inside the house comes Steve's cry.

"Mom!"

"Give it a rest Steve!"

And as the smoke from the tree rises into the sky, the last thing to be seen is the tinfoil ball, rolling quickly across town in the background.

Outside, Frank Jr runs out to meet with parents, friends and the family start walking off into the town. They takes Frank Jr to their car and he smiles. They get on and started to go through the town. As korra sings,

 _ **In the heaves, there's a city**_

 _ **Way down in the Center**_

 _ **Where the women or very pretty and the men deliver~**_

 _ **They got music**_

 _ **It's always playin'**_

 _ **Start in the day time, go all through the night~**_

 _ **When you hear that music playin'**_

 _ **Hear what I'm saying and make it feel alright~**_

 _ **Grab somebody, come on down**_

 _ **Bring your paintbrush, we're painting the town**_

 _ **There's some sweetness going around~**_

Frank continued to drive as the exited the village and Frank Jr leans back and she leans over and the kiss as the wind blows through them. Korra pulls back and smiles.

 _ **Dreams do come true**_

 _ **In Qu...a...hog~**_

Korra sings as her and Frank Jr head off into the dawn, not turning back.

Eventually, it had already been days as FRANK mentioned before and everyone had prepared for the trio's return home as Lois, Meg and Eddie hung up a banner reading "WELCOME BACK FRANK JR, FRANK, AOI AND GWEN".

"Look who we found at the train station!" Peter and Chip announced coming in with the quartet.

"My babies!" Lois and Meg said delighted to have Gwen and Frank Jr home as Lois smothered her new grandson with affection and Meg kiss and smothered Gwen with equal affection. "Mommy missed you so much!" She kissed Gwen's forehead and gave him a hug.

"Ugh, yes. God forbid you should've put a little eyeliner on for my homecoming." Stewie ridiculed his mother as always as he enters the room to great his friend.

"Frank Jr, I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Aoi hug Frank Jr with love.

"Did you have a nice trip with each other?" Frank asked Gwen and Frank Jr making sure they had fun.

"Oh, yes." Frank Jr answered rather calmly. "Smooth sailing through calm seas."

Frank Jr, Aoi, Eddie, Meg, Peter and Lois then left the room.

"Hey, uh, guys." Frank Jr said to both gwen and Stewie. "Listen, uh, thanks for not ratting me out. Is there anything I can do to pay you back?"

"Oh, yes." Stewie confirmed. "You remember that episode of _Regular show_ where Mordecai ask for a salad Rigby and Mortdecai became his slave?"

"Yeah." Frank Jr answered.

"It's on this afternoon. You can recorded it for me." Stewie revealed. "And put a nice label on it."

After that, Stewie walked off

Tyler and Frank then joined up with Frank, Persephone, John, Eddie and Meg at the stairs while Frank Jr sat on the couch reading the paper. Chris then came down.

"Hey, Frank, Hey Tyler." Chris greeted Frank Jr and Tyler.

"Hey, Chris." Tyler greeted back. "Happy to see me again?"

"Oh, yeah. I like for you to guess the word I'm thinking of right now." Chris told Frank Jr and Tyler. "And it's definitely not 'kitty'."

"'Kitty'?" Frank and Tyler repeated.

"AH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Chris shouted in fear running back up the stairs, to Frank worry.

"What it something I said?" Frank asked.

"He'll be fine." John claimed.

 _ **The end**_

 **Okay and THAT IS IT for this chapter! Hew...I'm exhausted.**

 **Well...I hope everyone enjoyed! The songs that were featured in this chapter was 'watcha doing' from** _ **Phineas and ferb**_ **and 'In New Orleans' from** _ **The Princess and the Frog**_

 **Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, having me on alerts, and for reading ^_^**


	4. Chapter 51:Pitch Musical Talent Show

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or the oc and the songs. Only the characters, Frank and Frank Jr.**

 **Chapter 51: Family Guy's Pitch Musical** **Talent Show**

Instead of the usual opening credits, we are introduced to a title card reading "Family Guy OC Universe Presents OC Cast In..." as a black starry background, as the sun shines on the planet, the camera pans backwards across Europe and Africa. Then " **Family** **Guy OC Universe Season 5** " in white with golden bordering rises upward as the sun pans down, and light glows on the continents. Then the screen eases back to its familiar position. The continents glow as the globe revolves showing the Americas. The sun shines, leaving a glow behind the Earth. Then the byline that reads "WARRIOR EMPEROR" fades in underneath. The " **Family** **Guy OC Universe Season 5** "name shines before fading out. As it shows Frank Jr and the other talking male babies make the anthem

 **Frank Jr and Mc12**

 _Me me me me me me  
(Me me me me memee)  
Bum ba bummm buuummm  
Ba bu bu bum bum bummm  
Bum ba bummm bummmm  
Ba bu bu bum bummmmm  
Ba bum bahhh bum bum  
bo bu buduhduh  
bada bum bum buummmm  
uhhhhhhh_

As the scene change to Frank Jr as he and his group sing _,_

 **Frank Jr and Mc12**

 _Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

Everyone in the group starts moving around like the Treblemakers, Rallo start beat boxing,

 **Frank Jr** _  
It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew that you'd be up in here lookin' like you do?  
You're making stayin' over here impossible  
Baby, I must say, your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't_

 _Do you know what you've started?_  
 _I just came here to party_  
 _But now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty_  
 _Your hands around my waist_  
 _Just let the music play_  
 _We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face_

 **Frank Jr and Mc 12**

 _I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

 **Frank Jr and Mc 12**

 _I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
_ **Frank Jr** _  
Baby are you ready, 'cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show, oh  
_ **Frank Jr** _  
Do you know what you've started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face  
_ **Frank Jr and Mc 12** _  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking' to it  
_

 **Frank Jr and Mc 12**

 _Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
_ **Frank Jr and Mc 12** _  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
The music, please don't stop the music_

Frank Jr did the splits at the end of their song, everyone in the crowd cheered for them at a 2016 national a cappella competition, The ultimate heroes all-female a cappella/sing group, the Barden Bellas, perform well until Meg Griffin vomits on stage during her solo. They are publicly humiliated, losing the competition. It happens Four months later, but start at the begin.

It was a beautiful night in Quahog. The family had arrived to the annual Quahog Rock Festival.

"It was so cool of your mom to give us tickets to the Quahog Rock Festival, Zack," said Eddie.

"How was she able to get a hold of so many tickets?" asked Cindy, "I thought they were all sold out."

"She was able to persuade the sponsors with a little something, if you know what I mean," said Zack as he winked to them.

 **Flashback**

"Hand them over," said Valarie as she pointed a shotgun to a bunch of guys in suits while wearing a ski mask.

 **End Flashbacks**

The family keeps on wandering the festival until they run into a huge group of emos standing around being depressed and all.

"Hey, Aoi," said Frank, "Watch peter mess with these emo kids' head."

"Frank, I don't know..." said Aoi.

"C'mon, they're just kids," said Peter as he grabbed a megaphone, "MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE WILL NOT BE PLAYING TONIGHT!"

"NOOO!" screamed one emo as he cut himself with a razor blade.

"THIS FESTIVAL ISN'T WORTH LIVING THROUGH!" screamed another as she cut herself.

"IT'S ONLY ONE BAND, BUT I'LL CUT MYSELF ANYWAY!" screamed another as he cut himself.

"Just wearing these tight clothes make me wanna kill myself... and I think I will" said another as she cut herself.

And soon all the emo had cut themselves and fell to the floor.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm just kidding. You kids can get up now," said Peter as puddles of blood began to form, "...Uh oh..."

"Okay, I fear for the kid's safety," Frank whispered to Aoi.

"You know, Meg," said Stewie from Lois' arms, "You actually fit in with these people. They always whine and complain and they cut themselves. You know, you could, um, actually be a part of their group right now, so um... hintity hint hint."

"Shut up," said Frank Jr from Aoi's arms.

"Hey, I see Valarie," said Brian.

"Val, there you are," said Lois.

"Grandma Val!" said Maddie as she ran into Valarie's arms.

"Maddie! Glad you all could make it," said Valarie.

"Why did you want us to come to this thing anyway?" asked Peter.

"It was for Zack," said Valarie, "I always took him to the Quahog Rock Festival when he was a boy."

"It's true," said Zack, "I loved going to these things. One time when the Rolling Stones were here, Keith Richards threw his guitar into the audience and I almost caught it."

"What happened?" asked Eddie.

"I caught it, but then some kid beat me up and took it from me," said Zack, "He then grew up to become a successful rock star with a ton of money while I have to live in trailer and my bro live with idiots and freaks manufacturing plant."

"Zack! That's our house!" said Lois.

"I know!" said Frank, "And Aoi was a defect... Thank god."

"Well, this certainly takes us back to our groupie days," said Lois.

"I'll say," said Valarie, "Some good times..."

"I know," said Lois, "When I think of all the rock stars we slept with..."

"Just you," said Valarie, "I hardly got any action at all."

"And is that supposed to be my fault?" asked Lois.

"You told every guy that I was a lesbian," said Valarie.

"I don't know where you'd get that idea," said Lois.

"GENE SIMMONS TOLD ME HIMSELF!" shouted Valarie, "I DIDN'T GET TO BE WITH KISS BECAUSE OF YOU! ...But I'm not bitter though because at least I got with Madonna... But that was pity sex."

"So Madonna felt sorry for you?" asked Lois.

"Who said she felt sorry for ME?" asked Valarie.

"Oh... okay then..." said Lois.

"Tell us more..." said Glenda and Chris.

Later near the end of the concert, the Rolling Stones had finished their big number. The audience then cheered loudly.

"Thank you, Quahog!" shouted Keith Richards as he threw his guitar into the audience.

"Zack, look!" said Meg as she pointed to the guitar coming his way.

"I don't believe it!" said Zack, "Another chance! I've been waiting for this my whole life! I can finally redeem myself and live my dream as-"

Zack was then shoved away by Peter as he caught the guitar but was kick in the nuts by Frank Jr as it fell to his hands instead.

"Oh my god!" said Frank Jr, "I got Keith Richard's guitar! I am so awesome!"

"But... I... It... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Peter to the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile at Mayor West's office, Adam West is doing paperwork until...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"No?" asked West, "I'll sign this new town law of wearing silly hats on Fridays whether you like it or not, so YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!... I showed him. That hat hater."

Meanwhile in the living room, Frank Jr walks in dressed up as Conner4real from popstar while holding the guitar.

"Frank Jr, what the hell are you doing?" asked Lois.

"Wow, Junior! You look awesome!" said Chris, "You look just like Conner4real!"

"I think you look like a freak," said peter as he puts ice on his sour nuts.

"That is a misconception, Grandpa. I'm not dressed like you," said Frank Jr, "Anyway, after last night, I have decided that I want to start a career as a rock star."

"A rock star career?" asked Aoi

"This is only asking for trouble," said Zack.

"What are you talking about?" asked Frank Jr, "I'll be fine. This will go smoothly just like all our other music careers... Well, except for Grandpa's rap career."

 **Flashback**

Peter is on the stage of a live rap concert wearing baggy jeans, a jersey, a backwards baseball cap, and a lot of jewelry.

"Petey P in da house!" rapped Peter, "Lemmie here ya say hay!"

"HAY!" shouted the crowd.

"HO!" he rapped

"HO!"

"Hehehehehe!" he rapped

"HEHEHEHEHE!"

"I be hangin' in the projects, fightin them popos!" rapped Peter, "I be shootin' up N(bleep)s, I ain't got no education!"

Everybody in the crowd (who were all black, btw) just looked on in shock as what Peter had just said.

"What the hell?!" said one person in the audience, "He used a double negative!"

"And he's accusing us of being gang members by using racial slurs!" another said.

"BOOOOOOOO!" the crowd booed as they threw soft drinks and chairs at Peter who ran off.

"So the stereotypes AREN'T true!" said Peter, "CURSE YOU 50 CENT, SNOOP DOGG, ICE T, JAY Z, DR DRE AND ALL OTHER GANGTA RAPPERS WHO PROMOTE A BAD STEREOTYPE TOWARDS HARD WORKING AFRICAN AMERICANS LIKE MY FRIEND CLEVELAND!... Or maybe they booed at me 'cause I'm white."

 **End Flashback**

"Frank Jr, you can't just decide to be a rock star," said Cindy, "You can't play the guitar without lessons! You can't even carry a tune in a bucket without turning it into a fart. Then it becomes funny. You should be a comic instead."

"Um, excuse me. Who's the one with the guitar?" asked Frank Jr, "Who's the one who caught the guitar at The Rock Festival? Who has the guitar that once belonged to The Rolling Stones and gave it to Uncle Zack? Not you. I rest my case."

"You know what I do to your coffee every morning?" asked Cindy, "I PUT ARTIFICIAL SWEETNER IN IT!"

"You son of a bitch!" said Frank Jr, "Wait, Sweet n Low or Splenda?"

"Splenda," said Cindy.

"You son of a bitch!" said Peter.

"Frank Jr, you can't take a guitar and suddenly say that you're a rock star," said Brian, "You need talent."

"Brian, you don't need talent to be successful in the music industry, you just have to be born with it," said Peter.

"He's right, Brian," said Stewie.

"Stewie and I learned that the hard way," said Maddie.

 **Flashback.**

At a music audition, Stewie and Maddie are singing _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_.

 _Ain't no mountain high enough!_

 _Ain't no valley low enough!_

 _Ain't no river wide enough!_

"I believe I've heard enough," said the record producer.

"So what do you think?" asked Stewie.

"We've been practicing all month!" said Maddie.

"Meh, it was okay," said the producer, "You're just not what we're looking for."

"But... We were good," said Stewie, "We were both on key, and-"

"Yeah, don't call us, we'll call you," said the producer, "Next!"

As the kids leave, a blonde haired chick with a huge rack walks into the room.

"She's perfect!" said the producer, "You'll be the next big thing!"

"Oh thank you, Mr. Producing guy!" she said in a terrible voice.

"We'll just use lip synching!" said the producer, "Besides, guys will buy anything on the cover with a half-naked chick on the cover weather she has talent or not."

 **End Flashback**

"Anyway, the guys and I got ourselves a gig at the company picnic," said Frank Jr.

"Frank Jr, the company picnic is tomorrow," said Meg, "Do you even know how to play?"

"Did you even practice?" said Lois.

"I've been practicing all day!" said Frank Jr, "I've practiced these really cool guitar lyics and doing a really cool thing with beats."

Peter then gets into various lyrics and made awesome music around like Gene Simmons.

"That's some mighty fine music," said Aoi.

"You're gonna embarrass yourself," said Peter, "You really need to practice, first."

"Peter's right," said Lois, "You should at least LEARN to play the guitar first."

"Nah, I'll just used what I have through it," said Frank Jr, "Just like how Grandpa faked my way through the employee drug tests using Grandma' urine."

 **Flashback**

Back when Peter worked at the Happy Go Lucky Toy Company...

"Mr. Weed, I am very concerned about one of your employees," said a doctor.

"What is it?" asked Mr. Weed.

"According to this drug test Mr. Griffin is... pregnant?" asked the doctor.

Mr. Weed just looks on in shock.

 **End Flashback**

The next day at the Pawtucket Brewery company picnic, Frank Jr, Cody, Rallo, Matt, Eddie, Chris, Dylan, Jet, Bobby, Frank, Brian and Stewie are all getting ready for their big performance and they are all dressed like Kiss.

"Frank Jr, I'm nervous," said Stewie, "There are so many people out there."

"Yeah, Frank Jr," said Rallo, "I'm not too sure if we should be trying to do this again."

"C'mon you guys," said Frank Jr, "You don't need to be nervous. Just imagine everybody in their underwear... No, Brain stop Glenda! I said _imagine_. I don't think that woman likes that."

"What? It helps me imagine better," said Glenda as she was then slapped in the chin, "OW!"

Meanwhile, on the stage, Frank and Peter's supervisor, Angela is on the mike.

"Everybody, I have a few announcements to make," said Angela, "First of all, don't let your children eat the potato salad. That has beer in it. Don't let them eat the sandwiches. That has beer in it, too. Don't let them eat the watermelon. That has beer in it. Don't let them drink the root beer. Oh lord you won't believe how much beer's in it."

"Well what DOESN'T have beer in it?" asked an employee.

"The nonalcoholic beer. You can give your kids that," said Angela, "Also, we have a band playing today featuring our very own Peter Griffin's grandson Frank G Mallque Jr so I hope you all brought earplugs. Now give it up for... _Frank Jr and Mc12_?!"

Frank Jr and Mc12 then walk on stage while the audience applauded. Meanwhile in the audience...

"Remember that we're here to support your cousin, kids," said Lois.

"Go dad!" said Christy.

"50 bucks says he'll crash and burn," said Peter.

"My dad's won't crash and burn!" said Christy, "He's not flammable, jerk!"

Now back on stage, Frank Jr and the guys are ready to play.

"Here's a little song I wrote. It's about myself," said Frank Jr as he began to start playing a guitar riff. He was playing quite decently.

 _Brian Griffin_

 _Yep yep yep yep word word word word mmm mmmm mmm bo bo bo bo bo_

 _Yep yep yep yep word word word word_

 _Frank Jr_ _  
Watch out, watch out  
_ _It's Junior!_

 _Stewie & __Frank_ _Jr  
_ _I've got it all and I'm gettin' more  
But I never fall, beat 'em all  
Cause you know I'm so humble  
_ _I'm so humble_ _, I'm so humble  
I'm a superstar, I kick down the door  
Got the money and the girls  
And I'm also so humble  
_ _I'm so humble_ _  
I'm so humble, I'm so humble_

 _Frank Jr_ _  
_ _Bar none, I am the most humble-est_ _  
Number one at the top of the humble list  
My apple crumble is by far the most crumble-est  
But I act like it tastes bad outta humbleness  
The thing about me that's so impressive  
Is how infrequently I mention all of my successes  
I poo-poo it when girls say that I should model  
My belly's full from all the pride I swallow  
I'm the most courteous-biddable, hospitable  
Reverential, normal-ary Arnold Schwarzen-orgarary  
I hate compliments, put 'em in the mortuary  
I'm so ordinary that it's truly quite extraordinary_

 _Stewie_ _  
It's not a competition, but I'm winnin'  
You won't hear me admit it  
Because I'm so timid and submissive  
I treat fat people like they were thin  
Talk simple for the dumbos  
I'm so humble  
_

 _Frank Jr_ _  
_ _I'm not your normal definition of a rock star_ _  
I don't complain when my private jet is subpar  
Ya mom's old, but I'll ask if she's your sister  
People say I'm charming, bu-but I beg to differ  
I feel more humble than Dikembe Mutombo  
After a stumble left him covered in a big pot o' gumbo  
I guess in a way, bein' gracious is my weakness  
People say I'm so unpretentious for a genius_

 _Stewie & __Frank_ _Jr_

 _I've got it all and I'm gettin' more  
But I never fall, beat 'em all  
Cause you know I'm so humble  
_ _I say that with no ego_ _  
I'm so humble  
_ _It's just good manners_ _  
They say I'm a ten, but I'm an eight at best  
"Plus two," says you  
Not me, cause I'm so humble  
_ _Mama raised me right_ _  
I'm so humble, I'm so humble  
_

 _Brian Griffin_

 _Yep yep yep yep word word word word mmm mmmm mmm bo bo bo bo bo_

 _Yep yep yep yep word word word word_

 _Frank Jr_ _  
Watch out, watch out_

"Okay, not bad," said Zack, "So I was wrong."

"Wait... this sounds familiar..." said Zack.

"Aw, how romantic," said Lois.

"THAT'S MY SONG!" shouted Peter angrily, "HE STOLE MY SONG!"

The audience then cheered in an uproar.

"Wow... Give it up for Frank Jr and Mc12!" said Angela.

As Frank Jr and his gang took a bow, a man in a suit and sunglasses walked up to them.

"Wow, I have never seen a performance such as yours," he said, "I am a record producer and I want you and your band to sign a record deal."

"Oh my god! Sweet!" said Frank Jr.

"...Peter, are you okay?" asked Lois as she noticed Peter was stiff.

"I think his brain exploded," said Chris.

"How can you tell?" asked Lois.

"His ears are bleeding," said Chris.

Weeks later at the Griffin home, everybody is having breakfast except Peter and Lois who were watching the news on the kitchen TV.

" Frank Jr and Mc12 are sweeping the nation with their hit song _I'm so Humble_ ," said Tom.

"That's right, Tom," said Joyce, "In a matter of weeks, their song has become number one."

"Say, Joyce," said Tom, "What do you think the chances are that somebody else wrote that song and that Frank Jr and Mc12 just parody the song, let's pretend its Peter who was to do it, Not Frank Jr."

"Well I'd say the original character would be pissed," said Joyce, "But what are the chances of that?"

"You're right, Joyce," laughed Tom, "What a stupid thought!"

Peter then angrily punches a hole into the TV and cuts his hand. He didn't care that his hand was bleeding. He was just too pissed.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Peter, "THAT SHOULD BE _MY_ FAME, _MY_ FORTUNE, AND MOST OF ALL _MY_ GUITAR!... AND HE MADE ME PUNCH _MY_ TV!"

"I can't believe Frank Jr stole your Parody song!" said Lois.

"I know!" said Peter, "He's like the Irate Gamer!"

"Because he's a plagiarist?" asked Lois.

"No Lois," said Peter, "Because the Irate Gamer is very original and doesn't copy any material from the Angry Video Game Nerd at all- OF COURSE HE'S A PLAGIARIST! DON'T ASK ME STUPID QUESTIONS!"

"Did you hear that, Chris Bores?" asked Stewie, "BURN!"

"This reminds me of how the Snorks ripped off from the Smurfs," said Chris, "When the Smurfs found out... Well, let's just say it didn't end well."

 **Cutaway**

The Snorks are looking up and see a bunch of dead Smurfs floating above the water.

"Told you they couldn't get us," said one Snork.

 **End Cutaway**

At that moment, Frank Jr walks into the room still dressed up as Conner4real.

" Frank Jr, how can you steal from Peter like that?" asked Lois.

"It's not stealing," said Frank Jr, "He's not even the Favorite character anymore. He was trying to make all about him instead about Meg. Now it's Mine turn."

"All you did was change the people!" said Peter.

"You still don't have proof it's yours," said Frank Jr.

"You never that humble when we met you!" said Lois.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourselves that," said Frank Jr.

" Frank Jr, did do this to you and everybody?" asked Peter.

"Just you," said Frank Jr as he then leaned to Peter to whisper the last words, _"Because you're special."_

"Well I think it's sweet that you plagiarized a song and made everyone special," said Aoi.

"Wait, what the hell is this?" asked Peter as he looked at his breakfast.

"That's breakfast," said Lois, " Frank Jr give it to you every morning."

"I'm not eating your feces if that's what you want me to do," said Peter.

"Peter, what are you talking about?" asked Lois.

"Lois, I am a grandfather of a rock star, now. And as such I only eat Junior-O's," said Peter as he pulled out a box of cereal with his face on it, "And it has all the shapes of your favorite band members from Frank Jr and Mc12. All part of a complete breakfast. It's Frank Jrrific!"

"Peter, you're being mean," said Lois, "That song is about all of us, you know."

"Actually, no. It's was all about me, who by the way is much cooler than you," said Peter, "Alright, I'm done being with you peons. I have a car commercial to shoot."

Peter then leaves the house.

"The nerve of him!" said Lois.

"I know!" said Frank Jr.

"No, I mean Peter's letting the stardom go to his head," said Lois, "He's being a jerk!"

"I know!" said Chris, "This morning he said that now that he's another soulless bastard celebrity he could finally admit that my art is not a talent in any shape or form. I feel so discouraged."

"When I said I wanted to be just like him when I grow, he laughed at me for 5 minutes straight!" said Gwen, "Then he told me to stay in the kitchen!... But then again, he's always telling me that."

"I think it's time we took him down a notch!" said Brian, "I say we push our careers to the top!"

"to the top, huh?" said Zack.

"But, isn't that a little harsh?" asked Lois.

"Lois, Peter needs some tough love right now," said Frank, "Besides, in a way, we're _saving_ Peter. He could end up taking the same path like Britney Spears."

"Oh god no!" said Lois, "You're right! He'll start doing drugs, need medical attention, or worse... end up on Justin Bieber!"

"Maybe if we could get him involved in a scandal," said Brian, "Something that will make people lose respect for him."

"I got it!" said Eddie, "If we put one of you on TV and once a talent show, and make Peter lose faster than the ratings on the CW. And I know just the person to once the show goes on. Meg!"

Everybody in the room then looked at Meg.

"Me?" she asked, "But why me?"

"Is it because he hates Meg?" asked Lois.

"No Lois," said Frank, "It's because he loves and respects all his children equally- WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?"

Meanwhile at the channel 5 studio, Joyce Kinney and Tom Tucker are starting the interview.

"Today on Quahog 5 action news we have an exclusive interview," said Tom.

"That's right, Tom," said Joyce, "Today we will be interviewing Meg Griffin, Aunt of Frank Jr and Mc12 lead singer and guitarist, Frank G Mallque Jr."

"Well, Meg, what is it like being the Aunt of somebody totally famous?" asked Tom.

"It's Okay but that's not why I'm here!" said Meg.

"okay then why are you here?" said Joyce.

"there's going to be a talent show at the Quahog theatre," said Meg.

"Really?" asked Tom, "What going on the show and are there any prices?"

"...I dunno, but singing/talent contest to raise money, and the entire town auditions for a part in the show, winner get a sing contract/record deal." said Meg, "I just wanted to sound important."

"Well, there you have it fans, things got real." Said tom

Back to the house.

"Zack and I signed up for the show," said Peter.

"We're gonna ride do a Motorcycle Globe act with Eddie playing **Tire Tracks** ," said Zack.

"Really? That sounds awesome!" said Chris.

"The Motorcycle Globe of Death?" asked Jillian, "Our uncle tried that trick and he was killed. Zack you can't do it! This is madness!"

"...Madness?" asked Zack, "THIS... IS... MURDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!"

"Yeah, we watched 300 last night," said Peter.

"What about you, Maddie?" asked Lois.

"Me, Rosie, Jaina, Korra, Sophie, Amalia and Gwen are gonna sing," said Maddie, "In fact, we're supposed to be rehearsing right now!"

Maddie then quickly runs to the garage where all the other babies are waiting for her, holding their instruments. Jaina is holding a guitar, Sophie and Amalia are holding their basses, Korra is on the drums, Gwen and Rosie on backup vocals and Maddie is the lead singer.

"Okay, let's take it from the top," said Maddie, "I want us to do a song parody. I was thinking we could change the lyrics from "From behind these empty walls" to "All you've got are empty balls"."

"A song parody?" asked Sophie, "Oh that's just as bad as stealing the actual lyrics!"

"Worse even" said Amalia, "It's like taking a dump on a good cake."

"Why can't we just write our own song?" asked Korra.

"Because I can't write a musical number to save my life, and Frank Jr is doing it why shouldn't we?" said Maddie, "Now, let's take it from the top!"

"I refuse to do a song parody! It's just too lazy!" said Jaina.

"You're going to play it!" said Maddie, "I formed this band! You'll do as I say!"

"Maddie, you're acting bossy," said Amalia.

"I AM **NOT** BOSSY!" shouted Maddie.

"Can I do a drum solo?" asked Korra.

"NO YOU CAN NOT DO A DRUM SOLO!" shouted Maddie, "WE'RE GONNA PLAY THE SONG PARODY AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Why the hell am I even in this band anyway?!" said Jaina angrily as she was leaving.

"You get your Angle bitch ass back here!" shouted Maddie.

"I shall do no such thing!" shouted Jaina, "I quit! I'm going to pursue my dreams of being an Singer! That's what I'll do in the talent show!"

"FINE! Go be a stupid actor wearing puffy pant, feathers and a bunch of other stuff that show off your SEXUALITY!" shouted Maddie to the top of her lungs, "We DON'T need you!"

"Actually, we did," said Sophia, "She was the lead guitarist."

"Shut up! Nobody said you could speak!" said Maddie.

"If that's the way you're gonna act, fine! Being yelled at and insulted isn't any fun!" said Sophia as she threw her bass down, "I quit!"

"Fine! You'll stay, right Korra?" asked Maddie.

"You would not let me do a drum solo!" said Korra as she angrily threw his drum sticks down and walked away.

"FINE! GO, YOU BUNCH OF STUPID LILY LIVERED TURD FACED BIGFOOT OFFSPRINGS!" shouted Maddie.

The other kids heard this and came running back into the garage.

"Whoops..." said Maddie meekly.

(The following scene somehow went missing when I wrote this. However, the sounds of fighting and Maddie screaming in pain are still present. Until Gwen unleased her superpowers and Dragon roar them to unconvinced)

Maddie comes into the room, bruised up stuck in a drum and with drumsticks shoved in each ear.

"Maddie!" said Nicole in concern, "What happened?"

"This all started because of Jaina and his stupid me me me attitude!" said Maddie, "He broke up my band!"

"Are you sure it wasn't because you were bossy?" asked Frank.

"I am NOT bossy!" said Maddie, "Now get me a juicebox, stupid!"

Everybody then stares at Maddie for the remark she had just made. Maddie stares back for a moment and then hangs her head in shame.

"No wonder they all left," said Maddie as she began to weep, "I AM bossy. Nobody wants to join me in the talent show."

"That's not true," said Gwen as she went to Maddie and wiped the tears from her Friend's cheeks, "How about I be your partner for the talent show?"

"You will?" asked Maddie, "Thanks, Gwen."

"Gwen is your partner?" asked Zack, "You are SO screwed, Maddie."

"What are you talking about?" asked Frank, "Gwen can do lots of things! She can... laying nice and safe, flowers, butterflies, watching _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. Well, I love her and that's all that counts!"

"Even YOU think I'm talentless?" asked Gwen irritated, "You can't care for talentless girl?"

"Umm... You see... Uh... Frank Jr, let's practice those song, RIGHT NOW!" said Frank nervously as he ran from the room.

"I hate to say it, but I think your Uncle's right," said Lois.

"Well, he's wrong!" said Maddie, "My buddy does have a talent and I'm going to help her find it!"

Later upstairs in Gwen's room, Meg, Maddie and Gwen are sitting on the bed trying to figure out something for Meg to do.

"There's gotta be something you can do!" said Maddie, "Otherwise, Frank wouldn't believe in you and give you love."

"Well... Mom and Gwen can do bird calls," said Meg, "I don't think I've ever shown you."

"Really?" asked Maddie, "Why doesn't my dad know about this?"

"Your dad... he hates birds," said Meg.

 **Flashback.**

A really long time ago before Maddie was even conceived, the family are in the park. Zack is sitting on a bench, feeding bread crumbs to birds. He then takes out a sandwich and as he is about to eat it, a bird swoops in and takes it.

"HEY!" shouts Zack as he grabs a stone and nails the bird with it, "HAHAHAHA!" laughed Zack pointing at it.

Suddenly a HUGE muscular man sized pigeon walks up to Zack. He then beats the crap out of Zack and throws him to the ground. The bird then walks up to Zack's mangled body, turns his back on him and squats.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouts Zack as the screen then fades to blacks.

 **End Flashback.**

"Can I see you do it?" asked Maddie.

"I guess so," said Gwen as she made a few whistles. A few pigeons flew into the room and sat on Meg's shoulder.

"Wow! That's so cool!" said Maddie, "We can train birds for the talent show! Do another!"

Gwen whistles again and a few more pigeons fly into the room, sitting on the bed. One then poops in Maddie's hair.

"Hey! I don't go S(bleep)ting on YOUR head!" shouted Maddie as she tried to shoo the bird away. The pigeon then starts pecking on Maddie's head.

"Hey! Cut that out!" said Meg as she tried to call the bird away. The birds then begin to attack Meg, Gwen and Maddie leaving them covered in feathers and bird poo as they all flew out the window. Meg quickly closes said window.

"I hate birds!" said Maddie as she looked down and found a CD case, "Hey, what's this?"

"Oh, that?" asked Meg, "I thought I threw this away."

"What is it?" asked Gwen.

"It's just a CD of when we were a band," said Meg.

"Can I hear it?" asked Gwen.

Meg then pops in the CD and they listen to when Meg was singing "Buy Me A Rainbow". Maddie and Gwen bops their heads to the music and smiles.

"Wow, you were good!" said Gwen.

"I guess I wasn't too bad, wasn't I?" asked Meg.

"Hey, THAT'S what we can do!" said Maddie, "We can sing for the talent show!"

"Sing?" asked Gwen, "Nobody wants to hear me sing."

"But you have a GREAT singing voice from your mom!" said Maddie, "I want the town to hear that Gwen Walker can sing!"

"You think she can do it?" asked Rosie.

"Yeah," said Maddie, "If crappy singers like Justin Timberlake and Cher can get fans, why can't Gwen?"

Later in the garage, Maddie, Gwen, and Rosie are setting things up. Dylan then sits in front of an electric keyboard

"Thanks for helping us practice," said Maddie.

"Don't mention it," said Dylan, "Okay so what song do you want me to play? Living La Viva Loca? Another One Bites The Dust? Iron Man? The Super Mario Bros. theme song?"

"We need something that's not from a meme," said Maddie, "How about, Move Your Feet / D.A.N.C.E. / It's a Sunshine Day from trolls?"

"Oh..." said Dylan disappointed, "Are you sure you don't me to play the Mario song."

"We're sure," said Rosie.

"Okay," said Dylan as he is about to play, "...You know, I've been practicing the song all week."

"You can play it later," said Maddie.

"Okay," said Dylan as he was about to play again, "...I could just play it now."

"Dylan, just play song," said Rosie.

"Alright," said Dylan as he was about to play again, "...You know, we could just make up lyrics."

"DYLAN!" shouted Maddie.

"Okay, okay!" said Dylan as he played the song.

 _LYRICS:_

 _Gwen:_ _  
Everybody,  
Move your hair and feel united  
Oh!  
Everybody,  
Shake your hair and feel united  
Oh!_

 _Everybody is coming to the celebration_  
 _I'm hook you up with the invitation_  
 _Let your hair swing and party with me_  
 _No bad vibes, just love, you'll see!_

 _Gwen and Rollers_ _:  
Do the D.A.N.C.E.  
1-2-3-4, fight!  
Stick to the B.E.A.T.  
Get ready to ignite  
You were such a P.Y.T.,  
Catchin' all the lights  
Just easy as A.B.C.,  
That's how you make it right_

 _Maddie:_ _  
Oh!  
It ain't hard hard out here,  
When you're doing it right  
Put a smile on glass  
That's the OC life!_

 _Gwen_ _:  
And I'm here,  
To help you through it  
Come on, Amalia!  
I know you can do it!_

 _Amalia:_ _  
Your confidence gives me STREEEEEENGTH!_

 _Gwen:  
Everybody,  
Shake your hair and feel united  
Oh!_

 _Gwen and Rollers:_ _  
It's a sunshine day  
Everybody's laughing'  
It's a sunshine day  
Everybody's singing'_

 _Don't stop! (Don't stop!)_  
 _Don't stop the beat!_  
 _I can't stop! (Can't stop!)_  
 _Can't stop the beat!_  
 _I won't stop! (Won't stop!)_  
 _Won't stop the beat!_  
 _GO!_

 _Gwen:_ _  
Everybody,  
Shake your hair and feel united  
Oh!_

 _Gwen and Rollers:_ _  
It's a sunshine day  
Everybody's laughing'  
It's a sunshine day  
Everybody's singing'  
It's a sunshine day_

 _Gwen_ _:  
Everybody,  
Move your hair and feel united  
Oh!  
Yeah, oh!_

 _Gwen and Rollers:_ _  
_YEAH!

Gwen sang before Dylan who began playing the Super Mario theme song interrupted her.

"Dylan!" said Maddie.

"Sorry," said Dylan "Couldn't resist."

"So what did you think?" asked Gwen.

"You sounded great, Gwen," said Maddie.

"Really?" asked Gwen.

"Sure!" said Maddie, "With a voice like that, we could win the talent show!"

Gwen, Meg and Maddie then hug each other. Dylan then continues playing the Mario song.

"You're still playing?" asked Meg.

"I spent a whole week practicing," said Dylan, "I'm not letting it go to waste!"

Later in the living room, the family, except for Gwen and Eddie, are sitting in the living room again.

"You won't believe it, but I found Gwen's talent!" said Maddie.

"AHAHAHAHA! Oh, quit joking around," laughed Peter.

"No, really," said Maddie, "Gwen can sing!"

"AHAHAHAHA Maddie, don't be mean to your mother," laughed Connie.

"But she CAN sing and you know it!" said Maddie, "Don't tell me you don't remember when you and Aunt Meg were in the band!"

"Wait, that was Meg?" asked Lois.

"It couldn't be," said Peter, "She had blonde hair, and didn't wear those stupid glasses and condom hat."

"Well she's a better singer than YOU!" said Maddie pointing to Peter, "I have never met anybody who could take a song and butcher it like you."

"Hey!" complained Peter, "Anybody remember when I sang Don't Stop Believing by Journey?"

"He's got a point, Maddie," said Brian, "He had help killing that song."

The next night at the Quahog theatre, the talent show was beginning. Adam West walked on stage to the huge crowd who began to cheer.

"Thank you. Thank you. You're too kind. Thank you. No, thank YOU," said Adam West even though the crowd stopped cheering a few minutes ago, "Thank you... Thank you... Thank you. Welcome to the Quahog talent show where all you Quahogians show your talents. Now as you know, all the proceeds do go to charity."

"I'm not happy, though," said Charity Bazaar in the audience.

"Anyway, our first contestant for the show is Jaina Ryder Jr," said Adam west, "She is going to sing I'm coming out from the trolls movie."

Jaina then walks onstage wearing one of those skiping outfits with Sophie and Amalia. Jaina then clears her throat and begins to sing the song I am coming out from trolls.

 _Jaina, Sophie, Amalia_

 _You gotta let it show  
I'm coming, I'm coming  
(Alright, alright) Out  
I'm coming, I'm coming out  
I'm coming  
_

 _Jaina_ _  
Yo, I'm coming out  
Like the sun after rain  
Ready to shine  
No time to be playin'  
Feeling good, gonna get get  
What I want, gonna show  
Erry, erry, everybody how I front  
Look at me now  
How my confidence is soaring  
Dudes be impressed  
With the points I'm scoring like  
(That ain't boring)  
And it just don't quit  
Watch the kid drop his jaws  
When I'm shaking my hips_

 _Jaina, Sophie, Amalia_

 _She's coming out (She's coming)  
It's time to take a stand  
Show the world that I'm coming out  
(That she's coming out)_

"TO BE BORING!" shouted an audience member.

"THIS STINKS!" shouted another.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Jaina angrily, "This is first class acting here!"

"DO SOMETHING FUNNY!" shouted one member of the audience.

"MAKE A FART JOKE!" shouted another.

"SAY SOMETHING ABOUT POO!" shouted another.

"I'll do no such thing!" shouted Jaina to them, "I refuse to bring myself to make toilet humor! I worked too damn hard for this soliloquy and I won't let you savages dumb it down! These clothes was not easy to obtain! NOW SIT DOWN, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO MY SONG!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted the audience as they threw tomatoes at Jaina.

I HATE YOU for sing that song!" shouted Adam West as he threw a tomato at Jaina, "It's not even about a talking pig!"

"...You morons will rue the day you pelted Jaina Ryder Junior with ripe fruit," said Jaina as she walked off stage.

"I apologizes for that boring act from the boy in the puffy pants," said Adam West.

"It's a real shame, too," said Matthew in the audience, "She look gooooooooood in 'em. Bunch of ingrates..."

"Coming up next is something much more promising," Said Adam West, "Peter Griffin and Zack Murdock will perform... the Motorcycle Globe of DEATH act with Eddie walker playing Tire tracks from Grojband!"

The curtains rise with Peter and Zack already in the metal globe with Eddie walker, Amy walker, his mom and dad play the song,

 **Eddie:** _Tire Tracks_  
 **All:** _Tire Tracks_  
 **Eddie:** _You drove them straight through my heart._  
 _In your hot, hot, hot, hurt motor cycle cart._ (?)  
 _That's what I'm calling your cycle now._  
 _Side Swipe!_

They rev up their engines and speed off going in loops and circles while the song plays.  
 **All:** _Side swiped!_  
 **Eddie:** _I just wanted some time to chill_  
 _but you sprayed mud all up in my grille._  
 _Teenage angst._  
 **All:** _Plus mud!_  
 **Eddie:** _No thanks._  
 _I-I I'm way too yes for second best._  
 _I stop and stare don't see._  
 **All:** _Don't care._  
 **Eddie:** _Kiss my derriere_  
 _or call me!_

The audience looks on in awe at the bands song. Peter almost hits Zack with his bike.

"Hey watch it!" shouted Zack, "You almost hit me!"

"No, YOU almost hit ME!" shouted Peter.

"Dude, you're going too damn fast!" shouted Zack.

"Well you're going too damn slow!" shouted Peter.

Peter narrowly misses Zack.

"Pay attention to what you're doing!" shouted Peter.

"Hey, I'm doing what I'm supposed to do!" shouted Zack, "Maybe if SOMEBODY had actually paid attention during practice instead of drawing boobs all over his bike-!"

"Oh, it's easy to criticize me!" shouted Peter, "Maybe I would pay attention if somebody would stop bitching about everything I did!"

"I was not bitching!" shouted Zack.

"You're a bigger bitch than your hippy mom!" shouted Peter.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, FATTY!" shouted Zack.

He and Peter starting moving their bikes closer to each other with every loop they made. They finally collide and a HUGE explosion comes from within the globe, which breaks apart from said explosion. Peter and Zack are then rolling around in agony, on fire. The walkers and the Paramedics quickly some onto the stage, grab their bikes and walk off stage. Adam West runs on stage and uses a fire extinguisher on Zack and Peter.

"Let's give it up for these two idiots," said Adam West as a few of the audience members were clapping.

Backstage, Maddie is sitting with Dylan waiting for her turn.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Dylan, "You could just quit."

"I'm going to," said Maddie, "Besides, I can't be any worse than the other so called talent."

Back on stage, Glenda and Cleveland are about sing Baby Got Back from Sir Mix-A-Lot. Glenda shake her butt and Cleveland raps.

 _Cleveland  
Yeah! I like big butts and i cannot lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
When a girl walks in  
With an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get_

"Oh hell no!" shouted Cleveland as he got push out the stage

"Oh c'mon!" shouted Glenda as she chased after him

Backstage again...

"You can't do this by yourself," said Dylan.

"Why not?" asked Maddie sadly, "It's obvious I can't hold a partner."

"Because the song needs two," said Rosie who walked in. She still had her makeover look on, btw.

"Rosie?" asked Maddie.

"Maddie, I'm sorry I was late," said Rosie as she hugged her bestie.

"So how about it, Maddie?" asked Rosie, "You wanna sing _I'm the real Maddie Murdock_ together?"

"Yes, Rosie. Yes, I am," said Maddie as she, Gwen and Rosie walked on stage.

Back onstage, Korra is standing before the audience, singing a song.

"Do you like my pussycat? Wanna touch my pussycat? Wanna eat my pu-"

"THIS ACT IS OVER!" said Adam West as he shoved her offstage, "Sorry about that."

"...Is it okay if answered her questions?" asked cleveland from backstage.

"NO!" shouted Adam West, "Okay, our next act is Gwen and her crew... who will be singing, _the real Maddie Murdock,_

Yeah you missed the fireworks, the water show, the laser shows, and a break dancing Dylan. Ah well, you probably wouldn't have liked it anyways. Anyhow, after all some of the other performances were done, everybody on the audacities listen to this rap.

Gwen stepped up on a large stage the spotlight focusing on her. Her Mom, Dad, Grandfather, Grandma, Uncle Chris, Uncle Frank Jr, Uncle Eddie, Aunt Aoi, Aunt Persephone, Aunt Meg, Brian and Uncle Stewie were in the audience.

"Alright, test, test, test, test." Maddie tapped the mic. "Hello are we ready to go here?" She cleared her throat, "May I have your attention please?"

"WHAT?" The crowd asked.

"May I have your attention, please?"

"Yeah!" The crowd exclaimed.

"Will the real Maddie Murdock please speak up?" Silence. "We're gonna have a problem here."

"Y'all act like you've never heard a little white girl before. Jaws on the floor acting like you can _buy_ me in a sugar store."

"CHA-CHING!" Rosie called out doing the strange sign for it too.

"Cruising the halls must be looking for more 'cause I'm bigger than that and I won't be stuck on the floor," Maddie said and then laughed, "Hahahaha."

"What you laughing at?" Gwen asked.

"You're all talking like, ah wait, no way, you're kidding! She didn't just sound like I think she did, did she?"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Rosie shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey where's Maddie?"

"Where you at?" Gwen asked. The music stops and everyone stared at her for a moment, surprised by her sudden appearance next to Rosie. Shrugging their shoulders the song continued.

"I'm right here! Hanging with Jaina! Tee-hee," she plowed on with her rap, "Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie Murdock, Maddie Murdock!"

"I'm Maddie Murdock the REAL Maddie Murdock all you other Meg's daughters are just imitating so won't the real Maddie Murdock please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!" Maddie stopped to take a breather. "'Cause I'm Maddie Murdock the REAL Maddie Murdock all you other Meg's daughters are just imitating so won't the real Maddie Murdock please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!"

"Look at Rosie, walking around with her own crew, Maya, Sophie, Frank Jr and Stewie too," Maddie rapped almost bitterly.

"But she's so damn short though!" Peter called out.

" _WHAT_?!" Rosie exclaimed, offended.

"Yeah," Maddie agreed and blew a raspberry at Rosie.

"That's my niece, yo!" Stewie spoke proudly.

"And there's a million of us just like me, fuss like me, just don't give a fu- OH! I would never say that!" She said the last part nervously pulling at her collar.

"Maddie!" Meg scolded.

"Dress like me, walk like me, have hair like me, and might be the next best thing, but not quite me! I'm Maddie Murdock the REAL Maddie Murdock all you other Meg's daughters are just imitating so won't the real Maddie Murdock please jump up, please jump up, please jump up! 'Cause I'm Maddie Murdock the REAL Maddie Murdock all you other Meg's daughters are just imitating so won't the real Maddie Murdock please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!"

Maddie threw the mike over her shoulder but then hurriedly picked it up.

"Oh, and could the rest of you lie down because I can't see anything, thanks!"

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie Murdock, Maddie Murdock!" Frank said doing an idiotic "rapper/gangster" pose.

The whole family sans Chris and Brian groaned.

"Would you stop with that song already?" Stewie complained.

"Hey guys, they're still here." Peter pointed out.

"Seriously?" Lois asked and looked at the screen.

"Maybe we should end this fic already. Maddie's bedtime is coming up." said Meg and picked up Maddie.

"AWW MEG!" Zack and Peter whined. Peter then started juggling fish to try and reclaim his former glory before it became Meg and Maddie all the time while Zack pleaded with Meg to let him have more screen time.

Stewie's small frame suddenly blocked the screen.

"Victory is mine! Now, to take back my spotlight from that cow and asinine blonde."

Lois picks Stewie up to show Zack clinging to Meg's leg to let him show the viewers a few gun tricks and Peter being chased by Hitler on a unicycle.

"C'mon Stewie bed-time." Stewie struggled all the while shouting insults at the oblivious red-head. "Good-night everybody."

Backstage again...

"You can't do this by yourself," said Brian.

"Why not?" asked Frank Jr sadly, "It's obvious I can't hold a partner."

"Because the song needs all of us," said Peter who walked in. he still had injuries, btw.

"Grandpa?" asked Frank Jr.

"Frank Jr, I'm sorry," said Peter as he hugged his Grandson and cried, "I didn't mean to act like that. I don't know what came over me."

"Beauty, popularity, and the fact that you were being treated like a real person by everyone else," said Frank Jr.

"Anyway, will you ever forgive me?" asked Peter.

"I dunno..." said Frank Jr, "You never did show up for rehearsal for a week. And I'm the only one who knows the words to the sing, so I'm basically carrying YOUR weight."

"Fine. What do you want?" asked Peter.

"A Nintendo Mixer for my birthday," said Frank Jr.

"Fine," said Peter, "But I'm making your father get it from the store. I don't want to lose an eyeball over a gaming console."

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU SENT FOR HELP?!" shouted Zack as he still sprawled on stage, injured.

"So how about it, Frank Jr?" asked Peter, "You wanna sing _Incredible thoughts_ together?"

"Yes, mom. Yes, I am," said Frank Jr as he and Peter, the crew walked on stage.

"Okay, our Final act is the legend group, Frank Jr and Mc12..., shouted Adam West,

 _Frank Jr_

 _Finest girl I ever met in my whole life_

 _Taking her and maker my wife_

 _Knew she's a freaky when she started talking_

 _She said_

 _I'm a Mc12 FOR LIFE_

 _Peter Griffin_  
 _Incredible thoughts_  
 _Incredible minds_  
 _I'm so overwhelmed_  
 _How did my brain conceive them?_

 _Stewie Griffin_  
 _A snow white dove in the pitch black night_  
 _A rain drop falls from tremendous heights_  
 _A wave crashes off of a cliff in Scotland_  
 _A child bites an apple, but the core is rotten_

 _Rollo Tubes_

 _TV is free, but what is the cost?_  
 _We have GPS and yet, we're still lost_  
 _A carrot in the desert, a camel in the garden_  
 _A man with giant ears begging your pardon_

 _Frank Jr_  
 _What if a garbage man was actually smart?_  
 _A common misconception that we're tearing apart_  
 _And to a dog, dog food is just food_  
 _And to a sock, a mansion's just a big shoe_

 _Cody Murdock_

 _A milk dud, sitting in the acid rain_  
 _A house cat addicted to the cocaine_

 _Frank Jr and Mc 12_

 _No teeth, unlimited floss_  
 _These are just a few of our incredible thoughts_

 _Peter Girffin_  
 _Incredible thoughts, incredible minds_  
 _Too many great ideas inside_  
 _It's a miracle my head can contain them_  
 _My spectacular brain_  
 _For all human kind_  
 _Changing how we think about space and time_  
 _Now it's time to share them with the people_

 _Frank Jr_  
 _A ballerina waits for the bus_  
 _A number one dad trophy covered in rust_

 _Brian Griffin_

 _An nun dunked in basketball living the impossible_  
 _A man breaks his leg inside a hospital_

 _Stewie Griffin_  
 _We just thought of that and it can change the world_  
 _World like a smart oyster full of pearls_

 _Frank Jr_

 _Such as has an ultrasound of a new baby_  
 _With a Santa hat drawn on, yeah that's my kind of Christmas card_

 _Brian Griffin_

 _What if a butterfly was made out of butter?_  
 _These small thoughts could destroy Big Brother_

 _Stewie Griffin_

 _The world's cutest kittens just hugging a dog_  
 _Just one of many of our incredible thoughts_

 _Peter Griffin_

 _What if one thought could cure the people_  
 _What if one song could end all evil_

 _Frank Jr_

 _Imagine if a Devil baby could play guitar_  
 _And also his dad can sing, it would sound bizarre like_

 _Zack Murdock & Cody Murdock_

 _My name is Zack Murdock_

 _Frank Jr_

 _YEAH!_

 _Zack Murdock & Cody Murdock_  
 _These guys thoughts have granted my wish_

 _Ooh yeah woooo hoooo_

 _Mmmmmm woooo hoooooo_

 _hooooooooo_

 _Stewie Griffin_

 _And that may have just changed the course of time_

 _Brian Griffin_

 _I swear my mind_

 _Frank Jr, Stewie & Brain_

 _Blows my mind, incredible_

Then Rallo came in doing the donkey roll with Mc12, then doing the swan with female backup dances, and then Peter came in doing the donkey roll with them.

 _Peter Griffin_

 _Ohoooo,Incredible thoughts, incredible minds_  
 _Too many great ideas inside_  
 _It's a miracle my head can contain them_  
 _My spectacular brain_  
 _For all human kind_  
 _Changing how we think about space and time_  
 _Now it's time to share them with the people, my brain is a genius_  
 _Incredible thoughts_  
 _Incredible minds_  
 _I'm so overwhelmed_  
 _How did my brain conceive them?_

"And now, it's the moment you've all been waiting for," said Adam West, "It's time to announce the winners of the talent show!"

"Keep your fingers crossed," said Rosie to Maddie.

"And the winner of the Quahog Talent show is... Frank Jr and Mc12, Gwen walker and the Rollers." said Mr. West.

"Well, we didn't win," said Gwen in disappointment, "I guess this feels like a waste of time, huh?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Maddie, "I had fun out there AND we made second place!"

"You're right," said Gwen, "Now I finally have career to put in my room! A real trophy too, not that one I got that belongs to Gwen Walker."

Well that's was weird but my cousin just sing a good song and grandpa and me are never been closer. The chapter ends with Frank Jr reflecting on the lessons he has learned and the value of holding on to relationships after reaching the top.

Then we see Axel and Lionel walking on the Snow Mountains, looking for clues to find Victor Creed. Found a rumor about Rainbow Star: the Green Star, which is used to revive people from death.

 **End of the Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 52: Quest of the Star of life

**Chapter 52: Quest of the Star of life**

Over Months, Axel became a swashbuckling hero but trying to get Victor who is wanted by the law, as he searched for a way to avenge his Family name and repay the stolen money, when he and Lionel found themselves at a bar where he heard of two murderous outlaws, Jack & Jill from Puss in boots, in possession of the magic map to get one of The Rainbow Star: the Green Star, this one brings people to life. He had long sought way to bring everyone back who died by victor. He broke into their hotel room, set on the stealing the map. But Jack and Jill jump into battle, Lionel at the last moment slam them both in his lion mode and scared them away. They went to the location of the green star to bring back the ones they love, man this is so touching then when Jupiter was a Jew planet.

Cutaway

It shows Jupiter in a Jews life style saying, "Next year is my star mitzvah."

The planets shrug, while Eric cartmen on Earth is freaky out on the massive Jew Planet.

Cutaway end

Back in Quahog, Today it's raining outside so the Griffins and Frank are playing Kitchen Calamity, Persephone was gonna play but fell asleep, only what she doesn't know is that she ended up leaning against Meg it's funny and kind of cute at the same time.

Frank Jr laughed because of the card Lois had gotten.

"Ooh hoo! You've got freezer burn, Grandma! Looks like you lose all your fish sticks." he said.

Aoi shrugged and Lois was shocked "What?! I needed those for my bachelor meal, now I can't ring the dinner bell." She sighed and picked up the list of rules.

"These rules make zero sense." Aoi stated seriously.

"The game of 'Kitchen Calamity' may be played for fun. But the hunger is real." Peter laughed.

"Tough break, Lois." he picked up a card and read it.

"The sponge in your sink is covered mold." She looked at me "I can still eat right?" Peter explained what it meant.

"No, no. That means you lose two turns." Aoi explained to her father.

Peter gasped and yelled "That's bologna!"

Lois looked up from the rules and asked "You have a bologna card?" Aoi smiled and looked at the quite gem. "Meg, it's you're move."

She adjusted her Glasses and was careful not to wake sis up as she grabbed a card and read it. "I'm now the owner of the Golden Can Opener."

Meg didn't move when she said. "Yes." Frank Jr explained what she can do with it. "Now you can check your soups for the alphabet bonuses!"

Lois looked at cover for the game and said. "Who wrote this game?" As she put the rules down.

"My turn!" Chris said, he took a card and read mentally "I've gotta roll the dice to escape the egg quake!"

Chris pressed the button on the fake blender making it spin "Come on! Papa needs a new skillet!"

Once he let go the dice came out. "Yes! Double Sunnies!" Chris grabbed my piece and moved it to the end of the board.

"I did it! Yes!" Chris laughed "I won!"

Frank smiled. "I don't get it...but nice job." he clapped for Chris.

Lois joined in. "Yes, well done. That was very...very confusing."

Meg ruffled his hair "Well played." Since the game was over Frank Jr went to get another one, when Frank Jr opened the closet door a picture of Axel Everett fell out.

Eddie still can't believe that I forgot axel and Lionel are still looking for Victor to avenge their parents and not only that but it wasn't an easy to fine that guy and kill him! "We failed and easily he gets away!" Eddie yelled I shouldn't have yelled because it woke Persephone up. Persephone yelled when she fell off the couch.

 **Somewhere in Mayan jungle!**

Axel and Lionel standing in front of the temple door

"Alright, we've adjusted the metaphysical propitiates of the temple and created a customized dungeon for you." One of the natives said.

She made a hologram to show each of the rooms, "Now, just beyond here are three chambers designed by each one of your friends from your memories to stimulate the challenges of a mission. Should you succeed, you will unlock the final door, where the monk waiting for you to test you for one of the Rainbow Star: the Green Star."

We went inside after the second female native told them to be careful the first room was made By Cindy's.

Axel triggered a trap and a huge bolder came at them, they ran, grabbed the vine rope that was in front of them and made it to the next room.

You could really tell it was Eddie made it because it was obvious we followed the music pattern to the stairs.

The next room Lionel just noticed that Matt's room looked like that room where Steven was in for the episode Serious Steven. Lionel can't believe he didn't notice up till now anyway.

They tried to time it right to make past the obstacles only to find what the Natives did Axel is not happy about this but they only wanted to boost Axel confidence.

Axel was not happy about finding out that the Natives rigged the test, Lionel was a little upset.

"I... can't believe it." Axel said as he gripped the back of his shirt, Axel felt like he was gonna cry he felt his sister hug him to help him feel better so he hugged back

"Ugggh. This won't be easy. Good luck, you're gonna need it. How are we supposed to prove ourselves if you guys..."

Suddenly Axel and Lionel heard Eddie's voice

"What's taking them so long to come home?" Cindy sounded worried

"I don't think it was difficult. Do you think they hurt themselves?" Zack reassured them "There's no way. It's impossible for them to fail."

"Then, what's the point?" Dylan scoffed.

"The point is that they've come so far. Axel can control his dragon if he pass his trial! They will have get another success to beat that asshole once and for all. They can't lose their confidence like that again!" Eddie was quick to explain.

"We're bad at this." Cindy spoke up.

"What?!" Persephone was shocked.

Cindy began listing off things they couldn't do or what Axel shouldn't do then Matt said that there's never been anything like the twins.

Axel felt guilty for all this so he and Lionel went through the chambers.

Lionel feel bad for this whole thing, Their teammates only wanted to help us so when Lionel and Axel went to the final door we each put a hand on it and it opened to revel the Natives they we're happy to see them and held hands so they wouldn't get upset for their teammates when they return.

"Congratulations!" Female Natives said as she clapped for us

"Congratulations you two!" Male Natives said the youngest laughed.

"Yeah! Congrats guys you ready to meet the master!" the youngest said, but they stopped cheering when they saw our heads down but they didn't see the smirks they shared, they went bed and fell asleep.

They enter the chamber, Axel meets a diminutive creature who is revealed to be Yoda; after conferring with the magic map, Yoda reluctantly accepts Axel as his pupil.

Yoda trains Axel as to control his inner dragon and raises his sunken car from the swamp, to Lionel's shock.

In their initial meeting, Axel was frustrated and impatient and was rather short-tempered with the diminutive Yoda, who tested his patience, telling him a story about three brothers.

Axel's training proved to be difficult, as his adventurous past had shaped his mind toward action and emotional instinct.

Axel's eyes shot open as he woke up in a cold sweat. He bolted upright in the bed and cried out "Everyone!"

Lionel woke up at the sound of Axel's cries. He rose himself and pulled his panicked form into his arms. "Axel, calm down. It was just a dream."

Axel turned to face his worried friend. His voice was grave as he spoke. "That's just it. I don't think it was."

Lionel looked at him with curiosity written on his face, now fully awake. "What do you mean? What did you see?"

Axel turned his gaze downward and spoke quietly, still troubled by his dream. "A series of images, like pieces in a puzzle. I saw my friends. They were in trouble. What I saw was hazy, especially towards the end, but the emotion of what I was see was too real to ignore. It's almost like they were drawn together only to be ripped apart." Axel sat silent for a moment before raising his face once more to meet Lionel's worried green eyes. "Lionel, I want to try something. Open your mind. I want you to see what I saw." Lionel bit his lip for a moment, always hesitant about opening up his mind. Finally he nodded. He let down his guard and felt Axel's presence intertwine with his. More than ever before, he felt whole. Then, the images started.

Nathan and Hellen used to be friends and Victor had a crush on Hellen, but she dumped her by Nathan. Victor Creed, who now possess the Yellow Star. The Violet Star is owned by a mad titan called 'Barthanos', who wants to get all the Rainbow Stars to conquer the entire Universe. So, our heroes joined forces with a lot of aliens and Matthew's army of angels.

The visions cleared. Lionel remained speechless, unable to comprehend how a simple image could convey such power. He knew why. This was no simple image. "Axel, you have to talk to Yoda."

Axel approached Yoda's hut alone in the middle of the night. He was surprised to find the Jedi Master awake at his door, seemingly prepared for his arrival. "Felt your confusion, I did. A vision it was. Felt that which you shared. Come with me."

Axel followed Yoda deep into the swamp. "Master Yoda, what was it I saw?"

"Through the Force, may things you will see. The future. The past. Old friends long gone."

Axel became distraught at this idea. "Future? My Friends, will they die?"

Yoda closed his eyes and reached out into the Force. "Difficult to see. Always in motion the future is."

Axel contemplated this, reaching out into the Force to try to find an answer himself. His attention is instead drawn to a huge, black, dead tree nearby. "There's something not right here." Axel moved slowly toward the tree. "I feel cold, death."

Yoda looked up at Axel. "That place…is strong with the Dark Forces that you will face. A domain of evil it is. In you must go."

Axel looked upon his master warily. "What's in there?"

"Only what you take with you." Axel turned away from Yoda and took his lightsaber from his belt and turned it in his hand. "Your weapons…you will not need them." Luke looked down at his Gun for a moment. Finally, he gripped it firmly and brushed aside some hanging vines as he moved toward the tree.

Axel dropped down into the cave. He was barely able to see in its dark interior. He moved through the tangle vines, hearing only the sounds of a few lizards as he moved forward. Axel reached a bend in the cave and heard a sound which made him stop dead in his tracks. The telltale sound of the respirator was followed by Victor stepping into view. Axel ignited a lightsaber and held it high. Victor ignited his own saber and attacked. Axel was able to parry the attacks of Victor's crimson lightsaber with his own blue blade. He saw an opening and swung his saber upwards, decapitating Victor. Victor's head rolled on the ground stopping in front of Axel. The head exploded revealing Axel's own face underneath. Axel stared at the sight before him, confused and terrified. Then Green light appear in his hand, there it was the green star.

Lionel followed his feeling of dread in the Force to a black, mangled tree deep in the swamp. He quickly whipped around when she heard a twig snap behind her to find Yoda standing behind her. "Master Yoda, What are you doing here? Weren't you with Axel?"

Yoda stood silent for a moment, leaning on his gimer stick. "Into the cave, Luke went. Time for him to face the dark side of the Force, it was."

Lionel's eyes went wide, outraged he would have sent Axel into a place that felt like that. "You let him go in there alone!" Yoda just began pushing dirt with his gimer stick, ignoring his pupil's accusation. "Fine, sit out here and do nothing. I'm going in there."

Lionel moved quickly through the cave, spurred on by her concern for Axel's well-being. "Axel! Axel where are you?" Lionel stopped when he noticed his foot kick something on the ground. He looked down and was forced to take a few steps back because of what she saw. 'That's Victor's head, but why is Axel's face under the mask?' Lionel had no time to contemplate the answer to his question before his attention was taken elsewhere by the sound of cackling. Lionel turned around to see a hooded figure in black. All see could see was the Victor's cold, evil eyes. Lionel quickly switched on his lightsaber and drove his violent blade into the tyrant's heart with a single thrust. The figure fell to the ground and the hood fell from its head. Mara looked on in horror at the sight of his face with the cold, yellow eyes of the Emperor looking back at his.

Axel stood at the exit of the cave, trying to comprehend what he just saw. He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of someone or something crashing through the brush of the cave, coming in his direction. Lionel tripped at the exit of the cave, but was caught before falling face first into the dirt. Axel stood there holding Lionel up, barely able to remain upright himself as he tried in vain to comfort himself since he now has the star for bring back the people they lost.

Axel was still awake because he still thought back to what Meg said before he left " _Axel still has some demons from his past to face."_ She was right I have to get over the fear I have become a monster but the only way I can do that is to face myself for real I don't know if I can do that alone, but I'm not alone I have my new family to help me out and if by some chance Victor get in my way I'll will end this somehow and hopefully I'll finally let go of the past and move on. Well good night!

 _Days later…_

He took a deep breath of fresh air.

As his legs matched on the tiles of the lookout, enjoying the surreal view which it granted - once he had laid his eyes on said view in question – Axel Everett couldn't help but feel _excited,_ at the results of all what he was going to accomplish today; he couldn't help but feel that after all the planning in during his journey for Months, after spending all the _four months_ in back in quahog, it was now finally time for some real _action_ , and the first order of business?

Using the Green star to bring back those who lost their lives by victor… or was that locating Victor and ending his life _then_ using the green star?

He is using It, he thought of the perfect way to word his wish, Axel grinned and placed his hands above the Green Star and began summoning back his family.

"Eternal Green Star of the Rainbow Stars, arise your power and grant my wish!"

No sooner than that was said, the skies turned dark and then the Green Star glowed a bright green hue, as strings of Electricity had _'cackled'_ all around them, and then soon after, a beam of yellow light - with the end shaped as a dragon's head - had 'shot out' of the gathered enery and into the sky, before everywhere was then taken over with a white flash - something that caused Axel to close both his eyes - and when he blinked open his eyes, his grin returned full blast.

 _ **"I am the Eternal Dragon of the Green star, and for successfully gathering my star and summoning me, I shall grant you any wishes!"**_ a voice boomed loudly, before it paused and looked down at who it was that summoned it. _**"How may I serve you?"**_

 _(For an image of the Dragon, just look at the Dragon in my profile page and imagine it_ Orange _instead of gold…)_

 _'I'm so freakin awesome!'_

Axel cleared his throat, Axel didn't respond to that, as his attention was shifted back to the red scaled dragon staring ominously at him. "Sorry about that." He said, a smile of embarrassment forming on his face. "I tend to get distracted from time to time, hope it didn't offend you."

 _ **"You summond me of your essence and because of that, despite how minor it may be, both of us share a telepathic link my master, so I understand you."**_ The Dragon replied, surprising Axel a bit with the information he just dropped. _**"And through our unique link, I also know of the three wishes you wish for me to grant and in which order for them to take place. Do you want me to grant your wishes now?"**_

Axel blinked, face forming a look of confusion mixed with shock.

"Um… _yes_?"

The eyes of the dragon glowed once, twice, and then a third time, indicating that _something_ has happened, or rather, something is _supposed_ to be _happening_ …

"Took you long enough!"

 _(Time Skip)_

The Dragon had granted the wishes.

Till this day, Axel couldn't _believe_ it actually _worked!_

He was a bit skeptical at first, his disbelief changed to excitement, and it _grew!_

More so at what he thought he could do with the potential of any wishes he made being granted each time!

He could wish back to life those who died at Alien attack.

He could wish back to life his dead parents.

He could do many, _many_ things, however he wasn't one selfish enough to use the power of his Dragon Balls for his own personal gain, even if he was the one that made said items, hence why his first wish was one more advantageous to talking babies - as he'd asked the star (with he and said pair of magic babies being exempted from those being effected by the wish of course) to shift the blame of the resulting damages and losses caused by thems wins to a different person instead, a person who were from the world and capable of doing said merciless acts…

Victor Creed.

\- causing the kids roam the Earth without being prosecuted, cursed and being called murders by the Planet's occupants as they walked by.

He felt bad that he had to temper with the minds of everyone included, more so of his mentors than anyone else, however the ends would justify the means, just like how Earth would benefit from having its defenders being wished back to life by him, which was after all the second wish made by him to the Green star.

And speaking of said occupants…

They were still in the relieved, celebrating, state they've been in since the pair of unstoppable, murdering psychopaths were _finally_ destroyed by the righteous hands of a hero who literally _pawned_ said murdering psychopaths throughout the entire fight as they, the citizens, watched all of it happen via holographic presentation with some sort of technique of which they weren't sure in how it worked, however none of it ever mattered, as they were _free!_ And many people wanted to thank their young hero personally, but he and his clones had disappeared before they could do any of such, so in order to show their appreciation, they decided to honor their great hero with a statue and name one of their cities after his new friend: Red Knight city,

They had no idea that their ironic naming actually _meant_ something to their hero.

Though as if their freedom from the Babies wasn't enough, the dead were _somehow_ brought back to life, and those who'd lost a loved one to Victor Creed were more than surprised as they'd seen said loved ones walking amongst the living again, however that surprise didn't stop any of them from having a very tearful reunion with the once departed; they were many who wondered how this unnatural occurrence was possible in the first place and there were those who thought the black hair hero had something to do with this as after all, this all was possible _after_ he'd come into their life…

The appreciation towards Axel Everett only grew following the resurrection of the dead.

Speaking of the dead resurrecting…

Axel's parents: Nathan and Hellen Everett (now in Valkyrie levels). These people were amongst those who were revived, and when most of them were brought to life, they were both relieved and happy - if not a little bit shocked and surprised at the Dragon (the type and the size of it) that met them as they had appeared on the Sword H.Q - and added to that, they were also confused at the appearance Axel Parent are still Angels, they were used to humans, however Royce was neither one of that. since his daughter was not resurrected by the the green star, then the team realized that they need all the stars for it to work.

The Old geezer was interested in knowing why and how Axel and Lionel were just as strong as he was in his maximum base form while he also demanded to know how Frank had gotten so much stronger than them. And upon hearing the answer, to say that the geezer's interest was more than piqued would be certainly an understatement, though Royce knew that his pride won't allow him to take the shortcut into Lionel FORGIVENESS, so he'd opted to train him more now than ever, more so due to that asshole, Victor Creed, trashing him like they did.

Yeah, he wasn't still happy about that.

Also Chris and Amy finally had sex.

A few days after Talent Show, Peter decided that it was time for the Griffins to take a vacation at a ski resort in Colorado. Meg decided to invite Eddie and Amy along since she was still a little down from her Wedding with Chris wasn't real?

"It was very thoughtful of you to take us to a ski resort," said Lois.

"Well, it's the least I could do," said Peter as he was driving, "This should more than make up for that awful vacation we took to Shifting Sand Land."

 **Flashback**

At Shifting Sand Land, everyone is basically hot and miserable.

"Dammit, Peter, this vacation sucks!" said Lois, "We've been chased by Pokeys and Shyguys, and there's no water except for over there and it's being blocked by Tox boxes."

"A condor just stole my hat!" said Chris.

"Common," said Peter, "This vacation isn't _that_ bad. I mean, we got sand, sun, and a big ass pyramid. Just look on the bright side for a change."

"BRIGHT SIDE?! MEG JUST FELL INTO QUICKSAND!" shouted Lois angrily.

"HELP ME!" screamed Meg as she was sinking.

"Don't worry, Meg," said Peter, "It's video game quicksand. Just jump a few times and you'll be out."

 **End Flashback**

Chris and Amy where wandering around the snowy peaks in conversation.

"I'm so sorry about our fake wedding" said Chris.

"It's okay, Chris," said Amy.

"It means I can start our wedding Someday! "Said Chris.

"You know, Chris, like I said, we could get together" said Amy, "We can get a cup of hot coco at the lodge."

"Amy, I told you I'm too old for you, and your brother is freaky crazy" said Chris.

"But Eddie is in a relationship with Meg," said Amy.

"But he got Meg pregnant," said Chris, "You're 13! I'm an teenager! That would make me a pedophile!"

"Really?" asked Amy, "You know, I've never met a pedophile before."

"I know," said Chris, "But that old guy's kind of wierd, though."

Before they knew it, they stumbled onto an old abandoned cabin.

"Cool, a cabin!" said Chris.

"Wow, it looks like it's abandoned," said Amy, "Want to look inside?"

"Sure," said Chris as they walked into the cabin. It looked like nobody had been inside for years as there where cobwebs everywhere.

"Can you believe it?" asked Amy, "An abandoned cabin all the way out here. What are the odds?"

"I know, I mean a cabin all the way out here where nobody could hear me scream if you were to rape me in a very sexy way," said Chris, "Uh, not that I'm encouraging it or anything, but if you want to, now's your chance."

Somewhere in the distance, Peter yelling caused an avalanche. Now, this avalanche happened to be where Amy and Chris where, so odds are, the avalanche is gonna bury them in the abandoned cabin. You know, like in the title? "Buried Alive"? Yeah...

"What's that rumbling?!" shouted Chris as everything began to shake.

After the rumbling stopped, Chris took a look outside the window to see that everything was white.

"Oh my gosh!" said Chris, "The sky must've fallen and everything's now white!"

"Um... Chris, I don't think the sky fell," said Amy as she opened the door to reveal snow, "We got caught in an avalanche!"

"You mean..."

"That's right! We've just been..." said Amy as the camera zoomed in on her face, "BURIED ALIVE!"

Chris was trying to dig a way out, but the snow had compacted too hard.

"It's no use!" said Chris, "Where trapped, and no one knows where we are!"

"We'll freeze to death!" cried Amy, "Chris, I don't wanna die!"

"Don't worry," said Chris, "I think we can make a fire out of these old wooden chairs."

"That's brilliant!" said Amy as she and Chris piled the chairs.

"Do you have a match?" asked Chris.

"I'm not allowed to carry matches," said Amy, "Not after my imaginary friend kept telling me to burn things."

"I... see..." said Chris as he backed away slowly.

Amy and Chris had been in there for hours and were only getting colder.

"It's so cold," said Amy as he shivered, "I'm getting kind of tired, too."

"Amy! Don't fall asleep!" said Chris, "You'll never wake up! You need to stay warm!"

"WITH WHAT?!" shouted Amy, "THERE'S NO HEAT IN THIS CABIN, WE CAN'T BUILD A FIRE, AND WE DON'T HAVE A BLANKET! THERE'S NO WAY FOR US TO STAY WARM!"

"You're right," said Chris as he began to weep, "We're going to die in an old, smelly cabin..."

"Wait!" said Amy, "There is a way we can stay warm for a while!"

"Really? Tell me!" said Chris.

"We have to have sex," said Amy.

"No way! Your brother and father will kill me!" said Chris.

"We don't really have much of a choice," said Amy, "We have to do this to survive."

Chris then took a deep sigh and give a nod

"Oh my god... Let's just get it over with," said Amy as she began undressing.

Before Chris could say anything, Amy had locked him in a passionate kiss. "Amy, what the hell is happening?" Chris asked when she pulled away. He was answered by Amy's shirt getting thrown in his face.

"We're having sex." Amy told him, unhooking her bra.

"Amy, I don't..." He immediately shut his mouth as Amy removed her bra. "Think you'll find anyone better for the job!"

The two of them spent the next few hours fucking each other's brains out. Afterwards, when neither could do no more, they laid on the bed cuddling.

A few hour of awesome sex later in inside the buried cabin.

After sex the two lay beside each other covered in sweat and resting, catching their breaths, Then Chris and Amy are putting on their clothes back on.

"Wow, Chris, I never knew you so... big," she said.

"Yeah, and I also have a large wang!" said Chris.

"Umm, yeah," said Amy, "But the wierd thing is I sorta _liked_ it!"

"Amy, with all that moaning you did, sorta isn't even the tip of the iceberg," said Chris.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will destroy you!" she said angrily as she grabbed Chris by his coat collar.

"Okay, I won't!" said Chris in fear. They then just sat around waiting to be rescued.

"So now what?" asked Amy?

"You wanna play 20 questions until we get rescued?" asked Chris.

"I guess..." said Amy, "You wanna start?"

"Okay, I'm thinking of a word and it is NOT kitty," said Chris.

"Ummmm... is it kitty?"

"Okay, you got that one," said Chris, "Now I'm thinking of another word and it's DEFINITELY not kitty."

"Oh... Say, isn't it getting much colder in here?" asked Amy.

"Um, no it's not," said Chris.

"Yes it is!" lied Amy, "I'm starting to freeze. I need to get warm right away!"

"You mean...?"

"That's right," said Amy, "You, me, right now, and get some snow so we can pretend its whipped cream!"

"Forget the snow!" shouted Chris, "TAKE ME!"

Chris and Amy began to make out wildly until suddenly Frank and Peter broke through the door after digging their way through.

"Chris! Amy! We came to save- HOLY CRAP!" said Peter as he stopped when he saw Amy and Chris making out. They stopped and looked at Peter and Frank in shock.

"It's not what it looks like!" said Jillian.

"Don't even bother," said Frank, "I've seen too much weird crap in my life to even care. Let's just get the hell out of the here and we promise we won't tell."

As everyone made their way out of the hole, Helene ran up to Amy and hugged him.

"Amy, you're alright!" she said as she sniffed him a little, "Wait, why do you smell like wild hot nasty sex?"

"I do?" asked Amy, "Well see the thing is... Hey, I'm starved! Let's go back to the lodge and get something to eat!"

Later that day the family decided to return to their home in Quahog.

The result? Amy not being herself anymore.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Amy screamed, destroying the apartment, kinda like Selina Kyle from _Batman Returns_.

Luckily, their friends and calm her down.

"Amy, calm down" Eddie said.

"You're our daughter" Helena said.

"We still love you" Frank said.

"Thanks..." Amy thanked.

After that experience, Amy became very matured...and she also got pregnant.

1 day later, Amy comes over to the Griffin house to see Chris.

"Amy?" asked Chris as she walked into his room, "Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Chris we have to talk," she said.

"So... What do you want to talk about, Amy?" asked Chris.

"I'm scared!" said Amy, "I missed my period this morning!"

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Chris, "You must've felt unusually fresh this morning."

"True, but it also means I could be pregnant," said Amy. "Chris, I don't want to have a baby! No... That's not true..."

"Really?" asked Chris.

"Yes. I just don't want to have you dead before our baby is born."

"Oh... well, we'll see Dr. Hartman today and he'll tell you if you're pregnant or not."

Later at the doctor's office, Dr. Hartman is about to announce the test results to Chris and Amy who came alone.

"Well, the results are in," said Dr. Hartman, "And the results came back..."

Amy and Chris began sweating as they waited anxiously.

"...negative!"

Amy and Chris then got up and cheered.

"YES! I'm SO glad we're not having a baby!" said Amy.

"A baby? Oh no, these are the results of your HIV test," said Dr. Hartman, "Here are the results. Amy you're pregnant. Congratulations."

Amy and Chris then stop cheering and looked at Dr. Hartman with their jaws dropped. Amy then begins to bawl uncontrollably.

"OUR LIVES IS RUINED!" she cried.

"Yes, I get that a lot," said Dr. Hartman.

After leaving the Doctor's office, Chris and Amy get into her car. Jillian is still very upset about what has happened.

"This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me and it's all YOUR fault!" said Jillian.

"MY fault?!" shouted Chris, "How is this my fault?!"

"Let's see? It was YOU who agreed to the idea to have sex and YOU didn't use ANY PROTECTION!"

"You weren't complaining when we were doing it! Remember?" shouted Chris, "'Faster Chris! Harder! Oh Chris! OH CHRIS!'"

"You shut up!" said Amy angrily, "Oh god, what am I gonna tell Mom?"

"WHAT AM I GONNA TELL MOM AND DAD?!" shouted Chris, "THEY'LL FREAK!"

"You know what? We won't tell them anything!" said Amy, "Because I'm going to get an abortion!"

"An abortion?" asked Chris, "You should think about what you're doing! This is a living thing you're thinking about getting rid of!"

"No, my mind's made up! I don't want this baby and that's that. It's my body and I can do what I want with it."

Amy then walked a little bit towards her car and then ran the rest of the way. The next day, Chris is trying to enjoy his breakfast but can't because something's on his mind. Then Frank comes in.

"Why the long face, Chris?" he asks, "You scored with an older chick! That makes you _the_ man!"

"I know, but... I have this friend, see," said Chris, "He and this girl got trapped and needed to have sex to survive."

"Wait, I need names, Chris," said Frank.

"Okay... my friend's name is... carlos... uh... gordon," said Chris, "And the girl is... ummmmm... mimi!"

"Whoa!" said Frank, "I have never heard of those people before in my life! Go on!"

"Well, he accidentally gets her pregnant. Frank, what should I do?"

"Well, Chris, if I was your friend Carlos, I'll stay far far away for this Mimi girl!"

"But the thing is I, err, I mean, Carlos wants to keep the baby, but Mimi doesn't."

"Huh... maybe Carlos should try convincing Mimi to keep the baby," said Frank.

"Thanks, bro," said Chris.

"Oh, Chris! Tell your friend Carlos good luck," said Frank as he left the room.

"Peter, what was frank and Chris talking about?" asked Lois.

"You won't believe it but Chris got Amy knocked up, Frank didn't know" said Peter.

"Chris knocks up Am- WHAT THE HOLY F?!" shouted Lois angrily.

"...Ooooooooh, now I get it!" chuckled Peter.

Upstairs in Chris's room, Lois and Peter are having a little talk with him.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" shouted Lois, "I mean, you're only 14 and she's a pre-teen!"

"I was thinking about sex," said Chris, "And surviving."

"Chris, you're too young to be having sex!" said Lois.

"Says the red haired bi-sexual who had sex with my step brother's mother when she was 14," said Frank as he entered the room, "Yeah, she told me."

"You stay out of this," said Lois, "And my sex life is none of your business."

"Apparently MINE is yours!" said Zack as he and Frank left.

"I found your little hole in the wall. You won't be getting any more free shows from us." Said Frank.

"You son of a-" said Lois angrily as she tried to get Frank but Peter grabbed her arm.

"Lois, we're talking about Chris, remember?" asked Peter, "Now Chris I want you to do the most responsible thing a man must do in a situation like this... You tell Amy you're going to get a pack of cigerettes and when you leave the door you run like hell! You run and you don't look back! You don't care where the hell you're going as long as it's away from her and that baby!"

"Peter, no!" said Lois, "You will help her take care of the baby, but you can't tell anyone you're the father. The money you make from your paper route will be used for the baby."

"What?! But I use that money for important stuff!"

 **Flashback.**

Chris cuts up a few $100 bills to make paper dolls. He then claps and laughs. Also around his room are money paper airplanes and money paper hats.

"Better go to the john," said Chris as he took a roll of money toilet paper.

 **Flashback.**

"Chris, caring for a baby is much more important," said Lois, "Amy needs support, Chris, and since you're the father, you need take responsibility."

"I guess so," said Chris.

"Yes, OR..." said Peter, "You can pretend to get a pack of cigarettes and..."

"Enough with the deadbeat dad parenting skills!" said Lois.

Later at Walker's place, Amy in bed looking very depressed. She had not moved from her spot since last night. She felt hopeless. No man would want her now, since she's bound to be a single mother and she also didn't want to be fat. She was also afraid of giving birth to an elephant, like Lois did. Then she heard a knock on her door. Amy slowly got up from her spot, put on a robe and walked to her door and she then looked through her eye hole to see the last person she wanted to see. Yes, it's Chris.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted.

"Amy, I just want to talk!" said Chris.

"Oh, so you can get me in bed again, and make me have twins?!" asked Amy.

"...uh... I don't think that's how it works," said Chris, " Amy, just listen to me!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Chris was then about to leave, until he then got an idea.

"Amy!" he said as he then covered his nose, "This is Bill ummmm Humperdinkle!"

"Bill ummmm Humperdinkle?! Is that you?" asked Amy as she quickly opened the door which gave Chris enough to dash into her apartment, "Hey! You tricked me!"

"I'm sorry, but I really needed to talk to you!" said Chris, " Amy, listen to me. You can't get the abortion!"

"Don't worry, I won't," said Amy.

"Really? So you realised that it was wrong?"

"No. I want the baby to be a constant reminder of why my life is so fed up now!"

"Ouch. Listen, I just wanted to tell you that I want to help raise the baby," said Chris, "It's my fault you're pregnant, now, and I want to make it up to you by doing something most males wouldn't do in a situation like this. I'm giving you child support money from my paper route."

"Chris... that is so sweet of you," said Amy, "But you don't have too."

"But I want to," said Chris, "I know I'm only 14, but I really want the best for my kid. I'm sure you'll make a great mother."

"Thank you, Chris," said Amy, "I'm sorry I blamed you for all this. We should've been more aware of the consequences at the old cabin."

"I suppose we should have," said Chris, "So since the baby's mine... does that mean-?"

"No, we are NOT a married couple," she said.

"I see..." said Chris as he turned around sadly, "Well, see ya later."

Chris was then about to walk out the door.

"Chris, wait," said Amy, "Do you wanna stay here for a while, and watch a movie? You know, as friends?"

"Okay, I guess," said Chris, "So what are we watching?"

""It"" she said.

"What's "It"?"

"You know. "It"."

"No I don't know anything about "It"?"

"Let's just watch "It". Then you'll know what "It" is."

"So... is "It" good?" asked Chris as he sat on the sofa with Amy as she laughed.

"You know Chris, this could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship," she said as she turned on the TV.

Days later the walkers found out

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Frank and Eddie shouted, starting to chase Chris.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Chris screamed, getting away from them.

Also, Amy's over-the-top humor is replaced with a dry humor.

"* **sigh** * I won't let them killing him twice..." Amy said.

And 9 months later, they gave birth to twins: Christine 'Christy' Griffin and Andrew 'Andy' Griffin. Christy is more hyperactive than Amy and she makes-up words.

"Hi, I'm Christy and I'm superstastic!" Christy greeted.

And Andy is just as timid as Gwen.

"H-hi, can we play to...count flowers' petals?" Andy asked.

"S-sure, I like flowers" Gwen answered.

And finally, with the blonde hero himself…

Well, he had fully established himself as The Star's guardian by taking care of the powerful bad Elements that came after the Babies, like Altimore and his crew of evil minions, and an entity named Barthanos (Gwen talked to him. Her pure heart opened Bart's and he gave her the 7th star), then there was of course the whole issue with Queen Eileen, and that of her revenge much later, and then after that, he took care of the minor villains that appeared here and there, including Nega Frank but that's stuff can wait for the next chapters.

It was a tough job yeah, but it was one of the few things that kept him busy if he wasn't with his family, as his mentors had their own life to live away from him and the job of being Guardian was one which paralleled that of being hunter in a way (at least to him), so he was very much satisfied, more so now that he had a family with the woman he fell in love with…

 _Raine_.

…his wife.

How that happened?

A few months after the wish had been made, he and Raine had started dating again, and in one particular date, they both let their feelings for each of the other take a course the night of the date, and when they got back home one thing led to another and they ended up in bed, having a rush of intense feelings for the other…

8 _long_ Months of a peace the people of Earth so readily deserved.

They had no idea that soon, a very powerful individual may very well be the one to threaten that peace… and that said induvial was going to be the most powerful any of them had ever faced, and stood no chance of defeating…but that another chapter story.

 **End of chapter**


	6. Chapter 53:Brian and Frank Jr's party

**Chapter 53: Brian and Frank Jr's Multiverse Party?**

A fifteen year old Frank G Mallque Jr was watching TV with three other kids. His younger siblings: Tomoe, an 11 year old boy with short black hair, Ai, a thin eight year old Girl with dirty blonde hair, and Jen Junior, a 3 year old girl with Brown hair tied in pigtails.

"You know, somebody would expect that after Matt Groening died, they would cancel The Simpsons, but no," said Tomoe.

"It was on its twentieth season when John Jr was born," said Ai. "And they keep making episodes since then."

"Well, that's because the new generations replace the older ones, and thus, the show still has an audience," explained Frank Jr.

Suddenly, the the power goes out.

"Oh crap!" yelled Tomoe.

"Tomoe! Don't use that language in front of your little sister!" chastised Frank Jr.

"I don't mind," said Jen Jr. with an innocent smile.

"What are we going to do now?" complained Ai.

"Hey, I know," said Frank Jr. "How about if I tell you one of the stories from when I was little?"

"Cool!" the three kids said in unison.

"Yeah, those stories are very funny!" said Jen Jr., excited.

Ai and Tomoe sat beside Frank Jr, and she put Jen Jr on his lap.

"Okay, this story starts when Universe 12 Version of me was playing with his Stewie in the backyard, and Brian was watching them..."

 **Brian Multiverse Party?**

It was a normal day in Quahog. The Griffin family was out, and they left the babies with Brian. Gwen, Stewie and Frank Jr were playing in the backyard, while Brian sat on a hammock, reading the newspaper. Suddenly, he's hit by a Frisbee.

"OW! What the hell!" said Brian, visibly annoyed?

"Hehe, you sound just like grandma," chuckled Frank Jr. "Sorry Brian, we were playing with the Frisbee, but don't worry, we're going to play something else."

"Oh, don't worry," said Brian. "Just be careful."

Brian resumed his reading, but shortly after was hit by a football.

"What the...!"

"Sorry, Brian!" said Stewie. "No football then."

Brian tried to read again, but was hit by a golf ball.

"Sorry Brian!" said Gwen. "We aren't too skilled at golf."

Before he can even do something again, Brian's hit by a hammer.

"I told you that hammer toss was a bad idea!" said Frank Jr.

"Can't you just play something that doesn't involve hitting me with random objects?" asked Brian, visibly annoyed.

"Well, guess that we could play with the moon bounce castle grandma Barbara gave me for my birthday. It's in the garage." said Frank Jr.

"Okay then," said Brian. However, he noticed that Frank Jr, Gwen and Stewie were staring at him.

"Well...?" said Stewie.

"Well what?" asked Brian.

"Aren't you going to look for the moon bounce castle?" asked Gwen.

Brian sighed heavily, got up from his chair and left the backyard.

"Okay, now that we got rid of that bore, we can play whatever we want," said Frank Jr.

"Yup. The garage is a huge mess," said Stewie. "Finding something there is even harder than finding a gay character in the media who isn't a walking stereotype."

 **Cutaway**

Jasper is in some gay bar talking with other people.

"...and, by the evening, he asked me if I wanted some eggs with bacon, but I told him, 'I already got a large weenie for dinner last night'. Oh, I'm so nasty!"

"Okay, what the hell's wrong with you?" asked a man, annoyed.

"What do you mean?" asked Jasper.

"Do you know that you're perpetuating a negative stereotype?" asked another man. "By wearing those flashy clothes."

"Yeah, and why do you always talk in an overly effeminated tone?" asked another man.

"And twisting every phrase so it sounds like something sexual," added another man. "You know, we gays think of other things aside from penises."

"It's guys like you who stop people from realizing that gays are like everybody else, only that we like men instead of women. You should feel ashamed!"

Jasper ran away from the bar while other guys booed him.

 **End Cutaway**

"Okay, Brian, Peter and I are going to a fancy restaurant, Chris is over his friend's house, Frank took Aoi to vist his relitives in Japan and Meg went to the movie theaters to see the new romantic comedy featuring Zac Efron and Selena Gomez with Eddie'', Lois said, ``Make sure that Stewie, Frank Jr and Gwen doesn't do anything that might blow up the house''.

"Don't worry, Lois, I got it under control'', Brian said.

"Thanks, Brian'', Lois said.

``Oh, Brian, remember if anyone tries to break the house, just do exactly what the kid from Home Alone did!" Peter said.

Brian rolled his eyes and said "Sure, Peter. I'll do that''.

"Also, Brian, no parties! Parties lead to alcohol and I don't want to come home with drunken animals on the floor. Said Lois.

"Don't worry, Lois, I won't throw a party. I swear I won't let you down'', Brian said.

"Thanks, Brian'', Lois said, smiling.

After Peter and Lois left, Frank Jr began to pour some snacks in a bowl and set out some cups. ``What are you doing?'', Brian asked.

"Listen, Brian, We're going having an intimate get together with a few friends, so don't try to embarrass me'', Frank Jr said.

"Don't worry about me bothering you. I'll be inviting a few friends too, watching a tutorial on how to do voodoo. I must get revenge on Caillou for not sharing his cookies with me'', Brian said.

"Well, good luck with that'', Stewie said as he rools his eyes as he also invited people.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Brian quickly opened the door. Maddie Murdock from Meg's family Family Guy universe, Jaina Ryder from Tale of the Valkyrie Family Guy universe, and Rosie Kennedy from the spellbook Family Guy universe were at the door.

"Come on in, fellas'', Frank Jr said.

The Babies came in and sat down on the couch.

"There's a bowl of snacks if you want some'', Frank Jr said as he pointing at the bowl on the table.

Brian sat down on the couch with the other Babies.

There was an awkward silence. "So, how's life going?'', Brian asked.

Maddie put a thumbs up. "It's going fine, I guess'', Jaina said. "Life is going great!'', Rosie said. "How about you, Brian?'', Rosie asked. "Meh'', Brian said.

There was another awkward silence.

Maddie began to whistle. Rosie yawned.

Jaina began to softly hum All Star by Smash Mouth. _"Come on,_ _Frank_ _Jr_ _, they're getting bored. Try to start a conversation'',_ Frank Jr said in his mind.

"So, who's like Fall out Boy?'', Frank Jr asked. The Girls stared at him. Yet another awkward silence.

Finally, Rosie stood up and said "Frank Jr, this is lame!'' Frank Jr looked shocked.

"What? What's lame?!

"This get together is lame! Don't try to deny it!''

" _Oh, no, they're losing interest in me! Quickly think of something!'',_ Frank Jr said in his mind, panicking.

"Let's play some board games!'', Frank Jr suggested.

"No, Brian, we want to have a party!'', Maddie said.

"Yeah, I want to be violated!'' Jaina agreed.

"No, we can't have a party, I promised Brian to my Lois that I won't throw a party, because it leads to a big mess and drunken pets on the floor!'', Frank Jr explained.

"Come on, it's not like we're going to get wasted'', Rosie said.

"Yeah, this party can involve no alcohol!'', Maddie said. Frank Jr sighed and said "Fine! Let's throw a party''.

The Babies, except Brian, cheered with glee. Maddie, Rosie, and Jaina began to text and call everyone that they know to come over Frank Jr's house.

Frank Jr groaned and said "I hope this doesn't turn out to be a disaster''.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Brian opened the door and saw lots of Fanfiction cartoon characters! Jacob Ryder from jaina's universe, Tilly Russel and CJ Russel from Maddie's universe, Kyle Russel, Maya Russel and Flare from Rosie's universe, the Oc casts, John and Tyler from Family Guy Jt, Frank Jr from Family Guy Mc, etc.

"Let's get this party started!'', Mc version of Frank Jr screamed with joy.

"It's not a party, it's an intimate get together'', Brian explained.

Both Frank Jrs rolled their eyes.

Raven Blackenski was the deejay and started to play Just Dance by Lady Gaga. Everyone was dancing and having fun.

"Okay, everyone's having fun. No alcoholic beverage is in sight'', Brian said in his mind, looking around to check if there was any alcoholic beverages around.

Suddenly, Brian saw Both Zack Murdocks with a bottle of Duff. Brian gasped and quickly rushed towards them and said, ``No alcoholic beverages!''

"Since when were you anti-alcoholic?'' Oc Zack asked.

"That's none of your beeswax! Just get rid of that beer bottle!'', Brian demanded.

"D'oh!'', Meg Family Zack said. Both zack's got rid of the bottle of Duff. Brian sighed in relief.

Suddenly, Brian saw stripes writing on the wall with a pink marker. "Stripes, what are you doing?!'', Brian asked.

"I'm writing down the lyrics to Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. For some reason, that song has been stuck in my head for two weeks'', stripes said.

"Why are you doing this?''

"Because I love Katy Perry and I have to express my love for her!''

"Can't you do this on a piece of paper?''

"Why would I bring a piece of paper to a party?''

"Just wash this off!''

"Fine, fine, Mr. Bossy.''

Suddenly, Brian heard people chanting, "Chug''.

Brian quickly rushed to the kitchen to see if anyone was drinking alcohol. It turned out that it was just Helena chugging a gallon of milk. Brian sighed in relief.

"Keep it together, Brian'', Brian said to himself.

Suddenly, Brian heard footsteps coming from down the stairs. It was Stewie with the other Stewie's and he didn't look very happy.

"Brian, how dare you have you have a party without me?!''

"It's not a party, it's an intimate get together!''

``Don't deny it, Brian! This is totally a party.''

"It's a not party!''

The party crowd began to chant, _"BRIAN'S PARTY, BRIAN'S PARTY!"_

"It's not party, it's an intimate get together!'', Brian told the party crowd.

" _BRIAN'S PARTY, BRIAN'S PARTY!''_

"Don't call it that, it's just a get together!''

"BRIAN'S PARTY, BRIAN'S PARTY!''

Then, Brian noticed that people started going crazy!

Brian quickly started barking orders.

" _Don't spill your drink, don't drop your food, and don't make the music in the house go boom! Hey, don't use Lois' good scissors and please stay out her room! Get your feet off the chair, no running in the house, put a coaster under that drink! Hey, these tchotchkes aren't for juggling, and that's a toilet, not a sink!''_

"Wow, Brian, I never you knew you were a good rapper!''Frank Jr comments to brian

I'm not trying to rap! I'm trying to keep everything under control!''

Suddenly, the phone rang. "Stewie answer the phone, while I keep the crowd under control'', Brian said.

"Whatever'', Stewie said.

Stewie answered the phone. Lois was on the phone. "Hey, Lois! What? What? I can't hear over Brian's party!'', Stewie answered.

" _Hey, what's this in this fishbowl?_ I said. _"No playing with the remote_ ", _Hey, close the door! Were you raised in a barn? Which one you brought this goat?!''_ , Brian continued.

The crowd continued to chant, "BRIAN'S PARTY, BRIAN'S PARTY!"

"It's not a party, it's an intimate get together!''

``BRIAN'S PARTY! BRIAN'S PARTY!

"Don't call it that, it's just a get together!''

"BRIAN'S PARTY, BRIAN'S PARTY!''

``It's an I-to the N-to the T-I-M-A-T-E get together!''

"Whaaat?!"

"I-to the N-to the T-I-M-A-T-E get together!''

"Seriously, Brian, where did you learn to rap like that?'' Frank Jr asked. "Also, here's the phone''.

Brian grabbed the phone. "Hello?''

"Brian?''

"Lois!''

"Brian, I can barely hear you. Why is it so noisy? Are you having a party?!''

Brian gasped and nervously said "No, Lois, no party at all. Just an intimate get together.''

"BRIAN'S PARTY, BRIAN'S PARTY!''

"Shut up!''

"That's it, Brian. Peter and I are coming home right now!''

"No, Lois, please don't...''

Before Brian could say anything else, Lois hung up.

Brian gulped. At that moment, Brian knew that he was in deep trouble.

"Stewie, Frank Jr, Lois is on her way here. We need to get rid of these people!'', Brian said, panicking.

"What do you mean by _us?'',_ Frank Jr asked.

"Came on, Frank Jr, you gotta help me out here!''

"Sorry, Brian, but it's your party, not mine''.

"It's intimate get together!''

"BRIAN'S PARTY, BRIAN'S PARTY!'', the crowd chanted.

Brian groaned.

Brian walked behind Mc Frank Jr (The deejay) and unplugged the speakers. The music stopped. Everyone groaned.

``What's going on?!'', CJ asked.

``Who stopped the music?!" Kyle the dog asked till both Frank Jr's kick him in the nusts for be a conservative republican.

"I did!'', Brian said.

Everyone gasped.

"Alright everybody, party's over! Go home!''

"Don't be a party pooper, Brian'' said Maddie Murdock of this universe

"Stay out of this, Maddie! As for everyone else, go home!'' 

Suddenly, Brian got shot in the butt with a tranquilizer dart. Brian grabbed the dart off is butt and asked, "Who...who did this?''

It turns out that it was Jaina Jr from this universe that shot the tranquilizer dart at Brian.

"I freaking...hate...your...guts!'', Brian said, slowly going to sleep.

Brian fell asleep. Stewie plugged the speakers back in and said, " Frank Jr, spin that crap!''

The Oc's continued to party.

The next morning, Brian woke up and panicked. ``Oh, no, what happened last night?! Am I in trouble? How can I redeem myself?!'', Brian thought.

Suddenly, Brian noticed that the house...was clean!

"The house...isn't a mess. How can this be possible?'' 

Frank Jr came downstairs and said, "Morning, Brian, that was one heck of a party''. 

"Frank Jr, what happened? Did you clean the house?'' Brian ask.

"No, actually, the Oc cleaned up the house. You see, Mom, Dad, Uncle Eddie, Aunt Meg, Peter and Lois came home and realized that you threw a party, but I told them that there was no alcohol involved''.

Brian sighed in relief.

"Lois realized that you were tranquilized and she got angry at everyone. Luckily, I knocked her out with a brick. Of course, the fat man didn't care and started to join the party. So, we danced, shoot fireworks, played bizarre activities...''

"Bizarre activities?''

"Yeah, we juggled knives while being dizzy, drunk a gallon of Super Juice, (which is a combination of milk, tomato paste, pickle juice, and cherry soda), carve celebrities' name in our arms, and many other random things. I'm surprised that no one died last night. We were doing some really messed up stuff''.

"So, after the party, everyone just started cleaning up?''  
"Yeah, the party was getting boring, so everyone started cleaning up the house and they all went home''. 

Brian felt relieved.

Suddenly, Brian saw a note right next to foot. The note read, " _Dear Brian, that was one heck of a party! Can't wait for the next one!'' Sincerely, Strips. P.S., Sorry for writing on your forehead''._

Brian quickly went to the bathroom to see what was on his forehead. Brian looked in the mirror and saw _CATS RULE!_ Written on his forehead in blue marker.

Brian sighed and said "this is one of the reasons why I hate cats''.

 **End Flashback**

…

"...the end," Frank Jr concluded. Suddenly, the power returned.

"It was a great story," said Tomoe.

"Totally! In fact, I can't wait for the next time the power goes out," said Ai.

"Maybe the next time you could tell us why both The Spellbooks and Meg's family verison of uncle Stewie is still 1," suggested Jen Jr.

"That's one of the few things that magic or Science can't explain," said Frank Jr, deadpan.

 **End chapter**


	7. A Family Guy OC Universe Christmas

**A Family Guy OC Universe Christmas**

Starts off with the usual start excepted decorated for Christmas while Lois is in here red Ugly Christmas sweater playing the piano.

 **Lois**  
 _It seems today  
for once a year  
are holiday movies or special TV  
_  
Peter comes in with his Ugly Christmas sweater.

 **Peter**  
 _But where are those good ol' cheerful values_

Meg and Eddie came in next.

 **Meg and Eddie**  
 _When it's a snowy day for the time_

Brian then comes in with a Christmas present

 **Brian**  
 _It used to be  
The same ho ho  
_  
Stewie pops out of Brian's Christmas present.

 **Stewie**  
 _From watching Rankin Bass or the train to the North_

Persephone came in

 **Persephone**  
 _And even the tale of the night before Christmas  
_  
Everyone else came in

 **Frank, Aoi, Frank Jr, Chris, Amy, Persephone, Emily, Gwen, Sophie, Cindy and Andy**  
 _with the sugar plums floating up high  
_  
Then the Griffin living room background changes to a Broadway background like in the show with decorations, while the characters' clothes are changed to their usual golden suits.

 **Crowd**  
 _Lucky there's a Family Guy,  
Lucky there's a fella,  
Speaking you a well a  
Christmas cheer to everyone  
_  
 **Frank Jr, Korra, Stewie and Sophie**  
 _With a nice hot pie  
_  
 **Crowd**  
 _He's  
A  
Fam-  
-i-  
-ly_

 **Stewie and Sophie**  
 _That's right a Family_

 **Frank and Aoi**  
 _Family_

 **Crowd**  
 _Guy!_

The then zooms out to the title: 'A Family Guy OC Universe Christmas'

As a man appear on the screen and said his name

"Hi. I'm Jorge Mallque, Frank G Mallque's father. And I'm here to tell you the story of a very special Christmas in Quahog. Ron MacFarlane was supposed to be here, but I think he's sick. Anyway, Frank came out of my penis, and now he made this.

 **(Quahog)**

Fades to the Quahog Mall where everything is all crowded.

Jorge said "Our story begins at the Quahog Mall on Black Friday just before Christmas time season. The Griffins, the Walkers and Sophie are in a rush trying to buy stuff in a crowded place The Griffins, the Walkers and Sophie were rushing into the mall.

"Come on guys! I didn't come all the way here to return empty handed!" said peter.

"Those other b*** better not take that last refrigerator before Me." Reply Lois.

They came in looking like they're literal digging though people like Bugs Bunny's underground journeys. They stopped at the map.

"Alright everyone, let's split up. Eddie and Meg, you take Gwen and go to the toy store." Said Peter.

"On it!" said Eddie and Meg.

Meg and Eddie left for the toy store

Peter points to the next team and said "Chris and Amy, you take Christy and Andy and go on to the department store."

Chris salutes and said "Rodger that dad."

Then Roger from 'American Dad' (in disguise as a citizen) came.

"Did somebody mention my name?" said Roger in confusion?

"No, not you. I meant like 'okay I'm on it' type of phrase." Said Chris to apologies to Roger

"Oh, sorry about that, false alarm." Roger reply in apologetic response.

Then Roger left.

"That was weird... More weirder then the time when Christy was with my parent's TV?" said Chris as he flash back to that moment.

 **FLASHBACK  
**  
Peter and Lois were sleeping in their bed as usual as Christy came in wearing her pink night gown as she walks up to the TV and Stares blankly and turns it on and played with the buttons until it looked like the TV was static. Peter and Lois then woke up and saw Christy at the TV.

"Christy? What the hell are you doing?" Lois said in bed?

Then Christy stare at her grandparents blankly.

"There here..." Christy said in a spooky voice.

The Peter and Lois both huddled in fear. Meanwhile, Frank Jr and Stewie who had seen then whole thing were recorded a video on their iPhones while chuckling.

"Wait till all this goes all viral." Said Stewie to his new buddy.

While Frank Jr just chuckle for the view.

Cuts to Stewie on the laptop checking his video.

"Oh my god, 5 million views in one day! I made such a big YouTube sensation." Stewie said in excitement as he and Frank Jr dance.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Cuts back to the mall on black Friday.

"And everyone else, we're going to the electronic store, and I better not anyone get my hands on that new computer... Let's roll!" Frank said as everyone went to their stations

Peter and Lois went off to the Electronic store.

"Okay Lois, you get what you want while I get what I want." Peter ask.

"If you say so..." Lois reply in a normal tone.

The Peter went the spot to find that computer and they're still there. He was about to touch one when a familiar yellow wing touched the same box at the same time, it was Ernie the Giant Chicken. They then start the classic chicken fight. They punch each other out of the department store, then they both fell of the railing while chicken broke Peter's fall but survived, as they fight, they came to the pet store. Ernie took a tarantula out of the case and puts on Peter's face and Peter screamed like in Home Alone and brushed it off. Then Peter took out a cracker out of his pocket. Then Ernie seemed confused.

"Polly want a cracker?" Peter talking to the bird.

The Parrot reply (Voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) "Polly wants cracker!"

"Then go get it!" said peter.

Peter tossed the cracker onto Ernie's face and then the parrot flew onto the giant chicken's head and took the cracker and flew off. Then Ernie seemed confused.

"Didn't turn out how I planned it... guess its plan B which is THIS!" said peter.

Peter then sprayed Tag body spray for Sick cats on the chicken which leaves Ernie confused until saw sick cats coming to him. Then Ernie picked up one and tossed it to Peter and he dodged the first cat Ernie tossed but didn't dodge the second one in time, but managed to get it off its face leaving scratch marks on its face. They continued on fight to a bus stop and got on the bus, the passengers were trying to take cover, the bus stopped at a red light causing both Peter and Ernie break through a windshield. They kept on beating up each other and came through a train station passing by the ticket stand.

"Hey, you need tickets to get on the train! D***..." Ticket Collector said.

Peter started to climb up to the cab of a steam locomotive, hey kicked the chicken in the face and then the chicken climbed into the cab and grabbed a bucket and puts it on Peter's head and then punched the bucket causing his head to vibrate and the Peter felling dizzy attempt to punch Ernie but accidentally released the breaks and then train started to move. The engineer and the fireman came and find the train was gone.

Engineer cried "Aw dang it, someone just stole my chop-chop!"

Back on to the train, Peter and Ernie were still fighting, Ernie then broke the throttle just to whack Peter with it causing the train to go fast, too fast causing it to derail at a sharp bend and crashed at a lumber mill. After the crash, they climbed out of the cab fighting until Ernie accidentally got himself tangled in the chains and was being pulled up to some gears. Then cuts to Peter as a few yellow feathers floated down, he then walks out the lumber shack into the sunset and went back to the Ernie's feet and his right one clenched like a fist.

Back at the Mall, Peter came back.

"Sorry about that, I had problems with Chicken again. What did I miss?" Peter said.

"When you got into that again, I got the computer you wanted." Lois said.

"YEAH! Now I'll be ready to play that new Planet Coaster." Peter shouted in excitement.

After they got out, Sophie asked Emily what's so special about Black Friday,

"Emily there's one thing I couldn't get what's so important about Black Friday?" Sophie ask her friend.

"Well black Friday wasn't exactly important." Emily reply her question.

"How come?" Sophie ask her again.

"Most people would come here for the things they wanted out of their greed like dad. Some would just buy them and get them as a Christmas gift since it'll soon be Christmas in a few weeks." Emily reply.

"Wait, your saying that some are buying stuff as Christmas presents?" Sophie ask.

"Pretty much, yeah." Emily reply

Sophie then looks at Stewie as he and Frank Jr were loading some stuff for the new computer in the trunk.

"Then what if I should by something for Stewie as a Christmas gift?" Sophie thought.

As they went home, the town was blanketed with snow, the trees were being trimmed, and everyone was making up their Christmas lists at the Griffin house after black Friday.

The citizens of Quahog began to sing.

 **Frank** :

 _Hi, I'm Frank G Mallque. All of us here at Family Guy OC would like to wish you a Merry Christmas, or a Happy Jew Christmas, depending on your religion._

 **Aoi** :

 _Frank, it's Hanukkah._

 **Frank** :

 _Oh, sorry._

 _Chris laughs in the background_

 **Persephone** :

 _Shut up, Chris! This is supposed to be serious!_

 **Chris** :

 _Okay, we've prepared a musical holiday greeting that we would like to sing for you._

 **Lois** :

 _Frank Jr, would you start us off?_

 **Frank Jr** :

 _Sure._

 **Stewie** :

 _You know, I heard we can say dirty words on this album._

 **Chris** :

 _Ha ha, Boobie! I said boobie. Did you hear me? Ha, I said it twice._

 **Frank Jr** :

 _Okay, okay, take it easy, you guys [clears throat] Ladies and gentlemen, the lush arrangements of Walter Murphy._

 _ **Synthesized orchestra begins playing**_

 _The snow is glistening in the trees,_

 _As Christmas carols fill the breeze,_

 _And children pray on bended knees..._

 **Stewie** :

Santa Claus, be sure you don't

Screw up my freakin' order, please!

 **Frank Jr** :

 _Great, thanks for destroying the mood._

 **Chris** :

 _Uncle chip, Dad, what do you want for Christmas?_

 **Peter** :

 _Ah, let's see..._

 _Britney Spears and Courtney Cox_

 _Wearing nothing but their socks_

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year!_

 **Brian** :

 _Well, that's just not practical._

 **Chip** :

 _Plenty of beer and so much scotch_

 _That I hit on my own crotch_

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year!_

 _How about you Aoi, what do you want?_

 **Aoi** :

 _All my flabbin' cellulite surgically uprooted_

 _Then installed in Julia Roberts' ass, Ha!_

 _Spending a steamy night between_

 _Goruto black and my partner Frank_

 _Giggling as they remove my brassiere._

 _How about you mom, what do you want?_

 **Lois** :

 _Spending a week in Mexico_

 _With some black guys and some blow_

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year._

 **Frank** :

 _Aw, that sounds terrific. How about you, kids?_

 _ **Chris**_ _:_

 _Now me!_

 _There's an evil monkey, who's_

 _Living in my closet,_

 _I just wish he'd go away and die,_

 _I want Amy walker,_

 _Rubbing up real close to me_

 _Saying dirty, bad things into my ear_.

 **Stewie** :

 _Oh, she's atrocious._

 **Amy Walker** :

 _Let's have a party off the chart, Tear the dance floor right apart._

 _That's all I really want for Christmas this year._

 **Emily**

 _Spending a week in mall,_

 _Checking out all of the boys!_

 _but all I really want to buy gift for New family this year!_

 **Amy Walker:**

Oooh! That's sounds exciting. What about you guys huh!?

 **Katie Rose:**

 _Ah would like some chocolate milk,_

 _For when my daughter go buckin._

 _C'mon Matt, come sing the song with me!_

 **Matt** **:**

Nope.

 **Katie Rose** **:**

Yeeeehaw!

 **Gwen Walker:**

 _Jaina Jr laughs at me but_

 _I would like to be a tree._

 **Amy Walker:**

 _Oh, and that reminds me, twelve layers of cake._

 **The Walker and Kenndy:**

 _All these happy wishes_

 _And lots of Christmas cheer_

 _Is all I really want this year!_

 **Stewie** :

 _Well, it's your turn, Dylan. As if anyone gives a two-shilling shit about what you want._

 **Dylan** :

 _Every year I've prayed and prayed_

 _For a girl who isn't spayed._

 _That's all I really want for Christmas this year._

 **Andy** :

 _What does spayed mean?_

 **Chris** :

 _Oh, you know, like Melissa Etheridge._

 **Brian** :

 _I'd love it if you would not harass me_

 _When I start to chew my ass_

 _That's all I really want for Christmas this year!_

 _Your turn, kid._

 **Stewie** :

 _Yellow cake uranium._

 _Never mind the reason._

 _Also Chutes and Ladders and a ball._

 _[laughs]_

 **Axel** :

 _Jennifer Garner in my bed..._

 **Persephone** :

 _Softer voices in my head..._

 **Dylan, Andy, Axel and Persephone** :

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year?_

 **Chris** :

I _would like a pair of skates,_

 _Then I'd go out skating with Amy,_

 _But we don't really know how to skate._

 _Ha-ha!_

 **Cindy** :

 _I want a Lexus all in pink_

 _And a dad who doesn't drink._

 **Peter** :

 _Oh, and that reminds me, twelve kegs of beer._

 **The Griffins, The Walkers (except Gwen)** :

 _All these happy wishes_

 _And lots of Christmas cheer_

 _Is all I really want this year?_

 **Frank** :

 _Santa's got his work cut out for him._

 **Peter** :

 _Oh, we ain't even gotten started yet._

 **Helene Walker** :

 _I wanna tour the Spanish coast..._

 **Frank Walker** :

 _Lunch with_ _Michael Landon_ _'s ghost..._

 **Frank and Helene** :

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year?_

 **Helene Walker** :

 _Wait, what?_

 **Frank Walker** :

 _Forget it. Keep going'._

 **Cindy** :

 _Doesn't this seem like too much stuff?_

 **Peter and** **Frank Jr** :

Poo on you!/ Suck my dick! It's not enough!

 **Stewie** :

Buddy girl, I got your Christmas right here. [grabs his crotch]

 **Frank Jr:** Why don't you go out and chase cars, you queer!

 **Brian** : yeah look whose talking.

 **The Griffins** :

 _All these happy wishes_

 _And lots of Christmas cheer_

 _Is all I really want this year._

 **Brian** :

 _I'm just saying it seems a bit excessive._

 **Lois** :

 _Oh, get off your soapbox, Brian, it's Christmas._

 **Peter** :

 _And Christmas is about gettin'. Everyone in town knows that._

 **Glenda** **Vajmire** :

Japanese girls with no restraint

Just to choke me till I faint

Is all I really want for Christmas this year.

 _Ooh, giggity!_

 **Bonnie** :

Platinum-plated silverware...

 **Joe** :

Just one day when kids don't stare...

 **Bonnie and Joe** :

Is all I really want for Christmas this year?

 **Neil** :

If you put a Christmas tree

In the public airport,

I will go to court and sue my dad's ass!

 _Happy holiday!_

 **Matthew** :

Wouldn't I love a Tinker toy?

 **Jaina and Jaina Jr** :

And a little drummer boy.

He can either tap his drum or our rear.

 **Matthew, Jaina, Jaina Jr and Neil** :

All these happy wishes

And lots of Christmas cheer

Is all I really want this year?

Frank frowned as he turned on the news to see Cleveland Brown joining in the cheer.

 **Cleveland Brown** :

I want a golden mustache comb.

 **Donna tubes Brown** :

And some spermicidal foam.

 **Cleveland and Donna** :

That's all I really want for Christmas this year.

Jillian girls, Tilly and Maya were out of town as they normally was during the holidays.

 **Tilly** :

I want a brand new pitching wrench.

 **Maya** :

I would like more Lemon Pledge.

 **Tilly and Maya** :

That's all I really want for Christmas this year.

The town's gay, Jessica joined in full of cheer.

 **Jessica** :

I just want a wedding ring

From someone named Cindy.

 **Jillian** :

I just want some colored Easter eggs.

 **Jackey:**

But it's not Easter jelly bean

 **Steve smith** :

I want a Blu-ray of _star wars 7_.

 **Twilight** **:**

We don't know what "Christmas" is.

 **Every pony** :

We have something else called "Hearth's Warming Eve".

 **Everyone:**

All these happy wishes

And lots of Christmas cheer

Is all I really want this year?

Cuts to Quahog Preschool and Miss Tammy came in for an announcement.

"Good morning everyone." Miss Tammy said as she enter the room.

"Morning Miss Tammy." Kids shouted.

"Did any of you have a good Thanksgiving?" Miss Tammy ask her students

"Yep!" Stewie said.

"Sure did!" Sophie said in blush.

"Defiantly, I Had a party with lots of people from the Omniverse!" Frank Jr said.

"Could've been better!" Cody said as he fist bumps his new cousin Frank Jr, folr the awesome party.

"It was nice!" Maddie said also give Frank Jr a nuggle for the awesome party.

"It's all right..." Olivia said as she still miss her smart buddy, Penelope since she enter the sword program.

"You bet I did!" Jaina Jr said as she met her alternate reality self and she is becoming slutty.

"I once tasted a wish bone!" Christy said something random like her dad and mom.

"Great, well anyway I have a big announcement for all you guys, before the Christmas holidays start, we're going to put on a Christmas pageant at the Quahog Playhouse." Miss Tammy said to the students.

All the kids felt amazed and excited.

"We're going to put a Christmas show? This absolutely delightful!" Stewie said excited.

We are going to dance like the peanuts when they do a Christmas play right?" Frank Jr ask the group.

"Um, what is this...? Christmas Pageant...show Miss Tammy's talking about?" Gwen asking the group about it.

"Wait, you never heard?" Maddie said as she was shock about Gwen response.

"No?" Gwen said so nervously

"Gwen, Pageant is about how Jesus Christ, the son of God was born on Christmas day 0." Cody said to Gwen question.

"It's about how Joseph and the Virgin Mary traveled the desert to Bethlehem." Maddie said.

"You mean Bethlehem in Pennsylvania?" Christy ask?

"No Christy, I mean in the Middle East. Anyway, the pageant is something we would defiantly be part of. A big opportunity for a performance like this. Why don't you Gwen?" Maddie said to Christy responses!

"Well, I'm not sure about that idea, I mean me on stage? In front of people? I don't think this'll work out for me..." Gwen said

Cuts to the Griffin house, everything is covered in snow and the griffin house have already got their lights set up as Sophie had put a stand to sell Lemonade. Stewie came up.

"What the deuce is this?" Stewie said

Stewie then reads the sign.

"Christmas Lemonade for sale'? Are you kidding me? You, selling a lemonade, around the holidays?" Stewie snarky about this lemonade

Then Stewie laughs at the idea.

"Why would anyone... [Laughing]... want to buy... [Laughing]... a cold beverage... [Laughing]... in the middle of winter? That is... [Laughing]... the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard. What could be next? Popsicles for sale on New Year's?" Stewie said

"Well, I selling this so I could save money." Sophie said.

"Save money? Save money for what?" Stewie ask in question.

"Nothing." Sophie reply in a fast response in embarrassment.

Peter drove up the driveway after coming back from work at the Brewery and noticed Sophie's stand.

"Aw sweet, lemonade!" Peter said in excitement

Peter came up to the stand and payed her $1.

"One for a glass of Lemonade." Peter said

Sophie then gave Peter a glass, he was about to drink when he starts to have a problem with his drink.

"Aw crap, my drink's frozen solid. Maybe if I..." Peter said

Peter then got his lips stuck to the glass. He screamed and ran inside.

"Oh god PETER, hang on, I'll help you get unstuck! Let me get you into the shower!" Lois said in panic.

All right... well, if you want to save money, here a little advice for you. You should be selling warm refreshment around the winter time, you don't want your customers to catch hyperthermia by drinking cold beverages in the cold would you? Stewie said

"I guess not..." Sophie said.

Sophie slowly came inside felling depressed, she took off her boots, her coat and her winter pants and then climbed onto the coach and turn on something on TV.

TV ANNOUNCER: We now return to 'Home Alone with a babysitter'.

Cuts to the TV where Kevin was setting up traps for the robbers when the babysitter came in.

"Kevin, what's with all that mess?" Babysitter said.

"The Robbers are coming to rob the place!" Kevin said.

Then there was a door knock.

"Merry Christmas fellas, Could you let us in?" Harry said.

"Yeah, we won't hurt you." Marv said so mean like.

Then Police sirens where heard.

"Get down on your knees with your hands up, we have you surrounded." Police Officer shouted to the house.

"Well, that's anti-climactic..." Kevin said.

The screen cuts back to Sophie as Amy came in.

Hey Sophie? Why the long face? Here, have a cookie. They're made fresh baked from the oven." Amy said as she return to her bubbly self for Christmas season.

"No thanks Amy, I'm not in the mood..." Sophie said sadly

"Aww... Come on sweetie, they're super tasty and it would defiantly feel good when there warm and yummy in your tummy." Amy said so happy.

"Fine..." SOPHIE said sight in replied.

Sophie grabbed one and took a bit and slowly chewed with depression until the taste texture got to her and it feels warm.

"Wow, they feel so warm..." Sophie said as she ate the cookie.

"I know, right? And like I said, they're baked fresh from the oven." Amy said

"Fresh from the oven. Of course! Why haven't I thought of it the first place?" Sophie thought.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked

"It's a long story. I was selling Lemonade earlier to earn enough money for me to buy someone special a present, but things didn't turn out well." Sophie said.

"Oh? And why's that?" Amy asked.

Peter and Lois came down stairs.

"Thanks for thawing that cold glass off of me." Said Peter.

"No problem, but what we're thinking? You can't just buy cold lemonade in the cold. At least you didn't end up like that who licked the pole in "A Christmas Story"." Lois said.

"Oh... That's why..." said Amy

"So, cutting to the point, I was wonder if you could help me sell cookies." said Sophie.

"Would I? Baking is my specialty like that pink random-minded pony." said Amy.

Cuts to the Quahog Preschool.

"Attention class, attention!" said Miss Tammy.

Everyone quiet down and turned to Miss Tammy.

"The cast for the Christmas pageant has been announced. Amelia, you get to be the donkey." said Miss Tammy.

"Why am I going to take part as the donkey?" ask Amelia.

"Because in your werewolf form, you would be strong enough to carry Mary. Andy, you will be the little drummer boy." Miss Tammy reply

"Well, that's what my father did one time in that episode a few years ago..." said Andy.

"Christy, you will be the angel." Miss Tammy said to Christy.

"Do I only say Hark or do I get more dialogue?" Christy asked her teacher.

Miss Tammy turn to three boys and said "Stewie, Rollo and Frank Jr, you will be the three wise men."

"Or Kings as the wise men were." Stewie said

"How did you know that?" Rollo asked

"Have you watched 'The Little Drummer Boy' by Rankin Bass?" asked STEWIE.

"Yes?" said Rollo.

"I haven't yet." said Frank Jr.

"I'll have to show you that after Preschool..." said Stewie.

"Joseph, will be played by Cody, and finally the virgin Mary will be portrayed by..." said Miss Tammy.

"Please hope it is me... please hope it is me..." OLIVIA thought impatiently

"Gwen Walker." MISS TAMMY said proudly.

"What?!" Gwen and Olivia shouted.

Then camera zoomed right through Gwen's eye pupil and then you see her fantasy of herself one feeling scared with a lot of people staring at her. Then back at reality.

"Gwen as Mary? Why here? Miss Tammy, you can't be serious, why would pick Gwen over me? You do remember that I'm a child star, I've starred in commercials and I was once Red Shirt Blue Shirt!" Olivia question her teacher and beg

"I'm sorry you didn't get the chance Olivia, but the decisions are final." Miss Tammy said in demanding tone.

Miss Tammy walked away and then looked at Gwen with an angry stare.

"One day, you'll regret the day stealing the show from me! Olivia Fuller, I'll get my revenge on you if it's the last thing I'll do..." Olivia said to herself.

Then Frank Jr came in and saw Oliva doing the pee pee dance.

"Hey Oliva, are you doing the pee pee dance? I love that dance girl." Frank Jr said as he join in the dance.

"No you dunce, can't you see that I'm angry?!" OLIVIA shouted at the saiyan child

Then Cody came in and saw Frank Jr and Oliva doing the pee pee dance.

"Hey you're doing the pee pee dance, I invented the pee pee dance! Said Cody as he join them to do the pee pee dance.

Then Amelia came in and saw them doing the Pee Pee dance.

"I would like to participate in the dance of the pee pee, but I don't know how?" as she said in tears. Then Frank Jr came to her to tell her, "I'll show how it works?"

 _Step to the left, now step to the right_

 _Put your knees together and squeeze 'em tight_

 _Keep your arms moving side to side?_

 _Try to hold it in 'till it's time to ride_

 _Knock Knock_

 _Let me in!_

 _Knock Knock_

 _Let me in!_

 _I gotta go!_

 _Uh!_

 _Knock Knock_

 _Let me in!_

 _Knock Knock_

 _Let Me in!_

 _I gotta go!_

 _Keep moving now don't you stop_

 _Hold it in till it's time to drop_

 _Let me in before I pop_

 _Too late, gotta grab the mop._

 _Knock Knock_

 _Let me in!_

 _Knock knock_

 _Let me in!_

 _I gotta go!_

 _Uh!_

 _Knock knock_

 _Let me in!_

 _Knock Knock_

 _Let me in!_

 _I gotta go!_

Everyone was doing the pee pee dance as Stewie came in as he wine.

"Aww, did everyone doing the pee pee dance." Stewie walks away in tears.

Gwen, Stewie, Christy and Andy came back home where they meet up with a greeting Gwen didn't want.

"Oh looks who's back, Our little stars for their Christmas pageant." Lois said in excitement

"Gwen my little princess, I'm so very proud of you!" Eddie cheer for her daughter.

"Well done Gwen, my daughter will soon star in her Christmas pageant." said Meg as she give Gwen kisses.

"See Lois, I knew my grandkids with be stars" said Peter proudly.

"You know there mine too Peter..." Lois said in a blan tone.

"And when I'm there I'll soon record a video of you guys' performance, and maybe put it on YouTube?" said Peter.

We then go inside Gwen mind again and then you see her at the same situation as before along with Peter and Lois on the front row.

"Aww... Look her Lois, isn't she cute on the stage?" said Peter in Gwen's mind.

Then the camera zooms out of her eye and back to reality like last time.

"I'm... in deep... S***... and literally too..." Gwen said to herself.

Cuts to Sophie and Amy at a farmer's market Stewie went too in 'The Big Bang Theory'. They've already set up shop selling cookies.

"It is nice of Tilly for letting us use her solar powered oven." Said Amy

Cut to Tilly at her lab.

"At least I've got a few more spares." said Tilly

Cuts back to Sophie and Amy.

"Right, time to sell cookies." said Sophie.

You see them sell cookies in a montage. Amy cracking and then cuts to her mixing the dough and put the batch in the oven. Sophie sold out a few dozens, one of the customers was Cookie Monster and payed the in a huge stash of money, another on was Herbert and he only need them just so he could get some young boys to come to his house. As time laps by selling cookie after cookie after cookie.  
The money stocks were getting bigger and then dusk came and everybody had finished marketing and all the shops are wrapping up, Amy and Sophie both came back to the Griffins house on Spooner St.

"Man, I would've expected this many paying customers, and not to mention how much they payed us. $10.000 in one day." said Amy.

"And thanks to you, I've got plenty to buy someone a Christmas present." said Sophie.

"But don't I get anything in return Sophie?" Said Amy.

"Why don't we split all that 50/50?"Asked Sophie.

"Works for me." said Amy.

Sophie left the living room with her half of the bargain.

"Now that I've got enough, what should I buy for Stewie? Dammit... I don't what he likes. I wonder if Gwen knows..." SOPHIE said to herself.

She came into Stewie's Room where Gwen was standing on a wooden stool wearing only a diaper and some bits of fabric being sowed, as she is being model for her Mary costume by Christy and Maddie.

"Hey Sophie, didn't fancy seeing you here." Christy asked her

"What brings you here?" Gwen also aked.

"I came to ask you something. Since you, Christy and Andy live here, what do you think your Uncle Stewie would like for Christmas?" Sophie told them

"Well, I don't know much about him, we hardly know him since he doesn't hang around much with me." Gwen asked

"Now that you mention it..." Sophie asked

Sophie had almost forgot that Stewie didn't like Gwen much due to his jealousy.

She remembers back in 'Meg, Eddie and Gwen' when she was with Stewie, Emily was taking her to the mall to buy Gwen her clothes while she offered John and Tyler to take Gwen out for Ice Cream. Stewie then planted a pill into Gwen's ice cream which got her unconscious and woke up with the ability to talk.

"You made a fair point on that one..." said Sophie.

"If want to get Stewie something, why don't you try and find something at the mall?" said Gwen.

"Maybe I will, the mall has plenty of stuff to find. Thanks Gwen." SOPHIE giving Gwen her thanks.

Sophie ran down the stairs, but on her winter gear and went out the door. Unbeknownst to her, Olivia was hiding in the bushes dressed up as a burglar except without her ski mask.

"Alright, now that I'm here, it's time for my plan on sabotaging Gwen's role... It's going to take a portion of my cunning- NO! No. All my cunning." Olivia said to herself.

She got into the front door when nobody was looking.

"Now, if I was Gwen's script, where can it be?" Olivia said to herself.

She went upstairs saw Gwen still being modeled. She hid behind the door not to be seen.

"Excuse me for a moment. I left some more fabric in the refrigerator?" Christy asked.

Christy came out of Stewie's room and went downstairs.

"Why would Christy leave some clothing fabric in the fridge, that doesn't seem right?" Olivia said to herself.

Olivia then snuck into Stewie's room and hid under his bed when no one's looking. She then spots the script on Stewie's orange plastic table, she then switched it with her old 'Tasty Juice' commercial.

Drink it then convert it to pee... Olivia said to herself.

She then hid behind Stewie's pile of toys with no one looking and leaped out of an open window next to her.

Sophie walks up to the entrance to the mall and starts to sing, she walks in as you see a lot of holiday shopper walking all over the place she then walk down the hallway looking at different store all around from the bottom floor to the top, she then looks through the department store window of baby sized Mohicans molding in clothing as she looks at one that almost resembles Stewie and imagine Stewie

 **Sophie**  
 _Here I came  
I come to say  
For what I must do  
Is not a game  
I know I must  
Find a gift  
That could be something special for him  
And soon he can see  
How much I care for him  
But I don't know what it could be_

 _I must think of something that could Stewie feel very pleased_  
 _For I am here to what is right from his need_  
 _I must find for what he would see_  
 _That he must look closer to know more of me_

She then spins around as the whole background turns from the mall to a purple background and reveals herself standing on top of a large present wrapped in green paper and red ribbons and and she jumped off and landed on a sled riding down the snowy hill and then jumped over the tunnel as a train came out and then the sled landed on a flatbed as Sophie jumps onto the top of the locomotive's cab while you see various of toys and electronics all over the place, then the mountain gets the way until it stops in front of another tunnel as her train came out

 **Sophie**  
 _(Soon it'll be Christmas)  
I want to find something Special for him  
(Soon it'll be Christmas)  
And it better be worth something win me over  
What can I find  
(It better excite him)  
What does he like  
And Whatever he like's  
I would know that he'll see  
That he will soon like me  
_

It cuts to Sophie back in reality as she walks down a long lunch table towards us passing by two of each people who are eating their lunch as she sings, You then see her walk by a row of TV screens as she walks by a camera that shows herself on every TV on shelf, and then you see her at an ice cream parlor, you then see Sophie pop out a pile of toys and then runs through a play structure and slides down the slide and then surfs on the Mabel floor to the dance floor piano and then you see her dance on it. The other kids came and looked at Sophie dancing feeling impressed.

 **Sophie**  
 _There is not time  
For me to eat  
Well not yet for me  
Because I must beat  
What ever he likes  
That I know it's nice  
more nice then a taste of vanilla ice cream  
I mustn't be long  
Show what I mean  
What it takes for him to like me  
_

Sophie looks through some clothes she could find for Stewie.  
 **Sophie**  
 _I must think of something that could Stewie feel very pleased  
For I am here to what is right from his need  
I must find for what he would see  
that he must look closer to know more of me  
_  
She then runs as the whole background turns from the toy department to a green background as you see her running up the snowy hill and jumps off at the tip top and into the basket of a hot air balloon as it drifts till it's over the road as Sophie jumps out of the balloon and into a convertible.

 **Sophie**  
 _(Soon it'll be Christmas)  
I want to find something Special for him  
(Soon it'll be Christmas)  
And it better be worth something win me over  
What can I find  
(It better excite him)  
What does he like  
And Whatever he like's  
I would know that he'll see  
That he will soon like me_

Cuts to Sophie playing a racing video game against another kid and she won, then cuts to her in the restroom stall as lifts her skirt to examine her diaper, then you see her at the pet store as a cat rubbed it's checks at her legs as parrot (Voiced by Gilbert Gottfried even though the parrot's not Iago) landed on top of her head.

 **Sophie:**

 _What I soon would get  
Be worth my bet  
As it better not feel strange  
I better find something good enough  
Before I need to get my diaper change  
What I must find  
It better be good  
Anywhere around here I must look  
PARROT:  
It has got to be special for him_

She then runs out and the doors open find the background is a red as the pet store exterior is floating, she jumps onto a chariot pulled by a Pegasus until she jumps off and slides down a Christmas tree counter clockwise on a snowboard until she jumps of the board at the bottom as the background changed to a department store as the song ends.

 **Sophie:**

 _(Soon it'll be Christmas)  
I want to find something Special for him  
(Soon it'll be Christmas)  
And it better be worth something win me over  
What can I find  
(It better excite him)  
What does he like  
And Whatever he like's  
I would know that he'll see  
What can I find  
(It better excite him)  
What does he like  
And Whatever he like's  
I would know that he'll see  
That he will soon like me_

She was about to give up when she saw something that might be the perfect present for Stewie.

It was finally the big night at the Quahog School of Performing Arts. Everyone came in, even the Griffins, the Walkers, The Pewterschmidts, the Browns, the Swansons and even Quagmire. Peter was getting ready to set up his camera. In backstage, Gwen felt nervous about her acting on stage. Miss Tammy then came to her students.

"Alright everyone, this is finally it, I sure hope you finished with your rehearsals, It'll soon be show so break a leg everyone." Miss Tammy said to the students.

Then Franz Liebkind from 'The Producers' gave Miss Tammy a salute.

"Ya Vol Miss Tammy." Franz said to Miss Tammy.

He then walked off and left off camera when you hear sounds falling metal and breaking glass.

"Are you all right?" Maddie ask Franz.

"I broke my leg!" Franz shouted Off camera.

"Ohh... I better... go call an ambulance right now..." Miss Tammy moun.

Miss Tammy then walks off.

"I don't know if I could do this, there are many people out there, what if they trow tomatoes at me?" Gwen said so nervously.

"Gwen, calm down, and pull yourself together, you can try think of a strategy, like pretend there's no people there." Cody said to Gwen as he was giving her a pipe talk

"It works for me like when I one time just think of Bubblegum, butterflies, cotton candy, and even-." CHRISTY said until she was interrupted.

"Christy, you always think of all that stuff." Maddie said looking at Christy.

"I know, isn't that exciting?" Christy said with a goofy smily.

It was finally show time.

"Oh boy, it's starting, I better roll the camera..." Peter said as he was excited.

Gwen, Cody and Christy got on stage to get ready for her part. Olivia was standing back stage waiting for her plan to succeed.

"Good luck failing the part Gwen..." Olivia said to herself with a creepy smile.

Gwen, Cody and Christy got on stage.

"Oh my god Lois, there they are..." Peter said in aww.

Gwen saw so many people in the crowd, some little bits of sweat was coming down from her forehead as she sees that her fantasy has become a reality.

"Behold, it is I, the angel, I've come down from the heavens to bring you the word, you sweet Virgin Mary will become the mother of God's child." Christy said her line.

Gwen started shaking feeling nervous.

"Go on Gwen, say your line." Cody whispering to her to say her line.

"Um... uh... H-h-hey Mom, c-c-can I um... have some um uh..." Gwen mumbles her lines

Still shaking, Gwen then started to pee herself while stuttering. She broke out in tears,

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" Gwen shouted to the audience.

Gwen ran off stage leaving the audience silent and confused, she passed by Olivia who is also confused.

"Wow, I expected her would fail, but not like this." Olivia said to herself with a confused look.

"Hehehe Just like Stewie when he did the plug." Peter said in nostalgia.

"Peter, this serious, I think she had stage fright." Lois said to make peter listen.

"Just like Stewie..." Peter said to remind her about it.

"Peter!" Lois whine at peter to remind her about her son past mistake.

Miss Tammy the came up.

"Um... Please excuse our situation, we're experiencing a little technical difficulty." Miss Tammy said as she trying to calm the audience

In the dressing, Gwen was sobbing, Olivia soon came seconds later.

"Gwen? Is something the matter?" Olivia asked her rival

Gwen sniffed as she said "I'm not cut out for acting, *sniffs* I'm not, I never wanted to be on the show, and I'm too scared to be on the show."

"Wait, you didn't want to act? Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Olivia said in shocked.

"I was too nervous due to my shyness... I wasn't sure if I would hurt my parent's feelings, or feel disappointed." Gwen said.

Olivia came closer to and puts her hand on Gwen's back.

"Oh Gwen, I'm so sorry to hear that, you could at least tell." Olivia said to comfort Gwen.

Backstage, Miss Tammy was felling worried.

"Oh dear, this is a disaster! Without Gwen, the shoe can't go on." Miss Tammy thought in a panic.

She then saw Gwen and Olivia coming up to her.

"Gwen, there you are, where were you?" Miss Tammy asked the girl?

"Miss Tammy? I didn't want act, not cut out for this." Gwen said standing up for herself.

"Then... without you, who's going to fill in the part as Mary?" Miss Tammy asked.

"Olivia Fuller should do it." Gwen said as she pointed at Olivia

"What?" Olivia said in shocked.

"Finally, we got someone who can play Mary!" Miss Tammy said.

Miss Tammy left with excitement.

Olivia turn to Gwen as she said "Why me Gwen? After all I done for you, why?"

"Because Olivia, you're the better actress then I was, even though I knew you've replaced my script with your old script from your old 'Tasty Juice' commercial." Gwen said her response.

Gwen then took of her costume leaving her only in her diaper and her winter boots and gave her costume to Olivia.

"Put this on, you know the show must go on." Gwen said as she give Olivia her costume.

"But Gwen, didn't you just wet yourself with stage fright? You probably have left some of your u*** on your costume..." Olivia said as she was worried about the poo in the costume

"Don't worry about, it's only my diaper I've wetted, at least the nurse have gotten me changed before you came in. So go on, put it one." Gwen replied to her poops

"Alright Gwen." Olivia said with a smile

Olivia then took her dress off and puts on Gwen's Mary costume.

"Wait, if I'm going to Mary, where will you go?" Olivia asked.

"Me, I've probably just head back home, and Olivia? Break a leg." Gwen said as she cheer for Olivia.

"You to Gwen, thanks." Olivia said to Gwen.

Gwen then walks to the back door in only her diaper and her winter boots but then seconds later, she came back.

"Sorry, forgot my coat." said Gwen.

She took her winter coat and puts it on and walked out of the back door and this heading home.

They hug and became best friend.

Then Christmas Eve came, the citizens of Quahog got their one Christmas presents and were proud to have them. At the Griffin house, everyone was had their Christmas dinner serving ham as the main course. At the kids table,

"Hey Gwen, I'm sorry that play didn't work out for you." Sophie said

"Thanks for understanding, Sophie. And by the way, how did that play turned out?" GWEN:

"With Olivia filling in, it turned out to be a success." Maddie explain it

"And not to forget that your Grandfather had posted it on youtube and thanks to Olivia, the video had just received 7 million views in one day." Cody said the rest.

"I am so jealous..." Stewie said

"You do remember that we're in it, do you?" Christy said as she gave Stewie the business.

Emily then came in announcing the children.

"Alright everyone, who wants to give out each other and open those presents?" Emily said to the kids.

Everyone shouted "We do!"

Everyone came to the living room as Lois gave her present to Peter.

Here Peter, Merry Christmas. Lois said as she give her present to peter.

Peter opens it to finds a loaf of fruit cake.

"Fruit cake?! Why would you give me fruit cake? They're very heavy and they don't even taste sweet!" Peter said in disappointed

Eddie gives out a small present for Meg containing a blood diamond ring.

"Aww... Eddie... thank you." Meg said blushing.

Eddie gotten Star wars the force awakens for blue ray.

Chris gave Amy a party cannon.

"A party cannon? I always want these! Maybe I can use it for a party off duel against Pinkie. Also, I got something for you, I saved so much money for something that would excite you." said Amy as she reclaim that she is Amy walker, super party animal. (She back bitches)

"Oh my gosh, a 2 week trip to Walt Disney World!" Chris said in excided.

Stewie gave Brian the Sweet Transvestite costume from "Rocky Horror Picture Show"

"Really Stewie?" Brian said in a disappointed mood

Hey Stewie, I got you a little something, I hope you'll like it. SOPHIE:

Stewie opened his and finds a PlayStation VR. He just shrugged.

"Meh... I already got one of those a few months ago... I better give my sister Emily my present." Stewie said in bland mood.

Stewie walks off to Emily leaving a depressed Sophie.

"Hey Emily, I got you a little something." Stewie said as he gave his new sister his gift.

Emily opened to find a pack of adult diapers.

"It's because of me being incontinent is it?" Emily said it to Stewie.

"I don't understand, I thought Stewie would like it." Sophie said in sad mood.

Well, Stewie is one complicated baby if you ask me." Said Brian

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked

"Well, he and I have always been through together, like one time we journey our way back here, or the time we went to Europe, twice. We once got trapped in a vault and I had no choice to eat his poop..." Brian explaining their past.

"Gross..." Sophie said in disgust.

You could say that again, we caused the big bang by merging those seven lights to create time and space? And we even went to Paris to rescue Meg. We even became 'Red Shirt Blue Shirt' before we let Olivia take over after we quit. Brian explain more of his and Stewie past.

"Wow, I have no idea how much you and Stewie been through..." Sophie said as she was impress.

"Well you could watch all of our episodes so you can catch up what you missed out on through our adventure." Brian said as he promotes the show.

"Maybe I should... and maybe next year, I will find Stewie a present that could sure get him to well... maybe like me more." Sophie said as her Christmas spirits returns

"That's the spirit Sophie." Brian said as he was proud of her.

"Thanks Brian. So about that PlayStation VR I gave him, what will he do with it?" Sophie said she plans for next Christmas.

Stewie came up to Chris.

"Hey Chris, want this?" Stewie said as he gave PSVR TO HIM

"A PlayStation VR? Yeah! This the greatest I've ever had!" Chris said as he was break dancing for getting a new gaming system.

Christy got my little pony dolls, she went nut for her gifts.

Chris got a bunny rabbit for Andy, then the bunny gave him the business.

Lois got groceries.

Brian got a bottle pimps drink out of.

Stewie's got a new blaster gun.

Dylan got a mistletoe and kissed Emily under it.

Cindy got a new armor for her iron maiden costume.

Jessica got pregnant with Cindy egg and some guy from the Unknown griffin universe.

Persephone was so jealous, she tore her new hat in half.

Aoi gotten pregnant again, Frank was nerves because he going to be a father again

Peter got a Charles in Charge lunchbox.

And finally, Frank Jr gotten Pokémon Sun and Moon for the Nintendo 3Ds, everyone was happy.

In the living room, Gwen was singing while watching TV with Brian.

 _I'm now spendin' Christmas glee,_

 _With my brand new family,_

 _That's what I wished for Christmas this year_

Frank Jr nodded his head to the tune of the song and joined in.

 _Gweny my friend, that's just the start,_

 _You have some love that'll warm our hearts,_

 _That's much enough of a present this year_

Persephone, Eddie, Meg and Chris were busy writing their Christmas lists. Meg then sang her line.

 _All I want is something nice,_

 _I hope it's very pleasing_

Eddie then sang his line.

 _At least we won't have to wait 'til next year_

Aoi and Frank came home from the mall, then both sang their lines.

 _Gwen and Frank Jr, we are home_

 _At least our new baby is not alone_

Stewie then walked to the head of the stairs after finishing his drawings, and sang his line.

 _And Christmas time is drawing so near_

The entire family and Friends got together for the big finish of this song redux.

 _We can get out of any mess_

 _If we learn to live with less._

 _And with Santa's love, there's nothing to fear._

 _All these happy wishes_

 _And lots of Christmas cheer_

 _Is all I really want..._

 _This..._

 _YEAR!_

 _AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH! AH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Cuts to Frank and Jorge just Burp and farted on Axel face. Then few days later in Chris' Room where Chris and Amy were playing their game on the PSVR.

 **End chapter**

 **Family Guy Fan writer 15 thanks for the help and I be working on the next chapter about axel past and frank Jr future.**


	8. Chapter 54: Stick of Truth

**Chapter 54:** **Family Guy OC Universe - Stick of Truth**

 _Deep in the Lands of Zaron, the Kuman of Kupa Keep struggle to stay alive as they are attacked by the Wicked Drow Elves of Larnion._

 _Darkness falls as the humans beg their king to save them. A noble king, known only as the grand wizard._

 _For a thousand years the battle has been waged, with only the bravery of the Grand Wizard to protect his human followers._

 _But even though the Wizard King is so undeniably cool, the Drow Elf armies continue their attacks. They seek the human's most treasured relic – the stick of truth._

 _But the tides of war are soon to change, as news of a "new" kid spreads throughout the land._

 _In order to save the humans, the Grand Wizard must get to the new kid – before the Drow Elves can manipulate his mind and USE him, to take the sacred relic from the Human hands._

 _For whomever controls the stick… controls the universe…_

We see the three witches flying with their broomsticks meet like in the forest or woods aftermath where Team Smith defeated the Dark Elves, they discover a "ball" (it's Altimore but they don't know).

The witches play with "it" and kick it like a soccer ball, only for the sphere to be awaken and it becomes Altimore.

They meet and Altimoreask what the hell are they doing and then Miriam, Lorraine, and Jeanne talk about the hatred to the Family Guy heroes, Miriam express her hatred of the Kennedy baby Rosie Kennedy along with Altimore's hatred towards Team Smith.

They decide to form a powerful alliance and vow to defeat the heroes for good.

Frank Jr then goes to her desk to grab something. He gets on his chair and opens a red and yellow box. Inside reveals a blue poppy flower with a star shaped stem in the middle. "My lucky Meconopsis Hair Clip," Frank Jr said. He clips it the left side of her shirt. he gets off her chair and heads downstairs. "Dad, I'm heading out!" Frank Jr yelled. "Have fun!" Her father replied.

Frank Jr opens the front door and breathes in the mountain air. "Ah! So fresh!" he said calmly. As he walks by, she sees a boy with short blonde hair fighting with an elf. "You shall die by my War Hammer, Elf!" He cried, "Better stay to the Forest Realm!" "No way have I banished you first!" The elf retorted. He slashes his wooden sword at the boy. "Haha! You can't hold on much longer!" "Help! I can't hold on much longer," The boy repeated, "Somebody! HELP!"

Frank Jr ran to the boy's aid and kicks the elf from the back. The elf grunted in pain and retreated.

"Thanks kid," the boy said, "I didn't realize he had a health potion. My name is Butters the Merciful. I'm a Paladin, we live right next door we should be friends!"

(Yep its butter from South Park, he came to the party and his parent died by wolf attack during to try to grounded butter, but he was adopted during the party chapter.)

Frank Jr smiled as he made a new friend.

"Now that we are friends, you should speak to the wizard king." Butters noted. "Wait wizard king?" Frank Jr said with confusion. "Yup, he's been talking about your arrival." Butters replied, "He lives in the green tree house over there."

As Butters and Frank Jr walk down the sidewalk, Butters starts asking his questions. "Quahog's alright, a bit colder but nothing too bad to adjust to." he replied.

At the green house, Butters knocks on the door. It opens revealing Axel in his wizard costume.

"All hail the grand wizard!" Butters cried. "So you are the new kid," axel said as he examines him, "your coming was foretold by cold well banker."

Frank Jr raised his eyebrow at his statement and then shrugs it off as she follows the two boys inside. "Oh, who is your new friend Axel?" His mother said when she saw Frank Jr. "Shut up, mom not now," Axel replied.

In the backyard he shows him his version of the kingdom, Kupa Keep. It was a castle where Princess Emma was standing near the entrance, a boy tending the animals and a boy tending armor and weapons were also present.

"This is Lionel," axel introduced, "he is tending our weapon shop. He's a level fourteen warrior. Here is our massive stables. It is overseen by our level nine ranger, Dylan Flanagan. He has the power of the wolf. And here is the breathe taking and lovely Princess Emma and her daughter lady Gwen. Just don't ask why he wanted to become a chick, that's just the way he rolls. You have been sought out new kid, because humans everywhere are in grave danger. I need something from you and in return I will allow into my kingdom. I know you are excited but first tell us thy name."

"Thy name is Frank Jr," Frank Jr replied.

"Very well Frank Jr," Axel said, "You will now chose a class, Fighter, Mage, Thief or Jew."

"I choose..." Frank Jr said, "Fighter!"

Butters gives her attire that goes with the Fighter Class.

He puts on a red sweatband with a black crown symbol that means fighter and some white gloves.

"Welcome Stronghead yet Quiet and Gentle Fighter Frank Jr and who can also handle our finances." Cartman greeted.

"Hooray!" Butters cried. He then advises Frank Jr to go to the Weapon Shop to get a Melee Weapon.

"Would you like to see my weapons weary traveler?" Lionel asked, "Perhaps some rumors or tips for two dollars?"

"Maybe later," Frank Jr said, he chooses the Warrior's Blade, which was just a wooden sword.

"Ah, you have chosen a weapon," Axel said, "It is now time to teach you how to fight. I want you to take your weapon and with the bravery of a noble knight, beat up Eddie."

"What?" Eddie cried.

"Kick his ass, Frank Jr." Axel encouraged.

"What did I do?" Eddie said with clear agitation.

"I'm the king, Eddie! And the king wishes to be amused." Axel said, "Go on, kick his ass."

Frank Jr and Eddie took their positions at the battle field. Frank Jr holds his weapon firmly in his grip while Eddie waits to attack. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Eddie announced. Eddie then groans that he has to wait for his turn but Axel said that was the ways of old times.

Frank Jr was first, she swings her blade at Eddie. He flinches when Eddie swings his blade at him. The second attempt he blocks the attack. Frank Jr then used his special ability. "Dragon Slash!" Frank Jr said. Her Meconopsis bagde Clip glowed as his blade was now full of leaves, fire and thorns. Eddie flinched when the attack collided. "Dragon Slash!" Frank Jr cried. Eddie cried in pain when the attack collided again.

Axel laughed after Frank Jr defeated Eddie. Eddie pushes himself up and wipes the dirt from his clothes. "Okay, okay, you proved yourself worthy, now come inside the war tent and I shall let you see the relic."

Frank Jr follows axel inside the tent. "Well here it is the reason why humans and elevens are locked in a never ending war. The relic in which human and elves are willing to die."

On a white pillar below a single lamp light was an ordinary stick on a red pillow with yellow rope. "That is the Stick of Truth." axel said. "Just two days ago we took the stick back from the elves. Our kingdom was dying but now it thrives for whoever controls the stick controls the universe." He then jerks away, "Don't case at it too long. For its power is too much for mere mortals to look at."

He then puts his hand on Frank Jr shoulder and they turned their back on the stick. "Now that we seen the stick let's discuss your dues." Frank Jr rolls his eyes as Axel discuss the payment of joining his kingdom.

"Alarm! Alarm!" Butters cried. "Someone has sounded the alarm!" Axel cried. "Alarm! Alarm! Alarm!" Butters repeated. "What is it?" axel exclaimed. "The elves are attacking!" Butters replied in alarm. "Oh my god! Defensive positions!" axel runs out of the tent with Camellia behind him. "Close the gates!" axel commanded. "Give us the stick, filthy humans!" The leader elf demanded. "Fuck you! Elf! Come and get it!" axel resented. "Eddie! Guard the Stick of Truth! While we defend the fortress." Eddie saluted as he ran to the tent. "Frank Jr, this is your time to prove yourself." axel said, "Hold the asshole elves at all costs!"

Frank Jr went to go aid Lionel who was being beaten by two elves. "Two against one, not a fair fight." he noted.

One of the elves threw an arrow at him, Frank Jr easily blocked it. "Here Frank Jr, a potion will heal your health." Lionel gave her a small potion, which was a bag of Cheesy Poofs.

Frank Jr attacks the black haired elf with his back which was all wooden now. He strikes back but Frank Jr blocks his attack and counter attacks. The bronze haired elf threw another arrow at him. He blocks the attack again. He strikes him back with his dragon Blade. He deals the final blow to the other elf and they both fainted.

He then went to go help Butters. One of the elves was in reposting mode. He attacks him and gets a counter attack. He instead goes for the elf with the arrows. He uses her own arrows against him. He flees from the battlefield. The other elf roars as he goes into reflected stance. Frank Jr uses his Warrior Blade and easily defeats the elf.

He then takes the last batch of elves. One of them was holding a shield. He uses his Warrior Blade to destroy the shield. He then uses his dragon Blade to destroy the other elf's armor.

"Drawl Elves, fall back! Fall back I say!" The leader cried. The elves retreated.

"Yeah! Awesome!" axel said, "Take that you asshole elves! Better luck next time!" He then mocks at them. Dylan then sadly reported the news that the Stick was stolen. Axel yelled and banished Eddie from the kingdom. "You fought bravely Frank Jr," axel said. "Yeah!" Lionel said, "You may appear like a fragile flower but sure do prick like a thorn." "Shut up, Lionel no one cares what you think," axel said, "anyway we have bigger problems the Stick of Truth has been stolen. We must assemble our entire army in order to bring it back." "But are three best warriors haven't reported for duty my king." Butters reported. "Our newest member can take care of that." axel replied, "Frank Jr, I want you to go out to our neighborhood and find my greatest warriors, bobby, jet and Cody." Frank Jr nodded in understand of his task. After exchanging numbers, axel sends pictures of them to his phone. "Now go, send my warriors here!" axel cried as he sent Frank Jr off.

Frank Jr and his assigned partner, Butters were now on the search for the three warriors of Kupa Keep.

They were now at downtown Quahog.

"Hey Officer swanson." Butters greeted.

"That's Officer swanson!" The officer with sunglasses corrected

"Something smells human." Said one of the two elves on the green Bank rooftop. The other one looked down and noticed Frank Jr and Butters. "Ah, shit," he said, "it's them! We should alert the others."

Frank Jr and Butters were now at the Park. "Axel gave me one swirlie in the public restroom over there." Butters noted. "Ew that must've been so awful." Frank Jr said, "I bet you smelled like vomit for weeks." "It wasn't that bad. We better get back to the quest," Butters said. Frank Jr nodded as they exited the park as there was nothing interesting there.

"Sorry about that, I'm just new here." Frank Jr said. "Why don't we find Jet first?" Butters suggested. "He's at Walker Cupcake's. Pastier Shop."

The pastier shop was only one story with the words walker cupcakes. Pastier Shop in bright red. Frank Jr opens the glass door.

She was greeted by the cashier. Which was Amy Walker.

"Welcome to Walker Cupcake." Amy greeted, "JET!" "AHGH!" cried Jet from behind the Employees Only door. "Have you picked up the fresh local ingredients?" Amy asked. "AAHGHGH Not yet amy! I'm still trying to do all my chores!" Jet cried. "Well hurry up, jet, the family business is relying on you!" Jet groaned in frustration. Frank Jr felt bad for him all the stress must be getting to him.

Frank Jr walked up to the employees only door and knocks on it.

"You should try some coffee." A woman with honey brown hair and brown eyes suggested, "It gives you that edge you need to stay focused at school." "Hey Mrs. Walker!" Butters greeted, "This is Frank Jr." "Oh the new kid?" Helena said. "He looks kinda scrawny maybe some coffee will help him be more buff." "Come in!" jet said.

Jet had wild black hair and brown eyes. He was dusting the floor with a broom. Frank Jr gave jet his letter. "What's this?" He said. He reads it and groans, "AGH! Now?! The guys need my help now? Oh there's no way man! I have too much to do! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SO ALL THIS?!" He then shakes Frank Jr in frustration and panic. "Okay, one calm down and two did you drink too much cake?" Frank Jr said as he pushed jet away. "Wait... You aren't you the new kid?" jet observed. "Yeah, my name's Frank Jr." Frank Jr said. "Wait I got it!" jet said coming up with an idea, "Could you go get the four o'clock delivery for me?! If you do I can finish my chores and I'll still have time to play." "Sure," Frank Jr said, "don't want you to crack down from all the stress." "T-thanks!" jet said, "Here, give them this at Zack's house. They'll give you the delivery." jet gives Camellia the Pick-Up Order. "Alright, Zack's House, where is it?" Frank Jr said. "Here I'll show you where it is." Butters said.

As they leave, jet commented that Starbucks has more employees than his best firends entire family business staff.

Zack's house was a faded green. It was in poor condition and there was beer bottles all over the yard.

Frank Jr knocks on the door revealing a woman with long red hair and brown eyes. She wore a green T-shirt that said I'm with stupid and faded jeans with some holes.

"What?" she asked. "Hey Mrs. Murdock!" Butters greeted. "Oh hey Butters," Mrs. Murdock said, "who's this kid?" "This is Frank Jr, he just moved here." Butters introduced. "Whatever, what do you want?" Mrs. Murdock said. Frank Jr gave her Jet's Pick-Up Order. She reads it, "Ah, this isn't for me. This is for the nice people who are renting the guest house out in the back." She gives Frank Jr the key to the Murdock garage.

She opens the Garage Door and uses the key. Inside was a lab. There were beakers, tubes and strange substances lying around the area.

"Yeah, yeah. We got the package for walker cupcakes. You got the envelope?" said one of three men. All of them had brown hair and bloodshot eyes. Frank Jr believed that it came from what they were taking inside the room. All of their clothes were in torn and in poor condition. "Uh, these witch doctors must be cooking up a secret potion. I wonder if it's a healing potion?" Butters examined. "They're cooking something, but I don't think it's a healing potion Butters." Frank Jr replied. He gave the Pick-Up Order to the man with baggy blue clothes. "Hey... that's not the usual kid that picks up the package." He said. "Huh? Oh shit... IT'S A COP!" cried the man wearing a black beanie cap.

"Wait what!" Frank Jr cried. "Get him!" cried the guy with dark magenta pants. He grabs a pipe and swings it at him like a weapon. "Wait I'm not a cop!" Frank Jr cried. "Don't give us that bullcrap!" The beanie cap man said, "You're some sort of undercover cop paid by the police." "No, I'm just here for the package!" Frank Jr protested, "Not to bust you! Butters, a little help!" "By the hammer of Butters! Hammer of Justice!" Butters cried as he swung his hammer at one of the men. "Dragon Slash!" Frank Jr cried. He swings her wooden sword at the man with the dark magenta pants. "Argh! Pesky kid!" he muttered. "Arrow Throw!" Frank Jr cried. He throws the arrows at the three men.

All of the men fell down at the mercy of the rain of arrows.

"I really feel sad for 'em," Butters said.

Frank Jr grabs the delivery and some cash and a cure potion. "That was a close one," Frank Jr said, "I thought we were done for." "I think those guys were scientists." Butters examined as he kicked one of the knocked out men.

Frank Jr then gives the delivery to jet. "You did it! You got the Pickup! Oh thanks, man!" He cried, "Amy! I finished my work can I go play?" "Where's today delivery?" Amy asked. "Right here." jet said. He gave the delivery to his boss. She puts his finger in the package and tastes it. "Hm, yup, that's good poop. Alright, Jet, you can play for a little bit. But be home before dark or you'll be grounded. Grounded like the fresh grinds of our all organic Tweek blend, made with ingredients from local tweekers."

Frank Jr raised an eyebrow at Amy's statement. "Thanks, Frank Jr. I gotta go get changed then I'll meet you at the kingdom!"

"Alright!" Butters said, "Now let's go get Bobby and Zack."

Bobby's New house was very modest and fancy. A gate with the words Dark Meadows was at the front. A security guard was besides the gate holding a clip board. "This is a gated community, ma'am. We do not allow in the riffraff. Move along, ma'am."

He then takes out a small can of pepper spray from his belts and sprays it at Frank Jr. "Agh! Bleck!" Frank Jr gets on his knees and vomits on the sidewalk. "Oh god! That was horrible!" "If you try again, I will pepper spray you back to the Stone Age." The security guard said with a stoic posture. "Now what do we do?" Butters said. "We need to get in," Frank Jr said, "but first how are we supposed to get past the security guard?" he then hears his iPhone ringing. She takes it out and reads a message posted from Axel.

 _Axel: HAHAHAHAHA! Dude someone just posted a video of you getting pepper sprayed! Hold on I gotta watch that again. AHAHAHAHA it's even better when you know what's coming!_

"What the? Butters!" Frank Jr cried. "What?" Butters said. "You liked that video of me getting pepper sprayed!" Frank Jr cried. "Well I can't help it. It's funny." Butters replied. He flinched when he felt her glare.

"Never mind, let's go find something that will protect us from the pepper spray." Frank Jr said. He wasn't usually the one who holds grudges. He then sees something below Axel's message.

 _Chip's Guns carries a selection of gas masks that render pepper spray totally useless as a self-defense. Come and visit._

"Chip's Guns Shop?" Frank Jr said. "Yeah, let's go there. Maybe they have some gas masks that will fit you." Butters said.

"Well hello there, Mr. Griffin and Katherine!" Butters greeted. "Well! What brings you here today?" Chip asked. "Business or pleasure? Or vengeance?"

"Vengeance!" Butters replied with a cry.

"You've come to the right place." Katherine said.

Chip wore orange clothes with a sleeveless jacket with pockets. Brown hair can be seen poking out of his orange hat. Katherine, who's blond, she wears a yellow sweater, blue jeans and white heels. They are married now since they met at Frank Sr wedding.

"Howdy there! Haven't seen you before." Chip greeted when he saw Frank Jr. "You must be the new kid that moved to town - and you're into huntin', huh?" Well, girl you've come to the right place! Quahog is chock FULL o' things to shoot that would delight ANY Taxidermist, Survivalist or Weekend Animal Death enthusiast." "Weekend Animal Death enthusiast?" Frank Jr said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, people like to see animals die on the weekends." Chip replied. "Ain't much I can sell to a minor - thanks to the stupid Democrats - bu-but if you can prove yourself a Real hunter I might be able to get you some better stuff. You should buy a copy of the Hunger's Guide to Quahog Wildlife! This book thingy here!" He shows Frank Jr a copy of the book and gives it to him. "Uh, thanks..." Frank Jr said, "Can I buy those Gas Masks over there." "Oh lucky choice," Chip said, "You're very lucky kid, those were the very last ones."

Frank Jr gives them $10 dollars in exchange for the gas masks. he puts his on and help Butters with his.

The security guard takes out his pepper spray again and sprays pepper spray on both Frank Jr and Butters, but it seems to have no effect. "What the fuck? Oh no!" The security guard cried. "Fine then if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get." He swings his black baton at the two kids. "Butters duck!" Frank Jr cried.

He uses his arrows to deal some damage. "Damn, pesky kids!" The security guard cursed. "It's a good day to die! Uh, for you, that is." Butters commented. "Flower Slash!" Camellia cried. His badge glows again and it deals a lot more damage than usually. "Huh? That's odd. It's doing more damage than usually." Frank Jr noted, "Does my badge have something to do with it?" "That's it, I'm sending you two to juvenile hall!" The security guard cried out. "Not juvi!" Butters cried in horror. He uses his Hammer of Justice move. It dealt damage but the security guard was more pissed than usually. "That's it no more mister nice guy!" The security guard said. "Butters do something!" Frank Jr cried. "Here goes nothing." Butters said. He then becomes Professor Chaos and fires a blast of yellow energy at the security guard. He faints after the massive hit from the blast. "Whew! That was close." Frank Jr said. "Come on let's get this letter to Bobby."

He then picks up the baton also known as the Billy Club of Smiting. Frank Jr knocks on the door.

"Yeah?" Token asked.

Bobby had dark tanned skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a green shirt, jeans and brown shoes.

"Can I help you?" bobby added. "Here a letter from the wizard." Frank Jr said. He gives the letter to him. "What's this?" bobby said as he reads the letter, "Oh, the elves took the Stick again? Hang on a second." He closes the door. Frank Jr and Butters blink before the door opened again revealing bobby in a slightly different attire. He now wears a red sweatband with upside down white check mark symbol, a red scarf and there was some plastic knifes attached to his zipped up lavender vest. He also wore brown gloves, orange pants and black boots.

"Thank you for thy message, traveler!" bobby said, "I shall make hast to Kupa Keep!"

"Alright, the last one is cody." Frank Jr said. He looked at the picture of Cody wearing his dark blue beanie with a yellow ball on the top. "I show you were he lives." Butters said as he leads Frank Jr to Zack's home.

At the brown house with the address 1010, Frank Jr knocks on the door. The door opened to reveal a woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ya lookin' for cody?" she asked. Frank Jr assumed that this was Zack's Mother. "Well, he can't play. He's in detention... Something about flipping' off the principal." "That can't be good." Frank Jr said. "Oh no, Cody's in jail!" Butters cried, "We gotta tell the Grand Wizard!"

Back at Kupa Keep AKA Axel's backyard, everyone was gathered. Almost everyone. "ALL SOLDIERS REPORTING FOR DUTY, GRAND WIZARD!" Butters reported. "Nice work, Frank Jr." axel said. Frank Jr gulped, he had to tell Frank Jr about Cody's absence. "Now all my men are ready to fight for the-" axel stopped and saw that cody was missing. "Wait a minute? Where is Feldspar? Where's my level twelve thief?" "Hey yeah, where's cody?" Butters said. "Butters!" Frank Jr scolded. "What!" Butters said. "He's in detention." bobby replied. "What!" axel cried? "He flipped off the Principal, so he's in detention again." jet repeated.

Jet was only wearing brown pants and black boots with golden fur. He had on a brown belt sash with a silver dagger attached to it and there were black stripes all over his face, arms and chest.

"Oh my god..." axel said with concern, "...If they've locked away our thief in detention we have no hope of getting back the Stick of Truth. We have to break him out!" jet gasped, "Agh! No way man, last time we broke cody out of detention we ALL got in trouble!" "Getting in trouble is a risk," axel protest, "that Frank Jr is willing to take!" "What! Me?" Frank Jr said pointing at herself. "You have to break out our thief, Frank Jr. But don't worry, I will not let you go unprepared. I am going to teach you how to use magic. Meet me at the training barracks. It's time for you to learn 'Dragonshout.'"

At the training barracks, axel was waiting patiently for Frank Jr's arrival. He sees Frank Jr approach him. "You fight well, Frank Jr, but to truly succeed in combat you must learn to harness the power... of your farts." Frank Jr raised an eyebrow in confusion. "My fart power?" "Yes," axel said, "Farting on an opponent of precisely the right time is key to battle. I shall show you how it's done, but FIRST! You must take the Gentlemen's Oath. You must promise to NEVER, EVER fart on anyone's balls. Okay? Farting on an opponent is necessary, but farting on someone's balls is not cool. Do you understand?" "Ah sure, whatever." Frank Jr said. "Alright, then let's begin your training." axel said.

"To conjure Dragonshout, you must first clear your mind and take in a deep breath... through your butthole. Like this." axel demonstrated. He then farts. "Then... let I rumble inside... and... DRAGONSHOUT!" He farts on the dummy.

"I'll show you one more time. Suck it in... Let it rumble... DRAGONSHOUT!" He farts on the dummy again.

"Now you do it."

"Here goes." Frank Jr said. He holds it in and farts on the dummy. "My god that was... incredible." axel said, "A man could live a hundred years and never again witness a spell so... boisterous. Could it be that the prophecies are true? Could it be that the Dragonborn has come at last in our hour of need?" "What are you talking about axel?" Frank Jr asked. Axel somehow ignores him and continues, "Now let us try your skill on a 'REAL' opponent." axel slightly chuckles, "Hey, hey, Princess Gwen could you come here a sec? Shhhh! don't tell her. Okay, just really quick, Princess Gwen, Lord Frank Jr wants to show you something. Alright you two - Spar!" Princess Gwen gets ready for battle.

"Lord Frank Jr, show Princess Gwen the magical powers I have taught you." axel announced. "Here goes," Frank Jr said. He holds her fart and lets a big one on Princess Gwen. He waves her arms around to get rid of the smell. Axel was just laughing at the whole ordeal, "That was fucking hilarious! Dude that was Fucking awesome! O-okay, good job, Lord Frank Jr that was sweet. Thanks, Princess Gwen. That's all for now." Frank Jr couldn't quite understand what she was saying but she was pretty sure that she called Axel an asshole.

Axel chuckled again, "Okay, but dude seriously remember, don't EVER do that on someone's balls. Okay, seriously. You have mastered Dragonshout, from now on it will be easier for you. By the way, Gwen will now assist you on your quest, Frank Jr. Now go get Cody and Zack while I rest and relax upon my throne." "Axel wait!" Frank Jr cried, "Why are you assigning Princess Gwen as my partner. I think she's still mad at me for farting at her." "Don't worry, Lord Frank Jr," axel assured, "I'm sure she has cooled down by now." "Lazy bum," Frank Jr muttered. Luckily Axel did not hear her as he retreated to his throne.

Frank Jr looks down at his iPhone. Axel had just sent a new message.

 _Get to the cafeteria and help Craig escape from detention._

The fighter Saiyan was in house again upstairs in her room with Princess Gwen helping her attach some equipment. Princess Gwen was putting on the dark magenta bag on her back while Frank Jr was attaching some patches to another belt he just strapped on.

"Alright all set," Frank Jr said.

As they went downstairs, he saw her father who was still sitting on the couch. "Hey dad!" Frank Jr greeted. "Oh hey Frank Jr," Frank greeted. "Who's this?" "This is Princess Gwen," Camellia said, "we're going out now." "Have fun," Frank replied. "Hey dad?" Frank Jr asked, "Can you tell me why I moved here again? Because I can't remember." Princess Gwen raised her eyebrow in interest. "What!? Can hear ya honey to busy play Tetris!" Frank shouted pretending not to listen to his question. "Come on, Princess Gwen, let's go get Zack and Cody," Frank Jr said.

As he closes the door behind him, he was in deep thought. Why were his parents tight lipped about the reason on why they moved here? Princess Gwen can feel her concerns. "I just don't get it, Princess Gwen, why are my parents so tight lipped?! It's like they don't want me to know the truth." Frank Jr than changed the subject, "Anyway sorry about using Dragonshout on you earlier."

Frank Jr couldn't hear what Princess Gwen was saying but it sounds like she forgave her.

"Really thanks!" Frank Jr said, "Well here we are Quahog Elementry!"

The two girls were now in front of the Quahog School. It was a two story building with yellow walls and a purple roof.

"Do you think we'll bust zack out of detention?" Frank Jr asked, "By the way Jet said that the last time you guys bust zack's son out, you were in deep trouble. I guess they have very serious and strong hall monitors roaming the halls."

He opened the front double doors to reveal a boy with ginger hair and brown eyes. His skin was paler and there were freckles on his face. He wore a teal T-shirt with pockets, a white belt with a silver buckle, jeans and black shoes. Frank Jr can see that there was a white sash with the words Hall Monitor on it. "Uh oh! A hall monitor!" Frank Jr cried.

"Excuse me!" The ginger boy said, "But school is out and no students are allowed on the premises until tomorrow at 7:30 AM. You are in breach of school law and must be punished!" "Wait you're challenging us to a fight?" Frank Jr asked. "Sorry ladies but its school rules." The Ginger Boy stated.

Princess Gwen takes out her Gwen Bow and fires a few rounds. "Gah!" The ginger boy cried, "I'm outta here!" "We'll that didn't take too long." Frank Jr said, "Come on let's go find them." "Officer down! Officer down! Send in back up!" The ginger boy reported.

Inside the school cafeteria, a man with brown hair and dark brown eyes that were seen through his glasses, hears an alert on his walkie-talkie.

He wore a green shirt with a black tie, a black belt, jeans and black shoes.

"I repeat, officer down! All hallway monitors to the right hallway." The walkie-talkie announcement stated.

"Oh god dammit!" He cried.

"Heeeeere they come!" Cody said as he looks down at his watch. Cody was wearing his usual cap. His attire consists of a brown scarf, a brown cape, a belt with some pouches attached, light brown shirt, black pants and black shoes.

"They aren't gonna get you, Cody! You're NOT getting out of detention!"

"I'll be out of here in ten minutes, Principal Shepherd." Cody predicted.

"Uh-oh!" Frank Jr said, "That hallway monitor called back up! You think we would hold off against all of them?"

Princess Gwen nodded.

"So which way should we go?" Frank Jr asked. The blonde Princess pointed to the right. "That way?" Frank Jr asked, "Alright right it is."

"Intruder alert!"

"Security protocol!"

Two hallway monitors peeked from behind their wall of chairs and desks. Both of them had ginger hair with bowl haircuts, brown eyes, pale skin and freckles on their faces. The only differences were the different types of clothes.

"Alright now what did Axel tell me?" Frank Jr said thinking back on his training, "Oh yeah! I can use Dragonshout on open flames. Here goes... Dragonshout!" Boom! His gas ignited an explosion knocking the two hallway monitors out. "Excuse me, hehehe..." Frank Jr Laughs. Princess Gwen was impressed with Frank Jr's moves.

"You're not gonna get through this door." Principal Shepherd said from the other side of the cafeteria doors. "Not if we have anything to say about it!" Frank Jr cried. He pushed the door but it didn't budge. "You might as well give up," Principal Shepherd said, "because I have hidden the key somewhere and you'll never find it in my office. Aw, dammit."

Princess Gwen muffled a thank you at Principal Shepherd's statement. She then leads Frank Jr to the counselor's office.

"There it is!" Frank Jr cried. He noticed that the there was a lock on the office. "Aw man, now we have to find the key to the lock on that office! Princess Gwen I'm afraid we have to go on a hunt for that key!"

"Aha! Papers please!" A hall monitor with straight ginger hair said, "This is a restricted hallway!" He throws a pair of scissors at Frank Jr and Princess Gwen. Both of them dodged it. "Didn't your mother told you to not play with scissors?" Frank Jr taunted. "Dragon Slash!" he easily broke the monitor's shield. Princess Gwen uses her Gwen Arrow which knocked the hall monitor out.

"Come on! Let's hurry before more come!" Frank Jr said.

"Search him!" cried a hall monitor's voice from behind the facility only door. "No! NO!" a boy cried, "Get away from me, you freaks!" "Oh no! Someone's in trouble!" Frank Jr said. "Oh come on! Is there any door in this school that is not locked?"

"The brass key protector will never surrender!" cried a hall monitor with a military like haircut. He hears it from the other side of the metal gate. "Now how do we open this gate?" Frank Jr asked. He noticed that Princess Gwen was trying to tell her something. "Oh you want to help? Wait you're going to remove your top to attract the hall monitor's attention?" Even though Frank Jr couldn't understand Princess Gwen, she can still commuincate with him through sign and body language.

"Go on, Princess flash your uh, chest things." Frank Jr said. Princess Gwen flashes her breasts, which attracted the hall monitor's attention. "Oh wow...boobies..." He said. "Hey it's working!" Frank Jr said. He opens the gate, "Must touch boobies..." Princess Gwen then takes out a mirror and hits him over the head, knocking him out. "Nice work Princess Gwen!" Frank Jr said with a thumbs up. Princess Gwen did the same thing.

"Alright time to clean up, hallway monitors!" Frank Jr said. He replaces his Warrior's Blade for the Billy Club of Smiting. "I know my blade is one of my favorite weapons but I need to change it every once in a while to be more prepared for certain battles."

"You can take the brass key from my cold dead hands!"

"Dragonshout!" Frank Jr said. He farted on the three hallway monitors.

"Oh god!"

"That stinks!"

"Take that!" Frank Jr said as he swings his club. Princess Gwen shots some of her Gwen Arrows.

"Oh god!"

"Gah! Getting beaten by two babies!"

"We're overrun!" cried one of the hallway monitors.

"I'm taking fire!"

Frank Jr blocks the hallway monitor's dodgeball throw. He then attacks again and then his badge glows again causing more damage than usually. Princess Gwen uses her arrows again to finish the last monitor off.

One of them radio's Principal Shepherd.

Back at the cafeteria, Principal Shepherd was hearing the report.

"More officers down! We're taking heavy casualties out here!"

"Dammit, you hallway monitors need to stop playing around!" Principal Shepherd shouted.

"He's got the brass key!" The hall monitor cried, "It's like he's some kind of dragonborn!" "Now look!" Principal Shepherd said, "This is detention time, not time to play Dungeons and Dragons! And besides, he's never gonna get inside here because to open the door, you need the gold key and the only way to get the gold key is by getting the silver key. Which even if he has the brass key, he still haven't made it pass the boss level."

"Don't worry kid, we'll save you!" Frank Jr said. He uses the brass key to unlock the facility only door.

"He's here! Guard the key!"

The hallway monitors were hiding behind walls of chairs and bookshelves. He then notices a smoking ash tray on the table above a box of fireworks, which were with the wall of chairs. He noticed the boy that had cried for help earlier was injured and covered with dart arrows.

Frank Jr gets an idea as he throws a dodgeball at the tray which goes into the box and sets off the fireworks. "Forget the key! Protect the front lines!" The hall monitor said as he rushes to the wall of bookshelves. A small flame begins to burn in the box. "Now! Dragonshout!" Frank Jr cried. Boom! The two hallway monitors fell to the ground. The black haired fighter then uses her dodgeballs to break down the table.

"School's close!"

Frank Jr knocks him out with her baton. "You okay?" he asks the injured boy.

"Yeah, thanks. I thought I was a goner! There were too many of them. They were too strong and their hair was too red..." He then gave the silver key to Frank Jr, "Maybe you can take this silver key and find the gold key. You can succeed where I have failed! Free shepherd's prisoners!"

He goes to the door where it says counselor. He uses the silver key and the door opens. Princess Gwen warns him about being cautious since this was Principal Shepherd's office. "Look the key!" Frank Jr said. He uses his dodgeballs to knock it to the floor.

"Alright! Let's go free the prisoners!" Frank Jr said.

As Frank Jr tries to use the gold key to unlock the cafeteria door, the shadow of the hallway monitor boss can be seen.

Princess Gwen screamed as she turns around and sees him.

"That's far enough, intruders!" The hallway monitor boss calmly stated. Frank Jr froze and turns around to face him. "Where your hall are passes!" He asked, "If you don't, prepare yourself for battle! It's time to write you two a referral!" He takes out a stick with a red tether ball attached to one end by a chain.

"Oh yeah! That's the boss. Good luck fighting the boss. You still think this is a game young man?" Principal Shepherd cried from the other side of the door.

"Bring it on!" Frank Jr said. Princess Gwen takes out her bow and arrow.

"Deadly force is authorized!" The hallway monitor boss said. Two hallway monitors assembled. The two babies easily knocked them out. The hallway monitor then begins channeling his energy. Princess Gwen muffled but Frank Jr understood that this was his chance to attack. He then leaps in the air and then his badge starts glowing. He lands on the ground. Crack! A fizzure appears bringing him to his knees. Princess Gwen lept for joy. "Why you..." The hallway monitor uses his dodgeball weapon. Frank Jr dodges again and uses the same attack again. The hallway monitor falls to his knees again from the sheer amount of power from her attack. He looks up at her who was holding her baton. "W-who are you?!" He demanded. "I'm Frank Jr, a strong yet quiet and Kind fighter!" Frank Jr said. He raises his baton and deals the final blow.

Princess Gwen claps and applauds on Frank Jr's performance. "Thanks, now let's free them!" Frank Jr said. He secretly takes the hallway monitor's locker key.

He uses the gold key and opens the cafeteria doors wide open. Everyone rejoices as they all exited the detention hall. "Damn you Cody!" Principal Shepherd cried. "Thanks!" Cody said, "Now let's get out of here!"

Outside the school, Cody was talking to the two Babies. "Thanks again for busting me out! Who are you again?" "I'm Frank Jr, your cousin!" Frank Jr replied. "Okay, well I'm headed to home to get my dad out of his closet then heading Kupa Keep." Cody said as he walks off.

Frank Jr smiled as he had completed that no other kid has ever accomplished. "Wait Cody! Your letter!" he cried as he waved the white letter. "Don't need it," Cody said, "I already know."

He felt Princess Gwen take his arm as they ran to follow Cody to Axel's house.

An elf, who was standing at the school's entrance, watches them go by. He is smirking as he found him and goes back to report his findings.

Once Cody, Princess Gwen and Frank Jr were back at Kupa Keep, Wizard Axel had an announcement to make.

"Gentlemen, thanks to the new kid, our entire army has assembled! It is my belief that the new kid, Frank Jr, deserves to rank up in level. To honor his efforts, he will be dubbed Lord Frank Jr. I hereby officially dub you the title Lord Frank Jr!"

Frank Jr was shocked, He just moved up a rank. He believed not many people moved up to sir or lord after a few simple tasks. He smiled as the entire kingdom clapped at his achievement.

"But now it is time to take back that which is rightfully ours. A carrier Raven has some news that the Stick of Truth has not yet been taken to the Elven Forest. It is in the possession of...the Bard."

Everyone gasped in shock.

Frank Jr raised her eyebrow. "Um, who's the Bard?" "The Bard is a level ten drow elf who can use music to enchant and destroy his enemies!" Butters replied. The crowd disbanded. "Frank Jr!" axel said, "It is time to continue your training! Meet me at the training grounds."

At the training grounds, axel was showing Frank Jr how to use his Dragonshout in a 'different' way.

"Alright Frank Jr, I'm fining to teach you how to use a range magic attack. It's not easy, but being able to cup-a-spell from a distance can save you in battle. Allow me to demonstrate." Axel holds his fart and then releases it. The dummy swings back and forth from the power. "You see how it works? Now you try. Way back from where you're standing. Cup the magic, throw it at your opponent."

Frank Jr puts his left hand behind him. He holds his fart in and releases it. He uses his left hand to guide it to the dummy. The dummy sways back and forth from the power.

Axel was impressed, "Yes! YES! But, now let us see how you fare against a real opponent." He then tells matt to show Frank Jr's new trick.

"En garde!" Matt said as he takes a fighting stance. "Now, cup a spell!" axel cried.

"Dragonshout! Cup-a-spell!" Frank Jr cried as he motions his fart to matt. Matt cried after he smells it. Axel was laughing after Frank Jr successfully pulls it off. "Dude, that was sweet! You threw that shit right in Matt's face! All right, Matt back to your post. Thank you." Matt then walks away, angry that he couldn't believe he falled for it like Princess Gwen did before. "Use it in battle, Frank Jr. And never fart on a man's balls."

Axel goes back to his throne and the members assembled once again.

"If the carrier ravens are correct, the Bard is hiding out at the Inn of the Giggling Donkey. We must find him before he's able to take the Stick of Truth back to the Elven Forest."

"Let us find the Bard and bring him to justice!" Butters cried as he raises his hammer.

"Make haste to the giggling donkey!" Axel added.

Axel and the rest of his army rises up from the bushes.

"There it is... The Inn of the Giggling Donkey." Axel said.

The army was outside a blue house.

"Paladin, are you sure the Bard is hiding out in there?" Axel asked. "That's what Twitter says." Butters replied. "Carrier Raven, Butters!" Axel corrected. "So-sorry, that's what the carrier raven says." Butters replied. "Cody and Bobby, guard the back door." Axel commanded, "Butters, Kenny, Lord Frank Jr...Let's go inside."

Axel opens the door to reveal children sitting on round wooden tables, drinking and talking amongst one another. "Stay close, Lord Frank Jr," Axel warned, "The Inn of the Giggling Donkey harbors the scum of all Zaron." The four gathered at the bar, where the bartender was cleaning a glass. "A glass of meddlevine, please." Axel ordered. "No meddlewine today, only Fairy Ale," the bartender replied. "A pint of Fairy Ale then." Axel said. The bartender slides a cup of Fairy Ale (which is actually green Vitamin water) to the wizard. Axel turned to face him, "So...has uh...anyone seen the Bard, lately?"

The room then went silent as everyone glared at the wizard. Frank Jr sweat dropped at all the attention, Axel was getting. "A cup of Fairy Ale isn't much if not accompanied by some bardic poems and songs." Axel stated. "Sure, he's here, all right. He's got a room down by the cellar." The bartender said. "Ah, then I shall pay handsomely for his services." Axel drank the Fairy Ale and paid the Bartender, "Lord Frank Jr."

The four children were now at the door to the cellar.

"Butters, Frank Jr go down there and flush him out. Princess Gwen and I will be waiting here to murder him. Remember, the Bard can use songs to enchant. Don't let him get to you." Axel warned. "Got it." Frank Jr said, "Oh, I wish I brought my headphones for this." "No time for that let's go!" Butters said as he opens the door.

The duo were now at the cellar. The place was dark and the only light was from the window.

"Do you think the Bard is down here?" Butters asked. "I hope so..." Frank Jr said, "now shush, listen." Frank Jr and Butters stopped to listen. "I think I hear him." Butters said as music reaches his ears. The music gets louder. "Hello?" Butters timidly cries. The sound of a lute rings in his ears. The two covered their ears as it gets louder. "Oh Jesus, it's the Bard!" Butters cried.

A boy with yellow hair and matching eyes appears from the shadows. He wore a newspaper hat with a white feather on the side, a dark lime scarf around his neck, a yellow jacket, a green cape, blue tights, brown shoes. He was carrying some sort of stringed instrument in his arms. "Prepare for battle, weaklings!" the Bard AKA Zack Murdock, "Elves fall in!" Elves started surrounding the two warriors." Frank Jr! It's a trap!" Axel cried as the elves took him and Princess Gwen away from the doorway. The door slammed shut and a click can be heard indicating it was locked. "You should have never come here, humans." Zack said, "I am a level 10 bard, and with my lute I shall power up my elven guards with magical songs of each With Magical songs of enchantment." "Hold your ground Butters!" Frank Jr cried.

The Bard climbs on a nearby barrel and on the top, he sings his song. "ㇸ6There once was a maiden from Stonebury Hollow. She didn't talk much, but boy did she swallow.ㇸ6"

The song boosts the elves' power. "Oh no, they got stronger!" Frank Jr cried. Butters throws his hammer at one of the elves. Camellia dodges one of the elves' arrow throws. Zack continues his song. It boost their defense. "Here goes nothing," Frank Jr cried, "Ground Stomp!" They took a lot of damage but it didn't knock them out. "Now Butters!" Camellia cried. Butters turn into Professor Chaos again and uses his Chaos Thunder, which thunder rains from above. It knocks the elves out after a few hits. Butters returns to normal, "You think we were too hard on them?"

"Wow, what a butt-kicking..." Zack said. He gets off the barrel and runs upstairs. The door was unlocked to reveal more elves. "Get down there and finish them off!" Zack commanded, "I'll protect the Stick of Truth." He closes and locks the door.

"End of the line for you!" An elf cried.

"Prepare to die, new kid!" Another added with malice.

"Dragonshout! Cup-a-spell!" Frank Jr cried. An explosion was created and the elf behind the wall fainted from the attack.

"Hey Lord Frank Jr, up here!" Cody cried from behind the window. "Cody?" Frank Jr cried. he aims his dodgeball at the window. It hits the window and turns the hatch to open. "I'll handle this," Cody said. He pushes a blender off a shelf, which starts a fire. Cody fell on a puddle of water that was electric. He farts and creates an explosion. It knocks two of the elves out. Frank Jr takes out the last one with his dodgeballs and arrows. "Ow, my ankle, I think it might be broken." Cody said as he sits on the floor in pain. "Maybe I should take a look at it." Butters said. "Go, Paladin, heal the wounded thief." Frank Jr ushered. "On it!" Butters said. He goes to Cody's side and heals the wound. Cody got up to his feet, relieved that the pain was gone. "Thank you Paladin, my wound his healed." Cody said. "Can you get us upstairs, I think they lock us out?" Butters asked. Cody walks upstairs and pickets the lock. "Nothing a level 12 thief can take care of." Cody successfully unlocks the door and opens it.

Frank Jr and Butters heard Axel's cries for help. "It sounds like it's coming from the kitchen." Frank Jr suggested.

The duo enters the kitchen and to their horror, they saw Axel getting beaten up by three elves.

The duo easily defeats them with their combined strength. "The wizard needs healing!" Butters cried as he runs to the hurt wizard, "My king!"

"The Bard... The Bard, he's up in one of the rooms." Axel muttered. He takes out a packet of ketchup and drips it in his mouth. He coughs it up. "They took Princess Gwen... They took her into one of the rooms, I'm sure they're going to beat her. Don't let them beat Princess Gwen, Eddie won't stop whinie to me if it happens." He then faints from lack of health. Frank Jr and Butters looked at each other in worry.

After defeating all the elves in the room, the rest of the Kupa Keep members were looking for Axel.

"Where's the king?" Bobby asked. "He's over there!" Cody said as he pointed to the kitchen, "He's hurt real bad!" "Good thing my Medicine skills are plus four." Bobby noted. "We'll revive the wizard!" Cody stated, "You guys better get upstairs!"

Frank Jr and Butters ran upstairs to the second floor. They heard Princess Gwen's cries for help even if they're muffled. "We better get to the Princess!" Butters cried, "Wait a minute! Listen! They're beating the Princess RIGHT NOW! We have to bust in there!" Frank Jr slams the door open. "Alright, Elf scum! Step away from the Princess!"

The elf with short black hair was bouncing up and down on a bed where Princess Gwen was tied tightly by ropes. "Okay no Beating..." Frank Jr said raising his eyebrow. "He's keeping her prisoner!" Butters cried. Frank Jr tries to attack the elf but he was too high. Frank Jr then gets an idea. He uses his arrows to shoot at a purple bowling ball. It rolls to the right and knocks over a bust of a male head and a piece of artwork that looks like a ladder. The bust weakens one of the table legs below. "Good thing Zack's mom is out of town." Butters noted. Frank Jr uses one of his new weapons, a long stick with a knife attached to one of its end, to destroy the leg. He walks on the furniture and uses his arrows again to lower the chandelier. It falls and lands on the bed's frame. He then rides on the cable and destroys half of the bed's interior. The elf faints and Frank Jr frees Princess Gwen from her restraints. She cries for joy. "You're welcome," Frank Jr said, "Come on let's go see Axel."

Outside, Axel was back to full health and Cody and Bobby were also present. "Princess Gwen! How badly did they beat you?!" He cried. Princess Gwen said 'I'm all right'. "I can't get through!" Cody said as he tries to unlock the last door. "The door appears to be enchanted so I can't turn the knob!" Cody lets Axel do it but the door was still locked. He then bangs the door with his wooden staff.

"YOU CAN'T HOLD THE DOORKNOB BARD! THAT'S CHEATING!" He cried. "Yeah I can," Zack said from the other side of the door, "I have the Stick of Truth, which means I control the universe. And I say holding the door is okay." "Ungh, can he do that?" Axel groaned. "He has the Stick of Truth, he can do what he wants." Cody stated. "Dammit!" Axel said as he furiously turn the doorknob again, "There's got to be another way into this room!"

Frank Jr looks up and sees a hole in the ceiling. "Look up there!" Frank Jr cried as he points up. "The attic door!" bobby said, "Hey let us up!" "You're not getting up here." An elf said as he peeks his head out of the door, "The ladder's up with me. And I'm sure as shit not coming down there." "Quick Princess Gwen, flash your breasts!" Gwen said. Princess Gwen flashes her breasts. The elf pulls down the ladder and tries to touch them. She giggled as she hits him with a mirror. "Hehehe... Works everytime." Frank Jr said, "Men can't resist the sight of exposed breasts." "Good job Princess Gone Wild," Axel said as he eats some Cheesy Poofs, "Double D buddy powers." Frank Jr, Princess Gwen and Butters climb the attic ladder.

After taking care of all of the elves, they crash and landed onto the room where Zack was. Butters opens the door and everyone else rushes inside. "You've nowhere to run, Bard!" Axel cried, "Give me the Stick of Truth!" "Take it if you can, Wizard King." Zack said with a smirk, "Step forward now, and fulfil your destiny!" "You are no match for a grand wizard!" Axel said. "The Stick belongs with us!" Zack retorted, "And I shall use every bardic power in my class to keep it from you!" "Fine! You wanna throw down brah?" Axel said as he glares at Zack, "Kick his ass, Frank Jr!" "Who is Frank Jr?" Zack said confused. "That's Lord Frank Jr to you!" Axel corrected, "And he is about to teach you some manners, Bard!"

"Butters, let's go!" Frank Jr said. "As you wish my lord," Butters said. The two go into battle to fight the Bard. "Sorry Princess Gwen," Axel said, "But I'm afraid, only one buddy can assist Frank Jr in battle." Princess Gwen crosses her arms in frustration and watched the two fight.

Zack uses his flute to summon some mice. Three mice, two brown and two white appeared. Frank Jr uses some cheese to distract them. It works as they eat the cheese. "Dammit it!" Jimmy cried. Frank Jr slashes at her enemy, a few times. Butters finishes him off after using his Professor Chaos Form. "Oh boy we won!" Butters said as he reverts back to normal.

"The Stick is ours!" Axel cried as he takes the Stick from Zack's knocked out body. Everyone rejoices at their victory.

Back at Kupa Keep, the Stick was placed back on the pillow. "The Stick of Truth is back where it belongs!" Axel said as he was relieved that it was back where it is. "Great job, men. Frank Jr, for your heroic deeds and valiant self-sacrifice at the great Battle of The Giggling Donkey, I hereby make you an official member of the kingdom of Kupa Keep. Welcome to the KKK!"

Everyone clapped at Frank Jr's achievement and official membership.

"It's getting late." announce. Axel's mom, Helene Everett, "The Grand Wizard needs to go night-night." Frank Jr and others slightly giggles. "Okay, Mom." Axel said as he pinches his nose in annoyance. "Thanks for pointing out bedtime for everyone." "It's a school night, hon." Helena said, "You and your little Druid friends need to-" "We're not Druids, Mom!" Axel argued, "We're fucking warriors and wizards!" "That's it." Helena said as she pushes Axel to the back door, "You're going to bed. The rest of your better get home too." Everyone quickly disbanded as they headed back to their homes. "Better get home as well." Frank Jr said, "It's getting late!"

"Oh, crap..." Frank Jr said. He was outside his house, but his parents were outside on the front year, anger and worry was clear on their faces. "There you are, we've been looking all over for you!" Her father said, "Do you know how late it is? You are grounded!" Frank Jr sighs as he goes inside the house and straight upstairs to his room. "Now I want you to go to bed and think want you have done." His father scolded. He slams the door shut.

Frank Jr changes to his red footie pajamas with puppies on it and snuggles under his bed. "Good night, dear." His mother said as she opens the door, "I hope you're as happy as we are. Everything is going to be better now that we're in this quiet little mountain town." "Night mom..." Frank Jr said. His mother turns off the lights and closes the door. Frank Jr slowly drifts herself to sleep.

A/N: This takes place during battle of the giggling donkey.

After the defeat at Kupa Keep, the elves were baffled at how a young fighter managed to defeat them.

They were now back at the headquarters, the Elven Kingdom. Under the banner was a throne in which Cindy, the leader of the elves, sat. At his right was Emily, who was cleaning her sword.

Cindy was glad that they got the Stick of Truth back from Kupa Keep, but something was nagging the back of his mind. When his troops got the stick back, she heard statements that claimed that a young warrior had defeated them.

Three elves were standing in front of his throne.

"My Queen," an elf said as he bows down with his two comrades in respect. "Stand up troop," Cindy commanded, "what is your report?" "My queen we receive news that a young fighter has just gathered all three of Kupa Keep's greatest warriors and are heading straight to the Giggling Donkey Inn." "What!" Cindy said. "Indeed..." said the elf with short brown hair, "the fighter has even busted out Feldspar from detention. I've heard that the fighter has obtained the gold key and defeated the hallway monitor boss." "What!" Cindy said, "Impossible no one has obtained the gold key and defeated the hallway monitor boss." "My god..." Emily said, "If this fighter is really that strong enough then could he be the Dragonborn that the prophecies foretold? If Axel is right, then he is the chosen one..."

"Actually your majesty... the thing about your majesty is..." The elf with honey brown hair paused and hesitated to finish. "What? What is it?" Cindy said. "It's the fighter, your majesty..." The black haired elf added, "This fighter is not a man but a baby boy." "What!" Cindy cried. "So the Dragonborn really IS the new kid..." Emily added. "Yes, we were shocked as well." The brown haired elf said, "When we first saw him with the Paladin downtown, we were a bit stumped since girls don't normally play with us. But after Dontell, who was outside the school saw him with Feldspar. It was until he thanked him for busting him out that we found out that he was the one."

"This is quite some shocking news," Cindy said. Emily got up from her seat and took a few steps before she stop to think. "If this kid really is the Dragonborn then we must recruit him." "Are you serious Emily?" Cindy said as she got off her seat to face her ally. "How can we trust him?! You seriously believe that he will side with us? Axel has him under his wing? He'll just persuade him to not side with us." "That's where your wrong, Cindy." Emily said as she turns around to face her. "Just as the prophecy foretold, a Dragonborn will unite us all. The carrier ravens state that Axel was friendly towards him. Normally Axel would usually pull some jokes on someone new or berate on how they look, but not this time. If he is as powerful as they say and friendly enough that even fat ass cannot berate then he is the one. Besides I have a feeling that he will."

Cindy looks towards her troops. "Well? What does he look like?" One of the elves, Dontell, who was the brown haired one, gave Cindy a picture of the fighter.

It was indeed a boy, no normal boy would ever wear a bright Red jacket. He had spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. A red sweatband with the fighter class symbol was around his forehead covering some of his bangs. He also wore raven shorts with a belt that had pouches attached to it, a blue backpack, Black and white shoes. A Dragan badge was attached to the left side of his shirt.

"So this is the new kid?" Cindy asked. "Yup," Dontell said, "They call her, Frank Jr." "Frank Jr isn't that the name of the man we befriended?" Emily asked. "Very well, I will send Maddie, our Thief to spy on him." Cindy said.

"Maddie?" Cindy called. "Yes your majesty?" Maddie asked.

Maddie had short blonde hair which contrasted her thief attire and dark brown eyes. She was wearing the standard thief class attire, which consists a blue shirt with black buttons, green mittens, brown pants and black shoes. She was also wearing black square glasses.

"I want you to go spy on this boy." Cindy commanded. She gave the picture to Maddie. "His name is Frank Jr." Kyle said, "Spy on him but do not be seen." "I shall do my best, my queen." Maddie said as she bowed in respect. "Now go, I will assign Emily as your buddy partner for today." Kyle said.

"Do your best, Maddie, we shall not fail Cindy," Emily said.

Outside of Cindy's house, Maddie and Emily were conversation about Frank Jr. "So Stan, is this kid really the one?" Maddie said. Both of them stopped when Emily didn't answer. "There's no doubt that he's the one, Maddie," Emily answered, "no ordinary warrior would defeat the hallway monitor boss and obtain the gold key. He really is the one." "But what if those were all just a fluke?" Maddie explained, "I mean he must be really lucky or something..." "That could be true..." Emily said, "But what the elves described must be true. No one would use just luck to do the impossible." she then smirked as they started to walk down the sidewalk again. "You're jealous of him?" Emily said stately. "W-what!?" Maddie cried. "You're jealous that Frank Jr managed to beat the hallway boss and use the gold key to free the kids from detention aren't you?" Emily said. "Sh-shut up!" Maddie said.

"Here we are! Zack's house," Stan said. They opened the door to find groups of knocked out elves and other people injured. Emily ran to a nearby injured elf. "What happened?" Emily asked. "T-they came..." An elf stammered, "The wizard and his army. They came and got the Stick if Truth." "What!?" Emily said. "Still not impressed," Maddie said, "I could easily take everyone down here."

"Ah man, that was awesome!" cried Axel's voice from upstairs. "Oh no, they're coming down, hide!" Emily cried. Emily and Maddie hide behind some tipped over furniture. Axel, Butters, Princess Gwen and Frank Jr's footsteps can be heard. "You guys beat the Bard's ass like a boss!" Axel said. "Yeah, I couldn't have done it without her help." Butters added. Princess Gwen patted on Frank Jr's back, she was grateful that he saved her.

"So that's Frank Jr..." Emily whispered as she took a closer eye at the blue eyed girl. Maddie holds up Frank Jr's picture, "Yup, it's him alright. Hard to believe he's the one, the Dragonborn."

"Maybe if we have any more time we'll celebrate with a great feast." Butters suggested. "A feast sounds like a good idea besides I'm famished after all that fighting." axel replied. Princess Gwen muffled saying that axel is lazy and he didn't fight at all. "Hey the Bard was too strong alright!" axel retorted, "besides not even you stood a chance against him, Princess Gwen." Princess Gwen just grumbles as they start to exit the house. "A feast does sound like a good idea," Frank Jr said, "it is getting close to dinnertime." The loudness of their voices started to fade after Axel started thinking of his mom's pumpkin pie.

Emily and Maddie come out from their hiding spot. "I don't believe it..." Emily said. "Neither do I..." Maddie said, "Very few people have defeated the Bard, he could be the one." "I'm calling reinforcements," Emily said.

After the elves came and healed their injured comrades...

"Thank you, Warrior Emily..." Zack said, "That boy was too strong for my own good. Ah Maddie, I've see that you have gotten stronger." "Yeah," Maddie said, "I just don't get it how come he defeated you and not me." "Don't worry about it." Zack said, "I'm sure that you will one day. It takes lots of training, Takes skill and effort." "Come on let's go report him about this," Emily said.

Back at the Elven Kingdom, Emily and Maddie have brought Zack and are ready to report. "Ah, I see that you are ready to report." Cindy asked. "Yes your majesty," Zack said. "Well Bard where's the stick?" Cindy asked. "The humans took it back." Zack replied. "What!" Cindy cried in disbelief. "It's true," Emily said, "He told us." "His power was too great even for me." Zack stated. "Not many people have defeated the Bard before..." Cindy muttered. "My queen... What should we do?" Maddie asked.

Cindy looked back at the three warriors standing before her. "Bring him to me," Cindy said, "I want to see him for myself and whether or not he really is the Dragonborn." "We'll look for him right now!" Maddie stated. "No, maybe tomorrow," Cindy said, "besides it is getting late." Everyone looks at the now redden sky. "Yeah I better get home," Emily said, "Don't want dad to scold me again."

The group disbanded as they all went home. "So Maddie, what are you going to do?" Zack asked. "I'm going to test his strength..." Maddie replied, "To see if he is truly the Dragonborn."

A bright blue light suddenly illuminates outside Frank Jr's window. He was suddenly awake after the intensity of the light hits her face. Blue light suddenly pools out from under her door. The door opened to reveal several grey aliens with big heads and big black eyes. Frank Jr covered himself with the covers.

The aliens removed the covers.

One of them grabs his legs and drags him outside.

The rest was blur as he was dragged into their ship.

Inside the ship, she saw people being experimented. These included the principle, a little boy and Mr. Herbert.

"I'm having the dream again... okay... This is dreamy..."

"What's... happening?"

"Oh Jesus... JESUS CHRIST! Oho, could we try the big silver one again?"

The aliens put him in an empty holding cell. They then begin experimenting on him. Frank Jr uses Dragonshout twice and broke free. A small antenna then protrudes itself out of his butt.

"Ow, I'm gonna need surgery if I'm gonna get that removed." Frank Jr said. "Is this your first time getting probed?" said a male voice. He turned and saw a man with black hair and brown eyes besides her. He had on cyan pajamas. "Yeah, it's a pain," he said, "but this is the kind of stuff you put up with living in a remote little town. At least we don't have to deal with traffic." he gets off the holding cell. "What's your name?" he asked. "Oh, I'm Frank Walker," he greeted, "Hey, you broke free! Kid, you have an incredible control of your asshole!" "Maybe I can use this probe to break free?" Frank Jr asked. The probe came out, it was similar to a dish antenna. "Wow look at that!" Mr. Walker said, "You must have broken off part of the probe and now you can control it with your sphincter muscles. Pretty cool." he signals the probe to a nearby teleport beacon. He was beamed in and beamed outside the force field. "I'm surrounded by some kind of outside force field. Go find a way to shut it off." Mr. Walker noted, "When you break me free I can show you how to get off the ship!"

With no other choice, Frank Jr had to explore the ship. An alien saw him and signaled an alarm. It created an electric fence and blocked off two of the hallways. He had to uses the probe to beam himself to the other side.

After fighting all the aliens, he saw Mr. Walker's image above the elevator. "Oh there you are." Mr. Walker said, "Oh, yeah. Yep. That's the lambda containment block. Take the elevator next to you. The probe in your asshole should interfere with it." Frank Jr takes the probe out and it changes the signals. The elevator opens and Frank Jr steps inside.

Frank Jr was in another part of the ship. "Great you're in!" Mr. Walker said, "You're looking for a security console. Should be one above you in Probe Maintence and another you in the Atmospheric Processor. Yeah I know this stuff." After teleporting in and around the facilities, he found a tape recorder. He turns it on and listens. "Is this thing on? If you are hearing this, I've been taken hostage on some kind of alien ship. The aliens did - unspeakable things to my rectal cavity. But I've broken free. I'm so scared and alone I have to get off this ship!" Mr. Walker was complaining about an itch when he tries to communicate with Frank Jr.

In another room, he found the console. "Great you're there, see if you can free me from that console." Mr. Walker said. Frank Jr press a button on the console. "Keep going although I'm still stuck." Mr. Walker said, "Try the other console."

He teleported to another room, this time he found another tape recorder. "Day 2..." It said, "So hungry... I've searched for food but the only thing I've found are other people's annoying useless audio loge. Why did they bother when they clearly were in terrible danger? Each audiology I find is more boring and irrelevant than the last. I must keep looking for a way to survive."

He teleports to a hallway that looks like a tube and goes into another room. Another tape recorder was found. He plays it. "Day 4..." It continued, "I've looked everywhere but can't find anything to eat, or a clue to get off the ship. Just more audio loge. They're everywhere! For some reason, I listened to every minute of every one of then thinking there'd be some useful information, but it's like they're just FILLER!" he sees the other console, after imputing the correct patterns. "Okay that doesn't work either," Mr. Walker said, "head back towards the elevator."

Frank Jr teleports back towards the elevator and found a pathway to a door that wasn't accessed before. "The alien who works there is really tough!" Mr. Walker warned, "Be careful and remember to use electricity."

Frank Jr uses some of his new weapons like the Alien Ray gun to deal damage. After the aliens were defeated.

Warning signs flashed on the screens. He activates the console and the force field goes down. "Hey it's down!" Mr. Walker said, "Come on get back up here and let's get out of here!"

"Great you're here!" Mr. Walker said, "Use this panel here and we can all go home!" Frank Jr inputs the correct pattern and frees Mr. Walker. "You did it!" Mr. Walker said, "Thanks kid, I don't know who you are or if you're real or not but consider me... Your friend." "Thanks oh and by the way! It's Frank Jr!" Frank Jr said. Mr. Walker greeted goodbye and left the room.

Frank Jr picks up a White Power Crystal that the floating black piece left behind. "Better take it with me. It might be important."

He exits the room and notices a hole. "Haven't seen that before..." Frank Jr said as he climbs down the ladder, "Wonder where it leads to..." he reaches the floor and lands safely. He notices one more tape recorder. He presses play.

"Success!" It said, "I found something that looks to be food! It's some sort of green fluorescent goo... I'm-I'm gonna have to try and eat some... It's not so bad. It's tangy and nutty, would probably go well with a - I- Wh-what's happening to me? What's it..." The recording ends with German language.

A man stumbles out of the shadows. He had orange hair with a beard and mustache and beady black eyes. His clothes were in poor condition. But what frighten Frank Jr the most was that his skin was green almost like a zombie and was speaking German.

In self-defense, he uses his Alien Ray Gun to do massive damage. He fainted after a few hits.

He climbs up the ladder and goes to his right.

He uses the White Power Crystal on the elevator on her right. He uses his probe to activate it. It opens and Frank Jr goes was in another room. Across it, were images all over Quahog?

He goes inside another room where two police alien officers were navigating the ship. They were surprised that he was here. They got out their weapons and fight.

Frank Jr easily took them down with his new Electric Sword. The ending result that the computers were damaged and there was no way to pilot the ship. The alien ship crashes at the quahog Mall.

Debry flew everywhere. It landed on people's yards and the streets. Green goo spills into the sewers.

In a dark room, a red phone rings. A man with grey hair and dark raven eyes answered. One of his eyes were covered with a black eye patch. He work dark blue pajamas. "Yes?" He said as he answers the phone, "At what location? How many people are in the town? Get in there and cover it up. This could change everything." He then orders a nearby worker, "Get everything moving... We've got another UFO crash."

Frank Jr slowly opens his eyes. He sits up and stretches. "Oh thank god that was all just a dream." he farts and out goes his probe. "Oh, so much for it all being just a dream." he retracts and the probe goes back inside his rectum.

Frank Jr gets dressed and goes downstairs. He goes into the kitchen where his mom was washing the dishes and his dad was reading a newspaper article. "Morning champ!" His dad greeted. "Morning dad!" Frank Jr said.

He eats his breakfast, a bowl of Fruit Locks cereal and milk. He finishes the meal and puts the dirty dishes next to the sink for his mother to wash.

Back in the living room, Frank Jr sat on the couch in deep thought. "Man things have gotten out of hand lately... I guess what Mr. Walker said was right, quahog is no ordinary little quiet island town."

Knock! Knock! "Now who could that be?" Frank Jr asked. He gets off the couch and answers the door. Axel barges in. "Aghgh! My god!" axel cried in disbelief. "What is it?" Frank Jr asked. "They came outta nowhere!" axel answered, "There was a huge earthquake and then, and then there was burning in my yard! Didn't you hear about it?! It's all over the news! Here look!" axel grabbed the remote on the table and turns it on the news channel.

"... and then a large earthquake and several fires in the quahog area last night woke many residents from their sleep." A news anchor reported, "Here with a report is a midget in a bikini." The camera was now focused on a short man wearing only a hot pink bikini and black shoes. He was reporting outside a parking lot where thousands of people were seeing the damaged spaceship. "Oh my god, that's the alien ship from last night!" Frank Jr cried in recognition. "Tom, government workers here are assuring everyone nothing out of the ordinary has happened." The midget reporter informed, "They claim that the only reason huge tents have gone up to cover this area is to mark the construction of a new Taco Bell which will open sometime later this month." The camera cuts back to the news anchor, "Thanks midget, I do love me some Taco Bell. The mayor of quahog states that last night's tremors and fires are under control and that hopefully schools and business can open again soon -"

"It's horrible. You don't understand. The elves... They took the stick!" axel cried, "And it's bullshit, because that is totally cheating! We specifically said no trying to take the Stick at night! Elves are dirty little liars! And we have to lay waste to their entire base! You have some incredible ability to make friends quickly, Lord Frank Jr. I'm sanding you on a quest to go out into the lands of Zaron and recruit a whole other faction of Kupa Keep. Find the Goth kids and give them this letter. Get them to join our kingdom and we shall lay waste to the drow elves once and for all! Fucking cheaters..." 'Hmmm... Maybe I should tell him about my anal probe and that alien ship...' Frank Jr thought, "Nah! He wouldn't believe me."

"Hey Frank Jr!" Butters said. He and Princess gwen were waiting for her on the front porch. "We've heard from the wizard king that you need to send a letter to the goth kids." Butters said. "Oh I see," Frank Jr said, "so where do the goth kids usually hang out?" "They usually hang out at the school." Butters replied, "Here let's go use the Timmy Express." "Timmy Express?" Frank Jr said. "Yeah! It's ran by Timmy, he takes kids around South Park to quahog for no charge." Butters explained.

He goes to a nearby red flag with a horn attached to it. He honks on the horn and a boy on a wheelchair came shortly after with a string of red wagons attached to the back. "Timmy!" He cried. "Hey Timmy!" Butters said, "This is Frank Jr, he's the new kid." "Timmy! Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy." Timmy said. "Is that all you say?" Frank Jr asked. "Timmy, Timmy," Timmy replied. "Okay..." Frank Jr said, "Can you take us to the school?" "Timmy, Timmy, Timmy!" Timmy said. Frank Jr and Butters hopped onto the first red wagon and Princess Gwen sat on the wagon behind them.

"Butters, Princess Gwen, I have something to confess..." Frank Jr said, "Remember when you saw the government workers working on a new Taco Bell?" "Yeah? What's wrong," Butters asked. "Well..." Frank Jr said, "That Taco Bell is an alien ship." "What! An alien ship!" Butters cried in shock. Princess Gwen was shocked as well. "It's true!" Frank Jr said, "they stuck some probe up my ass." "What you mean axel also had an anal probe?!" Frank Jr translated from Princess gwen, "Oh, used to... Ouch, he had to get surgery as well?"

"Timmy!" Timmy cried. The train was at the front of the school. "Thanks Timmy!" Frank Jr said as they all get off the train. "Timmy!" Timmy said as the train drove away. "So where do they hang out at school?" Frank Jr asked. "Behind this gate." Butters replied. He opens it easily. Frank Jr, Princess Kenny and Butters were at the area where the school gets its delivery from trucks.

Five goth kids were just sitting on the ground. A maroon rug was laid out and a black radio was on playing some music.

"Who's that?" Pete asked when he saw her. "I think it's the new kid people are talking about." Henrietta Biggie answered, "I can't remember her name, though." "It's Frank Jr..." Frank Jr corrected. "Beat it, new kid," Micheal said, "this area is strictly for Goth Kids." "But I have a letter from Kupa Keep!" Camellia protested. She hands the letter to Pete. He gives it to Henrietta. He gives it to Micheal. "What's this?" Micheal asked, "Join the Kingdom of Kupa Keep to battle the wicked elves. All recruits welcome." Micheal then crumples the paper into a ball and throws it away. "Sorry, Frodo, we don't play Dungeons and Douchebags." "Yeah, beat it new kid." Pete added. "Aw, come on, let's do it!" Firkie protested, "We never do anything." "No way!" Micheal retorted, "He's a conformist! Look at her clothes and her hair... Well his hair is fine." "Yeah tell you what, New Kid. Get the right clothes and some cigarettes and coffee and then talk to us again." Pete informed. "Yeah," Micheal added, "if you wanna prove you aren't a conformist then you need to look exactly like we do. Then maybe we'll consider hanging out with you."

"Okay, I've gone over the list I need, some black clothing, cigarettes and some coffee." Frank Jr said. "There's a homeless guy that sells some black clothing outside the Storage Facility." Butters answers, "And we can get some coffee from Walker cupcakes." "But where are we going to find cigarettes?" Frank Jr asked. Princess Gwen muffled, Butters translates her saying, "Oh no, you don't mean the Sixth Graders!" "What about them?" Frank Jr asked. "They bully children at the lower grade level," Butters said, "Oh just thinking about them makes me so angry..." "Okay, okay!" Frank Jr cried, "Let's leave that for last."

After purchasing some black clothes and other accessories, Frank Jr stuffs it his blue bag. The trio were now inside Walker Cupcakes Shop. "Hey Mr. Walker!" Camellia greeted. "Welcome to the cupcake shop." Mrs. Walker said, "Thanks for helping jet in the back room. Would you like to try some coffee? It's fresh, like a sun-dappled cornfield ready for harvest." "Um, yes can I have a cup of coffee? Dark Roast Coffee." Frank Jr ordered. "Here you go," Mrs. Walker said as she hands a cup of fresh brewed coffee to her in a maroon mug. "Thanks!" Frank Jr said as she paid for the coffee. "Come back anytime!" Mrs. Walker replied.

As Frank Jr, Butters and Princess Gwen exited the coffee shop, they were confronted by four elves.

"Hey there he is!" cried the elf with a red and white helmet.

"Camellia, the Elf King has requested your presence." Dontell reported, "You can either come quietly or you can fight."

"Never!" Frank Jr said, "I rather fight then join you!"

After they defeated the elves...

"You just had to fight us..." Dontell said. One of them knocked Frank Jr out with a hammer. "Frank Jr!" Butters cried. "Alright then tie him up and let's take him back to the kingdom." Dontell ordered. They all fell to notice that Frank Jr was floating in the air. "Oh my god! Is he possessed?!" The helmet elf cried.

They looked up and saw a girl with long rosie hair tied into a high ponytail and dark raven eyes reeling back the cord of her red fishing pole. "What the-?" One of the elves cried. "How smart..." Dontell examined, "she uses her fishing rod to hoist Frank Jr to safety." "Run, whoever you are..." Butters cried, "Run and take Frank Jr somewhere safe!"

She carries Frank Jr and jumps from roof to roof. "Whoa, strong girl..." The helmet elf said. "This no time for starring!" Dontell said, "Tell all the elves that an Rosie hair girl has taken Camellia!" "Yes sir!" said the elf with short blonde hair and is wearing an pale orange robe. "As for you two..." Dontell said as he turns towards Princess Gwen and Butters. "W-what are you going to do with us..." Butters said.

Somewhere in an underground base...

Frank Jr woke up on a blue bed with dollar signs and fishes sewn on it. She sits on the bed and stretches her limbs. "I see you are awake..." the red hair haired girl said. "Thanks for saving me..." Frank Jr said, "who are you?" "I'm Rosie Kennedy" The red haired girl introduced. "We're in my underground base, it's under Lake quahog."

"I see," Frank Jr said. The base was decorated with some Christmas lights, shelves, a lime green rug, a laptop with a printer besides it, a desk with some drawers, and some white banners.

Rosie had on a blue shirt where her golden necklace with a dollar sign can easily be seen around her neck, khaki pants, and black shoes. A pair grey googles with green lens and dark blue strap was pushed onto her forehead.

"My base has a secret entrance to Quahog's sewer system." Rosie replied. "It's over there to your left. Do you remember the news report where they were going to the announcement a new Taco Bell?" "Yeah..." Frank Jr said, "But that was not a Taco Bell statue at all, that was an alien space ship." "I believe you are correct, Frank Jr," Rosie said, "When that ship crash landed it spilled green goo. Look..." Rosie takes a testing tube filled with the green goo, she spills it all over a white rat. The rat transformed and there was a red bandana with a swirling black cross on it. "It somehow transforms people and animals into Nazi zombies..." Rosie said. "Nazi zombies?" Frank Jr said confused. Rosie takes out a small dagger and stabs the Zombie's back.

"This is a very serious matter, Frank Jr," Sarah said, "I have a feeling that the end of this town is coming..." "Really, how do you know..." Frank Jr asked. "I just know alright..." Rosie said, "I'm also a mage, a level 10 one." "Really that's cool..." Frank Jr said, "If you're a mage then why don't you play with the others." "It's a complicated thing, Frank Jr," Rosie said, "Here I'll give you my number. Good luck, I have a feeling you'll need it."

Butters and Princess Gwen were tied up to two small trees. "Let us go, you drow elves!" Butters cried. Princess Gwen just muffled obscenities at them.

"I'm sorry High Elf Cindy," Dontell apologizes as he bows in front of the throne, "but a young girl with long red hair abducted Frank Jr right under noses and has taken him someplace safe." "Wait did you say a girl with red hair?" Cindy asked. "Yeah, why?" Dontell said. "Did she have on grey googles and a golden necklace with a dollar sign charm?" Cindy asked. "She was wearing goggles but I wasn't able to see the necklace..." Dontell said. "What is it Cindy..." Emily said.

"That girl you've described, her name is Rosie Kennedy," Cindy answered, "she's a rouge level 10 mage that lives in secrecy. Why would she be interested in Frank Jr?" "Well, it could be possible, t-that since Frank Jr is the Dragonborn, she probably kept him somewhere safe." Zack theorized. "Maddie..." Cindy said, "I want you to go find Frank Jr..." "Yes, your highness," Maddie said as she saluted. "I'm also assigning the Bard and Emily as your buddy partners for today." Maddie nodded, "Come on let's go find her." "H-hey what about us?!" Butters cried. "Oh don't worry we'll free ya, once news of Frank Jr's wellbeing has been reported." The elf replied. "Oh god dammit, Frank Jr I hope you're alright!" Butters said as he tries to free himself from his restraints.

"So where should we look for her?" Maddie said. "If I were Rosie, I would have taken her to that secret base everyone was talking about." Emily replied. "Yeah..." Zack said, "I've heard that she has a secret underground base at Lake Quahog." "Alright, Lake Quahog then," Maddie said.

At Lake Quahog, Emily spotted someone near the sign. "Hey there he is!" Emily cried. "Elves capture her!" Maddie commanded. Elves started to surround Frank Jr from all sides. "Well, well, well," Maddie said, "try to escape us huh? Well, you can think again! We have your friends tied up at our base, and unless you cooperate, they won't be free. So Frank Jr, will you come with us quietly."

Frank Jr sighs as she had no choice. "Alright, I'll come with you, but they better be untied by the time I get there." "Deal," Emily said. An elf ties Frank Jr arms behind his back. "Come with us kid." The elf said.

Back at the Elven Kingdom...

"Sir, we brought news!" An elf cried, "They found Frank Jr." "Alright then," Cindy said, "Elves untie Butters and Princess Gwen and send them free." "Just be lucky that your friend has cooperated with us." Another elf said as he untied them. "Well just you wait, Drow Elf!" Butters warned, "You'll feel the wrath of my hammer!" The two exited the kingdom.

Cindy went back to his seat and waited for her arrival. Maddie, Emily and Zack were the first to arrive. "I see that you have returned." Cindy said, "Your mission was a success." "Yes my lady," Maddie said, "he will be coming soon." "Here he comes!" Emily said.

A crowd of elves gathered to see the Dragonborn for themselves. They slowly make a line as Frank Jr slowly walks to the Elven Throne with an elf point a spear behind him.

He can tell that they were not very pleased of her presence.

He looks up and saw Cindy sitting on his throne. Emily was on her right and the leader elf that ordered the attack on Kupa Keep not long after he just joined. "So... you're the new kid everyone's talking about. Frank Jr, correct?" Cindy asked.

"Yup, he's the one alright," the elf said. He gets off his throne and walks towards her. "You're playing for the wrong side, dude!" Cindy said. "What?!" Frank Jr cried in shock in disbelief. She walks past him. "What did Wizard asshole tell you?" Cindy asked, "That we broke the rules and took the Stick last night? He's lying?" "What?!" Frank Jr said, "but when Axel told me that morning that the Stick was taken. He didn't seem to be lying." "Oh that's what he wants you to believe," Emily retorted, "Axel is the one you should be fighting against. He's hiding the Stick - which is cheating - and acting all betrayed and sad to get YOU to recruit more people for him."

Cindy started to walk back to her throne. "We tracked a Twitter raven who says you are currently trying to recruit the goths for the wizard." She said, "Go recruit them. But bring them to US. Then we can ransack Axel's stupid kingdom and get the Stick back once and for all." He removed Frank Jr's restraints, and walks back to the kingdom. "I'm trusting you to do what's right. And kid... if you betray us, we'll tell EVERYONE you're a butthole." "Is that some sort of blackmail?" Frank Jr asked. She sat on his throne and assigned the Bard and Emily as his buddy partners. "What no way!" Frank Jr said. "Y-you're still mad at me at the Giggling Donkey, are ya?" Zack asked. Frank Jr hit Zack on the head with his Warrior's Blade. "I'll take that as a yes..." Zack stuttered.

Frank Jr goes down to his iPhone. "Oh, no you don't!" Emily said she confiscates his phone. "You're trying to contact Butters and the others." "What! Ugh, that's not fair!" Frank Jr cried. "Life's not fair, kid," Zack retorted.

Frank Jr sighs and looks down at the list of things he needs, "All I need is some cigarettes... And the only place I can find them is from the Six Graders." "What! No way!" Emily cried in disbelief, "They won't take kindly to us!" "Don't worry I have a plan..." Frank Jr said.

At the alley way near Chip's Guns shop, three six graders were smoking. "Last cigarette. You guys got more?" One of them asked. "Yeah..." Another said. "Get lost fourth graders!" One of the six graders said when he saw Frank Jr, Emily and Zack. "Alright hand over the cigarettes!" Frank Jr said as she gets out her Alien Ray Gun, "Or what?" A six grader said. Frank Jr fired a warning shot at the dumpster behind them. "Just give me a pack and we'll be on our way." Frank Jr said. "H-here kid," A six grader said, "Take some!" "Thank you!" Frank Jr said. They left behind a group of shocked six graders.

"Whoa, that was awesome," Emily said, "No one has threaten the Six Graders before. Nice work!" "Yes," Zack said, "this is Boy is very violent when necessary."

The children were back at the school; Frank Jr had changed his attire completely. he wore a red scarf around his neck, grey jacket, black jeans and her bandana was white. "Whoa, nice look," Emily said. "Hey the Goths wanted me to dress them so yeah," Frank Jr said, "just be glad I don't have make up on."

"Alright guys we're back..." Frank Jr said. "Oh, looking good boy!" Henrietta said. "Did you bring them?" Pete asked. "Yeah I brought them," Frank Jr said as he was carrying a coffee mug and some smokes. "Hold on now," Michael said, "Being goth isn't just how you dress, it's a frame of mind. It's time for you to prove that you go against society's rules." "Yeah!" Firkie said. "There's a big PTA meeting happening right now at the community center." Michael continued, "You need to walk right into the middle of that meeting and tape this sign to their table." He then gave the sign that said, 'Fuck the Conformists' to Frank Jr. "Yeah... That will prove your individuality." Pete said. "Go on, beat it. And don't come back until you have a PICTURE of that sign taped to the PTA table." Michael said as he sat back down on the stairs.

Frank Jr sighs as he went down to the Park County Community Center.

After persuading Emily to give his phone back, he goes inside the building. Inside, a lot of people were complaining about the new Taco Bell construction.

"It isn't right!" cried Bruce Cornelius Kennedy, Matt's father, "I tell you! Out of nowhere this huge Taco Bell is being built, and now our children are missing precious school time!" "Parents," Principal Shepherd said, "we've been assured by the builders that they are working to fix whatever problems they've encountered and school should be able to resume soon." "Resume soon?!" Axel's father, Mr. Everett cried, "Who do they think they are?! They think we're gonna see a Taco Bell as being more important than our kids' education?!"

"What if it's not really a Taco Bell we're dealing with?" Mr. Walker argued as he stands up from his seat.

The crowd suddenly fell silent.

"Thanks for coming, Frank Jr." Mr. Walker said, "Everyone, this is the kid whose family just moved to town. We've become very close friends. His name is Frank Jr. This child and I witnessed something last night, and I'd like you to hear his story. Go ahead, Frank Jr." Frank Jr decided to stay silent since one he wasn't comfortable enough to tell them about his anal probe and two he needed to take this photo if he wants to recruit the goth kids. "Tell them, you know, about all the - go ahead. Tell'em. Tell'em that stuff." "Um, well..." Frank Jr stuttered.

"This is a waste of time!" Mr. Everett cried, "If the PTA isn't going to do something about Taco Bell taking over then the rest of us parents will!" Everyone then storms out of the building and heads to the Taco Bell construction site.

Frank Jr ran to the table to plant the sign but Mr. Walker stops him. "Look, I know how you're feeling okay? But this isn't going to solve anything." He takes the sign from him hands. "We've got to get inside that 'Taco Bell' and find out what's really going on. Help me with that and I'll help with this. I saw you on the ship - you have pretty good control over your farts. Meet me in the bathroom, it's time for you to learn some real power." "What?! But that's the men's bathroom!" Frank Jr protested, "babies can't go there!" "I know," Mr. Walker said, "just let me put on this disguise and I'll meet you in the kid's bathroom."

Frank Jr went to the Men's Room and Mr. Walker was wearing an attire for people that were on karate. "I can tell you have potential, but you are undisciplined. Let me show you what I mean." He gets into a fighting stance, "Come at me. Try and fart on me. Come on!" Frank Jr tries to fart on Mr. Walker but with no use. "Kee yah!" Mr. Walker said, "You call that farting on someone? You missed by a mile. Try again." Frank Jr farted again and succeeded. "Hai! CHAA! See that?" Mr. Walker said, "Your farts over there somewhere. Didn't come close. So... what do you do when people can block your farts? You must learn... To control your farts to move and release at a specific time and place. I am going to teach you a fart called... The Sneaky Squeaker." Frank Jr raises an eyebrow. "Don't believe me, huh?" Mr. Walker said, "Try and block my attack. Mr. Walker controls his fart in a ball. It reaches behind Frank Jr and distracts him. Randy then beats her up. "Ow!" Frank Jr said. "You see that?" Mr. Walker said, "distracting your opponents is key to battle. Look, let me show you again. Pay special attention to the viscosity." He manipulates his fart ball and it denotes behind him again. Mr. Walker then instructs him to make him fart detonate behind him. he successfully pulls it off on her first attempt. Mr. Walker then instructs Frank Jr to use his Sneaky Squeaker on Principal Shepherd. Frank Jr uses it and distracts the Principal. Mr. Walker knocks him out. "Very, Very good," Mr. Walker said, "Now, use what I've taught you to sneak inside that Taco Bell. Find out what they're up to and report back here. And no matter WHAT happens... never fart on anyone's balls. You got that? All right, now go."

They went inside the Abortion Clint and fought zombies, army. After getting the tape recorder, they were attacked by three Nazi Zombies at the outside. They easily took care of them and were back at the PTA Meeting. "Here!" Frank Jr said. "What's this? It's a recording! There's data on here..." Mr. Walker said.

The members started asking questions but Mr. Walker ushered them to be quiet.

He rewinds the tape and plays it.

"All right, we're going to have to completely obliterate EVERYTHING in a three block radius." The tape said, "Set charges underground to blow up the area and bury it all. Then make a fake story about an earthquake."

"Sons of bitches." Mr. Walker said, "YOU SONS OF BITCHES! "What gives them the right?" Lois asked. "I knew there was more to this. It's not a simple Taco Bell we're dealing with... It's the most massive Taco Bell EVER BUILT. You see, ever since the whole Doritos Locos Tacos thing. Taco Bell thinks they can do whatever they want." "Well, not here." Principal Shepherd protested, "NOT IN OUR TOWN!" Mr. Walker took the 'Fuck the conformists' sign and gave to Frank Jr. "You've done well, Frank Jr." Mr. Walker said, "We're not going to let Taco Bell win. I'll take that picture you wanted now of you with the PTA." Frank Jr gave Mr. Walker his iPhone and took a picture of him holding the sign with the PTA People at their seats.

Outside the building, he saw Rosie. "Rosie..." Frank Jr said. "Hey..." Roise said. "I knocked these two out. I saw them keeping a close eye on you." "Thanks," Frank Jr said.

Rosie gently kicks Emily's knocked out body. "Mind if I go with you?" rOSIE asked.

Rosie was now wearing a white robe over her clothes and a wizard hat on her head. There was also another necklace around her neck. It had four charms on a grey chain. The charms represent Fire, Electricity, Ice and Dreams.

Rosie was now Frank Jr's buddy.

"Alright, all I need is to go back to the school and recruit the goth kids," Frank Jr said.

After Frank Jr shows the picture to the Goth Kids they were impressed.

"Whoa, he did it." Pete said. "Nice," Henrietta said. "Yeah, but he's still not GOTH. He'll have to pass the final test. You may LOOK goth, Frodo, but can you DANCE goth?"

"Here goes..." Frank Jr said as he takes out the mug of Walker's cupcakes. Dark Roast coffee and some cigarettes he got from the six graders.

After drinking and smoking off the cigarette while listening to some music. The Goth Kids had a meeting. "What do you think?" Pete asked. "he's pretty goth," Michael said. "he's pretty goth, right!" Pete repeated. "Yeah, that was pretty good." Henrietta said. "I felt her pain." Firkie added. "Well?" Frank Jr said. "All right, Frank Jr, you have officially proven yourself." Pete said. "Yes!" Frank Jr said. "Yeah," Michael said, "Just tell us where you need us and we'll be there."

Frank Jr was dressed in his normal attire. he was sitting at Lake Quahog near Rosie's hidden underground base. "hey Rosie, what do I do?" Frank Jr asked.

"Well, I think you should follow your heart." Rosie said, "Do what you believe is right. You can choose to side with the Humans due to your bonds of the citizens or choose to side with the Elves for the truth they have given to you.

Frank Jr gives it a deep thought. Before taking a deep breath and making his final, firm decision.

"Boy, I sure hope, Frank Jr 's alright..." Butters said. "Hey look, someone's coming!" Bobby said.

Frank Jr and Rosie enters the kingdom. " Frank Jr!" Butters said, "You're alright!" He and Princess Gwen gave her a big hug. "Hey aren't you the girl that saved Frank Jr?" Butters asked. "Yup, it's me Rosie," Rosie said. Princess Gwen said, "rogue mage". "Yes, I'm the rogue mage," Rosie said, "I have trained in seclusion until the time has come to test my skills."

"Ah! You have returned!" Axel said, "And with the rumored rogue mage. Come, Lord Frank Jr, it is time to summon our forces! Simply call them here and your dedication to Kupa Keep will be complete! Climb the signal tower, Lord Frank Jr. Call forth your new recruits." "Wait, you want me to climb there?" Frank Jr said, "but it's so high!" "So don't be such a wuss..." Axel said. "I think he's afraid of heights." Rosie said. "Come on Frank Jr, you can do it!" Butters said, "The entire kingdom is counting on you." "Here goes..." Frank Jr said. he climbs the wooden ladder and when she reaches the top, she takes out his iPhone and raises it high in the sky.

After carefully climbing down, she joins the others for Axel's announcement. "Everyone gather around!" Axel said, "While the rest of you have been picking your respective arses, Lord Frank Jr has gone out and brought help to our kingdom. Lord Frank Jr, it is time to give you a title worthy of your deeds. By the power of Mandaloth, third born of the Redguard, and by the glory of Christ, I hereby anoint thee Commander Frank Jr. With all the rights and privileges accompanied therein!"

"Axel! AXXXEL!" Butters cried, "We know where the elves are hiding the Stick!" "What?! Really?!" Axel said. "We just intercepted their messages on Twitter!" Butters replied. "You mean you shut down their message raven." Axel corrected. "R-right - w-we shot down their raven a-and the evil Elf King ha-has hidden the Stick inside his desk at school!" Butters added.

'Something not right...' Frank Jr said, 'When the elves took me to Cindy, she said that She did not have the stick and that Axel did, but Axel doesn't have the stick. This is all so confusing... Something very fishy is going on.'

"Of course!" Axel said, "Cindy hid it in his desk! Citizens of Kupa Keep! We know where the elves are hiding the stick! I told you they were cheating! Now we shall march on the school and make the hallways drip with elven blood!" "HUZZZZZAAAAH!" The humans cried.

Outside **James Woods Regional High School** , Axel and all of his army were gathered.

"Defenders of Freedom!" Axel cried, "I thank you for your courage and your audacities in joining our fight! Tonight we are no longer the humans or the goths. Tonight we unite as one!"

"I feel like suck a homo sapiens right now." Micheal muttered.

"The humans are heeerree!" Dontell cries from one of the windows of upper floor of the school. Another elf peeks out of the windows besides him and blows the horn. "Ooh, the blew their horn!" Axel said, "Blow ours, Butters! Guys! Flank left! Goth kids prepare to attack from behind!" The army divides to attack the schools at all sides. "They've barricaded the entrance." Axel said when he saw the front doors were blocked by a wall, "The elves are up to their old Tricks again. Find another way in. Take out the barricade from behind."

Frank Jr, Rosie, Butters and Princess Gwen use the side entrance to get in. They saw that the goths were back in the same seats before they joined the humans except for Pete, who was injured. "Ow! I hurt my fucking ankle!" Pete said, "Oh man, it hurts like shit..." "Heal Pete, Butters," Frank Jr said. "Your word is my command, my lord," Butters said, he then goes to Pete and heals him, "There's a buddy..." "Hey, I'm healed!" Pete said, "Except on the inside. We locked it so nobody else could get in, here." He unlocks the door and goes back to his seat.

Frank Jr opens the door to the school's kitchen. It was ransacked and there was graffiti on the wall, words like 'Elves Rule' can be easily distinguished. "Oh my god... What a mess!" Frank Jr said, "The staff is not going to very pleased when they see this..."

He then hears a voice over the announcement radios. " Frank Jr, if you're in the building... You're fighting for a tyrant, but I know there's good in you. Stop fighting for your evil lord! Free yourself from his control!" he easily recognizes the voice as Cindy's.

Frank Jr and his friends were now in the cafeteria. "Jeez, it's a mess in here..." Butters said, "Those elves went crazy." "Ugh, this will be a big mess to clean up..." Roise added.

The four were now in the hallways. Jet was very frightening, "Don't go there, man! We got in through the back. They just mowed us down. Like dogs, man! All my friends are dead! Oh Jesus!" "Aaaah!" Frank Jr cried. Two elves had turned on the hose and sprays him with water. "Oh man, I'm soaking wet!" he cried. Princess Gwen muffled, 'Maybe there's a way to shut the hose down?' Rosie quickly found the solution. She uses her soccer balls to serve the pipe's connection to the hose. She then takes out an electric rod to electrocute the elves.

"Oh great, a wall!" Frank Jr said, "Not to worry, Dragonshout!" Any elves behind it fainted from the explosion.

Rosie uses the shower to take the fan out so Frank Jr's Dragonshout can work.

Cindy's voice can be heard through the radio's again. "These are the terms of your surrender. One, you will be the elves' personal slave for..." "A month," Emily finished. "One month!" Cindy said, "Two, you agree that the elves are masters of the Stick for all time! Three. You-" "Hey hand me the mic a sec." Emily said as he takes the mic from Cindy. "Three. The so-called Grand Wizard has to jump up and down continuously for three straight days." Emily said, "If he stops early, he has to start over." This makes Frank Jr and the others worried. The announcement ends with Cindy's chuckles

"Looks like we're using the basement since those doors are blocked." Rosie said as she opens the door.

Downstairs, Axel was seen standing in front of a hallway monitor. "Stay back you guys!" Axel warned, "Something is seriously wrong with the hallway monitors!" "Help..." The hallway monitor pleaded, "please..." "That's Gary Nelson!" Butters cried as he tries to aid the monitor. "Don't touch him, he's ginger!" Axel warned. "We came to school the morning after the earthquake to report for duty." Gary replied, "We didn't know school had been canceled. We heard a sound from down here, found this green goo. It was everywhere. It... changed the other hallway monitors." "Serves you right for being a patsy ass hallway monitor in the first place." Axel said.

Gary gets up and staggers, "Something in the goo... it...It..." He turns around and his skin was green and the red bandana with a swirling black cross appeared on his left arm.

"Aaaaah!" Axel cried, "Somehow that green goo makes ginger hallway monitors even lamer!" He then flees upstairs.

Frank Jr, Rosie, Princess Gwen and Butters journeyed deeper in the basement. The place was filled with hazardous green goo and was overrun by Nazi Zombie hallway monitors. "Wow, look at all this green goo." Butters said, "What the hell is that stuff?" "It turns people into Nazi Zombies." Rosie replied.

Frank Jr uses his Sneaker Squeaker to attract some of the infected Hallway Monitors' attention. Those who weren't electrocuted were taken care of by Rosie and Princess Gwen.

Frank Jr, Rosie, Princess Gwen and Butters were now back at the hallways.

"Frank Jr!" Kyle cried from the radios, "You don't want to be on the wrong side of this when Wizard Asshole's army falls. Think about what you're doing!" "Okay? Now I'm more confused than ever." Frank Jr said. "Don't listen to her words, Frank Jr," Butters said, "She's trying to manipulate you!" Frank Jr raises an eye brow in confusion. "Sort of..." Butters said.

The four kids were now in the lobby. "We're breached!" Emily cried when he saw them, "Battle stations! Hey Frank Jr! Let's see how you like some flaming dog shit!" He catapults flaming dog feces at them. "Augh! It's raining flaming dog shit!" Rosie cried. "Where did he get that?" Frank Jr asked, "And where did it come from?" "I heard they scooped a lot of dog crap from all the neighbors' dog litters." Butters answered. "Thank you for sharing us that Butters..." Frank Jr said. Princess Gwen muffled, 'what do we do'. "My alien probe!" Frank Jr said, "it will teleport us up."

he uses his probe and they were all teleported to the upper floor. "You can't hide forever Frank Jr!" Emily said. Frank Jr uses the chains as rope to slide down to the other side of the fortress. Her buddies follow her down. "There he is!" Emily cried, "I got still got plenty of dogshit, Frank Jr!" He fires more at the group. One of them hits the wooden table. "Dragonshout!" Frank Jr cried. Boom! All the elves had fainted but Stan had already fled.

"Good work!" Axel said, "Frank Jr, man the catapult and let our guys through the front door. Everyone, fall in!" Frank Jr releases the catapult and it sets the barricade that is blocking the front door on fire. "Use your magic to open the front door!" Axel reminded. "Everyone stand back!" Frank Jr cried, "Dragonshout!" A hole was created on the barricade" "That's it!" Axel said, "Hurry, open the door! Before they know what's happened!" Cody quickly unlocks the doors.

"Push forward!" Axel said, "I must save my strength for the final battle."

"Emily!" Frank Jr cried. Stan whirls his sword before turning to her, " Frank Jr, this ends here!"

Emily calls out his dog and goes into Reposting mode. Frank Jr uses one of his New Weapons, the Cross Bow, to deal damage to Sparky. Princess Gwen calls out her Unicorn and crushes both Emily and Sparky. "Ground Stomp!" Frank Jr cried. Stan cries over his defeated dog. Emily then uses his Way of the Sword move to deal damage. "Aaaah!" Frank Jr cried. "Dragon Slash!" Frank Jr cried as His badge glows. It boosts his attack and deal a lot of damage. Princess Gwen finishes off Emily with her bow and arrows.

"I kinda feel bad for Emily." Butters said. "Me, too..." Frank Jr said.

As they went upstairs, Frank Jr reads a message from Axel.

 _Axel: I'm sitting on the toilet taking a huge, smelly dump because I'm a big dumb Asshole._

"Poor, wizard..." Frank Jr said as she read Kyle and Stan's responses.

Frank Jr and Princess Gwen helped Jet. After that, she got Bill and Fosse's numbers.

Cindy made another message over the speakers. "Last chance, Frank Jr." Cindy said, "He's nothing without you. Walk away from this."

"This is it!" Axel said, "You have the honor of leading the final assault, Commander."

Frank Jr opens the Six Grade door where Cindy, Emily, Zack and Maddie were waiting.

"Back away from the desk, Bitch Queen!" Axel demanded. "The Stick doesn't belong with a fat, racist, liar!" Cindy argued. "All right, Cindy, you fuckin' asked for it." Axel said, "Go ahead and kick her ass, Frank Jr." " Frank Jr, Axel is using you!" Kyle warned, "Can't you see it?! He's a manipulator!" "You're just jealous cuz Frank Jr picked me as a friend over you, Cindy!" Axel explained. "You've got one last chance, Frank Jr," Cindy said, "Turn around and fight Axel instead, do the right thing." "Don't let him Jew Wash your brain, Frank Jr!" Axel warned. "Attack him! Now!" Cindy demanded. "Make him shut up!" Axel demanded. "It's not me you should be fighting, it's him, so pick a side." Cindy said.

Frank Jr turns his head towards Axel then towards Cindy. "I-I can't pick a side!" he cried, "I'm so confused! I don't know who's telling the truth and who's lying." "It's Cindy!" Axel said. "No, it's Axel!" Cindy retorted. "Stop it!" Frank Jr said, "You two are making this harder! So who really did take the Stick?!" "I told you it's Cindy!" Axel argued. "No way, it's Axel!" Cindy argued back. "Enough!" Frank Jr said, "If Cindy did take the Stick, I'm checking his desk for proof to fix this confusion."

he goes to Cindy's desk, but the desks were only table tops. "Hey wait a minute!?" he cried, "They're only table tops, there's no place to put the Stick inside. Wait a sec, one of them has dark red writing on it. Whose desk is this?" "Isn't that Eddie's desk?" Cindy asked. "What does the writing said?" Rosie asked. "Check my locker?" Frank Jr said as he read the writing with more confusion on her face.

Emily opens Eddie's locker and finds a laptop. He takes it and opens it for everyone to see.

The screen show Victor Creed, who was holding the Stick of Truth. He was also wearing a different attire. He mostly wore black, there was metal armor that was attached to his shoulders and chest, there was also red stripes all over his body and wore purple gloves.

"Greetings humans and drew elves of Zaron!" Victor Creed said in a monotone. " Victor Creed!" Emily cried in recognition. "He took the stick!" Axel said. Victor Creed continues his speech, "While you have all been busy fighting amongst your selves, I have built a kingdom beyond your comprehension! I prayed for a way to destroy you all and the solution came crashing down from the heavens!" He pointed to a barrel of the green goo. "Oh no, it's more of that green stuff!" Cindy cried. "With what I have found, I shall raise an army...OF THE UNDEAD!" Victor Creed cried. He turns on the faucet of the barrel and pours it on an unconscious man. The man transforms into a Nazi Zombie. Victor Creed puts on a purple crown with dots that had a skull and three spikes pointing up. "I shall raise an entire army of darkness and kill the Earth!" " Victor Creed...but why?" Emily asked. "Dad banished him to be lost in space and time..." Frank Jr said, "now he's all pissed off!" "So you see, FOOLS, I control the stick and the future of the Earth!" Victor Creed cried. His father can be heard in the background, he was asking for a sandwich. He replied and goes back to his speech. "Whoever controls the Stick controls the universe - and my first deed is that I hereby DENOUNCE the human and elf kingdoms." Victor Creed announced. "And strip both Royals of their power!" He laughs manically and the video ends.

"Motherfucker!" Axel cursed.

Axel knocks furiously at Victor Creed's door. His butler answers, "Oh, hello!" "Can we speak to Victor, please?!" Axel demanded. "Oh, Victor Creed's out in the backyard with his little friends." His butler replied.

At the backyard, everyone was shocked at how tall it was. "Come and get it!" Victor Creed said it at a mocking laugh. "You can't do that, Victor Creed!" Axel cried, "You're lost in time and space!" "No, I'm not!" Victor Creed argued. "Yeah you are, asshole!" Axel argued back. "Army of Darkness! Defend the Fortress!" Victor Creed commanded. Armies of warriors from other worlds started to fill the entire castle. Maddie was at Victor's side. "Maddie?" Cindy cried in shock, "Maddie you're on the elves side!" "You don't have authority anymore, Elf Queen Cindy," Richard said, as the real maddie appear as she said "the keeper of the Stick said so, also that's not me, it's a clone." "This can't be happening!" Cindy said. "Sorry warriors and wizards," Victor Creed said, "I'd love to invite you into my fortress of darkness but I'm afraid you're too late!" "Too late?" Emily asked in confusion, "what'dya mean we're too late?"

Butter's parents came out and told them it was past his bedtime. "Oh shit! It's past our bedtime?!" Axel cried. "Dude, I'm gonna get it!" Cindy cried as she runs home. Victor laughs maniacally then his dad tells him it was bedtime.

"Better get home as well!" Frank Jr cried, "Don't want my parents to ground me again!"

To Frank Jr's relief, he arrives home without his parents finding out. he was already in bed in his pajamas. "Good night, my little gumdrop." His mother said, "Hope you're enjoying all the peace and quiet in our new home as much as we are..." She then turns off the light. Frank Jr slowly drifts off to sleep, wondering on how to defeat Victor and his evil kingdom.

It was a normal day in Quahog, and the Griffin family was in the living room watching TV when...oh, you know what? Screw this. I always open every chapter with the Griffins doing something mundane. So, since this is the beginning of the Grand Finale of this story, let's be more original, so...what if we start with some action? Okay, here we go again...

It was a normal day in Quahog, and Meg, Lois and Jillian were fighting a huge green muck monster that was terrorizing the city. The three witches were using all their power to fight this foe, but it was much stronger than it looked.

"Boy, this guy is tough!" said Meg, panting.

"And it smells really, really bad!" Jillian complained while covering her nose.

"Leave it to me," Aoi said, stepping forward. She summoned a large wave of water that crashed against the disgusting monster. "It's about time to clean this city!"

"Oh, talk about cleaning while using a water spell," Meg said, rolling her eyes. "Really witty."

"I know, right?" Frank said, impressed, while Aoi glared at her Husband.

Aoi's attack didn't harm the monster too much. The living mass of garbage and sewer water opened its large mouth, exhaling a toxic breath against Lois, that almost suffocated her. The redheaded witch crawled away from the monster, coughing and her eyes watering. To cover her sister, Meg cast some fireballs at the monster, but it didn't harm it either.

"Frank, I need some help over here!" Meg asked.

"Don't worry! I think that this is the perfect opportunity to try the new spell I created!" Frank said proudly.

"You created a New spell by yourself? Wow Frank, I'm certainly impressed."

Frank waved his hands in a circle, and golden sparks started to surround him in spectacular fashion...and power up.

"Your spell didn't work! It didn't harm the monster!"

"Harm the monster? But this spell was to make me stronger! This Lighting mode made me faster, didn't they?"

" Frank, focus!" Meg yelled angrily.

"Okay," Frank said raising his hands in defense. he prepared another spell, but this time it would be something useful. Golden particles began to gather between her hands forming a glowing sphere of energy, then the saiyan cast the sphere forward, releasing a devastating energy beam that blew up the monster into several pieces of mud. However, all the mud puddles merged into each other, reforming the sludge monster.

"Sorry, I tried my best," Frank said, mildly crestfallen.

"It's okay Frank. But we need to think a way to finish this monster off before we run out of energy!"

Both Meg and Aoi stared at Jillian in awe.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Frank asked, scratching the back of his head.

" Frank...you're a genius!" Aoi beamed.

"Really? That's so nice of you to say!"

"Aoi, Frank, hold the monster for a minute, I'll be right back!" said Meg. Aoi nodded, since she knew what Meg was going to do. Frank didn't know what was going on, but kept fighting the monster.

Moments later, Meg returned carrying lots of bottles of bathroom cleaners, opened them and dropped its content on the floor. Upon Matt's command, the wizard used his telekinesis to hurl all the bathroom cleaners at the muck monster, and this time, it worked, since the monster let out yowls of pain.

"Okay, it's time for you to return to the sewer!" said Meg. Matt motioned his index and middle finger forward, which were crackling with electricity, and cast a powerful lightning that blew the monster up into lots of tiny puddles of mud, but this time, it didn't regenerate.

"And another job well done," said Meg, high fiving Aoi and Frank. "Come on, let's go back home."

"Fighting monsters is hard and dangerous, but I'm starting to like it, it's really fun," said Frank. "No wonder why Superheroes do it so often!"

 **Cutaway**

We see a bunch of superheroes in what it looks to be Alcoholics Annonymous.

"Hello, my name is Superman...and I'm addict to fighting crime," Superman said.

"Hello, Superman," the rest of the heroes said.

"So, Superman, why don't you share your experiences with us? How fighting crime changed your life for the worst?" the sponsor of the meeting said.

"Well, I started with little things, such as stopping bank robbers and such, but from that, I started to thwart many supervillains' plans, first once or two times per month, but it became more and more regular. I started to been off work at the Daily Planet, Lois divorced me, and I made a lot of enemies. It wasn't until recently when I realized that I couldn't control it."

"Do you see how being a superhero can ruin your life? Now-"

"Hey guys, Darkseid is invading Earth!" Guy Gardner said while bursting in the room.

"WHAT? I'LL STOP HIM NOW!" Superman said, and flied away from the room.

 **End Cutaway**

Meanwhile, above Quahog in her floating castle, Miriam was sulking for the failure of his latest plan to destroy Meg and her family forever.

"A monster made of garbage and sewer water, now that was a great idea, sis!" Lorraine said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Jeanne said.

"Oh, shut up! I don't see you doing better! The last time you went on your own, you failed as well!" Miriam countered.

"Ohhhhhh, burn!" Jeanne chimed.

"I failed once. _Once_. But your plans fail more than Windows Vista!" Lorraine retorted.

"Ohhhhhh, burn!"

"Ugh, what are we doing? If we fight among us, we will never recover what it's us! We need a plan, a good one." Miriam said, rubbing her temples.

"Ohhhhhh, burn!"

"Jeanne, drop it! Why are you saying that all the time?"

"I saw it on TV. It's fun to say that."

"But what are we going to do? Everything we tried failed. I don't know how it's going to be different," Lorraine said, and slumped in a chair.

"No, we didn't try everything. You know, we tried to deceive and manipulate those Griffins, threw monsters and them, all to no avail. It's about time to do something big! Something scary! Something so atrocious that would make Hitler look like Gandhi! " Miriam said. "Girls, this is what we're going to do..."

The very next day Lois woke up early to prepare the breakfast for the family, and when she walked in the kitchen, he was shocked to see so much fog outside that barely nothing could be visible.

"This is weird, yesterday's forecast didn't said that there was going to be such a thick fog," said Lois, who switched on the TV to see if they say something in the news.

 **Cutaway to TV**

"Good morning Quahog, I'm Tom Tucker," said Tom.

"And I'm Joyce Kinney," Joyce said as usual.

"On today's news, there's a lot of fog over Quahog that for some unexplained reasons our meteorologists were unable to predict, and right now are unable to explain, " Tom said. "It's more than likely that tomorrow their sorry asses will be outta here, right Joyce?"

"That's right, Tom," Joyce said cheerfully. "We advise not to take the car, since it would be too dangerous to drive with this fog. Hell, you'll better stay at home."

"However, to see how things are going, Ollie Williams is on Downtown Quahog. How are things going, Ollie?"

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Ollie yelled.

"Thank you Ollie. And now the sports."

 **End Cutaway**

Shortly after, the rest of the Mallques, Walkers, the Everett's, Griffins and Kennedys entered in the kitchen.

"Good morning, mom," said Meg.

"Hey Lois, you look worried, something wrong?" Matt asked, noticing his mother-in-law's worry.

"Maybe she finally realized how old and ugly she became. HA!" Stewie said, and raised his hand to hive five Frank Jr, but the Saiyan boy ignored him.

"When I woke up, I saw these weird fog around the house," Lois explained. "And they said on TV that all Quahog is engulfed by this rare fog."

"I know what you mean," said Meg, looking the fog through the window. "This fog isn't normal. Something's going on."

As if on clue, a terrifying roar came from outside, sending chills down everybody's spines.

"My God, what was that?" asked Gwen, clinging to Meg's leg.

"I don't know, but let's abandon the safety of our home and go outside to check it," Peter suggested.

"Yeah, looks like the more reasonable thing to do," Matt said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm glad that you agree with me for once," Peter said while walking out of the kitchen and into the street. The rest followed him.

"Man, I can't see a thing," said Lois, half-closing her eyes to see better through the fog.

"Maybe I can be of some help," said Matt, casting his hands forward, and creating a tornado that temporarily dispelled the fog away, at least in a radius of fifty meters.

"Great idea Matt! Now we can-"

But Meg never finished her sentence, since everybody stared blankly in awe at the creature that lured them out. It was a huge a lion with horns, leather wings sprouting from its back and a snake for a tail. It roared again, spitting a blaze of fire at the same time.

"Oh my! That's a chimera!" Matt said in horror.

"Another monster? This is getting tiresome," Aoi said, shaking her head.

"Dad, take the kids inside! Meg, Matt and myself will hold this beast!" Aoi quickly said.

"Hey, no woman give me orders!" Peter said in an indignant tone.

"PETER, DO WHAT SHE TOLD YOU!" Lois yelled at him.

"Okay, okay. Geez, you're touchy today, don't you?" Peter replied before taking Lois, Brian, Chris, Stewie, Cody, Frank Jr, Gwen and Rosie inside the house.

The chimera tried to incinerate Frank, Eddie, Meg, Aoi and Matt with its fire breath, but Lois erected a wall of water that neutralized it. Then it jumped over Matt, but the black haired teen cast a tornado to blow the mythological beast away. Still, this didn't discouraged the winged monster, which elevated a few meters in mid air, and dived at them again. Aoi summoned a fireball on each hand, and started to throw many fireballs at the flying beast, which dodged them swiftly. One of the fireballs unfortunately hit Cleveland's house, which broke on the side, revealing that Cleveland was taking a bath.

"Oh damn!" he shouts as his tub begins to slide off, "No no no no no NO NO NO NO NO!" he shouts as the tub then crashes and shatters onto the ground. "Boy, this is getting more ridiculous than all the kryptonite types that appeared in Superman over the years."

 **Cutaway**

We see Lex Luthor inside his secret lair, planning his next evil scheme.

"Okay, I need to destroy Superman, but how?" Lex asked, rubbing his chin. "Oh, I know! I can send some mobsters to rob a bank to lure him out, and then expose him to kryptonite to weaken him! Or even better, red kryptonite, and he'll become crazy! Or golden kryptonite, and he'll lose his powers forever! No, I'll use pink kryptonite and turn him gay!"

 **End Cutaway**

Meanwhile, inside the Griffin house, everybody is watching Frank, Aoi, Meg, Eddie and Matt fighting against the vicious chimera.

"Boy, I feel so useless, I wish I could be of some help," Chris moaned.

"Don't be such a moron! They're risking their lives while we're safe here," Peter reasoned. "It's much better not help if you can get hurt."

"So, you're putting your own safety over the wellbeing of your loved ones?" Chris asked in shock. "That's so intelligent!"

"I'm sure that monster has something to do with the fog that appeared this morning," said Frank Jr.

"I think that we all reach that conclusion," Stewie said dryly.

"The fog and that monster are related events? I'd never thought of that," said Chris, scratching the back of his head.

"Ditto," Peter said.

"Oh, why I'm not surprised," said Stewie, rolling his eyes.

"Let's see if they say something on TV," said Rosie, switching the TV on.

 **Cutaway**

"Hello, I'm Tom Tucker again in a special news report. After Quahog was surrounded by fog, the police have been receiving many calls claiming that the town was being invaded by monsters," Tom Tucker said. "

"These events, however, have been declared true," Joyce continued. "We're hoping for the army to arrive and exterminate these monsters soon."

"Although if the US army is in real life like it's depicted in Hollywood, we're screwed."

 **End Cutaway**

"Monsters across the whole town!" Rosie said in horror, before an even more horrible thought crossed his mind. "Oh my God! What about the others? Brian, Jillian, Sophie, Jackie, Axel, Maddie and everyone! They're in danger!"

Frank Jr was about to rush upstairs, but he was grabbed by the arm by Stewie.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" asked Stewie.

"It isn't obvious? I'm going to save my Friends and the rest," Frank Jr said while squirming.

"I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous outside, and I can't allow you to die!"

"Do you care for me? Aw, I knew that deep inside, you did have a heart!" Frank Jr gushed in joy.

"Because if you're killed, there's no way I will appear on this fic anymore."

"Touching," Frank Jr said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I don't care about your ego, I'm going to save my friends, and that's final!"

Frank Jr then disappeared in a flash of light, and appeared in his bedroom, where his dragon rested.

"Everyone is in danger! Come on Drago, we have to save them!" Frank Jr said as he started to stuff his backpack.

Stewie entered in the room. "Hey, I know that I can't dissuade you from leaving, but at least, let me go with you."

"So you can hog the camera some more?"

"No. And fourth wall breaking jokes aside, I'm...I'm..." Stewie stammered, as if what he was trying to say caused him great pain or shame. "I just happen to be fond of Brian and the others as well, okay?"

"Including Sophie?" Frank Jr said with a sly smile.

"...yes, Sophie included," Stewie said, rolling his eyes.

"Then, let's go," Frank Jr said.

And thus, without their parents' consent, Frank Jr, Stewie and Drago abandoned their home in hopes of rescuing those who were still in danger.

Meanwhile, back at the Griffin front yard, the Quahog crusaders managed to scare the chimera away after a long and tedious fight. They were exhausted and lightly bruised, but no less victorious. They went back inside the house.

"So, how it was?" asked Peter.

"Hard, but nothing I couldn't beat," said Frank proudly.

"Mom, on the news said that there are monsters all over Quahog!" Chris said, worried.

"Oh my God! That's terrible!" Lois replied.

Suddenly, there was a knock in the door. Matt went to open, and saw it was Chip.

"Thanks God you're all safe and sound," said chip, entering in the house. "I was worried about you guys."

"chip, do you know what's going on?" Frank asked.

"Yes. During these past months, several dimensional vortexes have appeared around Quahog, allowing monsters to invade our world."

"So, that's it? A dimensional portal?" Meg asked.

"Yes, but this one is different. The other portals were small and disappeared shortly afterward. This one is much bigger, and won't close by its own, or at least, that's what I think, and I'm rarely wrong."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Lois. "Find the portal and close it?"

"Exactly."

"Wait, but what's with Brian, Jillian and the rest of our family? They will be defenseless against those monsters!" Lois cried.

After thinking for some moment, chip sighed, and said: "I believe we can do both. We'll split into several groups and find them, then we will look for the dimensional rift and close it."

Suddenly, Lois noticed that somebody was missing.

"Hey, where's Stewie?" asked Lois. "And Frank Jr?"

"They're right he-" Peter was about to say, but realized that they were nowhere to be seen. "They were right here a second ago, I swear!"

Aoi rushed upstairs, only to find that neither toddlers were there. Flare was also gone as well.

"Oh no, they're gone!" Aoi cried in horror.

"Where could they be?" asked Lois, horrified as well. "If they're outside, they would be an easy prey for those monsters!"

"They took their backpacks," Frank concluded after a short inspection of both rooms. "My guess is that they had the same idea as us and went to find Brian, Sophie and the others."

"Frank, we have to find our little Boy!" Aoi pleaded.

"Ugh, we already had enough problems before," Chip groaned, and rubbed hiseyes. "Okay, this is what we're going to do: Frank, you'll look for Frank Jr and Stewie, Matt, you'll find your parents and little sister. Meg, you will go to Brian and Tracy's house. Meanwhile, I will look for the dimensional portal."

"Hey, what about us?" asked Peter, pointing at Chris and himself.

"Sorry dad, but without magic, you can't be of any help out there. You'll be safer here," Meg said.

"Well, then give us magic powers then," said Chris.

"Chris, I don't think that's a good idea, dad. Magic isn't that simple, it takes time to learn and..."

"Matt, I think that we'll need as much help as possible," Meg interjected.

"Hey, what about those ninja headbands? You could give us that!" Chris suggested.

"The last time a peter used that headband he went mad with power," Matt said dryly.

"But this time I'll make a responsible use of it! Promise!" Peter said, almost pleading.

"...okay, I'll get them."

"Yay! This will be better than that time I was Batman!"

 **Flashback**

We see Peter, wearing a straightjacket, in a room inside a mental asylum. Two nurses passed by his room.

"Poor guy, he thinks he's Batman..."

 **End Flashback**

After that, the group left the Griffin house, and split in several directions. Matt was alone on his motorbike, and headed towards the apartment where his dad, Lana and Sophie lived. Lois and Peter where on Lois' magic broomstick, and headed to downtown Quahog, hoping they would find the missing babies. Meg and Chris were on Meg's flying broomstick, and headed towards Jillian apartment. And lastly, Daphne began the search of the dimensional rift by herself.

…

Matt's motorbike sped through the deserted and foggy streets of Quahog as fast as it could, while the black haired teen hoped for his family to be alright. The fog wasn't a problem, since he was using his wind powers to dispel the fog ahead of him, allowing him to clearly see the path. After several minutes, he arrived at the apartment block where his dad, sister and future stepmother lived. He left his motorbike on the road and rushed in.

However, when Matt rang the doorbell, nobody came to open. He then shouted if somebody was there, but nobody answered. Finally, he broke the door down. And, as he feared, the place was completely empty. Matt cursed loudly, and kicked a chair in rage. He has been late to safe his family.

Then, he heard something. It was a scream. A female scream, to be precise. He opened the window, and this time he not only heard it better, but he also knew where it came from. Matt walked out of the apartment block, and turned around the corner. He finally saw his dad's car being attacked by what it looked a giant insect with huge jaws. He could see his dad, Sophie inside the car.

"Hey you monster, leave them alone!" Matt yelled, and prepared to fight the oversized insect.

…

Far from there, over the city of Quahog, Meg and Eddie were heading towards Tracy's apartment. From below, they could see almost nothing since the entire city was drowned in mist.

"You know, this is like that movie," said Eddie. "In which a town is surrounded by fog all of sudden, and monsters start to appear out of nowhere."

"The Mist?" Meg replied.

"Yes, that's it! Well, except that there isn't any fundamentalist nut."

"Maybe people have done that, and they're sheltering on supermarkets and such," Meg mused. "I hope nobody is hurt, since we can't protect everybody."

"Even if you can't see them, there are lots of monsters down there," said eddie. "You can hear them roar and growl. Boy, why all the magic creatures have to be big, scary and full of teeth? Why they can't be cute?"

Suddenly, they heard something that didn't come from any living creature. It was an explosion.

"Did you hear that?" Meg asked his brother.

"Yes. Maybe it's the army, fighting the monsters," Eddie pondered.

"Oh, don't be so naive, we all know that the army is only going to come when all the trouble is over. Besides, there was also some beams of golden light just like- hey, there it is again!"

"And it came from Tracy's neighborhood!" Chris said.

"Dylan and Axel must be fighting against God who knows what. We better hurry and help him."

…

Meanwhile, in another side of Quahog, Stewie, Frank Jr and Drago are wandering through the deserted streets of Quahog, in a vain attempt to find the others.

"Will you admit," Frank Jr said, rubbing his eyes. "That we're lost?"

"We're not lost!" Stewie shouted, and checked the GPS on his PDA. "I know exactly where Brian lives. Is just this fog that disoriented me a bit."

"You said that twenty minutes ago."

"Stop complaining and be of some help!"

"Don't shout, you may attract some weird creatures," Frank Jr said, making a shushing motion.

"Oh, come on, which are the chances of-"

But Stewie didn't say anything more. He, as well as Frank Jr, were paralyzed by horror upon seeing a flock of flying monsters that dived at them.

"RUN!"

…

Meanwhile, inside the Griffin house, three figures were inside, inspecting the whole place, until they found what they were looking for.

"Boy, I can't believe that they fell for it!" Lorraine gushed.

"They fell from where?" Jeanne asked stupidly.

"Finally," said Miriam, looking at the spellbook she was holding between her hands. "Finally this book is on our hands again!"

"I wouldn't think that they'll leave the spellbook here, alone and unguarded," Lorraine commented.

"Because they probably don't think that we're behind the fog and the monsters' attacks," Miriam said with a wicked grin. "Ladies, time for the second phase of the plan."

Frank Jr slowly opens her eyes and stretches her limbs.

he goes downstairs and runs outside.

he looks down at his iPhone and sees a message posted from Cindy.

 _Cindy: All warriors of Zaron and Larnion are called to an emergency summit. Report to the Elven forest immediately!_

Frank Jr and Stewie runs to Cindy's house and knocks on the door. Kathrine was the one who answers the door. "Yes," she said. "Uh, yeah I'm here to meet with Cindy." Frank Jr said. "Oh good, he's in the backyard with his friends." Gerald said.

In the backyard, everyone was already seated. "Ah, Commander Frank Jr has decided to bless us with her presence..." Cindy said, "Let's get started..." Frank Jr and Stewie takes their seat between Axel and Emily. "Humans and Elves of Zaron," Cindy said, "A great evil has descended upon us. After researching last night, I believe we are facing a threat to our entire world." He begins the powerpoint, "Victor's fortress of darkness is over four stories tall. So far, he has recruited at least fifty thousands warriors to be on his team and he-" Axel chuckles, "Leave it to Cindy..." "You have something to say, wizard?" Cindy asked as he heard Axel's chuckles. "Nothing," Axel said, "Just think it's kind of funny how drow elves in the Middle Ages can use Powerpoint." "You guys, this is serious!" Cindy cried, "Victor is attempting to raise an army of darkness, I believe he is messing with something he cannot control. He has recruited many of our friends and so... Our only hope is for our two factions to join forces."

"Fuck that!" Axel said. "Aren't humans and elves, naturally enemies?" Rosie asked. "We do not team up with fucking elves." Axel added. "You think you have a better idea, wizard fat ass?" Emily asked. "After what you elves did to use at the Battle of Wormsly Woods?!" Butters added, "You think we'll ever trust you?" "That- that was Zack's fault and he apologized." Emily retorted.

Cindy calms everyone down after the arguments. "Enough! Where we are human or elf isn't going to mater one bit! If all of Zaron is taken over by German Zombies! We saw what that green stuff does! We better figure out a way to stop Victor or there won't be a world to fight in." "She's right..." Rosie said. "Even if we join forces we don't have enough warriors." Emily argued. "So recruit more factions to join us," Cindy suggested, "The Pirates, The Federation, and - the other universe." "The other heroes?!" Butters cried. " Cindy, the heroes from other Universe are not gonna fucking fight with us!" Axel said. "Hey we're heroes!" Rosie said pointing at Frank Jr and herself. "I meant the 'other' heroes," Axel corrected. "Yeah dude," Emily said, "we can't convince the 'other' heroes to do this." "No, but Frank Jr can," Cindy said.

"Me?" Frank Jr asked as he points at herself. "The new kid has power we have yet to understand." Cindy explained, "he makes friends on Facebook faster than any we have seen. "he is really good at getting Facebook friends, I'll give him that." Axel said. "Find a way to get the other universe heroes to side with us, Commander Frank Jr." Cindy reported, "I'll deal with the other factions. The rest of you return to your stations and prepare for war."

"So where do find a way to other universes?" Frank Jr asked. "Why don't we talk to stewie and get his multiverse remote in his room?" Rosie said, "I heard he has a lot of new tech in his base." Frank Jr went to the house and ask stewie to get the remote.

"Hey you monster, leave them alone!" Matt yelled.

The creature, a huge ant-like insect with huge jaws, turned back at Matt, and growled. It opened its jaws, and stood on its hind legs to look bigger and more menacing.

"You don't scare me, creep! Come here and show me what you can do!" Matt challenged.

The giant antlion charged at Matt letting out another roar of fury. Matt was about to block it with a tornado, but didn't react fast enough, and the antlion hit Matt, hurling the black haired teen against a nearby wall.

"Okay, you showed me what you can do..." Matt said as he stood back on its feet.

However, he didn't have time to recover, since the giant antlion attacked again. Before realizing of what was going on, the antlion's huge jaws were closing around him. Matt, however, was able to grab the sharp jaws and push them open. Matt struggled with the jaws for some minutes, until he kicked the antlion on the face several times, forcing it to step back.

"My, where's an exterminator when you need it?" asked Matt desperately. Suddenly, he saw an Exterminator Van parked nearby. "Well, that was convenient."

Matt cast a tornado to push the giant antlion away, so he could reach the van and grab some insecticide in time. However, when he opened the van, there was anything useful to use against the antlion, only a "Out of Business" banner.

"DAMMIT!" Matt yelled.

The antlion attacked again, this time by spitting green vile at him. Matt cast a whirlwind in return to dispel the toxic venom. This time, Matt decided to attack faster, and trapped the antlion inside a powerful tornado. The antlion screeched in anger.

"Haha, got you there, you pestilent bug! No one can beat my-" Matt stopped upon realizing that the antlion wasn't screaming anymore. He stopped the tornado, and saw that there was a huge hole in the ground, and no trace of the antlion. "What? Where did you go?" asked Matt, looking around nervously.

The ground trembled below his feet, and the oversized insect emerged from underground, trapping Matt between its jaws.

Meanwhile, inside the car, Matt's family watched in horror the teen fighting against the giant bug.

"That monster is going to kill my son! We have to do something!" Bruce said in horror.

"There will be time to explain that! Now we have to help my brother!" Sophie urged.

"You knew about this?" Bruce asked his daughter.

"Matt, now!" Sophie yelled.

Upon hearing Sophie, Matt snapped from his dazed state and prepared to attack the bug, who was slowly walking at Mrs. Lockhart with a perverted look on his face. Matt started to concentrate all his power on his hands, and cast a powerful whirlwind that send the giant antlion far into the sky.

Bruce and Sophie rushed to hug both Matt.

"Matt, you saved us! That was incredible! How can you do that?" Bruce asked, flabbergasted.

"There will be time for explanations later. The most important thing is that all of you are harmless. I need to take you to a safe place. I'll tell you about everything on the way."

…

Meanwhile, in another side of Quahog, Meg and Eddie just arrived at Tracy's apartment, and found Dylan fighting against a trio of werewolves. Amelia were hiding behind Brian, who was trying to comfort them.

"Come on Eddie, it's about time to kick some furry ass!" Meg said.

"Alright!" said Eddie, putting the ninja headband on. "I'm going first!"

Eddie jumped out of the broomstick, did a few somersaults in midair that he would be never able to do without the headband and delivered a flying kick...to Brian.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?" Brian shouted, rubbing the bruise Eddie' kick left on his stomach.

"Meg said that I had to kick furry ass!" Eddie protested.

"Go and help mom, you fat idiot!" Amelia yelled at him.

"Okay, okay. Geez, you guys are more pissed than a midget with a yo-yo."

 **Cutaway**

A midget is trying to play with a yo-yo, but the yo-yo hits the floor before it can go up again. The midget throws the yo-yo in anger through the window. He then switches the TV on.

"And now, we'll show you how playing with a yo-yo is so much fun and everybody can do it!" said a guy on TV.

The midget throws the remote at the TV in anger, breaking it.

 **End Cutaway**

"Dylan, they're part animal, can't you tell them to stop?" asked Meg.

"I tried to talk with them, but they don't want to leave!" Dylan whimpered. "They say they want to eat me, then eat Brian after they rape mom!"

"Great, simply great..." Brian muttered under his breath.

"Well, nobody is going to be eaten nor raped as long as I'm here!" Meg said, thumping her chest. She formed a fireball between her hands, and tossed it at one of the werewolves, who dodged it.

"Don't let them bite you, or you'll become a werewolf too!" Amelia shouted.

The three werewolves charged at the witches and the ninja. One of them leaped at Eddie, but Eddie roundhouse him in the face, knocking him back. The other two were in the receiving end of a stream of electricity and a beam of golden light that blasted them backwards as well. Meg then used her telekinesis to hurl a sewer lid at one of the werewolves, but he caught it and bent it in half to show his strength. Eddie grabbed a trashcan and tossed it at another werewolf, but the beat man simply sliced it in half with its claws, however, Eddie dashed at him, and before the creature could react, the blond ninja punched him in the stomach. Unfortunately, another werewolf attacked Eddie from behind, and was now struggling with him, trying to to be bitten.

"Hey, some help over here?" Eddie asked.

Meg cast a lightning bolt at the werewolf, but also shocked Eddie as well. The beast man released Eddie, but the boy was now smoking.

"Oops, sorry Eddie," Meg said sheepishly.

"ouch!" Eddie said smoking.

They resumed the fight. Meanwhile, Brian and his children were watching the scene, thinking in how they could help. Well, Brian and Dylan were thinking that; Amelia was wondering if they'll make another Justin Bieber movie soon.

"Hey, why you guys look so gloom?" asked Amelia, scratching the back of her head.

"We're trying to figure out a way to help them," Dylan said.

"Well, you're doing nothing," the blond girl replied, and crossed her arms.

"That's because we're thinking in something useful first. You should try to think for once, it's good for your brain," Dylan said in a mocking tone.

"Hey, take that back!" Amelia said in an extremely high pitched tone that made Brian and Dylan to flinch.

"Kids, drop it! This isn't the best moment to have a fight!" Brian intervened. "Hey, wait a minute, that's it! Wolves, like dogs, have a very heightened sense of hearing. Amelia, you have to scream again."

"But...I don't feel like screaming," said Amelia.

"Think in something sad, like world hunger, wars, the fact that gays still can't marry on 48 states..." Brian said.

"No dad, you're doing it wrong," Dylan said with a tsk-tsk. " Amelia, they're going to eliminate Disney Channel."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Amelia said in horror. Brian and Dylan covered their ears, and the werewolves flinched and howled in pain.

"It's working! Keep going!" said Brian.

"And not just Disney Channel, but Nickelodeon as well!" said Dylan in delight.

"WHAT? No, they can't do that, now that they were finally going to air new Winx Club episodes!" Maya said, and started to cry loudly.

The werewolves continued howling in pain while covering their ears.

"Guys, this is your chance!" Brian yelled.

Meg nodded, and she cast a beam of pink and golden energy respectively, that wrapped around each other forming a single beam that blasted the three werewolves away.

"Yes, you did it!" Brian rushed to hug his wife.

"Okay, now that you guys are safe and sound, we should return with the others," Meg said.

…

Meanwhile, in yet another side of the city, Stewie and Frank Jr looked in horror at the flock of winged creatures with just one eye and a wide mouth full of sharp teeth that were flying around them.

"Please don't eat me! I have a family to support!" Stewie begged.

"What? That's not true!" Frank Jr said in indignation.

"A family of spiders," said Stewie. "They're on a box in my room. I caught them yesterday."

"I see. Anyway, this is so unlike you Stewie! I can't believe that you're begging for your life!"

"Hey, that's true...that's something only the lowest of scum, the dirtiest of cowards would do! Somebody like Brian!" Stewie said with determination. "Come here, you filthy flying rats!"

Stewie pulled out two ray guns and started to shoot at the flying creatures relentlessly. Frank Jr joined the fight and cast bolts of lightning. The winged monsters screamed in anger, but they didn't fly away. In fact, they were even more hell bent on attacking the toddlers. One of the monsters managed to come close to Stewie and bite him in the arm, making him to drop the rayguns.

"AHHH! MY ARM! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Stewie shouted while hitting the bat-like creature with his other arm.

Frank Jr used his telekinesis to lift a trash can and threw it at the winged monster, who released Stewie.

"Are you okay?" asked Rosie, while helping Stewie to stand up.

"Yes, but my right arm hurts as hell! I'm sure they'll have to amputate it! I'll be known as Stewie the One Armed!" Stewie whimpered.

"Oh, come on, it doesn't even bleed. You're such a wimp," Frank Jr said, rolling his eyes.

"We can't beat them. It's about time for a retreat!" Frank Jr said while summoning his ride and flying away. Frank Jr picked Stewie, tossed it to the back.

As they flew through Quahog chased by the unnamed flying beasts, they saw that the two was filled with monsters attacking people, but they had no time to help them either. While doing so, Stewie pulled yet another raygun and started to shoot at their chasers. Frank Jr also started to cast electric bolts at them. They were able to take down almost half the flying creatures, but that didn't dissuade the remaining others to leave them alone.

"Is there anything that can stop those creatures for good?" asked Stewie, still firing.

"On second thought, going on or own to save the others wasn't such a good idea," Frank Jr said, shaking his head.

Stewie slowly turned his head at her. "YOU DON'T SAY?" Stewie said, opening his eyes full.

"Geez, there's no need to be sarcastic or using internet memes," Frank Jr replied.

Suddenly, the flying monsters were engulfed by a twister of water. When the twister of water disappeared, the winged creatures were still there, but were almost drowned.

"You leave my babies alone!" yelled a known voice.

Stewie and Frank Jr looked upwards, and saw Aoi on her flying broomstick, along with Frank and Peter, dressed as ninjas.

"Look, is Aoi, Frank and the Fatman! This may look terribly ironic, but I'm so happy to see them! Even happier than a midget who finally knows how to use a yo-yo properly."

 **Cutaway**

The midget from the previous cutaway is playing with a yoyo, but this time he's on top of a table, so now the yo-yo doesn't hit the ground.

"Yes! Yes! I finally got it!" The midget cheered in joy.

However, he made the yo-yo's string to accidentally wrap around his legs, making him to lose control, fall from the table and break his neck from the fall.

Moral of the story: YO-YOS ARE EVIL!

 **End Cutaway**

Before the unnamed flying monsters could stand up, Frank jumped from the broomstick, holding a katana blade, and sliced them to pieces. The creatures turned into ashes, which were carried away by the wind.

"Stewie, Frank Jr!" Aoi said, happy to finally find her son and Brother. "What the hell where you thinking? To run away alone with the town is filled with monsters!"

"We weren't alone ma. we watched over each other," Frank Jr said, and Stewie pound his chest proudly.

"Come on Aoi, leave the nagging for later. We have to go back," Frank said.

They all flied away, and headed to the Griffin house.

Later, when everybody was safe, they all gathered inside the Griffin's house. Matt finally told his family about the Spellbook, Meg, Rosie's powers, Miriam and her sisters, and all the chaos and madness that was going on. However, soon they'll find that something horrible had happened.

"Oh my god! There aren't any nachos left!" Peter said in horror.

Ugh, I wasn't talking about that.

"Oh no! The Spellbook! It's gone!" Meg said in panic.

"What? You leave the book here, unguarded?" asked Frank Jr in shock.

"Well, it's been a while since anybody tried to steal it since that was getting really old, and there were these monsters attacking the town and Rosie and Stewie going missing..." Matt tried to apologize.

Meanwhile, not too far from there, Miriam and her sisters are about to provoke one of the greatest catastrophes Quahog ever lived. They were now in front of the huge gate Sophie tried to open several chapters ago (when she was crazy and evil, remember? No? Nevermind...).

"Come on sisters, focus! Our triumph is near!" Miriam rushed her sisters.

The three wicked witches used all the power in a single spell that opened the gate. A wave of magical energy came from inside the gates, and crossed Quahog, changing its inhabitants in ways that no one could imagine.

Back at the Griffin house, Frank sensed that something terrible was about to happen as he felt the wave of magic quickly approaching.

"Hey, do you sense that?" Frank said in alert. "We're in danger! Matt, Aoi, I need you to help me to cast a shield around the house!"

"What's going on?" Aoi asked.

"There's no time for explainations! Just do as I say!" Frank shouted.

Aoi and Matt nodded in agreement, and aided Frank into surrounding the house with an anti-magic barrier, and waited until the wave passed. They spent like that several minutes.

"You know; you could tell us..." Matt began.

"I said there's no time to explain!" Frank hollered. "Now keep the barrier up while I play Angry Birds on my cell phone."

Finally, the wave of magic passed Quahog, but nobody inside felt the effects of it thanks to Frank's barrier.

"Okay, it passed. We're safe...for the moment."

"What was that?" Rosie asked.

"A wave of magical energy. That can only mean one thing..."

"That they're going to uncancel The War at Home?" Peter asked.

"I wish it was that," Frank sighed. "No, that means that a gate has been opened, probably by Miriam and her sisters."

"What? But...why? What are they looking for?" Aoi asked.

"I don't know exactly, but when I was a apprentice many years ago, I heard that behind those gates lied a great power. My guess is that she's after that power."

"You don't say?" Stewie said sarcastically.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Matt asked.

"We have to track the dimensional portal that Miriam opened, go through it, and find Miriam before it's too late," Frank explained.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Meg said.

"Brian, stay here with Bruce and frank and take care of the babies," Aoi said before leaving.

"Hey, why I can't go with you?" Brian asked in indignation.

"Because you're the only one without powers, and there's no time to empower you," Matt explained.

"Besides, you already hog enough screentime already," Eddie said before blowing a raspberry.

"Man, this sucks more than that barbeque with the Fantastic Four."

 **Flashback**

The Griffins are having a barbeque with the Fantastic Four.

"It isn't great? Thanks to the Human Torch, we don't need a grill nor buy coal for the barbecue!" Peter gushed.

"Uh, I wouldn't be so happy," Mr. Fantastic said.

"Nonsene," Peter said. "Now let's have some burger."

The Human Torch was floating in horizontal position, with his legs crossed, sporting a seductive smile, there were several burgers frying on his chest.

"Come on big man, come and get them," the Human Torch said in a seductive tone.

"You know, I don't think I will be able to eat meat again," Peter said, deadpan.

 **End Flashbacks**

When all the families (minus Brian and the kids) were outside, they were stunned by a surreal image: all the inhabitants of Quahog were fighting each other in brutal fashion, displaying a wide array of various superpowers.

"What the hell is this? Everybody has powers!" Cindy said in shock.

"Daphne, does the wave of magic energy from some moments ago have something to do with it?" asked Meg.

"Possibly," J pondered, tapping his chin. he then looked at the camera and stated: "Which is NOT copied from the Simpson comic book where everybody in Springflied sans Bart superpowers."

"Come on, we lost enough time, let's find that dimensional portal!" Emily said.

"We should split into groups so we cover more ground," Frank said. "Meg, you go with Eddie, Matt and Lois with Peter. I'll take Axel and Chris with me."

The three times took separate ways in order to look for the dimensional portal

Frank Jr and Gwen were back to their fighter and mage attireat, Cindy and Axel were waiting for their return. Frank Jr gave the document to Cindy. "What's this? Council, gather around!" Cindy said. "This must be something Frank Jr needs our help with..." Emily takes the document, "Cinq femmes ont subi un avortement... what language is that?" "It's some kind of strange Orcish." Axel said, "I've seen this language before. In the kingdom to the north..." "Oooh, the kingdom to the north..." Butters repeated. "Whatever is written on these documents is somehow the key to us recruiting the girls to our army." Emily said, "Is that what you're trying to tell us, Frank Jr?" "Actually it is in French, and the kingdom of the north is that Canada?" Frank Jr asked.

Axel goes to a toy chest, "Getting that document translated isn't going to be easy..." He takes out a passport, "To breach the kingdom to the north, you will have to assume another identity. Your name is no longer Commander Frank Jr. It is now Lincoln Bobinski from Cleveland." "The quickest way to the Kingdom of the North is through the Lost Forest. Head north until you see it." Cindy instructed. "You better get a real passport photo first," Stan said, "or you won't make it past Border Control."

"Why don't we try the Photo Dojo?" Butters suggested.

After using the Timmy Express, they were outside the Photo Dojo. Frank Jr, Rosie, Butters, Zack, and Princess Gwen went inside.

Frank Jr was now wearing her undercover attire and there was magenta streaks in her hair.

"Hi, here to get your passport photo taken?" The Cameraman asked, "Just head on into the room there and we'll get started."

Frank Jr was standing in front of the green screen. "Alright, step between the lights," The Cameraman said. "That's great." The cameraman said, "Ok, smile!" "Um... do you have anything else you could wear? Could you try something else on?" "No..." Camellia said. "Come on, little Boy, it's just for this photo shot." The cameraman said.

Frank Jr was now wearing a grey hoodie jacket and there was a pink collar T-shirt underneath with jeans. "Um, no... Tell you what, how about just no jacket and shirt at all," The cameraman suggested, "let's try that." "No way!" Frank Jr cried, "There's no way! I'm taking off my top off!" "Come on don't be stubborn!" The cameraman said. "You sick son of a bitch!" cried an injured man from behind the boxes, "Stop him!" "Knew it!" Frank Jr said. "You'll never take me alive!" The cameraman cried.

Rosie uses her magic to stun the fake cameraman. It works and he falls to the floor. "Wow! Good job, kids!" The real cameraman said, "You're quite fighters. All right, let's get this over with. Say cheese!" A click and flash of light goes off. The cameraman then goes off to make the picture.

After the picture was developed, Frank Jr and the others ventured deep into the Lost Woods looking for Canada's border.

"Ah geez," Butters said, "this is creeping me out." Stan, Jimmy, Butters, Princess gwen, Rosie and Frank Jr were venturing deep in the Lost Woods as they enter the south park Universe. "Alright, if I distinctively remember, Cindy said we should keep going north until we reach the border." Frank Jr said as she takes out her compass.

As they venture deeper, to their horror they saw Nazi Zombies roaming. "Oh my god!" Emily said. "Hieyah!" Frank Jr cried as she stabs one of the zombies with her Razor Sword in the head. Emily decapitates another zombie. Princess Gwen's uses her bow and arrow to puncture damage at least a few zombies.

"There's too many of them!" Emily cried. "Not for long!" Rosie said. She uses her fire magic to frighten the zombies away. They fled in response. "Nice work Mage!" Zack commented. "Thank you!" Rosie said. "Come on, let's keep going, before more come!" Frank Jr said. They kept going north until they came across a Canadian soldier stand behind a red and white stripe bar. "We made it!" Frank Jr said, "Everyone brought their passports?"

Everyone brought out the blue passports. "Ah, I see that all of you children have passports." The guard said, "All right, hand them over." The guard looks over each one of them, "All the papers seem to be in working order." He gives everyone back their passports. "Very well, I hereby grant thee access to the great Nation of Canada! Open the gate! Oh...I'll do it hang on." He opens the gate and the kids were allow to pass through.

At the town of Ottawa, Frank Jr and others were amazed at the town. "Whoa! Canada looks sweet!" Butters said. "I know right, this place is quiet and p-p-peaceful." Jimmy said.

"You folks aren't around here are ya?" A Canadian citizen said. "We're just tourists," Rosie said, "We're looking around." "Well have fun, kids!" The citizen said as he waves goodbye.

Inside the palace, two guards were sitting at both ends of the white and red striped carpet. "All hail the Prince and Princess of Canada!" One of them cried.

The children goes to the presence of the two royal people.

"Well, well, what have we here?" The Prince of Canada said, "Heroes from the south? Not just anyone can pass the guard at the great border. You must have beaten the odds and obtained...passports. I am the Prince of Canada and this is my lovely wife. How can I help you, children?" "Ah yes well, we came here to find someone who can translate some documents here." Rosie said. Frank Jr gives the document in French language to the Prince. "What's this? Hmmm... sorry, but I don't know what this says." The Prince said. "What!" Stan cried. "You can't translate it?!" Zack added. "Settle down children, I've seen this language before," the Prince said, "I believe it's only spoken in a specific part of Canada. I suggest you travel west of here and seek out the Earl of Winnipeg. He can tell you where in Canada they speak this freakish tongue." "Alright, let's go there and get the location." Frank Jr said. "Wait!" The Prince cried, "You must be wary of the wilderness of Canada is filled with Dire Wolves! You know what Dire Wolves are, right? They're like wolves... but they're Dire!"

Frank Jr decided that everyone should take a bus to Winnipeg to avoid the Dire Wolves. At the small town of Winnipeg, a Canadian guard greets them. "Welcome to Winnipeg," He greeted, "This is a conservative township, so mind your P's and Q's. Do whatever you want with your T's and M's, however.

At the Earl's office, the Earl was reading the document. "Ah yes," The Earl said, "This writing is definitely Canadian. But why should I help a foreigner when Winnipeg is completely overrun with Dire bears?!" "Dire bears?" Frank Jr said. "Tell you what kids," The Earl said as he returned the document to Frank Jr, "Kill off all the dire bears in the north part of town and I'll help you however I can!"

"Look's like we have to deal with those dire bears first," Rosie said. "I know but I'm no bear expert!" Butters said. "We have no other choice!" Frank Jr said, "If we want the Earl to translate these documents then we have to get rid of the problems. Question is how?"

At the north of town, some Canadian soliders were standing at the outskirts of the forest. A guy was laying on the ground not breathing. "This poor citizen was killed by a Dire Bear." One of soldiers said, "You know what a Dire Bear is right? It's like a bear, but it's Dire."

At the deep woods they spot three Dire Bears. "Aha! Found them!" Butters said. "Come on let's beat them up and take their pelts from them." Emily said. "I don't think that's going to be that easy." Frank Jr said. "Roar!" Cried one of the Dire Bears. "Oh shit! Run!" Emily cried. Princess Gwen uses her arrows; it pierces through one of the bears. "Good job, Princess Gwen!" Frank Jr said. Butters and Emily uses their arrows to pierce the other bears' hearts.

"Alright! We killed them!" Butters said. "Um guys, who's going to carry all the dead bear corpses back to town?" Frank Jr asked.

After getting some help from the Canadian guards, the bears' fur were removed and were turned into bear pelts. They were brought on the Earl's desk as a gift. "By jove you've all done it!" The Earl said when he saw the bear pelts, "Look at all these Dire Bear pelts! Now I can finally make a Dire Robe. Alright give me that document little grey jacket girl." Frank Jr gave the document to the Earl. He squints hard to make sense of the language, "Hmmm.. yes. This is actually written in the language of Eastern Canadian. The Minister of Montreal can translate it." "Great!" Butters said, "We'll just ask him to translate it." "Hold on their young boy," The Earl said, "I'm afraid the prince has imprisoned the Minister of Montreal in the caverns of Quebec. I will speak with the prince. You all should return to him and he should let you speak with the minister." The Earl returns the document to Frank Jr and the children were off. "Boy, oh boy," The Earl said, "I will have the most dire robe in all of Canada..."

Back at the palace of Ottawa...

"Ah you children are back!" The Prince said, "I understand you wish me to release the Minister of Montreal. I'd like to help you, but I think this might be another ploy by the Bishop of Banff to have Montreal allowed back into the kingdom!" "Some Canadians think our nation should be united again, my Lord." The guard argued. He gets a slap from the Prince as a response. "Listen, it's all because the Bishop of Banff is a liberal," The Prince said, "He does these things just to make life difficult for me! I ask of you children, to perform another noble quest, go to Banff and kill the Bishop." "Kill the Bishop of Banff?!" The Princess cried. "Are sure that's wise?" Rosie asked. "Shhh. You and the little girl be quiet." The Prince said, "Kill the Bishop of Banff for me, and bring me his balls as proof. Do this and I shall all of you into the Catacombs of Quebec. Make haste!" The children looked at each other in distraught as they walk away.

At Banff, the Bishop was preaching about God and Christ. "Hello, Bishop..." Frank Jr said. "Oh, hello," The Bishop said. "We're here to kill you..." Stan said. "What's this?!" The Bishop cried, "Who the fuck hires kids to hit a bishop!" "Come on, Stan let's go!" Frank Jr said.

Emily spins around with her sword to deal some damage. Frank Jr uses a Boomerang to deal more damage. After a few more attacks, the Bishop was down on his knees. "Okay! Okay! Whoa, Whoa, WHOA! Please, you don't have to kill me! I'll go away the Prince will never know I'm alive. Please! Take these Dire Pig testicles, and tell the Prince they're mine."

"Okay!" Frank Jr said as she stuffs them into a empty box, "But keep your deal. Kapesh?" "Kapesh! Bless you, my children! It'll be our secret. Wow, good thing I saved these." The Bishop said, "Here is a Dire Scepter to deal more damage as a reward for sparing my life."

After doing the quest, the children were once again back at the palace in Ottawa. "Is he dead?" The Prince asked, "Did you kill him?" Frank Jr hands the box where the Dire Pig testicles were in. The Prince was happy at the sight, "Yay! The Bishop's balls! Now religion won't interfere with government! How can we ever repay you?" "You said you would free the Minister of Montreal, my Lord." The Princess reminded. "Sorry," The Prince said, "No can do. With both the Bishop and the Minster taken care of, my throne is secure." "What!?" Frank Jr cried. "But my lord, we made a promise!" The Princess protested. The Prince made some shushing noises and went away.

The Princess gets off her throne and speaks with Frank Jr. Her buddies gathered around her. "Quickly," The Princess said, "You must speak with the Duke of Vancouver. He can help you get into the Catacombs of Quebec. Give him this letter, hurry now!" Frank Jr took the letter and the children were off to Vancouver.

At Vancouver, Frank Jr quickly gave the letter to the Duke of Vancouver. "A letter from the princess?" He asked. He reads this and was shock, "What the - why according to this, the Prince has something to do with the Bishop's murder and has imprisoned the Minister unjustly! Young man and his friends, if you wish to brave the Catacombs of Quebec, you would have to speak with the monks who live at the southeastern of town. Only they could train you in such sorcery."

After taking a boat to the island, they were at the monk's cabin. "Is this the place?" Frank Jr said. "Well the duke said they would be heard." Emily said. Frank Jr knocks on the door and to their surprise it was Philip and Terrance. "Oh hello there!" Phillip said. "You must be the Americans everyone is talking about!" Terrance said, "Please come inside."

The cabin was mostly wooden with beds, a chimney, a bear pelt rung and some pictures on the wall. "My, you have learned Dragon shout, Cup-a-Spell and The Sneaky Squeaker, little Frank Jr!" Phillip said. "I must say, you quite a special child," Terrance said. "Very impressive," Phillip said, "he is worthy of our training after all." "Yes, prepare thyself, Frank Jr," Terrance said, "It is time for you to learn some true magic." Frank Jr fainted after Phillip and Terrance fart on her.

"Frank Jr!" Butters cried. "Is this part of the training?" Rosie asked. "Why yes," Phillip said, "Yes it is."

Frank Jr woke up and she was in area where it was all white. "Your magic is impressive, young Frank Jr," Phillip said. He and Terrance were wearing mostly black clothes and had on sunglasses that covered their eyes. "Not since Eric Von Thunderpants of Nova Scotia have we seen such prowess." Phillip added. "But now, you must learn to control your anus muscles to just the right way to change a spell's frequency." Terrance added. "Change the frequency?" Frank Jr asked, "How do I do that?"

A grey brick wall appeared with some cracks on it. "Some objects seem too large to be damaged by magic," Phillip explained, "But now, I will break through it with... NAGASAKI!" To his amazement, Phillip easily breaks it. He demonstrates it again. "Now you try, believe in yourself!" Terrence said. "Here goes!" Frank Jr said, he alters his frequency, "Nagasaki!" he blows the wall away. "That's it!" Terrance said, "Now let us see how Nagasaki works in battle!"

Three middle age men suddenly appeared and were ready to fight.

"These three pedophiles from Alberta will have their way with you unless you damage them all with one move." Phillip said. "Nagasaki!" Terrence shouted. "Nagasaki!" Frank Jr cried. The three men were blown away. The two men were impressed.

Frank Jr slowly opens up and she saw Butters, Princess Gwen, Emily, Zack and Rosie circling around her. "Hey! He's awake!" Butters cried. "Frank Jr, did they teach you?" Stan said. "Yes, he did," Phillip said. "he is now ready to use his anus for the good of mankind!" "Remember Frank Jr, do not ever fart on a man's balls." Terrence reminded. "I got it..." Frank Jr said.

"Come on Frank Jr let's go the Catacombs!" Butters said. "Thanks Phillip and Terrence!" Stan greeted. "Good luck my young friends, may your magic serve all of us well!" Terrence said.

At the Catacombs, Frank Jr uses Nagasaki to break down the cracked stone wall. After dealing with all the Dire animals, they freed the Minister of Montreal. "Je suis libre! Je suis libre!" He cried in French, "Oh, ne vous besoin de quelque chose traduit?" Frank Jr gives him the document of the abortion clinic files. "Ok, cela se traduit par cela..." The Montreal said, "cela se traduit par cela... Volia! Bon Jour! Merci beaucoup!"

The Montreal gave back the translated documents to Frank Jr.

"Alright we got the documents translated!" Emily said, "Let's head back to border and see the Heroes!"

"Run!" Emily cried, "Run for your god damn lives!" Frank Jr, Rosie, Emily, Zack, Butters and Princess Gwen were running away from the Nazi Zombies. "T-they just keep c-coming!" Jimmy cried.

"Look a farm!" Frank Jr cried, "Quickly through there!" As the zombies got closer to the farm's entrance, gunshot holes quickly appeared. Everyone turned around and saw Jimbo and Ned holding rifles in their arms. "Jimbo! Ned!" Emily cried. "Hey Emily!" Jimbo said. "Good thing when you did!" Butters said. "Your welcome!" Jimbo replied. "Those Nazi Zombies are getting pretty persistent." Ned noted. "You better get back home now," Jimbo said, "Oh and Frank Jr come by my shop anytime you need more powerful weapons."

After using the Timmy Express to get back to their Universe at Cindy's house, Emily and the others report on their success. Emily saw one boy that he didn't see before. he goes up and talks to him.

"Oh hi!" He said. He had neatly combed bronze hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a Yarmulke cap on his head, a white and cyan towel as a cape that almost reaches his waist, dark grey shirt with buttons, dark brown pants and black shoes. "My name's Joseph!" Joseph introduced, "I'm a level 11 Jew. Sorry if this is our first time seeing each other face to face. I became ill because of the flu and was bedridden for a few days. So you're the new kid, right? I've heard how much you have accomplished and in less than three days, pretty amazing." Emily gets Joseph's and the blonde elf who was named Chris Donnely's numbers. Chris was still held a small grudge on her since she defeated his entire elven army at the battle of Kupa Keep.

"Everyone, listen up!" Cindy cried. The crowd gathered to hear Cindy's announcement. "The girls have agreed to fight by our side!" "Huzzah!" The humans and elves cried. "The Pirates and the Federation factions are standing by to fight as well, my Lord!" Stan said as he looks down at his iPhone. "Then the time for talk is over!" axel said, "Let us all make hast to Victor castle!"

The Humans, Elves, Mighty Murdocks, the three Witches and the Ultimate Heroes were all gathered outside castle.

They charged into Victor's battle ground ready to fight.

"Victor! We're coming for you, Victor!" Axel cried.

"Ow! I'm hit!" Korra said. She was wearing pink armor over her usually clothes. "They- they tore my costume." She added, "I worked really hard on it! You sons of bitches are gonna get what's coming to you!"

"Oh no!" Frank Jr cried, "The Bridge is up! Wait, everyone stand back I'm going to do Nagasaki!" She farts and the bridge came down. "That's it!" Axel said. "Charge!" Korra cried.

"You take the tower from the inside!" Emily ordered, "Me and the witches are gonna scale it from the outside!" Emily goes to assist the Witches, Cindy goes with him.

After Frank Jr breaks down the door, they were confronted with rockets. Frank Jr uses a nearby scrap of metal as cover. His buddies helped her hold it. As they destroy the wall and defeated Victor's Clone minions. Frank Jr uses his arrows to bring the ladder down.

Again at Miriam's location, the three French witches were still watching the crystal ball.

"Guess that you failed too, sister. It was obvious that you couldn't succeed where even I failed," Miriam said in a haughty tone. Lorraine glared at her coldly. "Don't give me that look. Thanks to your seismic crap, the Griffins will be here at any moment."

"Then I put a trap for them," Jeanne suggested.

Miriam and Lorraine looked at her, then at each other, then at Jeanne again and burst into laughter.

"What do you find so funny? I will put a trap and finish those Griffins for good!"

Miriam and Lorraine laughed even harder.

The Ultimate Heroes put on Victor's henchmen uniforms to infiltrate the castle. Meg complains that the female ones' skirts are too short that exposes her underwear. 

As they proceeded, Eddie came across his father, Mr. Walker. "Dad?" Eddie said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh! It's my favorite kid!" Mr. Walker said. Mr. Walker was now wearing a teal towel as a cape; he had no shirt on exposing his hairy chest, a brown belt, grey shorts, and brown boots. He was also carrying a sword a green sword that had a dragon on it.

"Listen! I found out what they were doing at the women's clinic! They were looking for candidates to make babies super soldiers and put a snuke into! They're going to nuke all of Quahog!"

"What?!" Frank Jr cried in shock. "A snuke?" Cindy asked. "You kids don't understand." Mr. Walker said, "They've put the snuke here." "Who did?" Cindy asked. "Whoever these people are claiming to be Taco Bell!" Mr. Walker said, "We should have known. We should have known Taco Bell is far too compassionate and caring to be so secretive. The quality of their character, like the quality of their food, should have never come into question." "Dad, where is the woman with the snuke?!" Eddie demanded. "They didn't put in a woman..." Mr. Walker said.

Mr. Slave was tied up against a nearby pole as he taken by Victor to be here as a last resort.

"All I remember was that there were these big government guys, and they wrestled me to the floor at my house!" Mr. Slave explained, "And then I remember thinking, well this is fun, but wait - is that a thermonuclear device? I had some drinks, so putting a thermonuclear device up my ass wasn't completely out of the question... Oh Jesus Christ, how long do I have?!" "We don't know, Mr. Slave," Mr. Walker said, "But it could be a matter of minutes." "Well, what are you waiting for? Pull it out!" Mr. Slave as he shows his hairy butt. Axel tries to touch but Cindy slaps his arm. "No!" Cindy cried, "We can't just pull it out! Snukes have triggers on them! We have to abort it from inside. "Oh come on!" Axel groaned, "Who knows how to do abortions and can get really, really small?!"

Everyone was into a deep thought. "Hmmm... Who?" Axel asked, "Who could possibly be able to make themselves tiny and know something about abortions? Ugh! Hmm, let's see..." "Who could there be?" Stan said. "Hm..uhh, who could it be...? Let me think..." Mr. Walker said. "There's got to be someone." Mr. Slave said. "Guys! It's me!" Frank Jr cried, "I'm the one who can make myself tiny and do abortions!" "What?!" Rosie cried, "But Frank Jr, I was the one who did the abortion! Not you, I have some medical experience to back it up. If you try to abort it, you might end up destroying all of Quahog if you accidently make one slip up! Let me go with you!" "If Rosie's going, so am I!" Butters said. Princess Gwen said "me, too". "I'll go too," Maddie said, "I know Frank Jr and I were only friends for a short time but I somehow feel connected to him like a Brother." "Count me in as well!" Cody said. "That's very touching guys, but some of us have to stay here to keep on eye on things." Frank Jr said. "I'll stay here," Stewie said, "you know to keep an eye on things like you said earlier." "No, you do not!" Cindy argued, "You don't want to go near Mr. Slave's ass, then again no one would."

"Alright, then Stewie you stay with Mr. Walker, Axel and Maddie, Me, Rosie, Butters, Emily, Zack and Cody, Princess Gwen and Cindy will go inside and abort the nuke." Frank Jr said. "Here Mr. Walker." he gave Mr. Walker an earphone. "What's this?" Mr. Walker said, "This ear phone will help us communicate while Frank Jr's group goes inside Mr. Slave's body. Interesting, good luck, son and friend. I have a feeling we need it."

Frank Jr tosses the dust into the air and everyone got tiny. "Oh, they're all so tiny," Mr. Slave said. "Quickly!" Mr. Walker said, "Get up there and disarm the snuke! Hurry!" Frank Jr, Rosie, Butters, Emily, Zack, Princess Gwen and Cindy climb up Mr. Slave legs. "Oh, be careful," Mr. Slave warned, "I might have also put some bats up there the other night..."

Inside Mr. Slave's body, Frank Jr was adjusting the earphone to her right ear. The other members were pinching their noses at the horrific smell. "Oh, man!" Butters said, "It stinks like shit in here!" "You're telling me!" Rosie said. "Alright, Frank Jr are you there?" Mr. Walker asked via earphone. "I'm here loud and clear!" Frank Jr cried. "Good," Mr. Walker said, "report the progress you have made. The boys and I want to here every interesting detail you find." "Come on guys, let's go!" Frank Jr said. Frank Jr saw a metallic tube glowing red. "Look!" Butters said. "Looks like snuke is closer than we thought," Cindy said, "Come on we better keep going."

Cindy then bumps into something. He screams in fear. "Um, who are you?" Emily said. "Do not fear children," The spirit said, "I'm the Frog King, you must find a way out of this place or you all would surely die." "I think we're aware of that," Emily said. "The way behind you is blocked by the large sphincter." The Frog King said, "Make haste to the large intestine! All will be made clear to you then!"

Frank Jr tears down a wall made out of white sticky goo. As they journeyed deeper into the bowels of Mr. Slave and defeating all the bacteria. They came across an obstacle. "Oh great, now how do we get past the electrical current?" Roise asked. "No problem!" Emily said. She whistles and calls out a dog, Sparky. "Here boy!" Emily said. "How did he get here?" Rosie asked. "he follow us to our universe and He was with us when Frank Jr sprinkled the Gnome dust all over us." Emily replied. He holds Sparky upside down. Sparky pees on the battery and the electrical current stops. "Way to go boy!" Emily said. "Arf!" Sparky said.

Princess Gwen uses her arrows to kill a bacteria enemy that was in their path.

During their journey, they came across a puppet. He had brown hair, mustache and beard, he wore a white and red striped hat and a purple shirt. "Is that Mr. Hat?" Cindy said. As he climbed upwards. "Who's Mr. Hat?" Frank Jr asked. "He used to be Mr. Garrison's assistant teacher in the south park kids class." Emily replied.

The deep they went, they saw more junk like an iPhone. "Look, looks like we getting closer." Rosie said when they saw a button flashing red. "Yikes! A bat!" Frank Jr cried. "This must be one of the bats, Mr. Slave was talking about." Emily said. Sparky whimpered in fear as he hid behind Emily. "S-so how do we get past him?" Zack asked. "Maybe that flashlight would work." Frank Jr said.

He inserts the battery that was sticking out of the compartment and goes up to push the yellow button. "Let's hope this works!" Frank Jr said as he press the yellow button. The flashlight was turned on and the bat was frighten in response, it flies away.

"Ooh! Jesus Christ!" Mr. Slave said. The bat flies out of his butt and out the window in terror. "Frank Jr, do you read me?" Mr. Walker said. "We're getting closer to the nuke, Mr. Walker." Frank Jr replied via earphone. "You must hurry! There's not much time left!" Mr. Walker cried. "Roger sir, over!" Frank Jr said. "Are they getting closer yet? Mr. Walker?" Axel asked. "Let's hope they do." Mr. Walker said as he taps onto his earphone for more information from Frank Jr's group.

Frank Jr and her group stopped once they encountered another animal spirit. This spirit was a sparrow wearing a raven blue cap and a silver crown on his head. "I am the Sparrow Prince." He said, "Like you, I was once used for pleasure as an anal plaything, and thus perished in this place. Now you must defeat my angry spirit in order to move forward. I know, I don't really sound that angry, but trust me, I am."

Frank Jr and his chosen partner, Cindy, defeats the Sparrow Prince with their combined strength.

"You have proven yourself in combat, young anal plaything and her friends." The Sparrow Prince said, "You may journey forth. Find the snuke's trigger and save the outside world. Farethee met and farethee well." The bird spirit vanished leaving the kids confused. "Okay? This just keep getting weirder and weirder..." Emily said. "Agreed," Rosie said.

A metal bar with a button appears. "Hey look, I think that belongs to Quagmire's mom," Butters said. "What is that thing?" Cindy asked. "It's better if you don't know Cindy," Rosie replied. "We can't move, there's too much shit here." Butters said.

Frank Jr uses Nagasaki to crack open a ball with a orange stripe in the middle and the number 13 on it. he climbs on the pile of feces to the top. "Come on, Frank Jr you can do it!" Emily cried. "I hope he knows what he's doing." Cindy said. he get down from the metal object and switches the button to on.

"Jesus Christ!" Mr. Slave echoed.

"Alright a path!" Butters said. They climbed onto the metal object and slide downward to continue.

The group stopped and hid nearby after they saw two government guards protecting the pathway to the nuke.

"[sigh] I didn't join the company for this."

"We've got our orders."

"Yeah but how come we always get the shit jobs? Go clean out the barracks. Go round up civilians in their homes. Go up a gay man's butthole and guard against intruders. Fuckin' sucks!"

The Frog King and the Sparrow Prince appeared in front of the group.

"Armed guards?" The Frog King cried, "What are they doing here?" "Whoever seeks to blow up the city clearly doesn't want anyone stopping them." The Sparrow Prince replied. "You must get past them, New Kid!" The Frog King said, "Go fuck 'em up." The two spirits then suddenly vanished.

Rosie uses her magic to stun them. Frank Jr and Cindy begin to fight the two guards. "Dragon Slash!" Frank Jr cried. Cindy uses her golf club and golf balls to due continuous damage.

"Tell my wife... I wasn't that into her." One of the guards said before he fainted.

"Frank Jr do you read me?" Mr. Walker said via earphone. "Yeah, loud and clear!" Frank Jr said, "We're almost to the nuke. I can feel it!" "Good..." Mr. Walker said, "Now get in there and disarm it!"

A device shaped like a mountain with black bands was sticking out of some green water. Frank Jr and her group surfaced. "[gasp] Good thing I can hold my breathe real long!" Stan said. They dry themselves to get rid of the green water. "Look!" Cindy said. "The snuke!" Frank Jr said, "We found it!"

The last spirit appears. He was wearing golden armor. "Hello New Kid and her friends, I... am Catatafish. The trigger of the thermonuclear device lies before you. I have tried to solve its riddle, but I have been unable to disarm it. There are only moments to spar. Find a way to disengage the trigger, or all will be lost." Catatafish then disappears.

"Um? Why is there a disable sign on there?" Rosie asked as she examines the blue glowing sign with white disable symbol on it. "That must be my cue," Zack said, "Step aside rogue mage, and I'll handle this. This calls for a little bardic access. The device opens to reveal some wires and purple stairs for the kids to walk on. Rosie goes up and begins the abortion.

She gets out a medical kit which includes a syringe, a silver crooked tool and the vacuum. "Snuke abortion sequence initiated," The Snuke said, "Begin electrolytic infusion." Rosie uses the syringe, but when she uses her tool. "Danger: Abortion access slit stress level critical." The Snuke informed. "There's not much time left!" Stan said. "Rosie, hurry!" Frank Jr cried. "Abortion access slit dilated," The Snuke said, "Initiate control chip removal." Rosie then uses her vacuum to remove the chip. "Self-destruction sequence aborted." Snuke said. "All right!" Butters said. "You did it!" Frank Jr said. Rosie wipes the sweat off her forehead.

"What is it, Mr. Slave?" Mr. Wallker asked, "What are you feeling?" Mr. Slave spits out Frank Jr, Rosie, Butters, Emily, Zack, Princess Gwen and Cindy out. "Ow, that was awful!" Rosie said. "Let's never do that again." Cindy said. The three animal sprits appeared before the children. "Great job, new kid and her friends," Catatafish said. "But your journey is not yet complete," Sparrow Prince said. "Yes," The Frog King said, "should you ever need our services again, we will call." The Frog King gives Frank Jr a golden crown with Red gems before he and his friends disappeared. "Oh I have their phone numbers," Frank Jr said as he looks at his contacts.

Frank Jr then wakes everyone up by gentle shaking them and sprinkles the Gnome Dust on everyone. "All right! We did it!" Butters said. "Great job, everyone!" Mr. Walker said, "You disarmed the Snuke. Quahog is saved." "Yes, now let's finish this, Frank Jr," Axel said, "Let's beat Victor once and for all, and take back the Stick of Truth!"

"This is it..." Frank Jr said. He along with Meg Griffin, Eddie Walker, Amy Walker, Chris Griffin, Dylan Flannigan, Neil Goldman, Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Glenda Quagmire Lois Griffin _,_ Axel Everett, Frank Walker, Helena Walker, Tracy Flannigan, Joe Swanson _,_ Bonnie Swanson, Cleveland Brown, Donna Tubbs and Rallo Tubbs, Cleveland Jr., Roberta Tubbs, Jillian Russell, Jackie Bender, Connie D'Amico, Matt Kennedy, Katie Rose, Rosie Kennedy, Zack Murdock _,_ Cody Murdock and Maddie Murdock, Nicole, ROB-B, Matthew Ryder, Jaina Ryder Sr, Sophie Kennedy, Jet Skyler, Bobby Jackson, Lionel Trevelyan, Marina Zekiel _,_ Cindy Redmond, Jessica Logan, Katherine 'Kat' Redmond and Carla Redmond, Persephone Griffin were outside Victor's throne room. "Inside that room lies the Dark Lord..." Emily said. "Well what are we waiting for, let go in there and kick his ass!" Cody said.

"I think I'm sensing something. It's Lorraine!" said Aoi.

"Yeah, I sense Miriam too," Matt said. "That direction. We're almost there!"

"Yes, nothing can't stop us now!" Matt said.

However, the moment they exited the tunnel, a steel cage fell from the above, trapping the group of eight inside.

"What the deuce?" Chris asked.

"We're trapped in a simple cage!" Helena said in panic. "What kind of diabolical mastermind could come up with such a twisted and clever trap?"

"Yay, it worked!" Jeanne cheered happily.

"A cage? That was your trap, sister? A simple cage?" Miriam said as she glared at her younger sister coldly.

"It's not a simple cage!" Jeanne protested. "It's made of an near-indestructible metal, and it has an enchantment that prevents the use of magic from the inside! There's no way they can escape!"

"Hey, the door is open!" Chris said as he opened the door and left the cage.

"...I knew I forget about something," Jeanne said sheepishly.

However, Miriam used her telekinesis pushed Chris back into the cage, and locked the door closed.

"Ugh, I have to do everything myself!" Miriam complained. "Still, it was a better than Lorraine's avalanche."

"Yay!" Jeanne said happily as Lorraine snorted a profanity.

"I told you that coming here will be your last mistake," Miriam said their prisoners. "But you know what? I'm happy that we didn't kill you before. That way, you can witness how my sisters and myself unearth the greatest source of power of this planet. Soon we will be able to break this seal, and no force in the world will stop us!"

"Miriam, at first thought that you were crazy," Matt said sternly. "But now I'm pretty sure that you're the craziest person I've ever meet. You're toying with forces you cannot understand."

Miriam smirked, and ignored Matt's last comment. "You should have stayed with your plants, nature witch. This is too big for you and your loser apprentices. By the way, I saw that those pesky kids aren't here. Did you left them in Quahog? Probably for the best. But it doesn't matter. Soon nobody in this world will be able to escape our wrath!"

"I don't think so!" a female voice said.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure out of nowhere kicked Miriam in the face, hurling her backwards.

"Missed me?" Nathalie said with a smirk.

Nathalie was wearing a black catsuit, and holding a metallic battlestaff in her hands.

"Nathalie! How did you get here?" Frank Jr asked.

"Oh, somebody brought me," Nathalie said just before a large robot broke through the cave's roof. It was the same robot Stewie had used to kill Mort, and as expected the five Unknown kids were inside it's cockpit. Frank Jr eyes glowed blue, and the cage's door opened.

"Surrender Miriam! We outnumber you!" Frank Jr said.

"Oh, I don't think so. You see, I enlisted an old enemy of yours just in case something like this could happen," Miriam said. "Now show yourself!"

Ernie the giant chicken emerged from the shadows. He glared at Peter, and cracked his knuckles.

"Ha! And oversized chicken against the power of Three witches, three ninjas, An Iron Maiden, Super power mutants and a giant robot?" Peter laughed. "You're going to need something better!"

Miriam smirked, snapped his fingers and suddenly an army of Ernies filled the cave.

"...okay, I admit that's better," Frank said.

"Army or not, you're not going to win! Your reign of terror ends here, Miriam!" said Matt. "And I personally will end it!"

"Let me help you," Rosie said.

"I think I'll deal with Lorraine," Tracy said. "I'm tired of her always trying to steal Peter from me!"

"I will fight by your side Lois. You're still not prepared to fight an experienced witch like Lorraine on your own," Frank said.

"Fine by me."

"That leaves the white haired girl who looks like me to me then," said Donna with a shrug.

"I will fight her too," Nathalie said. "It's about time to put into practice some of my dad's teachings."

"By the way, Nat, where did you got all that cool stuff?" Frank Jr asked.

"From my dad's secret lair. I already told you, I've been trained to hunt witches since I was able to walk. I know martial arts and how to use many close combat and ranged weapons," Nathalie explained. "And all my life thinking it was useless stuff."

"So, the rest of us will deal with the army of giant chickens," Peter said.

"Yes! I've been waiting so much time to finally kick some ass!" Chris said in delight.

"Nothing bonds a father and a son more than fighting an army of humanoid chickens together," Peter said softly.

"Hey, what I'm supposed to do? I don't have any kind of power of ability!" Brian said.

"Hey Snoopy, there's a spot here with your name on it," Stewie said as he pointed the only empty seat on the robot's cockpit. "Now Frank Jr, bring that dog over here."

Frank Jr quickly teleported Brian inside the robot's cockpit.

"Your constant meddling with my plans ends today! Everybody, attack!" Miriam said.

The army of giant chickens charged against the Ultimate heroes and a giant robot piloted by baby and a dog.

Peter and Chris began to fight the army of chickens non stop. It was easy thanks to their ninja abilities. When they landed a fatal blow on one of the chickens, it vanished leaving a small cloud of smoke. Still, it seemed that the clones of Ernie were infinite.

Tracy and Frank got ready to fight Lorraine. Lorraine cast a shower of fire at the two women, but Lois countered it with a large wave of water. Frank summoned several vine whips that wrapped around Lorraine, but she surrounded herself with fire to burn the plants. Lorraine attacked with a blaze of fire, and Tracy cast a powerful stream of cold water. Both attacks clashed, creating a dense cloud of steam. Frank Jr summoned another vine whip behind Lorraine, which grabbed the french witch by the neck and slammed her against a rock wall.

Meanwhile, Donna and Nathalie were fighting Jeanne. The white haired, which showered them with a rain of razor sharp icicles, but Nathalie, broke them all by spinning her staff like a helix. Donna shoot several golden bolts of energy at Jeanne, who summoned an icy wall to protect herself. Nathalie pulled out a crossbow and shot a bolt at the wall.

"Ha! That toy is no match for my deadly fire powers!" said Jeanne.

"But your powers are ice based and-oh, nevermind, you're going to see lots of fire really soon," Nathalie said.

Suddenly, the bolt stuck in the wall exploded, hurling Jeanne backwards. Donna took advantage of the moment, and cast a beam of energy at her white haired doppelganger, but Jeanne shattered into lots of ice shards. Suddenly, somebody trapped Donna and Nathalie inside a block of ice.

"Haha, you fell for it! That was just an ice replica of myself! See how clever that was, huh?" Jeanne boasted proudly.

"Oh no! She turned us into human ice creams!" Donna cried. "I'm so cold!"

Meanwhile, Brian, Stewie and Sophie were inside the giant robot fighting the horde of Ernies, when Korra saw Jillian and Nathalie inside ice blocks.

"Brian! Mama and Nathalie are having troubles! We have to help them!" Korra said.

"What? Donna!" Brian said in horror. "Stewie, new target: that white haired harlot!"

"You're the boss," Stewie said with a shrug.

The robot launched several missiles at Jeanne, but the french witch dodged them swiftly. Stewie fire a laser beam at her, but Jeanne avoided it too. Jeanne then used her powers to freeze the robots' legs, rendering it immobile.

"Activate the flamethrower, now!" Stewie yelled.

"Right now!" Sophie replied.

Sophie activated the robot's flamethrower arm and used it to melt the ice from the legs. Sophie also tried to torch Jeanne, but the white haired witch froze the flamethrower, then the legs again, and finally the whole robot minus the cockpit.

"Damn! All the systems are off!" Stewie said as he tried to break the robot free from its icy prison.

"Yes! I knew if I concentrated I could defeat all of you despite this crummy brain!" Jeanne said triumphant. Then she turned to Donna and said with a cruel grin. "Those little girl is your family, right? Now I want you to watch how I freeze your dear lover and kid to death!" Jeanne said as she began to cover the cockpit in ice.

The four occupants began to scream in terror, while Donna watched in horror how kora and her friends were slowly covered by ice. Donna felt angry at the impotence of the situation. Nathalie then nopticed that Donna started to glow golden. The anger and the strong desire to save her family caused the blonde airhead to released a wave of golden energy in all directions, shattering the block of ice she was stuck in.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO HURT MY FAMILY!" Donna said in a booming voice, before blasting Jeanne with a nova of golden energy.

With Jeanne defeated, Donna released Nathalie and the robot from the ice. Korra hugged Donna in joy. Sophie also hugged Stewie, but he pushed her away in disgust.

The last of the french witches, Miriam, was fighting against Aoi and Matt.

"You have no chance agaisnt me, fools! Not as long as I have my spellbook!" Miriam said. The Emma-looking witch opened the book, releasing several purple energy bolts that surged through her body. "Oh yes, I feel INVINCIBLE! Now let me show you the power of a master!"

Miriam summoned several black demon heads that flied at Aoi and Matt, trying to bit them and breathing green fire. Matt absorbed all the demon heads inside a tornado, and Aoi destroyed them with a fireball. Matt then cast several lightning bolts at Miriam, who caught them with her bare hands and deflected them against a wall. Miriam waved her hands, and used her telekinesis to tear some large rocks from the ground and the walls and tossed them at Aoi and Matt. Matt created a huge tornado around himself and Aoi to slow the speed of the rocks, and Matt used his own telekinesis to throw the rocks back at Miriam. Miriam destroyed them with a blast of dark energy.

"I can't believe I'm wasting so much time on such a beginner like you!" Miriam shouted.

"the other meg already defeated you many times, so don't flaunt yourself as if you were superior," Matt angrily replied.

Meanwhile, the ultimate heroes continued fighting the large army of Ernies, but they started to get tired.

"Man, i'm getting so tired," Peter said, exhausted.

"Yeah, me too," Chris said as he fend off against the many Ernies.

"But you guys have been fighting for less than five minutes!" Frank Jr said from above. Flare cawed something. "Yeah Flare. They'll have more resistance if they weren't so fat."

"Can you do something to help us?" Chris said, irritated. "It seems that these chickens never end!"

"Okay, let me think...I'm pretty sure that there must be some kind of spell which is constantly replicating the original Ernie, so if I find the original...there it is!"

Frank Jr dived the only Ernie who wasn't fighting, just looking in satisfaction at Peter getting his ass kicked. He didn't saw the small phoenix and the girl who tackled him.

"Yes, I can sense it! Now...counterspell!" Frank Jr said.

Suddenly, all the Ernies disappeared.

The original Ernie pushed Frank Jr away, only to see that his army was gone.

"What the hell?" was all Ernie could say before Peter punched him unconscious.

Meanwhile, Meg and Matt were still fighting Miriam when the rest of the family joined them.

"What? You defeated my sisters and my army of giant chickens." Miriam said shock.

"Yes Miriam. You're alone now. We won. Surrender and we won't be hard on you," Matt said.

"You have won NOTHING!" said Miriam releasing a telekinetic shockwave that hurled everybody backwards. "Ugh, I deserve this for trusting such incompetent fools, but no more! Now sisters, it's about time for you to become useful!"

Miriam levitated the unconscious bodies of her sisters which were turned into pure energy and absorbed into Miriam's body. Miriam's hair grew much longer, her eyes began to glow an intense red, and she was surrounded by an aura of purple flames.

"NOW YOU HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST ME!" Miriam shouted maniacally.

"You wanna bet?" Matt said as she cast a lightning bolt at Miriam.

However, Miriam easily deflected the electric attack back at Matt with a mere wave of her hand. Kate tried to dropckick Miriam, but she simply waved her hand again, and used her telekinsesis to slam her against a wall.

"YOUR END IS CLOSE! NOW DIE!" Miriam yelled as she opened a black hole over her foes.

The black hole could have sucked them in no time if Daphne hadn't summoned some vine whips that kept everybody stuck to the ground. Nathalie pulled her crossbow again, and fired a bolt at Miriam, who easily stopped it in mid air with her powerful psychic powers, a few centimeters from her face.

"Pathetic..." she said right before the bolt exploded in her face. It didn't harm her significantly, but it broke her concentration and couldn't keep the black hole opened.

"Damn, she's too powerful! What are we going to do now?" Frank Jr said in desperation.

"Listen, she may be more powerful than any of us individually, but she's no match for all of us together! If we join of forces, we can defeat her for good!" Frank said, trying to encourage his Friends.

"So, what do we do now?" Eddie asked, confused.

"We attack her with all our power, all at once," Aoi said.

"Well said," Frank replied. "Now, all of us, blast her into the oblivion!"

The Ultimate Heroes cast beams of energy of different colors that wrapped around each other forming a beam of pure white energy at Miriam.

"You still think you can defeat me? Let me show you then how hopeless your situation is!" Miriam said before casting a purple energy beam.

Both attacks clashed, and pushed back and forth for some time, until the ultimate heroes' combining attack began to push Miriam's attack back.

"What...what's happening? Where did you get so much power?" Miriam said. There was some panic in her voice.

"You may have become more powerful than us individually, but together we're still stronger!" Rosie said. "Come on guys, one last effort!"

Using every ounce of their energy, the team finally overpowered Miriam's attack, and the french witch was destroyed in a huge explosion.

Matt and the team fell on their knees, completely exhausted.

"Are they dead?" asked Matt.

"I think so..." Frank Jr said between gasps.

"So...it's finally over..." Frank said in relief.

"Like hell it is!" Miriam's voice said.

Much to everybody's horror, the ghosts of Miriam, Lorraine and Jeanne appeared before them. But they don't looked like Emma, Tracy and Donna anymore, since they regained their original appearance.

"Even if my body has been destroyed, my spirit lives for revenge!" Miriam yelled.

But before she or any of her sisters could do anything, a golden chain appeared from thin air and wrapped around them.

"I'm sorry ladies, but that's not going to happen," Death said as he appeared. "You're coming with me to the afterlife.

"What? No! You can do this! My soul is attached to this world!" Miriam complained.

"Your soul was attached to the spellbook, which has been destroyed," Death said. "Nobody cheats Death forever! Now, let's go!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo oooooooooo..." Miriam shouted as she and her sisters vanished from this world forever.

"Your eons of torment at an end, ruler of darkness!" Axel said as he points at Altimore in anger. "Um...okay," Altimore, said who was afraid, "you know what, and I'm not playing anymore." "You have broken the rules of the Stick and for that I banish thee." Axel said, "I banish thee... from Space and Time!" Axel push him to the edge, The wooden bars broken, he cries as he loses his grip and falls to his demise. All four sent them to a dark vortex where they'll never see them again.

"We did it, dude!" Emily said.

Everyone was glad that the war of Victor's dark fortress was over.

"That was Awesome! You did it!" Axel said, "Your noble quest is at an end. And for all your deeds, and all your time put into this - I hereby promote you... to King Frank Jr! Congratulations."

Rosie places a Crown that had Ruby's and amethysts on it while Cody places a red cape around his neck. Everyone claps at his achievement. "You did it, Frank Jr!" Butters said. "Way to go!" Emily said. "Yeah you deserve it," Zack said.

"Quickly," Cindy said, "let's get the Stick back to victory before anyone can-"

To everyone's confusion and surprise, government officials suddenly appeared as they came from all sides. Lights were flashing and the sound of helicopters can be heard.

"We've got her," One the government agents said, "We've got the Dragonborn." "The Dragonborn?" Axel asked confused, "What the - who what?"

"So it really IS the Dragonborn..." Victor creed said, "Just can't being a thorn in our side, huh?" He picks up the Stick of Truth to everyone's horror. "How does this guy know you, King Frank Jr?" Cindy asked. "Yeah, we want to know as well." Cody added. "King Frank Jr?" Victor said, "Ah yes, Frank Jr or should I say Goruto Ryu?" "Huh?!" Frank said as he was shocked that he recognized his and his son real last name. "Ryu?" Emily asked. "Doesn't that mean dragon in Japanese?" Cody asked. "Whoa, that a cool last name!" Butters said. "So do you remember?" Victor asked, "How we tried to find you?" "Look, that Stick belongs with the fighters of Zaron!" Emily replied, "Give it back!" "Fighters of Zaron?" The Big Bad Government Guy said with skepticism, "Children, what's going on here is much more complex than that. This isn't the first time a UFO has crashed to Earth. You see, in 1947 a UFO crashed in Roswell and a new government agency was created to investigate the paranormal. Our Agency." "Whenever aliens are spotted, vampires run amok, our agency is there and we have never lost a fight. That is... until 4 years ago when we investigated a child."

Axel was unimpressed with this.

"A child who had an unnatural power inside him. I had orders from the President to secure the child, so that we can harness his powers before our enemies could. But he slipped through our hands."

"The government wants Frank Jr for his farts?" Cindy asked. "That's dumb..." Emily commented.

"Her farts?" Victor said, "No, his amazing ability to make friends so quickly on any social network. Before his father was five years old, he had 3.2 billion friends on Facebook alone. Do you have any idea the power that kind of gift yields in today's world? It's time to come with us, Frank Jr. Time to stop resisting and use your gift for your country."

"Is he really still talking?" Axel asked.

"Ryu... My secret gift... I remember everything now..." Frank said, "When I was about four, my real parents were killed in a typhoon in the Philippine Islands. I was sent to an adoption agency before I was adopted by an American family who was desperate for a child since they couldn't produce one themselves. Since that day I've lived in Japan country since until I came to move here in Quahog. Only recently I was able to put pieces together, and realized that this country's government just wants me for my ability! They'll just use me and My son as some sort of weapon!"

"Are we really so different, you and I, Goruto Ryu?" Victor asked, "You have to do what the government tells you, just like me. We're all just pawns in their game. I'll admit you are fascinating, you have more power than any child I've ever come across. And yet all you seem to really care about... is this. It must be very important. What does it do?" "Whoever controls the Stick controls the universe, dumbass." Axel said. "Axel, you idiot!" Frank Jr cried, "You just told him what he does. Now he's never going to give it back."

"Controls the..." Victor stutters, "But then... I wouldn't have to do what I was told anymore. I could... [Laughs evilly] I control the universe. Get back! Back I say! All of you! I can do anything! Anything I want!" "I think he has gone insane..." Rosie said. "HAHA AHA! I no longer need you, Frank Jr!" Vicotr said, "I control the universe!" He removes his clothes to reveal his translucent thong. "Nice thong, old geezer." cODY taunted.

"Hahg... huh? UGH!" He said in frustration, "Er... damn thing! How does it work?! Show me how it works!" "Yeah right..." Emily said. "Frank Jr, why would we be on the opposite sides?" victor said, "Join me and together we will rule! Rule... and you can have this all to yourself, forever. I can offer you all! Just get me safely out of here, you can rule with this once again!"

"You can take that offer... And shove it up your ass!" Frank Jr exclaimed. "You underestimated the character of the fighters of Zaron!" Emily said, "What binds us is more that that relic." "And you failed to recognize the character of our alliance." cINDY added. "And that friendship is more important to any of us - than even the Stick of Truth." axel finished.

"Fine then..." The Big Bad Government Guy said, "I don't need you, I have another child under my wing to rule with." A boy that was the same age as Frank Jr and the others suddenly appears.

He wore a dark red hoodie jacket, dark blue jeans and black shoes. There was also a brown cloak that covered his back.

"Who's that?" Emily asked. "Yeah," Kyle said, "He's looks just like Frank Jr." "Elric?" Camellia said. "Long time no see, Brother!" Elric said, "I see that you remembered me." "Alright, what is going on?" Cindy asked. "Yeah!" Cody said, "I'm confused as well! How come Frank Jr knows this boy." "This boy is Elric Hanks," Victor said, "He's my adopted grandson. Just like Frank Jr, his parents were also killed in a typhoon and was sent to adoption agency before one of our agents adopted him. It was easy, since that agent was my son, it wasn't long before he became my grandson. During those four years under my 'supervision', I've noticed that he can quickly learn different moves and use different and effective strategies in battle. I've done some research and found out that he is also a direct member of the Ryu Mallque Bloodline and the destined 'Dragonborn'." "I thought Frank Jr was?" Rosie asked.

"Both of them are..." said a man. He appears from the shadows. He had grey hair and a beard, dark brown eyes and he wore a professional suit with a purple and white plaid tie. "Morgan Freeman?" Cindy said in recognition at the man. "You see the Ryu Mallque family bloodline goes back to when humans and elves lived together in the forests of Hollow Falls," Freeman explained, "During that same time an elven queen fell in love with the orc known as Edward - the first one to possess the Stick of Truth. They loved in secret and had a child, a beautiful little girl, a girl who watched as everyone she loved was killed in cold blood. And during that time she waited... and plotted... all this time. To take the Stick from you. For Princess Gwen is true heir to the Stick of Truth." "Princess Gwen, you sold us out?!" Cindy cried in disbelief. "How could you?!" Cody added. "However, she gave up on that relic once she met one of the twins of the Mallque family that was destined to be the Dragonborn." Freeman continued, "Her kind, gentle and caring personality was more than enough to melt away all the revenge and hatred for the humans and elves. And overtime she gave up the Stick of Truth, her inherited relic for the older twin's friendship. But his twin brother, who was being manipulated by one man's greed for power, decided use the Stick of Truth instead. To rule over the land under that man's tranny. Don't you see every thousand years, a pair of twins usually two boys are both destined to be the Dragonborn. One will be destined to be under evil's control to rule or destroy the world, and the other will be destined to stop it. Now history's has been repeated and the Mallque twins must fight again for power and balance for the world."

"But know its Axel Turn For His origin?" as Axel Gasp in shock, "Víctor and Hellen were the most intelligent couple of college (Harvard) and they wanted to discover the biggest mysteries of the Universe. They were once exploring a forest until they were attacked by a Bear. Luckily, Nathan appeared and killed the Bear. He joined them and became best friends. But, Hellen fell in love with Nathan and dumped Víctor. Furious, Víctor wanted to create his own organization of super humans. He created the 'Baby Factory', where HE kidnapped highly intelligent women and inject his s*** to make them pregnant. Hellen was captured and inseminated (conceiving Axel), but she was a skilled Fighter, she released the womb and she burned Down the factory with Víctor inside (he survived). She told this to Nathan, but Nathan accepted it to raise the baby as it was his. This connects to Axel's past. 

Everyone was shocked at Freeman's explanation. "What the fuck Victor my father." Axel said as he review his life and the choice he made, the realized that he and victor are the same as he stand still not moving.

"Just one thing, Morgan Freeman -how come every time something convoluted needs explaining you show up?" Cindy asked. "Because everytime I show up and explain something, I earn a feckle." Freeman replied. Another freckle appears under his right eye.

"Haha!" Elric said, "I have the Stick, now I shall rule under my grandpa's rule to bring peace to our country. Too bad, you won't be joining us, Frank Jr." He then dashes away.

"Hey come back here, you asshole!" Rollo demanded.

Lights from the helicopters flashed onto a rounded wooden stage with torches at the edges. "Give us, the Stick, Elric!" Frank Jr demanded, "Don't you get it, you're being used!" "Guys look our town!" Rosie cried. Behind Elric and Victor, Quahog was in flames. "Our town!" Butters cried. "It's in flames?!" Stan said. "You bastards, what happened!" Cindy demanded.

"Guys!" Roberta cried, "the government officials set off bombs in the desolate areas of Quahog. They really want to destroy our town to get rid of the evidence of an alien crash!" "Don't you see what you are doing Elric?" Frank Jr said, "Are you really going to destroy this town? Are you willing to take thousands of innocent civilians to get rid of this alien crash site?!" "Sacrifices have to be made to save others, dear brother," Elric said, "And now that I have the Stick, I say that this destruction of this town is granted! Prepare for battle! Dear Sister! I'm afraid this will be your last." "Yes, go Elric!" Victor said, "Take him and his pesky friends down!"

Frank Jr and Cody (the partner he had chosen) were ready to fight Elric, the 'other' Dragonborn."Dragon Slash!" Frank Jr said as he deals heavy damage to him. "Argh!" Elric cried, "I should have known that my brother will be as strong as me." "Try this! Flame Breath!" Elric cried. Frank Jr and Cody were burned. "Oh god that's hot as hell!" Cody cried. He and Camellia drank some cure potions to cure the status infliction. "Mag Missile!" Cody cried as he throws a white capsule at Elric. "Ground Stomp!" Camellia cried. "Argh!" Elric cried. "Finishing blow!" Frank Jr said, "DRAGON SLASH!" "No, impossible..." Elric said as he faints.

"It's all over, Elric!" Cody said, " Frank Jr is too powerful for you." Elric gets back up, "This isn't over!" He takes out a small tube of the alien goo. "What's he doing?" Stan asked. Elric removes the cap of the tube. "No, don't drink that!" Cody cried. Elric tucks the Stick of Truth into his jacket and drinks the tube. He turns into a Nazi Zombie to everyone's horror. "AAAAGH! Nazi Zombie Dragonborn!" Cody cried. "Fuck!" Cindy added.

"Come on Butters!" Frank Jr said, "We have to fight Elric again..." "What!" Butters said, "But he's more powerful now that he's a Nazi Zombie." "Don't worry..." Frank Jr assured, "With the help of all of our buddies we'll take him down!" "Alright... For faith of everyone!" Butters cried as he raises his hammer.

"This is it!" Stewie said, "The final battle! Your buddies stand with you! I will stand over here..." "Stewiwe you lazy ass!" Cindy cried from the sidelines.

Frank Jr and his partner Butters were now ready. "Death comes for you, Dragonborn twin!" The Big Bad Government Guy said, "You'd better pray for a miracle." "Oh a miracle will be coming alright!" Frank Jr argued. "Dragon Slash!" he slashes Nazi Zombie Elric. Elric then calls Nazi Zombie Death. "Oh hamburgers!" Butters cried. He transforms into Professor Chaos. "Foolish Elric!" He cried, "Do you not know that Death is the servant of Chaos?" He then blasts him away with his Chaos Blast. However, the ending result was Butters using up all of his energy. "Let's do it!" Kyle said as he takes Butters's place. "All that chaos energy's making me a little woozy." Butters noted as he was unable to continue. "You've fought well Paladin." Roberta said, "Let the others help him with the fight."

"Dragon Slash!" Frank Jr cried as he takes a decent amount of damage. "Rain of Arrows!" Cindy cried as she commands her army to fire arrows at Elric. Elric then takes a flask of alien goo. "Yes! Drink your goo, Elric!" Victor said, "You'll be invincible!" "Oh no you don't!" Cindy cried. He brings out Jessica and kicks her as hard as he can. Elric drops the goo and the flask breaks. Jessica cries in pain after the kick. "A lucky shot, but no matter," Victor said, "My grandson still has lots of tricks up his sleeves."

Princess Gwen takes Cindy's place. Cindy limped on one leg, "Ow, I hurt my leg. You better go on without me." "Let me see it, my lady." Roberta said as she examines the injured leg. "Boot to the Head!" Camellia said as he kicks Elric in the balls, "Lucky for me, I upgraded one of my abilities for this fight!" "Use your Flame Breath, Elric!" Victor commanded. Princess Gwen uses her Rainbow Power to counter attack. The power was greater than the Flame Breath. It did massive damage to Elric and disables his Fire Breath move. Princess Gwen was unable to battle, then switches places with Zack.

"How's everyone doing, good?" Zack asked. "You did well Princess," Roberta said, "But I think you over did it." Princess Gwen said, "At least... I gave it my all". "Cross Bow!" Frank Jr cried. "ㇸ6I had a nice lance that she sa - sa - sat upon!" Zack sang, "ㇸ6The maiden from Stonebury who was also your mom! Wow, what a terrific audience!" This increases Zack and Frank Jr 's abilities, but decreases Elric's. "Give these vermin a taste of their own medicine, Elric!" victor ordered. Elric sends out a lot of rats. Zack uses his lute to stop them from attacking. "No! What are you doing with his rats!" Victor said, "Damn you!" Zack hops away with the rats.

Emily takes Zack place. "I am Emily Griffin, brother of wolves and badgers." He stated. "Hoo," Emily said, "I better c-catch my breath." "Just take deep and slow breathes." Roberta instructed. Frank Jr eats some cupcakes to restore his PP. "Boot to the Head!" Frank Jr cried as he hits Elric in the nuts again. "You're going down!" Emily cried, "Way of the Sword!" she did massive amounts of damage to Elric. "Use your Dragon Claw!" Victor ordered. Elric's claws glowed and charges at Frank Jr, but she blocks his attack. "Use your Nazi Dark Horse, Elric!" Victor said. A horse with black hair and black main appeared with the signature red bandana on it's front left leg. Emily decapitates the horse with one clean cut of his sword. "Shit, stupid fucking horse!" Victor cursed. Emily follows Sparky after she drags the horse's head away. Rosie takes Emily's place. "You'll never nuke our town!" Rosie said, "Your reign ends, here and now!"

"My sword hand's got a cramp," Emily said, "Need a minute." "Let me check your hand..." Roberta said as she begins to caress Emily's wound. "Assault and Battery!" Frank Jr cried as he uses a bat and a base ball to deal damage. "Use your Aeiral Attack and attack from the Sky!" Victor ordered. Elric removes his cape to reveal a jet pack with dark green dragon wings attached. "Oh no, you don't!" Rosie said, "Elemental Seal!" The charms on her necklace began to glow. A seal of the four elements bounds Elric to the ground and the seal does massive damage and lots of status conditions. Rosie gasps and switches places with Maddie.

"I hope my assistance in the final battle will lessen my clone punishment..." Maddie said. "Agh...All that power to make the seal almost drained all of my energy..." Rosie said. Frank Jr uses Ground Stomp again. "Use your Dragon Claws to break free!" Victor ordered. Elric began to claw at the seal, Rosie left behind. "Aha, I see that seal is about to loosen its grip!" Victor said. "Not for long!" Maddie said. she takes out her Sapphire Dagger and stabs Elric in the back and disables the jet pack. "No, how could this be?!" Victor cried. "Aragh!" Maddie said as she staggers away with her blistered hand.

Cody switches places with Maddie. "Alright, tine to kick some Nazi Zombie's Dragonborn ass!" "I think I gripped on that dagger too hard..." The thief said. Frank Jr ate some more cupcakes to restore more PP for his moves. "Assault and Battery!" Frank Jr cried. "Sling of David!" Cody cried. Their attack dealt massive damage. Elric breaks free from his seal. "Use your Symbol Toss, Elric!" Victor ordered. Elric created a big black swirling cross symbol. "Not so fast!" Cody cried. He creates a big yellow six pointed star with his magic. The star deflects the black cross and hits Elric. "I need a break that took so much energy..." Cody said as he goes to join the others.

"Shit, I guess I'm the only hope!" Stewie said, "Alright, it's you and me, Frank Jr. For the fate of humanity." "Kick his ass, guys!" Cody cried. "You want to throw down, dawg?" Stewie asked, "I'll throw down!" "Ground Stomp!" Frank Jr cried. Stewie begins his attack, "Black! Shut up! Spastic colon! Foreskin! Sandy Vagina! Veiny boner! Piece of Crap! Asshole! Christian! Ginger! Shriveled sack! Curse attack!" He shots out multiple shots of blue lighting and each one deals massive damage.

"He can't die!" Emily cried, "We can't beat him!" "Dude, we're fucked!" Cindy said, "There's no way!" "There is one way." Stewie said, "We have to break the Gentleman's Code." "What?!" Cindy cried. "You don't possible mean..." Maddie added. "What other choice do we have?!" Stewie said, "King Frank Jr! You remembered long ago that you promised to never fart on anyone's balls. I am now asking you -to break that oath." "What!" Frank Jr cried. "He's right," Stan said, "it's our only chance." "Fart on Elric's balls, King Frank Jr. Do it!" Stewie said.

"Here goes!" Frank Jr said. Stewie grabs Elric from the back and raises him high in the air. "Now, King Frank Jr!" Stewie cried, "Fart on Elric's balls!" "What about the Gentleman's Oath?!" Victor asked in slight concern. "Sorry but we're breaking it!" Maddie cried, "If we want to save this town we have to break it!" Frank Jr eats a Mana Potion (which was a chicken fajita) and gets ready to attack. "Here goes!" Frank Jr said, "Dragon-SHOUT!"

A bright white light begins to shine from Elric. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Elric cried. The light grows and begins to engulf the entire town.

Everyone who was infected with the green goo that contains the Nazi Virus was cured.

"Wha... we're back to normal..."

"We-we're cured!"

"We're all better now, daddy!" A boy said. "That's right, son," his father replied, "The Dragonborn must've farted on his brother's balls."

Something in him snapped and Axel rushed forward with a furious cry. He had to disrupt Victor's concentration, had to stop him from try hurting Frank Jr by sneak attack.

Their lightsabers clashed, both pressing at the other with unrelenting force. Fury and fear was fueling Axel's strength as he continued to attack but Victor's hold stayed strong.

The young man shouted out another war cry, using a powerful force push to disrupt his

"Yes, Axel", Victor practically purred, regarding his son with a predatory look. "You have become powerful. You are ready."

"Your madness will end here, Victor! I won't allow you to hurt anyone else anymore."

"We will see about that", he answered.

Fast as lighting his saber came down, a bright red arc that threatened to take off Axel head. Axel barely had time to raise his own blade but had to jump back anyway at the unexpected strength behind the blow. Victor felt his hesitance, his fear and conflict and it made him angry.

"You are so full of dark feelings!" he called out, "but you don't use them! The darkness will come to you either way; you have to accept it in order to stay true to yourself."

Axel attacked again but Victor blocked his strike with barely any effort. A powerful kick sent him tumbling to the ground but the Jedi was back on his feet in a moment.

"You will never defeat me if you don't reach for this power." he lectured.

"The dark side is the fast and easy way to power", Axel muttered. "But it's all an illusion!"

"Maybe so", Victor admitted. "Maybe you could become just as powerful or even more so then me if you trained a couple of more decades. But think about it, Axel. Do you have that time?"

Victor reached for gem, calling it to him and used the pressure to bring his baster son to his knees.

Axel cried out in pain as he was forced to bow. His fear and desperation was surrounding him like a thick mist. For a couple of seconds he trembled, just kneeling there. And then... then he reached out.

Victor could feel it like a tug at his heart. The darkness surrounding him vibrated as it was suddenly pulled into a different direction. Axel took a deep breath and he calmed down, his desperation and anger flowing into the dark side, feeding it, but not his fear. It remained with him doubling in intensity as the dark side began to cling to him.

When Axel stood again his eyes were a piercing yellow.

"Yes", Victor whispered, "just like that. Come at me!"

And he came. His strikes were three times as powerful as before and he did not tire at all, he held against it as Victor tried to push him away. He was still afraid, outright terrified, for some reason refusing to let go of that feeling. Victor did not understand it. He did not remember ever being that afraid of death.

Victor winced, his arms trembling as he blocked a particular strong blow. The blade didn't touch him but still there was suddenly a dark patch growing on his robes. Axel moved back for a moment, irritated. Then his eyes lit up in realization. Victor was panting heavily even though the duel hadn't lasted that long. It was obvious now that he was injured.

Anger was added to the mix of emotions swirling inside of Axel as he was reminded of the fight his bastard father had received that wound in most likely. Because of him his family was dead for revenge.

The young man attacked with new fervor, intend on not letting their sacrifice be in vain, of using the advantage they had given him. This time it was Victor who was being pushed back, who had trouble breathing as his sons presence grew stronger and stronger. He engaged him with his lightsaber again but he was slowly losing the upper hand. There was no furniture in the room to use, not even a window to shatter, nothing he could use to flaunt his superior presence in the force. The environment he had chosen proved to be a serious disadvantage to Victor.

Suddenly a powerful strike of Axel knocked Victor back and his lightsaber flew away, out of reach. He cried out in pain as he hit the ground, his wound opening again and seeping blood through his clothing. He was forced to remain on the ground looking up at his younger self.

"You have become so strong", he said bitter but still with a definite hint of pride that made Axel gag.

"You are a sick ass fuck, Victor! Your madness isn't leading anywhere!"

"Oh, but it does." He laughed quietly. "It leads straight to you."

"I will never become like you!"  
"Wrong again, my son. You and me, we are already the same."

"No!", Axel cried out and jumped forward. The blade of his blue lightsaber stopped just an inch from Vader throat.

The Sith Lord looked up at him calmly. The moment stretched.

"What are you waiting for?" He tilted his head curiously at the fear he still felt rolling off him. "The town has fallen. The clones are mine to command. The heroes are leaderless and in hiding. You have no army. You can't just _arrest_ or _exile_ me _. I am the Emperor._ You have to strike me down. It's your only chance to save your beloved democracy."

The blade trembled, coming dangerously close to his throat.

"Do it. Strike me down, what are you waiting for, coward!?"

Fear and anger and hater and pain were battling within Axel. He knew this was it, the moment of his choice. He was the only one who could make the decision on who he wanted to be. He could spare him, potentially dooming the world to decades of tyranny at his hand... or he could strike down his own father, running the risk of falling to the dark side himself. Nobody could force him to do one thing or the other, nobody could tell him which one was the right choice, and the decision was entirely his. The fate of the galaxy lay in his hands. And it terrified him.

All his fear, anger, and desperation were released in one moment as Anakin raised his lightsaber with a shout and the blue blade whirling around in a wide arc...

Axel was about to shoot him until Eddie said "Wait! Don't kill him. Spare the bad guy. Save a loved one. Be a hero." (kinda like Colussus to Deadpool),

But Axel kills Víctor anyway as rushed down onto the unmoving form of Victor. The Sith gave no cry of pain, no sound of protest. His voice was forever silenced as the blade came down on him.

Axel stood over the lifeless body of his father. His lightsaber had stabbed right through his heart, killing him far quicker then maybe he deserved. His eyes were staring at the ceiling now, empty. Just as empty as Axel felt in that moment with nothing but dark power to fill the hole.

He had to do it, he tried to tell himself, it had been long since overdue. It was the only way...

Axel looked back at the unconscious form of his friends. It was surreal. He was the last man standing in a vast empty space. There was no applause, no army rushing in that he had to fight his way through, nothing.

Aldo want him dead, so he can return as a Cyborg (like Ultron). You see, once Víctor defeated, Cindy uses Víctor's technology to create an A.I. that serves as a Global Security System. But Víctor's brain was saved to the technology and he became Victron. But that a story for another tim.

The sun begins to rise over the town of Quahog. Trucks and worker men had begun repairs on buildings and removing debris from the damaged UFO.

At Lake Quahog, Frank Jr was joined by Stewie Cody, Korra, Rosie, Maddie and Princess Gwen. Princess Gwen was holding the Stick tightly in her hands. "You guys sure about this?" Cody asked. Princess Gwen just stares at the Stick, hoping she was doing the right thing. "There's no other way." Stewie said. "It drove Frank Jr's brother to madness and nearly kill us all." Rosie stated, "Princess Gwen, you know what you have to do."

Princess Gwen nodded bravely and throws her inherited Stick into the middle of the Lake. The Stick sank into the lake below; it glowed sky blue before it was lost forever in the dark depths below. "I'm sorry that you had gotten ridden the Stick of Truth, Princess Gwen, I hope you're not mad." Frank Jr apologizes.

Princess Gwen shook her head. "No I'm not mad..." She muffled under her jacket, "It's true that I lost the relic forever, but it's best that it stays lost so no one will ever abuse its power again." "Wow, Gwen," Maddie said, "That's real thoughtful of you." Princess Gwen muffled a thanks at the Warrior.

Frank Jr starts to walk away. "Hey? Where are you going?" Cody asked. "I'm going to visit someone..." Frank Jr said as she continues to walk away. "I think she's going to visit her brother..." Cody said as he gives him a sympatric look. "Yeah, both him and Elric were twins from a foreign country." Maddie said, "Even though they were reunited hours before I think Frank Jr secretly wished that he could be with him a little longer to repair and strengthen the twin bond that had long been shared for the first four years of their lives before that faithful day when Victor took their parents away." "You think he will be okay?" Cody asked. "Only time will tell, Cody," Stewie said, "Only time will tell."

Frank Jr was putting a bouquet of flowers (made out of roses and daisies) on a grave of her older twin brother. Even though his real body was not buried there, the agency decided to put in there in his memory.

Frank Jr sighs as he begins to talk to the grave. "Well Elric, it has been at least four years since we last met... Just like you I have found a loving family. Even though they're not the best parents, I still love them." he pauses and sighs again as he sits on the grave. "I guess you want to hear my story. During the four years we have been separated that time, I discovered my gift, that gift was to easily make friends on any social website. However, I guess that unintentionally got the attention of the American government, and that they want me to join them even though I wasn't born on their soil. But my parents found out about the agency's plan to recruit me by force. That night before i moved to Quahog, they made a desperate move but I stopped them. In the end, I had suffered an injury to the back of my head and temporarily lost almost all of my past memories. After the boss of the agency told me my true last name, I suddenly remember everything. Anyway Elric, can you forgive me?"

An answer couldn't be heard from the grave. "[sigh] Oh what am I kidding, the dead don't speak..." Frank Jr said.

"Frank Jr!" Butters cried. Frank Jr looked up and saw Butters, Cody, Maddie, Rosie, Korra, Christy and even Andy. "Hey guys..." Frank Jr said. "What's wrong..." Butters asked, "Oh Elric... So you're visiting his grave?" "Frank Jr, we're so sorry about your brother..." Andy apologized. "You don't have too..." Frank Jr said, "It was for the best... If I didn't fart on Elric's balls then Quahog would no longer be here." "Yeah, but he was your brother..." Cody said, "It doesn't feel right that you two have to fight each other." "Ya sure you're gonna be okay?" Rosie asked. "I'll be fine guys..." Frank Jr said as she gets up and brushes the dirt off her shorts, "Even though Elric is not with me anymore, up there somewhere in the sky, he's happy that I'm in good hands."

"Come on..." Butters said as he puts his arm around her shoulder, "Why don't we go home? My parents are treating us iHop for breakfast." "Yayyyy!" Gwen cried in excitement. "Mmmmmm... Waffles... I heard iHop's are the best!" Cody said. "I know, I went there once and they tasted so good!" Maddie replied. As they walk away from the grave, Elric's spirit can be seen near the grave. He gives a small smile as he waves goodbye to his brother and new friends before spreading his wings and flying towards heaven.

The next day, the entire group was in the Griffin house, talking about the recent events.

"I can't believe that Miriam is gone forever," said Aoi. "I thought that she'll come to haunt us forever."

"Yeah, like LeChuck, or Ganon, or the Trix, or Team Rocket," said Frank Jr. "But those villains are permanently defeated at some time or another."

"You know, it was a pity that the spellbook was destroyed," Matt sighed. "I loved being a wizard."

Suddenly, Daphne appeared in front of him.

"You can still be a wizard, Matt. If you want," Daphne said.

"Really? How?" Matt asked, curious.

Daphne gave him what it looked to be another spellbook, but when Matt opened it, there was nothing written on it.

"What is this?"

"A spellbook."

"But...it's completely blank!"

"I know. You must fill those blank spaces with the spells you learn over your life," Daphne said. "Matt, you've been using the spellbook of an evil witch for far too long. It's about time for you to have your own."

"hey, what about us? We're witches too!" Rosie complained.

"Haha, don't worry, I didn't forget about you," Daphen said as she gave blank spellbooks to Rosie, Frank Jr and Frank Sr.

"So, what now?" Meg asked.

"Maybe we could see what's on TV," Eddie suggested as he turned the TV on.

" _And now we return with Jersey Shore, Take Two!_ " the TV announcer said.

"Dad, please, turn that shit off," Frank Jr said in disgust.

 **The End**


	9. Chapter 55:The Griffin Mallque sleepover

**Chapter 55: the Griffin Mallque super slumber party**

It was a bright day in quahog, its starts with Eddie and Meg going grocery shopping.

They talk about Gwen's first sleep over during their shopping.

"Couldn't you believe it? Our little Gwen gets to have her very own sleep over at our house!" said Meg as pick some food with Eddie.

"Indeed, we better be sure this one wouldn't be forgettable." Said Eddie as he pick some sleep over goodies for the guest.

"And she even invited most of her friends over." Said Meg as she flash back

 **CUTAWAY**

Gwen was at preschool giving out invitations.

"Hey, would you like to spend a sleep over at my house?" Said Gwen so excited.

"A sleepover? Sure!" Said Rosie with a smile.

Gwen hands out one to Rosie and walks off to the next baby.

"Excuse me, would you like to come to my sleepover?" said Gwen.

"Can't, I have a score to settle with at Toronto tomorrow. Better luck next time..." Penelope said

Gwen moves on

"Would you like to spend the night at my house?" Gwen asked.

"Cookie?" Janet said

"Sorry... I don't have any cookies with me." Gwen said in response.

"Cookie..." Janet said she was disappointed.

Janet walks off cross leaving Gwen confused until she moves on to the next kid.

"Hello, I was wondering if you would like to have a sleep over at my place?" Gwen said to her uncle.

"Gwen, you have forgotten that I live with you..." stewie said explain to her niece.

"Oh, I forgot..." Gwen said.

Gwen moves on

"Hi, would you like to come to my sleepover at my house?" Gwen asked her friend

"A sleepover? At your house? Where Stewie lives?" Sophie asked so excitedly.

Sophie looks at Stewie, sighs softly in love and starts to have a heavy nosebleed until she fainted, after a few seconds of silence, Sophie farted.

As Christy appears off-screen said, "Did I hear someone having a slumber party?"

 **CUTAWAY ENDS**

Eddie and Meg came to get their groceries check out, they carried out a 10 pack of Pawtucket Patriot (For Peter), Chedder, salami, apples, milk, eggs, Cookie ingredients (for Amy), potato chips and some fruit punch and cheese puffs.

"From the looks on what you're buying, are you having a party or something?" Checkout Clerk said to the couple.

"Most of it is sort of, well it's our daughter's first sleepover." Eddie explain to the clerk.

"Although the beers for my dad, he wouldn't stop complaining if he doesn't get any..." Meg sigh as her cutaway about her father.

 **CUTAWAY**

Peter was acting like a baby throwing a tantrum.

"I WANT MY BEER! I WANT MY BEER NOW!" Peter screamed for his beer.

"Peter, I already told you, you can't have any tonight, we've got guest coming over." Lois said to peter as she was trying to calm him down.

"I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT MY BEER!" Peter exclaim as his tantrum gotten worse.

"And you thought I would be one who's the baby." Stewie explain to the viewers.

"Who are to talking to Stewie?" Frank Jr asked to Stewie with a clueless look.

 **CUTAWAY ENDS**

We cut to Preschool where Meg and Eddie came to pick up Gwen, Frank Jr, Stewie, Andy, Christy, Maddie, Rosie and Jaina. Gwen's friends are all packed for the night, they've got everything they needed packed, diapers, toothbrushes, clothes and even their sleeping bags.

"Hi!" Gwen shouted!

"Hey, Gwen, are you and your friends ready for your first sleepover?" Meg asked her daughter for how much fun they going to have.

"You bet we are." Maddie said as she was jumping for excitement

"Mostly... as if I care..." said Stewie in a dull voice.

Then Frank Jr slap Stewie in the face like a bitch for being a smartass

Scene then cuts to everyone in the car, Eddie was driving, Meg's in shotgun while all the kids were in the back.

"And I still don't care..." Stewie said.

Stewie then noticed that Eddie made a different turn.

"What? This isn't the way back home." Stewie said asking his sister and his husband.

"We're spending the night at the Walkers. Remember?" Meg said to Stewie.

"Oh yeah..." Meg explaining to Stewie.

After a few seconds of silence.

"You kids want to listen to The Turtlenecks?" Meg said to the kids.

"Aw crap, not that those guys again..." Frank Jr said in groan.

"Why? What's wrong with The Turtlenecks?" Jaina asked the Saiyan baby.

"What's wrong with The Turtleneck?! Haven't you heard their songs?" Stewie said to Jaina.

"Why yes." Jaina said

"So did I." Rosie said.

"I once inserted a cookie in the CD drive!" Christy said something random

"Okay, that last one was irrelevant... But this that their songs never focused on baby issues. That's when Brian and I became 'Red Shirt, Blue Shirt'!" Stewie said.

"Wait, your 'Red Shirt, Blue Shirt'?" Gwen said with a surprise look.

"Of course I was. Until me and Brian turned down and let Olivia take over. Yeah... That what happened..." Stewie said.

"We're here!" Eddie shouted to the kids.

Everyone came in.

"So this where your grandparents live... I thought I would've seen cheaper like those small condos in Santa Monica..." Jaina ask in ahh.

"It's nice for our parents let us watch over the place while their spending the holiday this week on a Cruise Ship." Eddie said to Jaina.

 **CUTAWAY**

Frank and Helen were celebrating while doing the conga with other people

"YEAH! This is the life!" Frank said while conga.

"I never felt so alive at this time of week!" Helen said as well doing the conga.

 **CUTAWAY ENDS**

"Finally, for our daughter's first slumber party, we should start by having some-" Meg said before She was interrupted by her cell phone.

"Hang on a sec. Hello?" Meg said.

"Hey Meg, it's your mom." Lois said.

"Oh hi mom, what's up?" Meg said.

"Listen, your Grandfather has is having another one of his crappy yacht parties." Lois said.

"Again?" Meg said as she groan

"And he's forcing all of us Griffins to come!" Lois said.

"When is it?" Meg asked.

"Tonight!" Lois explained to her daughter.

"Tonight?!" Meg recited

"Yes tonight!" Lois said.

"But Gwen's having her first sleepover." Meg said.

But Lois reply, "I know that, but your grandfather doesn't care! He needs you and Stewie to be there immediately! And you know that he'll toss anyone who doesn't show up at his party in time to his wine cellar and force them to watch 'Gigli' for 6 hours!"

 **CUTAWAY**

Chris is in the wine cellar with Amy and 2 guest who didn't show up a party time, they were crying because of how much torture they have to take, Chris turns to the viewers

"It's true! You don't how angry my Grandfather gets!" Chris said.

 **CUTAWAY ENDS**

"Fine... I guess I have no other choice... I'll see you there..." Meg said as she hang up the phone.

"You guys, my Grandfather needs me and Stewie tonight." Meg explain to the babies.

"Why?" Gwen asked her mother.

"I had to go to one of his terrible yacht parties." Meg answer her daughter.

"Not again... Sorry guys, guess I have other plans now that I'll miss out on pillow fights, baking cookie or makeover." Stewie said to the rest of the babies.

"You have one weird mind..." Maddie said to Stewie.

"Well you don't know how weird it is." Frank Jr reply her response.

"Looks like it's just you watching the kids, sorry this had to happen." Meg said

"I understand your situation Meg, if it was S.W.O.R.D. Then we would summon Persephone, John and Tyler, or Emily..." Eddie response to his wife.

"Well, see you around guys. And Gwen, I hope you'll enjoy your first sleepover with your friends." Meg said to her daughter and the babies.

Meg then left with Stewie in her arms. As they the babies started to wonder what are they going to do?

"So, what should we do for our first activity tonight?" Gwen said

all the kids were pondering.

"I don't know..." Maddie said.

"Me neither... there's so much we could do..." Jaina said.

"I think I know how you kids should decide." Eddie said

Eddie left the room and came back with a hat filled with small paper.

"Uncle Eddie, Why is there paper inside the hat?" Andy asked his uncle.

"Back when your mom had your first sleepover when she was four and I was six, I came up with something I would like to call, 'the hat of choices'." Eddie said.

"The hat of choices?" Rosie asked.

"'The hat of choices' is a hat filled with small pieces of paper with each idea written on it. You get to pick of them randomly and the activity will be chosen. Since Gwen's the host, she'll pick first." Eddie reply.

Gwen shuffles out a piece of paper that says 'Video Games'

"Video games? Now that's one of my favorite choices. Which one would you play?" Eddie asked her.

The kids looked though.

"What's this game about?" Jaina asked Eddie.

Jaina carries out a game 'Five Nights at Freddy's' which made Eddie came to her alerted.

"Not the best choice of games. It's way too scary for little kids..." Eddie reply.

"Well you're no fun..." Jaina reply with a pout.

"How 'bout this one?" Maddie asked Eddie.

Maddie carried out one of the latest 'Mario Kart' games.

"Now that's a better choice..." Eddie said with a smile.

They took turns racing. Gwen went too played as Daisy against Maddie as Yoshi and Gwen won ahead, Andy played as Toad against Rosie as Peach and Andy won ahead and finally, Jaina played as Wendy against Christy as Bowser Jr. and Jaina won ahead because Christy was driving aimlessly off course not understanding the concept of racing.

"Now that we've played some racing games, Jaina? Why don't you go pick for our next activity?" Eddie asked Jaina.

Meanwhile, Frank Jr and Rosie were practicing spells. But Frank Jr was bored so he ask Rosie if she can make Eddie into a fun person so they can play the rated R Games.

"Okay, just stay still and don't move at all" Rosie said as she performed the spell.

"Catch it!" Sophie said as she threw the ball to Frank Jr.

But then Rosie Despite not finishing the spell, a red ray hit on Eddie.

"AH-AHHHH-AH!" Eddie screamed in a slapstick way.

* **POOOF**!*

The Babies were coughing due the smoke as Sophie was crying for causing this.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" Sophie cried.

"Are you okay, Eddie?" Frank Jr asked.

When the smoke disappeared, Eddie looked completely different: his chin is now small, he had long, puffy hair, eyelashes, pink lips and BREASTS! That's right, Eddie has turned on into a woman, again.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." Eddie said as he realized his voice sounded feminine (it's now voiced by Kaitlin Olson) "Wait, what the hell happened to my voice?! I sound like my sister!"

"So, with Eddie being six years old again, what other stuff shall we do?" Rosie said.

"Maybe we could do some stuff we've been asked not to..." Maddie reply.

"Like what?" Rosie asked.

"Like maybe we could find out what beer taste like." Jaina said.

"Or eat a whole cake." Christy asked something random.

Christy then start to chow down on the cake.

"I don't think this would be a good idea..." Gwen said in nerves tone.

"Oh come one Gwen, you're not a chicken are you?" Jaina said in annoyed.

"Well...no... But it's just that-" Gwen said.

"Hey, what about that Five Nights at Freddy's game Eddie took away before he was a child again?" Maddie said.

"Oh yeah..." Jaina said.

"What is 'Five Nights at Freddy's?" Eddie reply in a female voice.

"Let's find out." Rosie said.

"This is not going to turn out well..." Gwen said in a nerves tone.

"You're telling me..." Andy said in equal tone.

 **One gameplay and a jumps care later...**

Eddie, Maddie, Jaina and Rosie where huddling each other in fear as the three little girls had been scares s***less in their diapers.

"Now I know why he took it away..." Maddie said in scared tone.

"I think I need a new diaper..." Rosie said as she check her diaper.

At the kitchen, while Christy was sitting on the kitchen counter after she at the whole cake. Andy was looking at Gwen pacing in panic.

"What are we going to do? How will we explain this to our parents? What will they say to us?" Gwen said in panic.

"Oh... god... Why did my instincts make me eat the whole thing...?" Christy said as he was hungry.

Then Christy then made an explosive diarrhea in her diaper.

"We got to think of something... but what?" Gwen asked them.

"You better not ruining the sleepover like you did with the Trix commercial" Maddie warned to Gwen.  
 **  
Flashback**

"Silly Rabbit, Trix is just for kids!" Maddie mocked.

"WHY MY LIFE IS MISERABLE!" the Trix Rabbit cried.

"You can have mine" Gwen said, offering her bowl of Trix.

"REALLY?!" the Trix Rabbit asked, really happy "THANK YOU, LITTLE ANGEL!"

"What are you doing?! Didn't you listen to the director's warnings?!" Maddie asked.

"What warnings?" Gwen asked.

As soon the Trix Rabbit took the first bite, he transformed himself into a monstrous Rabbit and went to a rampage!

Then they heard a shout,

"Warrior kick."

As Frank Jr appeared out of nowhere as his kick destroyed the rabbit.

"Silly Rabbit, Trix is just for kids!" Frank Jr mocked.

 **Flashback's end**

They decided to have another joyride (taking advantage of Eddie's driving skills) to go to the mall (which it's closed, but Rosie uses her magic to get inside).

"Finally, were here. Watch this guys, 'Tele Malley'!" Rosie said with excitement

everyone then teleported into the mall.

"Wow, that just kicks a**! Where did you even learn that charm?" Jaina said.

"I learned from my mom, she sometimes does it when she sleepwalks." Rosie said.

 **FLASHBACK**

you'll see Rosie's mom sleepwalked into her kitchen carrying out a carton of Vanilla Ice Cream.

"Telli-...Tello-... 'Tele Slumborius..." Rosie's Mother said in sleepwalking tone.

Rosie's mother was then teleported to the bedroom. But she teleported herself to the Griffins main bedroom by mistake. Peter and Lois woke and noticed her.

"Aw great... She teleported to our room by mistake again..." Lois said in groan.

 **FLASHBACK ends**

 **Now back to the kids.**

After a few hours of fun, they found out some burglars stealing stuff and they take them down!

"Oh no, burglars." Gwen said in a panic attack

"Please don't let them hurt me..." Andy said.

"What should we do?" Jaina asked.

"Leave that to me." Rosie reply.

Rosie and Eddie got out of their hiding spots.

"Hey knuckleheads!" Rosie shouted.

The burglars got their attention to Rosie.

"What the hell are you doing with are stuff? You know they don't belong to you." Rosie said to the burglars.

One of the burglars took his pistol and aims it at Rosie. He opens fire at her, but Rosie reflect them by using her shield magic.

"What the heck?" Burglar 1 said.

"How is this possible?" Burglar 2

"She must be a witch or something..." Burglar 3 said in fear.

"Let's get out of here!" Burglar 2 shouted.

They we're about to run off, but Eddie got into their path and punched two of them in the face and then hit both their heads like the 3 stooges. Rosie then used her magic on the third burglar to grab his leg which makes him trip over. She then used her levitation on the waistband of his pants and carried him up while he's getting a painful wedgie, she then tossed him out of site with a Wilhelm Scream and then he lands at a window of an apartment building. The apartment the burglar landed at belonged to a police officer who is watching 'Cheer' while eating doughnuts.

"A burglar? In my house?! You're coming with me." Police Officer said to the burglar

Everyone went back at the griffin house and clean their mess. They also change Eddie back to normal gender. At the end, The Griffins and Walkers have breakfast until Eddie (with his mind back to normal) showed up and he didn't realized he was wearing his little girl's outfit!

"Morning guys..." Eddie said in a sleepy tone.

Everyone stared at Eddie and then everyone (Except for Gwen) attempted to hold in their laughs but Peter, Chris and Stewie failed and busted out laughing.

"Well good morning to you too, 'Emma'." Stewie said laughing

"What are you talking about?" Eddie asked Stewie.

"Honey, you might want to look down." Meg telling her husband.

"Why would I-" Eddie asked as he looked down.

"AH! What happened to my clothes? I don't remember wearing these!" Eddie shouted as he covered himself.

As Frank Jr turn to the reader with a familiar cartoon voice.

"That's all folks."

 **End of the Chapter**

Well that the chapter also I would like to thank **Family Guy Fan writer 15** for the help on this chapter. I will see you guys next chapter.


	10. Chapter 56: Frank Jr and Stewie

_**Chapter 56:**_ _ **Frank Jr and Stewie: A Multiversal Adventure**_

Christmas and New Years' Day are now behind Quahog, and the Griffin family was now getting adjusted to having a twenty family member. Through a twist of fate, before easter came, Aoi griffin was now back to being flesh and blood. Yet the rest of the Griffin family were blessed with the addition of a new family member. Frank Jr, an orphaned Monkey tail boy, was Aoi's present for the entire family, and he was getting well-adjusted to his new family.

Frank Jr was like a brother to Stewie, and wherever Stewie went, Frank Jr would think about him, especially if he's out grocery shopping with his mom and Stewie would buy Doritos cool ranch for both Frank Jr and himself. Stewie even took Frank Jr to the only pre-school he knew in Quahog, where they'd get together with every talking baby. And because Stewie taught Frank Jr about dating, Frank Jr knew how to attract a woman, whom he'd call them ladies, very well.

Time passed, and eventually, while Stewie would wake up from a nap, Frank Jr asked him, "Yo, Stewie, I thought maybe you'd answer me something, why do you keep a secret laboratory in the bedroom of ours?"

"Well," Stewie answered, "I sometimes uses my inventions for plans of world domination or whatever, but, most of the time, I uses them for the greater good of humanity. Maybe I can use one of my inventions to take you on a little tour."

"That sounds lovely, Stewie," Frank Jr said with a smile.

Both the babies entered Stewie's room while Brian was working on his computer.

"Hey, Brian," Frank Jr said. "Stewie said that he has a Multiverse remote, which he rebuilt with tracking software, and since you traveled to the Multiverse with stewie before, I thought maybe Stewie could give me a tour?"

Brian stopped typing. "Well," he said, thinking long and hard, "okay, Frank Jr. But be sure to come back before the day's over. Your Mom and Dad would be worried if they knew you two were missing."

"Thanks, Brian," Frank Jr said, wagging his tail.

Stewie moved the baseball bat in his toy box, and the laboratory door opened. He picked up the Multiverse remote and gave it to Frank Jr.

"Now remember, Frank Jr," Brain informed, "don't leave the shuffle button on at all times. You won't know where you two will end up when you teleport out of another dimension. As long as the tracker is on, you two will be at the right universe at the right time."

"Thank you, Brain," Frank Jr said, shaking Brain's hand. He turned to Stewie and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Frank Jr answered. "Let's go."

With that, Stewie pushed the button that sent both Babies to another universe.

Their first stop: The universe where Christianity didn't exist.

"Where the heck _are_ we?" asked Frank Jr. "This place looks like it's the future."

"It does, doesn't it?" Stewie replied. "But this is Quahog in the same time. Only, there's one difference: Christianity doesn't exist."

"What?" Frank Jr said, surprised.

"That's what I said, Frank Jr," Stewie answered. "Because Christianity doesn't exist, the dark ages of scientific oppression didn't happen. Thus, humanity is far more advanced than in _our_ universe."

"Huh," Frank Jr said. "Guess that would explain the flying' cars and jetpacks and stuff. Anything else, Stewie?"

"Well," Stewie began, "I brought back a genetically perfect muscular pig, which I won a blue ribbon for at the carnival."

 **Cutaway:** We see said pig with its collar and leash still on. The pig oinked.

Back to the dogs.

"Oh," Stewie said. "It's about 3:30. You should look at the sidewalk. What you're about to see will blow your mind."

Frank Jr looked and gasped in awe at what he saw. This universe's version of Meg, wearing high-heel boots, a miniskirt and a tank top, and with long, wavy hair, apart from the recognizable hat and glasses, was walking on the sidewalk.

"Oh, my God," Frank Jr said. "Aunt Meg?"

"Yep," Stewie answered. "She's a 36-D here, and still considered one of the ugly ones in _this_ universe."

"Well, if that's Meg," Frank Jr began, "what do _I_ look like."

Behind Meg, standing under a lamppost, this universe's version of Frank Jr, who had a muscular body and wore a pair of suede shoes, blue jeans, a black shirt and sunglasses, struck a pose and flashed a grin.

Frank Jr was in awe seeing his universal counterpart. "Wow," Vinny wondered. "I'm a buff the funk out."

The two babies were walking, exploring more of the universe. Suddenly, Frank Jr felt his tummy rumbling.

"Uh, Stewie," Frank Jr began, "are there any bathrooms in this universe?"

"You need to go number one or number two?" Stewie asked.

Frank Jr answered, "Number two."

"One poop removal, please," Stewie requested.

Frank Jr 's eyes widened. "Wow," he said in awe. "Did I just poop?"

"Sure," answered Stewie. "It's all digital."

"Where does it go?" Frank Jr asked.

Stewie answered, "It gets transported to another dimension."

Back in _our_ universe, Lois had just returned home from grocery shopping when she stopped short at the sight of something unpleasant.

"Oh, no," Lois groaned. "Brian!"

Back to the dogs.

"Anyway," Frank Jr began, "what about the artwork that inspired Christianity?"

"Well, Frank Jr," Stewie answered, "we can go to Italy for _that_ answer."

With that, Stewie took Frank Jr to the Lightspeed Railway. Within half a second, the train traveled from Quahog to the Sistine Chapel in Italy. Both babies entered the church to see that the Chapel has photos on the ceiling instead of paintings.

"Oh," Frank Jr said. "Photography, huh?"

"Yeah," Stewie said. "With no Christianity to inspire Michelangelo Buonarroti, they gave the job to John Hinckley."

Frank Jr looked at the ceiling again. "Okay," he said.

Both babies exited the Chapel.

"So, Frank Jr," Stewie began, "what do you think about multiverse theory so far?"

"It's amazing," Frank Jr answered. "I sure want to see what other universes look like."

"Well, then," Stewie began, "let's go. But we'll only get to see a few more today, because I promised Brian we'd come to our universe before the end of the day."

And with that, Stewie pressed the button that sent both dogs to another universe.

The two babies transported atop an ice block.

"Wow," Frank Jr said. "This looks like we're in the Arctic."

"Technically," Stewie began, "we're in an Ice-Age-like universe where mammoths and mastodons still exist alongside human beings. And in this universe, we're both cave people. However, since you're a saiyan in _our_ universe, your counterpart here is a savage saiyan. That just means you're one sixteenth cave man."

The two babies looked at their counterparts exiting a cave while riding a mastodon.

"You know, stewie," the savage Frank Jr said to his cave man companion, "I'm glad that you and I are sharing the same cave now, and that we can be friends."

"Yes," the cave man Stewie agreed. "I told you you'd like it at the Griffins' cave."

"Stewie, Frank Jr," this universe's version of Lois, wearing a fur jacket, dress and boots, began, "be sure you two come back before sunset. We're having buffalo loaf today."

"Okay, GRANDMA," The Savage Frank Jr called.

Our Stewie and Frank Jr saw this with smiles on their faces.

Frank Jr responded, "neeto burrito. I think this is amazing to learn that my counterpart is friends with yours, just like _we_ are."

"Yes," Stewie agreed, "it _is_ amazing."

Stewie pressed the button on the remote, and the babies transported out of this universe.

In what looks like the Griffins' front yard, the two dogs transported into another universe.

"Hey, this looks like _our_ front yard," Frank Jr said, looking around.

"Of course, it does," Stewie agreed. "But according to the remote, we're in the _Life of_ _Frank Jr_ universe."

"What do you mean?" asked Frank Jr.

"You remember the debut episode, "Life of Brian", in the official _Family Guy_ canon?" Stewie asked back.

"Hardly," Frank Jr answered. "Why?"

"In this version of the episode," Stewie began to answer, "after Stewie destroys his time machine, Frank Jr and Brian get run over by a car and they both died. Because of that, Stewie regrets the time machine's destruction and is unable to get the parts to rebuild it. A month passes after their death, and the Griffins decide to replace you two with _Vinne and Hagorormo_ as the new family dog and the new member of the family. It took Stewie some time to bond with THEM and become friends."

"Wow," Vinny said, astonished. "So in this universe, He's my replacement?"

"I guess you _could_ say that," Stewie answered, shrugging.

The two babies looked in through the living room window and saw this universe's version of Vinny, who looked exactly like ours. Hagoromo and Stewie came into the living room.

"Hey there, Vinny," Stewie greeted.

"Hey, guys," Vinny greeted back. "How ya' doin'?"

"Okay," Hagoromo answered. "You want to go on an adventure with us?"

"I guess so," Vinny replied with a shrug. With that, he hopped off the couch and followed Stewie and Hagoromo to his room.

"You know," Stewie began, "I'm sorry you two didn't get to meet Brian and Frank Jr. He'd be glad to have you take his place."

Back to _our_ Stewie and Frank Jr.

"I'd have to agree with this Stewie on that one," Frank Jr said with a smile. "I would be glad."

"Yeah," Stewie agreed. "But I'm sure happy we're friends in _our_ universe, even though we're like brothers."

Frank Jr nodded, then pressed the button on the remote that transported the two babies out of this universe.

The two babies transported to what appears to be their home universe.

"Hey," Frank Jr said, looking around. "This looks like our home."

Frank Jr made his way to the front door.

"Wait, Frank Jr," Stewie reminded. "There's something I need to let you know."

"What?" Frank Jr said, opening the door. When he did, he saw another Brian sitting on the couch. Could the dogs be in another universe?

"Brian?" Frank Jr heard his voice call. "Brian?"

For some strange reason, the second call sounded more depressing.

"Yes, Frank Jr?" this Brian called back. "Yes, Frank Jr?"

Like the other Vinny, the second time sounded more depressing.

"What the heck?" Frank Jr said, quietly. "This ain't our universe."

"I tried to tell you," Stewie replied, walking to the welcome mat.

"Tell me what?" Frank Jr asked.

"You want to play ball outside?" this universe's Frank Jr asked, normally. "Because it ain't fun playin' indoors," this time, depressing.

"Sure thing, Frank Jr," this universe's Brian replied, glad.

At that moment, he lowered the newspaper to show another head right next to his.

"As long as it isn't going to rain outside," the second head said, depressed.

Frank Jr gasped in shock. "What the heck's going' on here?" he asked quietly.

Stewie answered, "This is a universe where everyone is born with two heads: one head is happy while the other's depressed. I've been to this universe before."

"Oh," Frank Jr said, disappointed.

They saw their counterparts when this universe Vinny's came into the living room.

"Hey, Frank Jr," the happy Vinny began, "where's Stewie? You Can't play ball without him."

"He ain't in his room," the sad Vinny added.

"He's playing in the corner with his blocks," the happy Frank Jr answered.

"All by himself," the sad Frank Jr added.

This universe's Stewie was indeed playing with his blocks. The message he put together was "I love you".

"Well, here's a message for myself love," the happy Stewie said.

"Can you make it more exciting than _that?"_ the sad Stewie asked.

"Oh, crap, this is too freaky," Frank Jr said.

"Don't worry, Frank Jr," Steiwe replied. "It will be okay in the next universe, and I'm getting kinda hungry anyway."

"Yeah," Frank Jr agreed, "me, too."

Frank Jr pressed the button that transported them out of this universe.

The two babies magically transported to another universe, and they and everything around them looked colorful and kid-friendly.

"Wow," Frank Jr said, looking around. "Suddenly, I feel warm and fuzzy inside."

"Welcome to the Disney universe, Frank Jr," Stewie replied.

"Disney, huh?" Frank Jr began. "I love Disney. I especially enjoy watching the CGI-animated films they recently release."

"They're okay," Steiwe pretty much agreed. "But I brought us here for some food to eat, and I know a good treat to eat."

"What kind of treat?" asked Frank Jr.

Stewie answered, "Pie. And the Lois of this universe bakes some darn good pies. Come on, Vinny, let's go inside."

"Okay," Frank Jr replied.

The two dogs run into the house, which looks like a cottage. The Lois in this universe was dressed like Snow White, except for her red hair.

"Oh, hey, Stewie and Frank Jr," Lois greeted, noticing them come in. "You're just in time for pie."

"Get ready for a musical number, Frank Jr," Stewie informed. "You'll love it."

"I like musicals," Frank Jr nodded.

This universe's Peter came into the kitchen, lured by the pie's aroma, and began to sing.

 _It's a wonderful day for pie_

 _You can ask all the birds in the sky_

Peter peered through the open window to see Glenda Vajmire as a bird.

 _And they'll tell you real sweet_

 _with a musical tweet_

Glenda Vajmire joined in.

 _It's a wonderful day for pie_

Frank, Eddie, Amy, Chris and Meg, who looks like Ursula the Sea Witch from _The Little Mermaid when she changes into a human_ , joined in while they were swinging.

 _For pie_

Brian joined in behind Stewie.

 _For pie_

Lois picked up Stewie and put him in his high chair while she joined in.

 _For pie_

Joe Swanson, as a coffee pot, joined in.

 _For pie_

Stewie and Frank Jr were enjoying their slices of pie.

"Boy, I gotta tell ya' Stewie," Frank Jr began. "I love this song. I can't wait to hear _more_ songs about pie."

"Well," Stewie started to ask, "why don't _you_ join in the song?"

"Okay, then," Frank Jr agreed. And with that, he joined in the song.

 _It's a wonderful day for pie_

Cleveland Brown Jr, as a skunk, walked into the house and joined in.

 _And it smells a lot better than I_

Frank Jr giggled as Axel Everett, as a mouse peered out of his hole.

 _Everyone in the house_

 _And this_ _Axel Everett_ _Mouse_

Frank Jr pointed at Axel as he sang that line. Outside, Chris was having honey while the Griffin Sisters Quartet and the Vaudeville Quartet bees sang, and Tom Tucker, as a bunny rabbit, popped out of his hole.

 _The bees making honey_

 _This Tom Tucker bunny_

Now everyone was singing.

 _We all sing with glee_

 _'cause we all agree_

 _It's a wonderful, wonderful day_

 _for piiiiiiiiiiiiiie!_

The song was over, and both the babies continued to enjoy their pie slices.

"Boy," Frank Jr said, "that was a great song. I could live in this universe forever."

"It would be nice," Stewie began, "but we can't stay here for long. After pie, we have more universes to go to."

"Oh," Frank Jr realized, "right."

After they finished their pie slices, Stewie and Frank Jr transported to a universe where everything looked like pieces from a construction set, like the ones in Lego, even the living beings.

"Oh, gosh," Frank Jr said, looking around. "Is everything in this universe a construction set piece?"

"Looks like it, Frank Jr," Stewie answered. "We're in the construction set universe. And both of us are like minifigures here."

"But does the remote work in this universe, or is it like the thing has a sticker on the front?" Frank Jr asked.

"The remote still works," answered Stewie.

"Hmmm," Frank Jr wondered. "I think we should build something we can use, even if we're not in this universe."

"I don't know, Frank Jr," Stewie shrugged. "I don't think it can work outside this universe. Maybe if we built something here, we can leave it here."

"Oh, hey," the Stewie of this universe greeted the babies. "Taking a multiverse tour, are you?"

"Yes," Stewie and Frank Jr answered.

"Well, good luck," the minifigure Stewie waved before walking away.

"How does this Stewie know what we're doing'?" asked Frank Jr.

Stewie replied, "I'll tell you sometime."

With that, Frank Jr pressed the button, and both babies transported out of this universe.

Now the two found themselves where everything is white all around them. Maybe they're in the middle of nowhere?

"Huh," Frank Jr wondered. "Looks like we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Not quite, Frank Jr," Stewie disagreed. "The only inhabitant in this universe is a faraway guy that yells compliments."

Frank Jr turned and saw that Stewie was right.

"Hey, I like your clothes!" the compliment guy called.

"Thanks!" Frank Jr called back, waving.

"What did I tell ya', Frank Jr?" Stewie said before pressing the button that sent them out of this universe.

Now the two babies found themselves in a universe where they and everything around them are made to look like toys. They are in this universe's version of the living room.

"Hey," Frank Jr said, looking around. "I feel like I'm on _Robot Chicken_."

"Well," Stewie began, "this _is_ the _Robot Chicken_ universe."

"My compliments go to Seth Green for doing an awesome job on the show." said Frank Jr

"Why thank you, Frank Jr," the Chris in this universe said, coming in. "At least _someone_ appreciates the show."

"I'm glad to hear it, Uncle Chris," Frank Jr said.

"Yeah," Stewie agreed. "Me, too."

Frank Jr pressed the button that transported the babies out of this universe.

The babies now found themselves in a universe where they are surrounded by fire hydrants.

"hate it," they both said.

"Too bad we can't stay here long enough, though," Frank Jr said before pressing the button on the remote that transported them both out.

Now the dogs found themselves in a post-apocalyptic universe.

"What the heck happened _here_?" Frank Jr asked.

"In _this_ universe," Stewie began, "Frank Sinatra was never born, thus he never elected John F. Kennedy. Therefore, Richard Nixon became the President, but he botched the Cuban Missile Crisis, causing World War III."

"So," Frank Jr began, "Kennedy wasn't shot?"

"No," Stewie answered. "But we can't stay here. Let's go."

With that, Frank Jr pressed the button that transported the dogs out of this universe.

The dogs now found themselves in the Meg's Family universe.

"Last stop before we go home, Frank Jr," Stewie said. "Welcome to the Meg's Family universe, where all The Meg Griffin Fans stories began."

"Wow," Frank Jr said, looking at Stewie. "this is where it began for us huh."

"But you'll get to learn a lot more from this world someday, Frank Jr," Stewie informed. "You wanna go home now and maybe travel the multiverse again next week?"

"I'd love to," answered Frank Jr.

"Great," Stewie agreed. "Let's go home."

And with that, Stewie pressed the button that transported them out of this universe until, a bright flash, everyone in the Griffin room disappeared including the babies from the oc universe. The family and the babies finds themselves being thrown in a bright vortex with windows viewing other dimensions.

"Aw, sweet," said Peter, "We got 3D picture in picture."

 **80s Universe**

In another bright flash, the babies, the Griffins and Murdocks find themselves in a strange but familiar street. It looked a bit like Quahog but things were different. Most of the women had big hair and some were wearing leotards with leg warmers. Some of the guys were wearing parachute pants, shutter shades, pink shirts, and had their hairs styled in manners such as Mohawks, tall flat tops, and mullets.

"Parachute pants? Big hair? Leg warmers? Pink neon signs? Clothing with gaudy bright patterns?" asked Peter, "Holy Crap! We're in Las Vegas!"

"No, stupid," said Zack, "We're in the 1980s"

"But the newspaper says it's 2015," said Meg looking at a newspaper stand.

"And people are using iPods and high speed internet," said Chris.

"How is that even possible?" asked Lois, "We can't be in the both 1980s AND 2015."

"This is a shot in the dark but I think this is a parallel universe where the 80s never died," said Zack, "...Which, when you think about it, is pretty much like our universe right now only cranked up to 11."

"Parallel Universe?" asked Lois in confusion, "How on earth did this happen?"

"See, this is what happens when you beta test something," said Brian.

"Actually, you know that remote control Grandpa used...?" said Frank Jr, "That was a multiverse transporter."

"Frank Jr, what are you doing here?" Maddie said with excitement.

"Actually I'm from the Family Guy OC Universe, But I'm Glad to Meet You Guys." Frank Jr said with a happy tone.

"Where on earth did you get a multiverse transporter?" asked Lois.

"MC Frank Jr..." lied Maddie, "he made it. And not Stewie."

"Really?" whispered Stewie, "You're telling her Tilly made it?"

"She'll actually believe it," whispered Frank Jr, "Nobody knows you're a genius besides me, this Stewie and our Brian. Also for some reason, grandma and grandpa can understand me, Maddie, Rosie, Amelia, CJ, Maya, Tilly, and CJ but not you."

"Oh they can hear Stewie just fine," said Zack, "They just don't care."

The family walk down the neon lit streets and pass by a video store.

"Look at all this," said Meg, "VHS and audio tapes are still being sold alongside DVDs..."

"Arcades are still abundant," said Frank Jr pointing out to a large arcade.

"And Justin Beiber doesn't have a career," said Stewie, "This is paradise."

"But we can't stay here," said Lois, "We still have friends and family back at our own home."

"Are you kidding?" asked Peter, "This place is perfect. This is even better than when I moved to Eternia with my friend Adam after high school."

"Eternia?" asked a random passerby, "What's that?"

"You know, Eternia," said Peter, "It's the main setting of He-Man."

"He-Man?" asked the passerby.

"Yeah, it's an 80's cartoon," said Peter.

"Yeah, 1980s," said the man, "This is 2015-80s," said the man."

"Hey Mike, this guy just made a He-Man reference," said a random passerby.

"Wow, He-Men?" said another random passerby, "Even we think that reference was dated. And the 80s aren't dead here."

"That... That hurt," said Peter as he was holding in his tears.

"Are you crying, dad?" asked Meg.

"No! Shut up! _You're_ crying!" sobbed Peter., "Let's go already!"

"Don't yell at her, you big crybaby," said Frank Jr.

"I SAID LET'S GO!" shouted Peter.

"How do we go, anyway?" asked Meg.

"I think your dad pressed this button here," said Zack as he clicked the remote.

In a bright flash, the Griffin-Murdock family and the OC Babies were gone...

 **Back in the Meg's Family Universe...**

The Skullfaced killer was searching throughout the house, turning over everything he could find while making a huge mess in the process.

"Dammit! They're not here!" said Skullface as he angrily flipped over the coffee table before noticing something, "What's this?"

He then notices some energy residue on the living room sofa.

"So they've escaped into the multiverse," said Skullface, "No matter... There's nowhere they can hide from me. Their Peter will be dead and their Meg will be mine... Then the revolution can begin..."

He then opens a portal with his own remote and steps through...

 **Kraang Universe**

The OC Babies, the Griffin and Murdock family soon find themselves in what appears to be their home. But when they look at the couch they see another set of Griffins sitting... Except they had brains sticking out of their torsos.

"Well, this isn't home," said Meg.

"And what's up with the Brains?" asked Zack.

"Oh, this is the Kraang universe," said both Stewie's.

"The one called Meg is that which is known as sucks," said Kraang Peter.

"Your Insult is acknowledged," said Kraang Meg, "The one called Peter who is identified by Earthlings as father is what is known as a drunken fatass."

"The one who is known Meg should do what is known as shut up," said Kraang Peter.

"World domination and victory shall be what is known as mine," said Kraang Stewie.

"Who wishes to partake in the earth ritual that is known as dinner?" asked Kraang Lois.

"This universe that is known as the Kraang universe is that what is known as stupid," mocked Frank Jr and Maddie as He pressed the remote, warping them out of there.

 **Anime Universe**

The family arrives in what looks like their home, but everything looks a bit different. In the living room, the family saw what looked like anime versions of themselves.

"Cool! We're in one of those Japanese cartoons," said Meg.

"They're not Japanese cartoons, Aunt Meg," said Frank Jr, "They're called anime. They're different and much more mature than American cartoons. They have longer intricate storylines, deeper characters, and amazing art."

"Really?" asked Peter, "Because all I've seen are underage big breasted schoolgirls in tiny skirts and tentacles."

"And all I see are fart jokes in cartoons," said Chris, "ME, AND FRANK JR CAN GENERALIZE, TOO!"

"Okay, break it up you two," said Zack, "You might be pushing Chris' weeaboo buttons."

"I'm more of an otaku than a weeaboo," said Chris, "But I see where you could get that."

"I wonder if this universe is dubbed or subbed?" asked OC Stewie.

Anime Peter was chowing down on some rice balls, when Anime Lois disapprovingly wags her finger at him

"Peter, stop eating all those donuts so fast," said anime Lois, "You'll get a heart attack and end up in another dimension."

"I'm so depressed," said anime Meg, "I'm going to take this laser knife and banish my mind to the Shadow Realm."

"Definitely dubbed," said Maddie, "And on a saturday morning network tv slot for some reason."

"That also explains why Lois' breasts look digitally altered," said Peter, "Also, it's weird how everyone's mouth doesn't match the words they're saying."

Frank Jr presses the remote and warps everyone away.

 **Monster Universe**

The family appear inside what looks like a haunted castle and the first thing they notice is a large casket in the middle of the floor. The casket opens and out rises a Vampire Peter who was dressed up like Count Dracula.

"Velcome!" said VamPeter, "Velcome to the Griffin's house of horrors. I am the vampire Count VamPeter. You know, real vampires. Not that sparkle in the sun crap. I vill die if I step into the sun. Anyway, I'd like you to meet the rest of the family. This is my lovely wife Lois."

Lois enters the room looking like the Bride of Frankenstein.

"Our son Chris."

Chris enters the room as a howling Werewolf.

"Our other son, Stewie."

Stewie enters from a nearby fountain as the creature from the black lagoon.

"Our hellhound, Brian," said Peter

Brian enters the room, his fur shaggy, he teeth sharp, and foam drooling from his mouth.

"And the most terrifying, hideous, creature of all... Meg!" said VamPeter.

Then in steps Meg who looks like... Meg.

"Wow, I totally didn't see that one coming," said Frank Jr sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

At that moment a Cthulu looking creature bursts through the wall. Monster Universe Meg walks up to the looking creature and lifts up her shirt. The creature then screams in agony and turns to stone.

"Anyvay, you're just in time for dinner..." said VamPeter as the family slowly advanced.

"Let me guess? We're dinner?" asked Brian nonchalantly.

"No. We're having..." said VamPeter as he showed them a plate of... "Spam!"

"AHHHHHH!" screamed normal Peter and Frank Jr as he pressed the remote...

 **Bob's Burgers Universe**

The family then appears in the living room while drawn in the art style of Bob's Burgers.

"Oh crap," said Maddie, "We're in the Sanjay and Craig universe!"

"No, we're in the Bob's Burgers Universe," said Frank Jr.

"Oh, well that's much better then," said Maddie in relief.

"No it's not!" complained Peter, "Look how ugly and unfunny we look. It's the Meg of animated sitcoms."

"Will stop calling everything you hate the me of things?" asked Meg in frustration.

"Sorry, but Bob's Burgers sucks," said Peter.

"Yeah, why use wit when you can spend 22 minutes making dated pop culture references sprinkled with race, rape, and fart jokes and a billion 'Meg is Ugly' jokes?" asked Zack, "I'm just kidding; they're not jokes. Jokes are supposed to be funny."

"At least we're funnier than Robot Chicken, right?" asked Peter.

"You're barely funnier than a clown dying from AIDs," said Zack, "And even that is debatable."

"God, you're such a killjoy," said Peter, "Just like Freddy from Scooby Doo."

 **Cutaway**

"Fred!" shouted Shaggy, "There's, like, a creepy zombie haunting the cemetery!"

"It's just a guy in a mask," said Fred.

"Fred!" shouted Daphne, "The ghost of a librarian is haunting the library!"

"It's just a guy in a mask," said Fred.

"Fred!" said Velma, "Remember when we had sex last night? I think I'm pregnant with your baby."

"That was just a guy in a mask," lied Fred.

"Ruh Roh!" exclaimed Scooby.

 **End Cutaway**

"Moving on..." said Frank Jr as he warped everyone out of there.

 **Pony Universe**

Everyone appears as a pony in the style of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

"We're ponies now," said Peter, "So... that's a thing, I guess."

"Eeyup," agreed Zack.

"Cool, I'm a unicorn," said Cody as every stared at him in disbelief, "I mean... yuck, I'm a unicorn. That's so girly..."

"You can cut the act," said Frank Jr, "I've seen you cuddle my Rainbow Dash plushie when you think I'm not around."

"Crap... Please don't tell other people I'm a brony," said Cody, "But don't tell people I'm a hater, either."

"Oh my god!" said Meg in glee, "I have always wanted my own pony... and now I _am_ my own pony!"

"How would you like to be your own bottle of glue?" asked Peter in annoyance.

"How would you like to be part of the McValue menu?" asked Zack in annoyance as he bucked Peter into a tree.

"And there's the long awaited pony reference," said both Stewie's as they pressed the remote button.

 **Super Mario Universe**

The family now finds themselves in a grassy outdoor area full of floating question mark blocks, green pipes, and clouds with eyes.

"No points for guessing what universe this is," said Zack.

"Hey look, it's me!" said Peter as he pointed out to himself who was dressed as Mario running towards a castle.

"I'll-a save you princess!" said Petario.

"Help me, Petario!" said Princess Lois who was dressed up like Princess Peach, "Save me from the Evil King Stewser!"

"The Mushroom Kingdom shall be mine!" cackled Stewser who was a Bowser version of Stewie.

"I'm-a coming Princess-a Lois," said Petario.

He then runs towards the castle while jumping on Megoombas (Goombas with Meg's glasses and hat)

"Didn't see that one coming..." said Meg dryly.

"At least your counterparts' death was swift," said Chris pointing to a Chris Koopa shell that was being bounced back and forth between two pipes.

"SOMEBODY KILL ME! PLEEEEEEAAAAAASE!" shouted the Chris Koopa.

"That's not your only counterpart, either," said Zack pointing to a different castle.

In that castle was a tan skinned Meg dressed up as Princess Daisy.

"Isn't anyone gonna rescue me?" asked Megaisy.

"Shut up, Megaisy," said Petario.

"Where's my counterpart?" asked Brian.

Petario hits a question mark block and out comes a Yoshi Egg. Out from that Yoshi Egg comes out Yoshi Brian. Petario then jumps on Yoshi Brian's back, and instantly crushes to death him with his weight.

"Eh, I'll get the next one," said Petario.

"Okay, I've seen enough" said Brian as he pressed the remote.

 **The Universe Where Everyday is Monday**

The Griffins then warp in what appears to be their home again.

"Are we home yet?" asked Meg.

"No," said Stewie looking at the remote, "This is the universe where every day is Monday."

Maddie looks to her right and notices a door that was never there before. On it was the words "Beware of Splut".

"Beware of splut," said Maddie, "What's a splut?"

She opens the door and is hit with a flying pie in the face.

"SPLUT!" shouted a unknown disembodied voice.

"I assume you've never watched an episode of Garfield and friends," said Stewie.

"Well joke's on them. I just got a free pie," said Maddie as she began eating the pie.

"You know what goes great with pie?" asked Stewie.

"NO!" shouted Cody, "If you say cool whip I will rip your skull right out of your stupid looking football head mouth-first with your tongue!"

"WHOA!" gasped Stewie, "A little much don't you think? A simple 'please don't say it' would've sufficed. You really need to calm down..."

"I guess you're right..." said Cody.

"So..." said Stewie, "How about some cool whip?"

Cody then screams in pure rage, then lunges at Stewie and pulls his tongue, but Brian and Maddie hold him back.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" shouted Stewie in disbelief, "YOU WERE ACTUALLY GOING TO PULL MY FUCKING SKULL OUT TONGUE FIRST?!"

"I WARNED YOU!" shouted Cody in rage, "YOU ALL HEARD ME WARN HIM!"

"Next," said Frank Jr boredly as he pressed the remote button.

 **The 1920s Universe**

The family warped into a street that looked like Quahog but in the 1920s

"Dammit!" said Brian, "We're still not home!"

"I think we're in a universe where it's still the 1920s," said Meg, "I remember reading about this in history class."

"Ugh... This has to be the worst universe yet," said Zack bitterly.

"I don't see what's so wrong with this universe," said Peter, "The air is nice, everyone's got jobs, life is so much simpler... I don't see what's so wrong."

Just then, 1920s Cleveland walked by.

"Good morning, Lois," said 1920s Cleveland before he was quickly beaten by the police for looking at a white woman and thrown into a squad car filled with a bunch of blacks, gays, lesbians, and feminists.

"And there's your answer," said Zack, "These were only the good ol days... as long as you were a white, straight, Christian male."

"Essentially this would be what the world would be like if conservatives had their way," said Brian.

"He's actually right, this time," said Zack, "Mostly... ish. If you're white, you're alright. If you're gay, lesbian, or black, get in the back."

"...Yeah, I'm still not seeing the problem," said Peter nonchalantly.

"Of course you don't," said Zack as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying that I don't see anything bad about this universe that affects me, personally," said Peter.

"Zack, do something..." pleaded Meg.

"I got this," said Zack as he grabbed a Sears catalog from a magazine stand as, "Peter, this is a 1920s swimsuit catalog."

He then thumbs through the magazine for a few seconds.

"Okay, let's go," said Peter nonchalantly as he clicked the remote.

 **Cat Universe**

Everyone was an anthropomorphic cat.

"Now we're cats," said Frank Jr as he pressed the button.

 **Fish Universe**

Everyone was an anthropomorphic fish person living underwater.

"And now we're fish," said OC Stewie as he pressed the button.

 **Catfish Universe**

Now everyone was an anthropomorphic cat/fish hybrid living underwater.

"And now we're catfish," said Regular Stewie.

"So if we eat fish, does that make us cannibals?" asked Chris.

"Sure," said Zack, "In the same sense that an eagle eating a duck is cannibalism..."

The remote is pressed again and everyone is warped away.

 **Universe 63**

The family warps into what looks like their living room again.

"Wonder what universe we're in this time?" asked Meg.

"Universe 63," said Stewie.

"What's Universe 63?" asked Maddie.

Everyone in the living room is a gender swapped version of themselves watching TV.

"Ugh," said Zack in disgust as he looked at Peter's female counterpart who looked like Peter in drag, "At least it's not Universe 34."

"Oh my God!" said Peter in shock, "I look just like Meg!"

"Aside from the 300 extra pounds, the ball chins, the smaller rounder nose and the bigger mouth, yes," said Zack sarcastically, "The resemblance is uncanny."

Maddie squints and spots Meg's counterpart, Ron.

"Is that mom?" asked Maddie, "Now I see why you wax your face all the time."

"Maddie! Shush!" hissed Meg.

"It's okay," said Zack, "I also know about the legs. I still love you, though."

"Aww," cooed Meg as she hugged Zack.

"Oh God, that is the sickeningly sweet thing I've seen all day," said Peter gagging in disgust, "And I had chocolate pancakes covered in cake frosting topped with powdered sugar with a Mountain Dew this morning."

"You have that every morning... and afternoon... and night..." said Frank Jr, "How are you even alive?!"

"We've all asked that question at one point or another," said Brian, "I'm just starting to think that he has compromising photos of Death."

"Hey Brian, look at that bitch" said Regular Stewie pointing to the gender swapped Brian, "You should totally try to hook up with her. She's probably the only woman good enough for you."

"I don't know..." said Brian, "Isn't that sick? Like incest?"

"Technically it's only masturbation and egotism," said OC Stewie, "Your kids will probably grow up more retarded than Jillian due to the lack of new genes, but other than that I'd go for it."

"He's already in love with himself, OC Stewie," said Maddie, "He doesn't need to take it to the next level."

"This is getting too weird," said Zack, "Let's go."

The Griffins then teleported out of that universe. A few seconds later, Skullface warps into the universe and stabs Patricia to the horror of the rest of the family.

"What the-?" said Ron before he was quickly captured in a burlap sack.

 **Muppet Universe**

The family warps behind a brick wall where everyone is a live action Muppet.

"Cool, we're Muppets," said Zack.

"Today's universe has been brought to you by the letter G for Gas," said Muppet Peter who then farts on Muppet Meg and laughs while Muppet Zack and Muppet Frank Jr does a Kermit style face scrunch.

"Gross!" shouted Muppet Meg, "My felt smells like fart!"

"And the letter B for Bonk," said Muppet Zack as he hits Muppet Peter with a bonking stick.

"Ow! Geez, what have you got up your ass?" asked Muppet Peter.

"Somebody's hand," said Muppet Zack, "He's married by the way... It's not a real diamond and he's wearing a Rolex. It's 3:00 in case anyone wanted to know."

"Will you two quit fooling around?" asked Muppet Lois as Zack stared at her in awkward silence, "What?"

"I just can't help but notice how big your nose looks," said Zack, "I wonder how much of Sesame Street can you fit in there?"

Muppet Frank Jr then turns to the screen, laughing like Ernie while Lois shakes in anger.

"I'll show you big! HI-YA!" shouted Muppet Lois as she karate chopped him, Miss Piggy style.

Meanwhile, Both Stewie's, Brian and Maddie are watching all of this on a random balcony.

"Well, That act was a real gas," said Muppet Stewie.

"Gas as in funny?" asked Muppet Brian.

"No, gas as in stinks," said Muppet Maddie.

"Dohohohohoh!" laughed Muppet Maddie and Muppet Brian.

"he actually meant gas as in Holocaust," said OC Muppet Stewie as he and the other Stewie laugh, "Dohohohohoho!"

Muppet Maddie and Muppet Brian just stare at Both Muppet Stewie disapprovingly.

"That was terrible," said Muppet Brian.

"People died in the holocaust," said Muppet Maddie.

"Then they're the lucky ones, aren't they," said Regular Muppet Stewie, "They didn't have to watch this dreck. DOHOHOHOHO!"

Muppet Maddie and Muppet Brian still stare at Both Muppet Stewie in silence.

"Okay... I'll admit that one was kinda funny," said Muppet Maddie.

"Enough fooling around, already! We have to get back to our universe," said Muppet Meg as she was looking around for a minute, "Wait, where's Cody?"

"I'm right here, mom!" shouted Cody from a distance.

As Cody entered the scene, he was... a cheap looking dirty sock puppet with googly eyes, black yarn hair.

"Why are you a sock puppet instead of a Muppet?" asked Meg.

"Because the Jim Henson Creature Shop forgot to deliver my puppet," said Sock Puppet Cody, "This was thrown in at the last minute."

"I'd expect this sort of thing would happen to me," said Muppet Meg.

"I know," said Cody, "Let's get out here, already. I think this sock was used by someone who had athlete's foot."

They then warp on out of the Muppet Universe.

 **Live Action Universe**

Inside of a real life version of the Griffin house, Seth MacFarlane was in a fat suit dressed as Peter, Mila Kunis was dressed up as Meg, Alex Borstein was dressed as Lois, and Seth Green was in a fat suit dressed as Chris...

"Where's Zack?" asked Mila.

At that moment, Jerry Trainor, Ashton Kutcher, Rob Paulsen, J.G. Quintel, and Dane Cook walked into the room dressed as Zack.

"Why are they all dressed as Zack?" asked Alex.

"Malcolm Fox couldn't decide on who would definitively voice Zack," said JG Quintel.

"Yeah, he'd always imagine one of us doing the voices at random," said Rob Paulsen.

"He does lean towards me most of the time, though," said Jerry Trainer.

"He's been leaning towards me lately, though," said JG Quintel.

"It should be me, though, since I'm with Mila Kunis in real life," said Ashton Kutcher.

"What about me?" asked Dane Cook, "He imagined my voice in the first few chapters."

"Shut up, Dane," said the other Zack voice actors.

"I think it should be Ashton, too," said Mila.

"Shut up, Mila Kunis," said MacFarlane.

The camera then pans over to a live action baby boy dressed as both Stewies, a live action blonde baby girl dressed as Maddie, a 3-year-old black hair boy dressed as Frank Jr, a 3-year-old boy dressed as Cody, and a white dog.

"Next," said Brian as he pawed the remote.

 **Universe full of gay men**

"Oooh," said both Stewie's in glee.

"Really?" asked Maddie as she pressed the button.

 **Spellbook Universe**

The Family Warps into Griffin home where they find Rosie Kennedy playing with her toys in the living room. Frank Jr and Maddie notices this and runs up to her in excitement.

"Rosie!" said Frank Jr and Maddie.

"Frank Jr and Maddie!" said Rosie as they hugged each other, "I thought I'd never see you two again."

"Me too," said Frank Jr, "It's been a while. Well since we're here maybe you can help us with something..."

"What is it?" asked Rosie.

"We're stuck in the multiverse and need to get home," said Frank Jr, "Maybe you can whip up a spell to-"

"Oh blah blah blah! NEXT!" said Regular Stewie angrily as he pressed the remote.

"Stewie No!" shouted Maddie as she and Frank Jr vanished.

"Weird..." shrugged Rosie as she went back to playing with her toys.

 **Universe: Unknown**

"What the hell?!" asked Maddie angrily, "She could've helped us get home, you idiot!"

"If we can't stay in a universe _I_ like, I don't want to stay in a universe _you_ like!" whined Stewie until Frank Jr kick him in the face and the nuts.

"owwwie" Regular Stewie said in pain while OC Stewie patch him up.

"So what universe are we in this time?" asked Zack.

"Apparently this is the everyone-turned-inside-out universe," said Stewie.

"Oh HELL no!" said Zack as he opened another portal and quickly pushed everyone in.

Afterwards another portal opens and out steps Skullface.

"Now I have them," he said as he ran offscreen into the next room, "The FUCK?!"

 **Scooby Doo Universe**

The Family warped into a haunted house where everyone was drawn in the style of 1970s Hanna Barbera characters. Zack, Meg, Lois and Brian in particular resembled Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Scooby respectively.

"Jinkies, where are we this time?" asked Meg.

"Ugh, everything is so cheaply animated," complained OC Stewie, "From the looks of things, I'm guessing this is the either the Scooby Doo universe or the Filmation universe."

Suddenly, a white flash envelops the room and there appears Jillian, Tilly, and CJ who were also drawn in the style of 1970s Hanna Barbera. Tilly was holding her own version of the multiverse remote.

"There you guys are," said Tilly, "We've been looking everywhere!"

"Oooh, are in the Real Ghostbusters?" asked Jillian.

"No, mom, this is Scooby Doo," said Tilly

"How the deuce did you find us?" asked Regular Stewie.

"Simple: Each dimension occupies the same space but vibrates at different frequencies," said Tilly, "And although you can exist in other dimensions, you are not completely in perfect sync with the dimensional frequencies. This in turn left us a trail for us to follow."

"Wow, that's very ingenious," said OC Stewie.

"Anyway, we didn't just find you to bring you back," said Tilly, "We think you might be in danger, Specifically Grandpa and Aunt Meg."

"Danger? What do you mean?" asked Frank Jr.

"During our travels, in almost every universe we went to, that universe's Peter was murdered and their Meg was kidnapped," said Tilly, "We were able to save Rosie's Meg and Peter in the nick of time."

"Why would anybody want to kill me?" asked Peter, "I'm a hilarious lovable oaf with a wonderful personality!"

"I couldn't imagine..." said Zack dryly.

"Would this killer happen to be wearing a black hooded robe with a skull mask?" asked Chris.

"Yes he is, dad," said Tilly, "How did you know that?"

"Because he's right behind me," said Chris as the Skull faced killer had his hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us he was behind you?" shrieked Lois.

"Well, why didn't _you_ notice he was behind me?" asked Chris, "You were looking this way for a good few minutes. I mean, he does have a skull mask on! How could you NOT see him?"

"ZOINKS!" shouted Frank Jr, "RUN!"

Everyone scattered as Scooby Doo chase music began to play. The family runs into a hallway with a bunch of doors and split up with Skullface in pursuit. First Zack runs through the doors while carrying Brian with Skullface in pursuit. Then Chris. Then Meg. Then Lois. Then Peter. Then Both Stewie's, Frank Jr, Maddie, and Brian. Then Tilly and CJ. Then Jillian, Chris, and Skullface are riding on a three person bicycle through the doors. Then Adam West then runs through the doors. Then Lois carrying Peter. Then Meg and Zack. Then Peter and Brian. Then the real Scooby Doo gang. Then Johnny Bravo. Then the Simpsons. Then the Smiths (American Dad). Then the Brown-Tubbs (The Cleveland Show). Then the Mallque/Griffin (Family Guy MC). Then the Griffin/Murdocks who are now chasing Skullface. Then Frank, Peter, Homer, Stan, and Cleveland run into each other, scream, and run back into their doors. Then the entire family runs out one of the doors.

"Wait, why are we even doing this?" asked Tilly.

"For a quick sight gag?" shrugged Frank Jr.

"Whatever. That was stupid and pointless," said Tilly as she pressed the multiverse remote, warping everyone away.

 **Family Guy OC Earth Prime-B**

Frank Jr and Stewie return to Their Universe to Their Family, and went to their room to prepare for war against skull face.

Suddenly, Skullface appears from out of nowhere and shoots Peter in the chest, who quickly crumples to the ground.

"PETER!" shouted Lois.

Skullface then grabs Meg, shoots Stewie's remote, then Tilly's remote, opens up a vortex and runs towards it.

"EDDIE! HELP!" shouted Meg.

"MEG!" shouted Eddie as he ran after them.

He was a split second late as the vortex closed, causing to fly headfirst into a wall. He then scrambles to his feet and desperrately tries to find a portal.

"DAAAAAAMN!" shouted Eddie in fury as he angrily pounded his fists onto the ground. His wife was abducted and with the multiverse remotes destroyed, they were stranded in their universe. Possibly forever...

 **Universe: Unknown AFTER THE WHOLE MEG VS EVIL MEG BATTLE.**

Frank Jr and stewie went after skullface only to find out that it was over until then without warning, multiple portals open in the area and from out of them come hundreds of men and women dressed in black suits and sunglasses holding futuristic looking guns. Some of them resembled neighbors such as Cleveland, Quagmire, Joe, Donna, Roberta, and more.

"Oh now what?" asked Lois in annoyance.

One group of the black suits, who resembled the Griffin Family in suits, all circle around Pushed Too Far Meg as Frank walks up to her, lifts her up and places handcuffs on her.

"Meg of Earth Prime-C," the Multiverse Police Frank said, "You are under arrest for murder, kidnapping, and the destruction of the multiverse."

"Multiverse Police?" asked Stewie, "There's a Multiverse Police?"

"Of Course," said Multiverse Police Officer Frank Jr, "Our job is to ensure the Multiverse's safety and stability."

"Really?" asked Maddie, "Because you guys sure took your sweet time getting here."

"Oh gee," said Multiverse Police Officer Brian, "That could've been because the multiverse was destroyed!"

"So what happens to her?" asked Zack pointing to the Pushed Too Far Meg.

"She'll stand trial for her crimes against the multiverse," said Multiverse Police Officer aoi, "Then she'll most likely be put in a prison dimension where she won't be able to do any harm ever again."

"And what happens to all these Megs?" asked Lois.

"They'll all be returned to their respective universes," said Multiverse Police Officer Meg, "Their memories will be erased and their deceased Peters will be replaced by clones."

"So I guess they'll all be going back to their miserable lives, then," said Meg with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, I suppose we won't erase _all_ of their memories..." said Multiverse Police Meg as she pulled out a remote and opened a portal, "And as for you, it's time for you to go home. We'll take it from here."

"Well that was one hell of an adventure," said Peter.

"So do you think all those Megs will be alright?" asked Zack.

"I think they'll do just fine..." said regular Meg with confidence as she and the family walked through the portal home.

While Frank Jr and stewie were transported in what appears to be Mojo's Lair in jump city in the DC universe. Where they see the powerpuff girls fighting their arch foe with another version of brain and stewie with a girl name Glory griffin.

The girls threw a few punches and kicks and defeated Mojo.

"Ow." Mojo said in pain

Bubbles: We did it!

The girls cheered at their victory

"Yes." Glory said in response.

"That was so epic." Stewie said

"You girls totally kick ass." Brian

Then Frank Jr and stewie decided to go home, as Frank Jr pressed the multiverse remote, warping them away.

As they arrived to Family Guy OC Universe at the Griffin house in stewie room whereSophie Kennedy was waited for them.

Sophie Kennedy rush to stewie to tell him about what's been happening here when they were gone. But Frank Jr interrupt her by saying "before you saying anything you have to do the booty scooty."

While Sophie complaining, "ah come on, do I have too."

"Sorry, griffin rulers!" Frank Jr said with a bland tone.

Then Sophie sighs and said, "fine!"

Stewie and Frank Jr shouted Excited, "LET'S DO THE BOOTY SCOOTY!"

Stewie's room transformed into a stage and the entire cast ran on it as the audience applaud. Cyborg pressed his chest and music played.

 _"BOOOOTY!"_

Everybody on stage as Sophie started twerking her booties. Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, and their neighbors watching while said,

 _"Scoot your booty, that booty, Now do the booty scooty"_

Then the Mallques.

 _"Scoot your booty, that booty, Now do the booty scooty"_

Then the Walkers and Evette's.

 _"Scoot your booty, that booty, Now do the booty scooty"_

Then Stewie, Brian, and Frank Jr.

 _"Scoot your booty, that booty, Now do the booty scooty"_

Audience: _"Scoot scoot scoot that booty booty" "Scoot scoot scoot that booty booty"_

And then all of them together.

 _"Scoot your booty, that booty, Now do the booty scooty" "Scoot your booty, that booty, Now do the booty scooty" "BOOOOTY!"_

 **End Chapter**


	11. Chapter 57: Valentine's Day in Quahog

**Chapter 57:** **Valentine's Day in Quahog**

Frank Jr's voice over

Valentine's Day, a day of love, right in the middle of black history month... There are a thousand hearts in Quahog, a thousand stories, some people don't have any stories, others got two, anyway, here's a song your girlfriend probably likes.

(The song 'I've got a feeling' by Black Eyes Peas plays)

You see four footages, one where Tom Tucker was preparing to for his news report, one where Jaina was writing in her Diary, one where Cindy and Jessica were walking thought the park holding hands and Lois washing dishes. Then the footages change to one where Mayor West stacking his toy, one where Ernie the Giant Chicken was handing coupons, and one where Axel Everett was writing in his log at his office and one where you see Sophie licking her vanilla ice cream cone. then cuts to a fake 'New Line Cinema' opening and then fades to a pink card saying 'From the Director of other "Family Guy OC Universe" episodes', then cuts to Doctor Hartman at the office talking to Persephone.

"I'm afraid I have some terrible news..." Dr. Hartman said in a sad tone.

Persephone gasped in shock.

"I have dinner reservations and have no one to go with..." Dr. Hartman said a happy face hoping to get a date.

"Sorry, I'm too young for you..." Persephone said while Frank Jr appeared and said "wa wa waaa!"

Then fades to another pink card saying 'And the writer of "Who's the Boss?" where Tony's Uncle dies and leaves him a vineyard' and then cuts to Frank G Mallque Junior at the hospital with his girlfriend korra who is unconscious as her nurse arrives.

"Hi, I'll be your wife's nurse." Nurse said.

"Would you excuse me for a second?" Frank Jr said as he slips behind the curtain and quietly dances in triumph and then jump cuts to Frank Jr coming back from behind the curtain.

"Okay, I'm back..." Frank Jr said.

Then another pink card appears that says 'Come's more evidence that 'Family Guy' needs new good writers' and then cuts to a scroll of the main cast starting with Frank Jr watching tv as the card titles 'Frank G Mallque Junior", then to Peter eating popcorn as the card titles 'Peter Griffin', then to Frank Senior who is writing a book for his series as the card titles 'Frank G Mallque', then to Lois putting one of the drinking glasses back into the cupboard as the card titles 'Lois Griffin', then to Aoi doing some martial arts as the card titles ' Aoi Griffin', then to Chris riding his bike as the card titles 'Chris Griffin', then to Meg at class raising her hand as the card titles 'Meg Griffin', then to Eddie browsing the web while the card titles 'Eddie Walker', then to Amy carrying a try of Valentine cookies excitedly out of the oven as the card titles 'Amy Walker', then to Brian at a bar as the card titles 'Brian Griffin', then to Stewie build another contraption as Sophie was looking at Stewie admired as the card titles 'Stewie Griffin, Sophie Kennedy', then to Gwen making her valentine card and the card titles 'Gwen Walker', then to Mayor West holing a golf club as the card titles 'Mayor West', then to Quagmire at a stripper club as the card titles 'Glen Quagmire', then to Joe fixing his car as the card titles, 'Joe Swanson', then to Cristy eating a box of heart shaped candy as her brother Andy was concerned while the card titles 'Andy Griffin, Christy Griffin', then to the main title, 'Family Guy OC's Valentine's Day', Then Cuts to Meg coming down the stairs in her robe as the living room lights are off.

"Eddie, are you ready for your Valentines gift?" Meg said.

Meg flipped the light switch as she lets her robes fall of to reveal instead of Eddie, it was Frank Jr, Stevie and Sophie both felling awkward.

"No, but we're ready for therapy..." said Frank Jr in a shocked tone.

Then cuts to the pink card saying, 'Coming this Valentine's Day', then cuts to Christy dressed as Cupid.

"Tell your folks back home that love's in the air." Christy said in a happy tone.

Christy shoot her plunger arrow at the camera and then cuts to the final pink card saying 'Be prepared to get your heart on'

Its starts with a beautiful morning in the griffin house hold, but not in the room of Meg and Eddie, no it starts in the room of Stewie and Frank Jr where our little buddy is having a sleep over with all talking babies with korra sleeping next to Frank Jr in his crib.

As korra begins to wake up she notices Frank Jr still sleeping so she wakes him up.

"Frank Jr, you awake yet? It's a beautiful day." Korra said in a happy tone.

"um, yeah, I'm just glad grandpa didn't die from that weird sleep-breathing thing he has." Frank Jr said in a tired tone.

 **Cutaway**

It shows Peter and Lois in Bed Sleep until peter screamed in pain

"ahhhhhaahhhhah" said Peter in his sleep breathing state till he went back to sleep. Lois woke up to check on peter to see he was alive and to find out that he is okay. Then Lois pat Peter head for comfort him.

 **Cutaway ends**

"You know, Frank Jr, since it's valentine's day, I was think let's do something we've never done before." Said korra asking him for something awesome on V-day.

"Release Grandpa virus from season 11 episode 13" Frank Jr said in a menacing tone.

"No, let's watch everyone in quahog on what they're doing on Valentine's day so we can decide on what we are going do for ourselves." Korra said in a happy tone.

"oh, that's a great idea." Said Frank Jr as he cuddles up next to Korra as he activates the hatch and a couch appears for him to sit on, he becks to Korra who's head is in the fridge she comes over and the two try to throw cheese puffs and pretzels into each other's mouths. After Frank Jr catches a pretzel they turn on the TV and choose a scene involving Glenda Vajmire.

Frank (a.k.a Goruto) and The guys go where Glenda is working and they found out she's working in a strip club. She was in red and black lingerie while she was dancing in a pole. After the dance, they approached her.

"Hey, Quagmire, how's your job?' Peter asked.

'"Terrible, I'm sick being a woman!' Glenda answered "I wanna go back to my old male self!"

"You can't because Dylan and Axel are going to gun you down when turn back to man dude." Said Frank Walker.

"Why are they going to attack Glenda when she turns back to quagmire?" ask Frank (a.k.a Goruto).

"read Chapter 46: Due Date...Before Dying from the original Family Guy OC Universe fanfic and you'll understand or watch this flashback involving quagmire beatings". Cleveland said to Frank (a.k.a Goruto) answer his question.

 **Flashback**

Quagmire was coming out from a bakery with Tracy's cheesecake until...he was assaulted by Axel in the dark alley.

"AH! What the hell?!" Quagmire asked.

"Hello, dickhead pervert..." Axel greeted with a dark tone "I didn't know you have a sweet tooth"

"Uh, it's not for me, it's for..."

"One of the ladies you're planning to rape?" Axel asked "You're gonna put a roofie inside, so she can eat it while you bang her like a dog to a teddy bear?"

"Please, just leave me alone!" Quagmire said, very scared.

"Not until you leave my friend's mother alone and stop on trying to destroy a precious relationship!" Axel demanded "Or else..."

"Or else what?" Quagmire asked as he looked up and he saw...Dylan on his Werewolf form!

* **ROAAAAAAR** *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Quagmire screamed.

 **Flashback's end**

As frank look at the flash with ahh of pain as he said,

"Well now let's go to matt's place to get Glenda her wiener back" as they went to matt Kennedy's house

At the Kennedy's apartment, Glenda and Frank were with Matt in the living room as Sophie was talking with Rosie. Rosie wears a red ribbon on her head, a yellow blouse, denim overalls and brown shoes.

"Let me get this straight: you want me to change Mrs. Quagmire's back, so he can have sex again?" Matt asked.

"Yes" Peter answered.

"And saving money for an expensive plastic surgery for last time" Glenda said "I'm saving it for a penis enlargement. Wink-Wink"

"Okay, it's really not that hard" Matt said, opening the book "Changing your gender will be as easy as creating your avatar in _Sims_ , _Skyrim_ or..."

" _World of War_ -?" Frank asked.

"Don't even say it!" Matt warned "I stopped liking it since the stupid set expansion of

 _Mists of Pandaria_! I mean, I like _Kung Fu Panda_ , but it's not like I wanna play like Po while I destroy orcs and demons!"

"Are you gonna do it or not?" Glenda asked, annoyed.

"Okay, just stay still and don't move at all" Matt said as he performed the spell.

"Catch it!" Sophie said as she threw the ball to Frank to get him into the game.

Then Frank sniffed magic dust to the ball, making it to bounce and ended up hitting Matt's book. Despite not finishing the spell, a red ray hit on Glenda.

"I hope this works..." Quagmire said as she look at herself for the last time before the transformation.

* **POOOF**!*

"AH-GIGGITY-AH!" Glenda screamed in a slapstick way.

Matt and Tracy were coughing due the smoke as Sophie was crying for causing this.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" Sophie cried.

Quagmire tries to retake his steps until he got to the point where he was knocked out. He woke up again.

"Oh god... did it work?" Quagmire shout in excitement as he wonders if he is finally free of his female form forever.

Quagmire looks down through his pant to see if he's back to his old self.

"Oh my god. It worked. IT WORKED!" Quagmire cheered for his victory over the sexes.

Until a Female groan come into the background.

Quagmire looks and noticed that there was another Quagmire but this time, a woman, his female form come to life made real into this world.

"What happened?" Female Quagmire said in question.

Female Quagmire looked and saw her male counterpart and they both screamed at each other in fear.

Then matt screamed, then axel screamed and then everybody screamed.

After a long silence from screaming

"You know, you look pretty hot..." Quagmire said in turn on ton.

"You think so?" said Female Quagmire now known as Glenda Vajmire as she lick her lip, she is also turned on as well.

"I know so..." said Quagmire as he and Glenda kiss their way out of Matt's house with a gross out Axel and Frank looking at them leave.

Fade transitions to him at his bed with his female counterpart.

"Heh, alright." Quagmire said with a smug tone.

We then cut to Eddie; He feels his head and decides that he needs a haircut. First, he walks into a dog hair salon.

"Hey I need a haircut for my date with meg since its valentine's day-." Said Eddie until dogs barking interrupted him. He realizing he has picked the wrong place. He went next door to the right place to apologize and goes next door.

A woman cuts his hair and after added some combing and hair spray he decides he looks handsome.

Then he hears ice cream doing the same kiddy song and leaves to chase the ice cream truck. After missing it and being laughed at by some people with ice cream he hijacks a car driven by pain bot and gives chase.

He catches it throws some money through the window and gets a strawberry ice cream, which he eats upside down he then sees the people who laughed at him in the ice cream cone. As he goes to house to get ready for his date, until meg appears due learning some magic from her Spell book universe self.

"I can't wait anymore, I need inside me NOW!" said Meg who is now really horning.

Meg would then force Eddie to dress up as a maid and he would do whatever she wants. She would even put a collar to give him a walk, like a dog.

After That they watch a R-Rated movie, Meg turned off the TV as Eddie was getting ready for sex.

"Man, I'm so horny?" Meg asked going into her drawer and fetching out some candles, lighting them up and then taking out a black vest and handing it to Eddie. "this is going to be better than our wedding sex."

"Eh, maybe, we will just have to wait and see Meg." Eddie said putting on the. "Things are a lot different than when we were newlyweds."

"Well, it going to make us happier." Meg said putting on black stockings.

"Hey, it makes me happy, too, but, uh, you know." Eddie said putting on what appeared to be S&M gear.

"I mean, we putting risks on having a baby, or not?" Meg said removing her robe to reveal her also in S&M attire reaching in her drawer, pulling out, and putting on fingerless gloves. "And Gwen and Frank Jr will be in preschool before we know it."

"Well, we ju-we just have to trust our Selves to all decisions." Eddie recommended putting on spiked cuffs.

"I do trust ourselves. It's our future kid's judgement I don't trust," Meg, said putting on S&M style boots.

"Yeah. Yeah, well, I guess-I guess it's-it's up to us as parents to be a part of the solution." Eddie said pulling out an S&M mask. "I will go talk to the team tomorrow."

"Thanks honey." Meg thanked Eddie kissing him and putting his mask on. "The safety word is 'banana'."

"I love you." Eddie told Meg unzipping his mouth zipper before zipping it back as Lois pushed him on the bed and the door knocked.

We then cut back to Frank Jr who needs to use the bathroom and while he's gone one of Korra's pretzels and gets pooped on by a bat from above so then she gets another and Frank Jr returns to watch another segment.

We then cut to the griffin house where Amy and Chris finds their son Andy and after he repeatedly says pain (like Teen Titans Go's Pain Bot does), Amy and Chris tries to find the source of his pain. He finds a thorn in one of his toes and pulls it out but this transforms Pain Andy to Hot Andy and causes him to have flashing lights music and say the word hot, so Christy appears kicks him out of that persona. Back at the Griffin house, Chris and Amy was gathering everything they needed into the station wagon and try to find something to do on Valentine's Day.

"Come on, Woody." Chris said to a potted tree he was carrying to the car, "We're gonna search for food."

"Sorry, Chris." Frank said to Chris, "The plant can't come."

"It's his best friend." Zack whispered to Frank.

"Zack, it'll just be another mouth to feed on their awesome trip." Frank whispered trying to give a point.

"Don't worry, Frank." John insisted to Frank, "Tyler and I will take care of it."

They take the potted plant from Chris' hands and then walked off to the backyard. However, Tyler is then heard tripping and a Chaos Blast was heard.

"Oops..." Tyler exclaimed implying that the tree was Chaos Blasted by accident.

"What was that?" Chris asked worried about "Woody."

"Uhh..." Tyler came up with energy still emitting from his hands, "Woody had a little accident..."

"That's okay. Let's go." Chris quickly insisted.

"Go where?" Amy questioned, "If there's nothing to do in Quahog, what makes you think there's gonna be anything to do anywhere else?"

"Well we can go to an amusement park, to butter you up for some loving latter on?" Chris said in a Romantic tone

"Well Chris you love sick fool you, good-bye, everybody." Amy bided farewell to her former house, "Maybe someday we'll return."

"Hey, Axel, can you guys keep an eye on the kid for me while we're gone?" Chris asked Axel, who was halfway into the ground with only his upper body and the tip of his wheels sticking out.

"I might as well." Axel replied, "I'm stuck to the ground, Stay safe." Axel said as the family left and soon a giant rat walked up to Axel from his left, roaring like a lion and knocking away one of Axel's guns.

"BRING IT OOOOON!" Axel shouted at the giant bear.

As they drive to the amusement park Amy was dreaming about cupcakes until,

Amy then woke up. "Huh? Where am I? What happened?" She removed the blindfold to find her surprise to be one day at the amusement park "Bob's Funland". "Bob's Funland and Putt Putt Golf? The grown up in me likes the prospect of fun. *suddenly changes into a younger version of Amy in his adult version's clothes* But the kid in me is suicidal over what a whore I'll become!"

Chris parked into an empty parking spot, but the car struggled where it slightly bumps into another car in front of it and upon impact, the tires immediately toppled over and the car hit the ground. The couple got out still recuperating from the experience they went through, but it wasn't long before they met up with their kids Andy and Christy who decided to follow them, so they can enjoy the attractions, they were waiting by the entrance.

"Happy valentine's day, Mom and dad!" They all greeted Chris and Amy.

They soon entered the park and the Chris griffin family first go on a roller coaster called "The Meteor". However, the line was long. The Chris griffin family got in line behind a short-haired blonde woman wearing blue tied top and shorts.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." Chris tapped the woman's shoulder, who turned to him. "Uh, my son is differently abled." He said referring to Andy. "May he go ahead of you?"

"Of course." The woman said generously giving Joe passage.

"Frontsies." Chris exclaimed tricking the woman as Andy, Amy and Christy followed. "Backsies, Backsies."

It then cut to Amy, who was holding elmo doll as she watching her family riding the roller coaster.

"Careful guys!" Amy called out to Chris and her children.

"KISS OFF! YEEAAHH!" Chris shouted in excitement riding the roller coaster with his kids at the very front as everyone onboard went down a loop.

It then cuts back to the family below.

Christy was not enjoying her stay at the park until she spotted a clown doll at a nearby stand.

"Oooo! How deliciously cute looking!" Christy praised the doll. "It's like something out of Stephen King!"

AS We Cut To Amy stepped up to a booth where its vendor guessed the person's weight and decided to try it out and see what her weight was placing a ticket on the counter. The vendor was reading a newspaper and lowered to see Amy.

"A lot." The vendor answered bluntly before going back to his paper.

Amy hung her head in disappointment hearings the vendor. Chris, on the other hand, was not pleased by what he saw since he was close by.

Elsewhere, Christy noticed something that caught her eye and ran off from her family to what was revealed a shooting gallery.

"A 10-gauge." Christy acknowledged picking up the rifle and checking for ammo. "Well, I've never handled one of these before." Christy aimed the gun and fired where the blast knocked him backward and led him to plummet to the ground. "Ah! Yes! *sings* this is my rifle, this is my gun. This is for fighting, this is for fun."

Soon after, Chris snatched the gun off Christy's hands and walked off.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that!" Christy called to her father. "You there! Sir! He is stealing your rifle! STOP HIM!"

"I'm just borrowing it!" chris replied.

He went back to the booth who "guessed" Amy's weight with the gun from the shooting gallery. He tapped on the counter, got the vendor's attention before he held the gun by its nozzle, and knocked the vendor out like a baseball bat, getting back at the man for calling them fat. Chris went back to the shooting gallery.

"See? I told ya I was just borrowing." Chris reassured returning the rifle.

Next, Chris and his family decided to play putt golf. Amy was up and tapped his ball to the windmill up ahead, only for it to be instead blocked by the moving propellers over the hole.

"Oh, dang." Amy said irritated by her loss. "Now I hate windmills even more."

"Hey, dad, Whatcha doing'?" Andy asked Chris walking up with Christy and wondering what everyone was doing.

"Oh, hey, guys. We're just playin' putt putt golf." Chris told the duo.

"Can I try?" Andy asked wanting to try it out for himself.

"Only if you have your own putter." Chris answered.

Andy looked both ways and spotted the windmill. He went over to it, ripped off one of its propellers, and went back to Chris with it, deciding to use it as a putter.

"Am I in?" Andy asked.

"Close enough." Chris said placing a golf ball on the teeing ground for Christy to get started.

We then cut to Quahog Wood, in this, one Axel is reading on a branch and Jet Skyler and Bobby Jackson are sitting nearby when Jet starts buzzing. He says it is his communicator and picks it up, turns out Bobby was calling him. He says hi and Axel is visibly annoyed so he hangs up. Then Bobby starts buzzing, its Jet calling him causing Axel to shoot them a look. Then Axel's communicator starts buzzing and he is mad. He picks it up and both the boys say hello. He hangs up and then things start floating Jet's communicator is ringing and it is from Axel. Both boys look scared and slowly pick it up then Axel says hey in a friendly manner causing them to be surprised. Then Axel decided to take the day off, As the scene cuts to Stewie was in his laboratory... he and The Author Warrior Emperor Z 1991 oversee that Axel gets hunt down by army of angry ex-lovers who previously had sex and they try to kill him today. Because the author had it up to here with his animal sexual activities, it was fine when axel just went for regular animals but after he became a fan for my little pony just to have sex with them was the last straw. He teleports to axel, while he is using the toilet to pee like a dog, he washed his hands...until somebody drugged and kidnapped him.

"Really, you think you could get the main six's bevers than you must be joking?" Warrior Emperor Z 1991 asked as he made appeared every single woman and animal who Axel met floating up in the air "Girls...ATTACK!"

All the girls engaged to attack Axel. He fought back-to-back and one-by-one fought every girl and for every girl he killed, they turned into coins and they got 1,000 points. They finally defeated them all.

"Surrender, now!" Axel said.

"I guess you leave me no choice" Warrior Emperor Z 1991 said starting to make Ninja hand signs (like Naruto) and a 8-bit blue sword appeared "Now the REAL fight begins..."

Axel prepared his swords to attack. However, Warrior Emperor Z 1991's sword was too powerful that he broke axel weapons so easy. Axel was down. Then Warrior Emperor Z 1991 and Family Guy MC Frank started kicking at Axel.

"You could have been one of us!" Warrior Emperor Z 1991 said kicking at him "You could have stay with your wife!" he kicked again "But no..., even after seeing your true nature...you're still his bitch!" he kicked again harder.

While Axel was getting the kicks, he had a vision of himself in the desert.

"I...feel...so alone..." Axel said.

"You're not alone" Raina replied appearing in front of him.

"I don't know what to do anymore..." axel said.

"It's not your fault, victor...is stuck in your head" Raina said "you can't get him off"

"Well...that is disappointing," Axel, said starting walking off "I'm gonna leave you for real..."

"No, I mean LITERALLY" Raina said showing him a chip on axel head "he's controlling your head"

"Okay...THAT is evil, no wonder I still see him after I kill him" Axel commented.

"You still can stop him, just...never give up" Raina replied "I believe in you"

The vision disappeared.

Back to the battle; Warrior Emperor Z 1991 is about to finish him for the last time.

"It doesn't matter anymore...I'm sending you to the HELL!" Warrior Emperor Z 1991 said ready to stab him.

However, Axel's heart began to shine and a reddish flaming sword came out. Tracy stood up and all his wounds were cured. Warrior Emperor Z 1991 attacked him, but Axel's was too powerful that her 8-bits sword was broken.

"It's over" Axel said.

"No... **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Warrior Emperor Z 1991 screamed

* **SLICE**!*

Warrior Emperor Z 1991 was sliced in two halves and the final fantasy sequence ceased.

Axel woke up only to find out a defeated Warrior Emperor Z 1991 gone and axel no longer has the chip. All thanks to him.

"You did it, my love!" Raina praised giving him a hug and a kiss "You saved at last!"

"I couldn't make it without you" Axel said rubbing Raina's nuzzle.

"Why...? Why couldn't I kill you...?" Warrior Emperor Z 1991 asked in fetal position.

"I'm telling you why" Axel answered "Because you SUCK. Raina is the only woman who deserves a man like me. I am a good lover and excellent future father. I did not ruined the fanfiction, he never did. You and your bitches did this to yourselves and nobody else"

"But..." Warrior Emperor Z 1991 groan trying to get up to kick axel ass.

"I don't wanna hear a single word from you!" Axel said "Here's what going to happen: you are going to finish this fanfiction, and you are all going to crawl into your separate holes and rot, and if I ever see your face again, I will RAPE YOU TO HELL AND KILL YOU!"

Warrior Emperor Z 1991 just nodded of agreement with anger.

Until Frank Jr appears in front of axel kicking him in the nuts. Then he teleports with Warrior Emperor Z 1991 out this scene. Then axel appears to be running from the women after Brian and they chase him through the streets as they pass the Kool-Aid Man and his parents waiting for his date - a bottle of Yoo-hoo who acts like a stereotypical black woman.

Next, we have Cody chilling in his room when he gets a call from Zack he hops on his bike ignoring the warning and rides off, the bike soon explodes but Zack is still calling so he runs. He gets to the top of a building and turns on a signal. Unfortunately, it was the doughnut signal and the zackplane is stuck in a giant doughnut. Cody runs away comes back and shuts off the doughnut light.

Frank Jr takes off his mask to scratch his head and Korra wants to try it on. He agrees but only if he can wear her ponytail headband. Then do impressions of each other laugh and turn another short on.

We then cut to Jillian and Jackie; they both go into an art gallery. While at the museum, Jackie opts for the audio tour, narrated by late Chicago actor Dennis Farina. "Hey there, chief. Dennis Farina here and welcome to our museum," said Farina in one of his last roles before passing away in July. "Just so you know, I'll be eating through most of this. … Ah, man, that's good sausage."

Jackie and Jillian listens on as Farina talks about the museum's art, including Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec's At the Moulin Rouge, which can, in fact, be found at the Art Institute, and Salvador Dali's The Persistence of Memory, which is actually part of the collection at the Museum of Modern Art in New York City.

"Here's a picture by this guy Salvador Dali," Farina said. "This guy, I'm telling you, was a freaky' wackadoodle."

The couple were so inspired by what they witnesses, he decides to visit other parts of the museums and become more cultured. They were not, however, as big of a fan of the women of Chicago.

Until they met, a French woman named Gazelle Antoinette, who knows a lot more about art than Jillian (who knows nothing). That made Jackie interested on her, making Jillian cry and run away. Now Jackie has to win her back. As Jackie runs through Chicago, he ask everyone from Chicago to where Jillian was and now they pointed to the museum, he finds Jillian crying at the Salvador Dali's The Persistence of Memory.

"Baby, I sorry for that, you are the only women that I love, you know that." Jackie explain to her that he sorry.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted.

"Jillian, I just want to talk!" said Jackie.

"Oh, so you can get me and her in bed again, and make us have threesome?!" asked Jillian.

"...uh... I don't think that's how it works," said Jackie, "Jillian, just listen to me!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jillian screamed.

Jackie was then about to leave, until he then got an idea.

"Jillian!" he said as he then covered his nose, "This is Bill ummmm Humperdinkle!"

"Bill ummmm Humperdinkle?! Is that you?" asked Jillian as she quickly turn around which gave Jackie enough to dash her into a motel, "Hey! You tricked me!"

"I'm sorry, but I really needed to talk to you!" said her, "Jillian, listen to me. That woman didn't do anything to me!"

"Don't worry, I won't," said Jillian.

"Really? So you realized that it was wrong?"

"No. I want the baby to be a constant reminder of why my life is so fed up now!"

"Ouch. Listen, I just wanted to tell you that I want to take you to a very rich restaurant ," said her, "It's my way of saying I'm sorry, now, and I want to make it up to you by doing something most males wouldn't do in a situation like this. I'm giving you everything you need."

"Jackie... that is so sweet of you," said Jillian, "But you don't have too."

"But I want to," said Jackie. "But I really want the best for my girl. I'm sure you'll make a great time."

"Thank you, Jackie," said Jillian, "I'm sorry I blamed you for all this. We should've been more aware of the consequences at being at museums."

"I suppose we should have," said Jackie, "So since you forgive... does that mean-?"

"Oh my god... Let's just get it over with already, I'm already horning" said Jillian as she began undressing.

We then cut to the next screen, In this one Tyler is at the tower waiting for breakfast Emily cooks it even though he is impatient and makes her pour his juice. He eats it in one bite and starts playing with the ketchup. At first, she is annoyed by this but he soon reveals it was a nice message thanking her for breakfast and has a picture of them. She smiles and thanks him. After that we have Matt and Katie having a staring competition and making strange faces to break the others concentration. After a few weird faces, Katie wins and Matt blinks.

Back at Frank Jr's room, the duo are out of snacks so Frank Jr texts Aoi to send up more snacks. She does and the table goes into the floor and comes back up stocked with snacks.

Now we then cut to Dylan and Emily (Eddie and Amy's British cousin). they went to a boutique where Dylan was helping Meg on choosing between a green blouse and a purple blouse, Lois was spying on them with the binoculars and Peter was flirting a woman, much for Lois's dismay. They went at a shoes shop where Chris is helping Meg on choosing a pair of red heels and a pair of blue heels, Lois continued spying on them and Peter flirting two women. And they stopped to a Victoria Secret shop where Chris helped Meg on choosing between a yellow lingerie set or a pink lingerie set, Lois was once again spying on them and Peter continued flirting women; Lois had enough and began to hit him with the binoculars.

After one hour they took a break. So they went to the food court where they ate pizza. Dylan ate a lot of pizza since he was a werewolf.

Dylan and Emily stood up and went to the way of the movie theater

Inside of the movie theater; the movie is playing was a horror movie about two teenagers being huaunted by a killer wearing a raccoon costume tainted with blood. They were watching the movie in 3D.

"Wow, that movie really sucks" Dylan commented.

"But PETA's message about protecting raccoons couldn't be more clear" Emily said.

"Shh" a guy shuts her up.

 **Movie Cutaway**

We see the two teenagers hugging after they killed the killer.

"I love you, Brent" the girl said.

"I love you too, Zoe" Brent said "For now on, we'll protect the poor raccoons, so nobody could become a human killer like this bastard"

 **Movie Cutaway's end**

 _Oh Brent..._

 _Oh Zoe..._

Dylan and Emily was about to touch each other hands.

Emily wishes to become a vampire, so she can experience a Twilight-style romance with Dylan, so she meets Dracula from the 'Little Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' chapter and he transform her into a vampire.

We cut to Stewie and Sophie, Sophie wants to conquer Stewie's heart, so she decides to become a bad girl to impressed her.

Because, in the upper floor of the Griffin house, Frank (Goruto) and Sophie were talking about the incident in the park.

"Stewie will never like me," said Sophie, downbeat.

"Oh, don't say that" said Frank (Goruto). "It's that you just didn't attract his attention properly"

"What do you mean?" asked Sophie.

"Which are the things you like to do most?" asked Frank (Goruto).

"Oh, I love to play with my stuffed animals, pick flowers, draw pictures of forests, valleys and places with lost of animals, and watch Seasme Street," said Sophie.

"Okay" said Frank (Goruto). "Stewie loves to play with his _real_ guns, draw pictures of himself killing Lois, and watch horror films. Do you see the difference between you and him?" asked Frank (Goruto).

"I guess…," said Sophie.

"So, in order to Stewie to like you…" said Frank (Goruto), doing a dramatically silence "…you'll need to be bad girl, Sophie"

"Be a bad girl?" asked Sophie, thoughtful. "But, how can I do that? It's not in my nature to be bad"

"Don't worry, I'll help you" said Frank (Goruto). "When I'm finished with you, you'll be scarier than the last Spongebob movie"

 **Flashback**

(As always, the italics is the narrator)

 _Luck never was on Squidward's side…_

A bunch of scenes of Squidward getting some crap rolls on, like getting trapped in a bubble, being beaten up by a sea bear, one of the many times Spongebob drives him insane…

 _He had the misfortune to live between two idiots…_

Now we see more scenes of Squidward being trapped in a bubble again, his house being blown up several times by SpongeBob, being berated by Mr. Krabbs, etc…

 _However, things will change soon…_

We see some scenes of Squidward training, such as lifting barbells, running, hitting a punching bag with SpongeBob's face on it, etc…

 _This squid is angry…_

Squidward bursts in the Krusty Krabby with a machine gun and guns down everybody, laughing maniacally.

… _and he thrives for blood…_

SpongeBob and Patrick are catching jellyfishes, when Squidward approaches them; he armed with lots of guns and knives.

"Hi Squidward!" said Spongebob, cheerful. "Do you want to catch jellyfishes with us?"

Squidward, spotting a wicked grin, cocked his shotgun. The screen faded to black, and several shouts and gory screams could be heard.

 _SpongeBob Squarepants The Movie 2: Squidward's Revenge._

 _Coming soon…_

 **End Flashback**

A moment later, both Frank (Goruto) and Sophie were in Aoi's room. They are reading the spell book that Frank (Goruto) got from Aoi since chapter 56.

"Here it is" said Frank (Goruto) pointing a spell. "The Negative Energy Infusion. This spell will turn anybody cast at into a much more badass version of himself"

"Do you think it will work? Or what if something goes wrong?" asked Sophie, a bit scared.

"Don't worry, it will be fine" assured Frank (Goruto), his tone showing self-convincing on his idea. "Now stand still for a second"

Sophie did not move, while Frank (Goruto) recited the spell. Suddenly, a current of wind came out of the book, followed by what it seemed to be a black cloud. The cloud then came close to Sophie and introduced in her body. The wind then stopped.

"That's all?" asked Sophie, expecting something more dramatic to happen.

"I think so" said Frank (Goruto), sharing his young friend's impressions. "Do you feel any different?"

"No…" said Sophie. "I think that it didn't worked"

"Well, maybe the effect isn't instant," said Frank (Goruto). "Let's see if tomorrow you feel any different"

The next day, somebody rang the door. Lois opened the door, and saw a little girl dressed like a punk: she was wearing a back t-shirt with a skull on it, a checked black and red skirt, a spiked collar around her neck and small black Doc Martens, and had long black shed hair. Lois' surprise was capital when she realized who that toddler was.

"Sophie? It's that you?" asked Lois, shocked by the sight of the punkish girl.

"What's up Mrs. G? Is Stewie at home?" asked Sophie, although it sounded like a threat.

"Su…sure" said Lois, still impressed by the radical change of Matt's little sister. "Stewie, come here, you have visit?"

"I hope is important, you dreaded wench!" shouted Stewie, angrily, as he walked downstairs. "You interrupted one of my most important investigations and…and…" but Stewie's rant was interrupted by the shocking image of Sophie.

"Hi, Stewie" said Sophie in a deadpan manner. "Do you want to have some fun at the expenses of other people's pain and shame?"

"Now you're speaking my language," said Stewie, smiling. "Let's go!"

"Okay, have fun, but don't get yourselves in troubles," said Lois, feeling that there was something wrong with that girl.

Meanwhile, Stewie and Sophie head to the park where their moms usually take them to play with more kids.

"I have to ask" said Stewie. "What's gotten into you? Yesterday you were a wretch, and today you're…whoa!"

"I thought that it was time for some changes," said Sophie rather dryly. "Here we are"

They arrived at the park, where many kids were playing while their parents relaxed in the benches, as well as young couples of teenagers walked holding hands and eating ice creams.

"Let's wreak some havoc!" said Stewie.

Now we cut to a montage of scenes in which Stewie and badass Sophie pulls extreme practical jokes on everyone. Tainted Love, by Marilyn Manson, plays in the background.

Some kids are playing in the sandbox building a sand castle. Stewie and Sophie jump on it, tearing it down, and then began to kick sand to the kids' eyes. Said kids ran away crying, while Stewie and Sophie laugh at them evilly.

A teen girl walks while eating an ice cream. Stewie and Sophie tighten a string, making her trip and fall over her ice cream, getting her face and clothes dirty with it. She ran away crying while the two toddles laugh evilly.

A young couple is sitting on a bench, talking. The girl then leaves for buy a drink. Sophie then jumps on the boy's lap and forces him to kiss her. The girl then sees the boy kissing Sophie slaps him and walks away. The boy try to explain the situation, but the girl just pours her drink over him. Stewie and Sophie laughs at the poor boy evilly.

A man walks by. The two babies burst from nowhere holding baseball clubs, and beat the crap out of the man. When the man was so injured that he cannot even move, they walk away while laughing evilly. Sophie then returns, steal his wallet, pick all the money and toss the wallet away. Stewie then returns and spits the man in the face.

After all their hooliganism, Stewie and Sophie sat in a bench to rest.

"I don't remember the last time I have such a nice time with a girl," said Stewie. "I wonder why you took so long to become this cool"

"Me neither. Now I understand why you are evil: being evil is so funny!" replied Sophie with a glee. "God, when we beaten that poor sap…what a rush!"

"Yeah, it was…hey, why you look so weird?" asked Stewie. The infant noticed that Sophie's skin was now pale white, and had black rings under her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong about my appearance," replied Sophie. "Okay, what can we do next?"

"Oh, I think I'm off of bad deeds today," said Stewie staring to feel tired. "However, we can repeat tomorrow"

"Oh, come on, don't be such a buzzkill!" said Sophie, a bit disappointed. Then he saw a boy walking towards a litter basket "Hey, watch this"

Sophie's eyes glew red, and a blaze of fire came from the litterbin, almost charring the boy, who ran away scared.

"Whoa!" said Stewie in shock. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I don't know," said Sophie with a shrug. "I don't really care. Just think in the potentially cruel pranks we could pull with these powers! Oh, I know, let's go to the downtown and see how I provoke a multiple crash!"

"Listen, Sophie, I like you now much more than before…but I think that you're going a bit overboard," said Stewie, a bit frightened. "I think that you should take it easy. You're now scarier than those Shadow the Hedgehog haters"

 **Cutaway**

Shadow is in his house watching TV when he heard some noises in the front lawn. He went to see what is going on.

"What the…?" said Shadow, perplexed, after seeing a burning cross in front of the house.

"Don't dare to appear in any Sega game again, you bastard!" said a Ku Klux Klan person, who was in a truck with other people dressed alike.

"Otherwise, the next time you'll find something more than a burning cross in front of your house!" threatened another one.

"Yeah! The next time we will…put TWO burning crosses!" said a third man, trying to sound menacing. All, the other people looked at him. "What? That's more than a single burning cross!"

 **End Cutaway**

"Take it easy?" asked Sophie, showing a crazy smile. "What do you mean? Don't you like the new me?"

"Yes, yes I do!" answered Stewie quickly. He was getting each time more nervous as he saw how the toddler was driving into madness. "It's just that…that you're…oh, come on, provoke a multiple crash? That's too much even for me"

Sophie did not say anything in response. She did not even look at Stewie. Stewie was now worried.

"Sophie, are you-" but Stewie's was interrupted when Sophie cast a red lightning on him, sending him several meters backwards.

"TAKE IT EASY!?" roared Sophie, unleashing all her bottled rage. "I DID THIS TO MAKE YOU TO LIKE ME AND NOW YOU TELL ME TO TAKE IT EASY!?"

"Sophie, please, calm down- wait, what do you mean 'I did this?'" asked Stewie.

"I used the spell book to be a bad girl just to impress you! You always rejected my friendship and affection in each time colder ways, and when I became the type of girl you like, now you tell me that you don't like me either? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" shouted Sophie. A thunder clapped when she asked this question. "The guy obsessed with ruling the world!?"

"That's true but…you took this too far!" said Stewie, frightened. "Wanting to rule the world is different from killing people just for fun!"

"Actually, no, it isn't" replied Sophie.

"Well, maybe you're right, but I won't change my mind" said Stewie. "You should calm down"

"You know what? You opened my eyes" said Sophie coldly. "You are a total sucker, like my former self. However, this whole experience opened the door for a new world! With these powers, the possibilities are endless!"

"Sophie then disappeared in a burst of flames while laughing maniacally, leaving Stewie alone.

"Okay, this doesn't look good" said Stewie to himself. "Now I'd call for a flashback, but I'm so scared that I can't think in anything."

Meanwhile, in the Griffin house…

 **Cutaway to TV**

"On our local news, a couple of toddlers have been terrorizing people in one of Quahog's park" said Tom Tucker.

"That's right Tom" said Tracy. "The aforementioned victims have been ridiculed, mugged and verbally and physically attacked"

"Hey, that reminded me that practical joke we pulled on Fred, the sound techinician" chuckled Tom. "I heard that he left the channel after that"

"Tom he didn't left the channel. He committed suicide after your little prank made his wife to divorce him" said Tracy dryly. "Anyway, here's a picture of the vandals"

A picture of Stewie and Sophie beating up an old woman appeared on screen

 **End Cutaway**

"What?" asked Lois, worried? "Stewie and Sophie have been doing such bad actions? I can't believe it!"

"What is weird is Sophie's appearance" remarked Frank(Goruto). "She never wear such dark and gloomy clothes. And let's not talk about the gothic makeup"

"Anyway, we can't stay here watching" interjected Brian. "We have to find those rebel kids and see what's wrong with them"

As on clue, Stewie burst in the house, gasping for air, looking really scared and exhausted.

"Stewie, what happened?" asked Rosie. "Sophie and you appeared on TV!"

"At first I was just having fun with her. Just pulling pranks on people and stuff" explained Stewie, still gasping. "But then…she went overboard with the bad girl thing…she wanted to provoke a multiple crash in the roads, burn buildings with people still inside and that."

"It's still hard to believe what you're saying" said Matt, pensive. "I mean, Sophie has been always a sweet and nice girl. Wonder what's gotten into her"

"She wanted Stewie to like her, so we used the spell book to turn her into more of a badass" said Frank(Goruto), without realizing of what he just said. "Oops…"

"Did you use the spell book without my permission?" asked Aoi, out righted. "You're in a big trouble now!"

"Can we talk about punishing your husband that later?" asked Matt. "We must find Sophie"

"I guess that it won't be hard" pointed out Peter. "Look at the news"

 **Cutaway**

"Newsflash! One of the aforementioned vandal kids, a girl, is now wreaking havoc upon Quahog" said Tom.

"Said girl, still unidentified, displays an amazing range of supernatural abilities" said Tracy. "And since this is too dangerous for normal people to be near said child, we sent our Asian reporter, Tricia Takanawa, to cover the events. Tricia?"

"Thank you, Tracy " Said Tricia. "As you can see, the unnamed girl is using her magical abilities to harm people, destroy cars, explode streetlamps and break glasses from windows and stores. Excuse me, little girl, can you tell me why are you doing this?"

"Sure" said Sophie. "I'm doing this because it's funny!"

"That's all? And how did you gained magic powers?" asked Tricia.

"Oh, I wanted to impress a boy I had a crush on, but it was useless" explained Sophie. "But this experience also helped me to see how funny is to be evil"

"Well, as a concerned mother, I think that being evil is not funny" said Tricia.

"Oh, I beg to differ" grinned Sophie. "And maybe a rush of negative energy may help you to see that I'm right!"

Sophie then cast a black lightning on Tricia, although she seemed to be unaffected.

"Hey, it was true" said Tricia. "F(bleep!) ck you, Tom and Tracy, I'm going to kill you whenever I can. Meanwhile, I'm going to break some stuff and hit some random people just for fun"

"Thank you, Tricia" said Tom. "As you can see, girls nowadays are ready to do anything for boys they like"

"And who have to blame for it?" asked Tracy. "Their parents? The school? The TV? Jack Thompson thinks that the videogames. Find it out tonight at 11"

 **End Cutaway**

"Oh, god, this is terrible!" said Matt, worried for his little sister. "We must stop her before she harms anybody!"

"Newsflash, Einstein: she's already harming lots of people!" said Stewie sarcastically.

Aoi then came downstairs with the spell book and sat on the couch.

"Okay, Frank(Goruto), tell us which spell used" said Meg as he put the book on her lap

"I think that it was named Negative Infusion" said Frank(Goruto), trying to remember.

"Okay, here it is" said Aoi, after finding the spell. "It seems that this spell increases negative emotions such as rage, disdain for other's sake, aggressiveness and hatred"

"Does that say something about magic powers?" asked Brian.

"It seems that, in high doses, the target of the spell may do develop magic powers" said Aoi, as she continued reading. "It also says that it has a feedback effect"

"What does that mean?" asked Persephone.

"As Sophie's negative energy increases, she will become much more evil and mad, prompting her to do more evil deeds" Explained Matt. "And with each evil deed, the negative energy will increase"

"Okay, how do we undo the spell?" asked Frank(Goruto).

"There's also a Positive Infusion spell, which may nullify the negative energy" said Aoi.

"Okay, so we only need to find Sophie and" said Persephone before being interrupted by Aoi.

"Oh, no!" said Aoi, frightened. "Here says that the negative energy may consume the body if it gathers too much!"

"Are you telling me that Sophie will die if we don't cure her?" asked Matt, shocked. "Come on, we have to find her as soon as possible!"

Meanwhile, in the burned and ravaged downtown, Sophie is sat on a bench eating some ice cream.

"Being evil makes get hungry" said Sophie. "But is very satisfying. Right, dude?"

"Y-yes…" muttered the ice cream vendor.

"I'm glad to you removed the walnuts. I hate walnuts" said Sophie. "Thus, I'm not going to kill you"

Suddenly, Sophie saw a red car approaching t her. The car then stopped, and the Griffins stepped out.

"Oh, my beloved family" said Sophie with a glee. "Did you come here to enjoy destroying stuff and being bad?"

"In order for the counter spell to work, she need to stand still for some seconds" said Meg.

"Sophie, you must come with us!" pleaded Matt. "You need help!"

"No!" replied Sophie, angered as she threw the ice cream away. "For the first time in my life I'm having fun! The old, good and meek Sophie doesn't exist anymore! I love the new me!"

"Sophie, you have no idea of what's gotten into you" said Aoi, trying to sound calm. "You feel good, but there's something going terribly wrong inside you!"

"honey, leave it" said Frank(Goruto). "She refuse to see reason. Leave her to me"

"Please, don't harm her too much" said Matt, saddened. "She doesn't know what she is doing"

"Let me help you" said Aoi. "Now that I have magic powers too, maybe I can be of some help."

"Don't worry Matt" said Rosie. "Okay, Sophie, come with us, or else…"

"Or else what?" replied Sophie, defiant.

"Or else this!" said Frank(Goruto)as he cast an electric bolt on her. However, Sophie avoided it without problem.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Sophie. "That's the best you can come up with? Oh, and by the way, what do you think of my evil laugh?"

"You won't be laughing for longer!" said Frank(Goruto)as he cast another lightning bolt, but this time was more intense.

Sophie cast a dark shield around her, preventing her formal Friend's attack to harm her, although this time she had to put more effort in avoiding the attack.

"It wasn't bad, but wasn't impressive, either" said Sophie, disdainful. "My turn!"

Sophie leaned back, took a deep breath, and spit a huge blaze of fire. Frank(Goruto)was off guard, however, Aoi was not. She saw a fire hydrant, and used her powers to burst it. Then she used her powers to redirect the water towards the fire wave, neutralizing the attack.

"Haha! You can't defeat us!" said Frank(Goruto), triumphal. "Eat this!"

"Let's see how good I am at this" said Aoi. Her hands glowed with a pink shine, and cast a pink lightning on her Young Friend. Frank(Goruto)also cast another lightning bolt. Sophie deflected both attacks with her shield.

Frank(Goruto)'s eyes glowed blue, and a few trashcans levitated from the ground, and fled towards Sophie. Sophie, however, shot with her laser eyes at the trashcans, blowing them up.

"That was lame!" laughed Sophie. "Let me show you how to do it!"

Sophie's eyes glowed red, and used her telekinesis to levitate a car and threw it at the Mallques, who had to run away.

Frank(Goruto)was paralyzed with fear at the sight of the flying car. Fortunately, Aoi grabbed her and used her powers to jump out of the way.

"Frank(Goruto)! Are you okay?" asked Aoi, worried.

"A car? Are you kidding me?" asked Frank(Goruto), outraged. "I was born with magic, Ki and Chakra powers, and I have troubles levitating stuff heavier than me, yet she gained magic powers a few hours ago, and she can levitate A FRIKING CAR!?"

"She's too powerful" commented Brian. "We can't defeat her"

"But we can't give up!" said Matt, anguished. "It's my little sister! We…!"

"Hey, what's she doing?" asked Chip.

Everybody saw how Sophie was opening what it seemed to be a rift between dimensions, and jumped thought it.

"Quickly, we must follow her!" hurried Matt.

"But we don't even know where does that portal lead!" said Persephone, angered.

"I don't really care" said Matt, now more determined. "She's my little sister, and I'll do whatever it takes to save her"

Matt dashed to the portal, and jumped through it.

"Matt, wait for me!" said Katie, following her husband through the door.

The rest of the family decided that they couldn't leave them alone, so they also crossed the portal, still worrying about what would find at the other side.

"Where are we?" asked Stewie.

Everybody got up and looked around. They expected to be in some kind of alternate universe, but it wasn't the case. They seemed to be in some sort of green limbo, with nothing more than green clouds and floating asteroids. In fact, they were in a very big floating asteroid.

"I don't know" said Rosie. "And I can't think what Sophie would want of this place"

"Maybe that ominous big gate" said Chip pointing to a nearby black gate decorated with demonic motifs. And, indeed, Sophie was in front of that gate.

"Sophie!" yelled Matt, but he got no answer.

A black aura surrounded the crazed toddler. She levitated a bit, and her eyes became white, like she was in some kind of ecstasies. Suddenly, she began to channel a black energy beam at the mysterious gates.

"What is she doing?" asked Persephone, frightened.

"I don't know, and I'm not going to let my sister to finish whatever she's doing!" said Matt after running towards his sister. The door started to open, and a cold wind came from its gap.

Matt tried to tackle her sister, but he was knocked backwards by an invisible force field. He tried again, with no result.

"Dad, stop!" cried Rosie. "You're going to harm yourself!"

"I don't care!" replied Matt after tackling Sophie one more time. This time he was successful, and was able to hold Sophie between his arms. The gate closed with a slam.

"Get your hands out of me, you idiot!" shouted Sophie, now out of the trance. "You're going to ruin it!"

"Matt, hold Sophie for a moment while I cast the positive energy spell!" shouted Aoi.

The dark aura surrounding Sophie turned red, and Matt's arms began to burn.

"Aoi, I'll do it!" said Frank(Goruto)snatching the book from her hands. "You help Matt!"

Aoi Hands glowed pink, and cast a spell to neutralize Sophie's fire aura. Meanwhile, Rosie cast the spell on her aunt, with immediate results. Sophie fainted, and her appearance was again her usual.

"Come on, we have to get out of here" urged Matt.

"Let me carry Sophie" said Aoi, taking Sophie's unconscious body.

"Matt, your arms are burned!" said Katie in shock. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts a bit, but I don't really care" said Matt, still in a determined tone. "It was a small price to pay for getting my sister back"

"Less talk, we gotta get out of here NOW!" said Brian as he and the others crossed the closing portal, returning to Quahog.

Hours later, the Mallques, the Griffins and Kennedys returned home, and talked about what happened.

"So you don't remember anything?" asked Matt to his little sister.

"No" said Sophie. "All that I remember is playing in the park with Stewie and then…the rest is very hazy"

"What it really intrigued me was that gate Sophie was trying to open in that limbo," said Aoi. "Wonder what it was"

"Maybe there's something about that in the book," said Lois. "However, after what we went through, we shouldn't care. All what matters is that Sophie is okay and that nobody was hurt" said Lois, relieved.

"Well, actually lots of people were hurt," remarked Chip. "So what it matters is that nobody that we know was hurt"

"Maybe you're right, mom" said Aoi. "But I think that that gate was something important, and I'm going to find out what is it and why Sophie wanted to open it"

"I'm sure that, sooner or later, we'll know it," said Matt. "Now I better take Sophie back to home"

We then cut to the Quahog Bowling Alley. Lois, Peter, Cleveland, Donna, Frank Walker, Helena walker decided to go there for couple's night. Usually, Peter would win a game, but Lois and Cleveland would hang in there.

Helena finally knocked down a pin, earning her a place on the board.

"Keep _that_ up, Helena," Brian began, "and you'll earn double digits in a flash."

Helena congratulated Peter's comment with a high five.

" _Your_ turn, Lois," Cleveland called.

Going to get her ball, Peter asked, "What does she need to win for her team, Cleveland?"

"Well, besides a miracle," Cleveland chuckled, "I'd say if the rest of her rolls are strikes, she _might_. Maybe have a chance."

"Well then, Cleveland," Lois replied, "prepare to eat pins."

With that, Lois rolled his ball. Fortunately, for him, he got a strike, earning his score up to 75. Peter cheered his wife's victory.

"Nice one, Lois!" Cleveland called.

Before long, it was Peter's turn. Like Lois before her, he, too, got a strike.

The game kept progressing, and Lois kept getting strikes. However, during one of Peter's turns, he got a gutter due to nervousness.

The last turn was Brian's, and he rolled a perfect strike.

The final scores had shown up on the screen: Helena got 7 points, Frank got 8 points, Cleveland got 101 points, Donna got 119 points, Peter got 128, and Lois got 130. Lois had won the game, two points above Peter and making a comeback in bowling history.

"Wow," Lois said in awe. "I can't believe I won. I mean, I hadn't beaten Peter at just about everything since our first game together." Turning to her dismayed husband, he continued, "I'd _never_ thought I'd win, did you?"

"Boy," Peter replied, grinning sheepishly, "I guess we all gotta win sometime, right Lois?"

"Yeah," frank added, "and lose, too." Turning to Lois, he continued, "How about we celebrate your victory at the McBurgertown then to a motel for sexy fun time, guys?"

Peter chuckled nervously. Since its going to be awesome night.

Now it is Persephone's turn and it starts with her having a picnic when a crime alert goes off. The mustard bottle (which is alive and it was Emily Griffin... apparently) tells her to get to work and she takes The Jeff mask from teen titans go TV show out of her basket and puts it on. The two hop into a car and chase down a car being driven by a pickle john and onion Tyler who shoot at them with ketchup and prompting Persephone to use Emily the mustard as a gun and together they catch the criminals. Our next short is Lionel dress as Sticky Joe waking up in a pile of dirty clothes in Frank Jr's room. The goes to the bathroom, brushes his teeth, and applies sticky spray to his shoes. He skips out of the tower giving a hardy "Howdy!" to everyone he comes across he soon runs into Marina dress as Sticky Joan. They flirt a bit and he offers her a flower but when she goes to sniff it he kisses her. She slaps him and walks away while he gives thumbs up to the camera. Our last shot is at a hotel, a love hotel with All the couples (except Chris and Amy, who decided to go to dinner with their children to Mc Burger Town) going on the same hotel to sleep (and have sex) in their respective rooms. Now join everyone at the front desk to the hotel clerk.

"May I help you?" Hotel Clerk ask the group.

"I will have room for two." Peter responded

"Ah. Is this for your Valentine's honeymoon?" Hotel Clerk ask the griffin couple.

"You bet it is." Lois said as she rub peter bulged as she is getting more horning.

The hotel clerk typed on the computer and scanned their credit card.

"All set for you at room 1214." Hotel Clerk said as he gives the griffins their room key.

Brian and all his Ex-girlfriends arrived.

"I cannot believe it. After all these times you dated Brian, you dumped him for different reasons." Carolyn said.

"I thought you went on a secret agent mission finding the missing carrots!" Jackie ask.

"Brian? What are you doing here? And why are you with your exes?" Lois ask her friend.

"We are like gathered around because he wanted to find out why it didn't work out." Lauren said

"I thought we all came her to celebrate the Halloween Party!" Jillian said.

"Wrong holiday, Jillian." Jackie said to correct her

"You mean it is not Independence Day." Jillian said in questionable look.

"Is she really that stupid?" Miss Emily said in response to Jillian personality

"I decided to make it all up to them by having a honeymoon here for one more time."Brian said.

"Really? I was doing the same thing with mine." Axel said in response as he manage to get all his girls together for the most awesome orgy he ever have in the history of the Everett family ever had.

"Axel! I did not expect to see you here." Lois asked.

"Let me guess, you all came here for your Valentine's honeymoon? Axel asked.

"You bet we are. So Lois, are you ready to make out for tonight...?" Peter said in excitement

"Oh Peter... of course we are... but let's do it in our room. We don't want to draw a crowd now would we?" Lois said.

Peter and Lois went off to their hotel room.

"We better do the same thing." Brian said to the group.

Everyone else agreed. Just as Brian was about to head to his hotel room, Stewie, Sophie and Emily Griffin came.

"Thanks for problem solving about why my dates didn't work out." Brian said.

"You wouldn't have to thank me, you should thank those trolls I met at Airedale." Stewie said in reply.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Stewie was interviewing with the Chief of the trolls from 'Frozen' while writing down in his notepad.

"Are you sure all this could problem solve Brian's situation on Valentines?" Stewie ask the troll chief.

"I'm defiantly sure, we are experts of love." Troll Chief said in response.

"I don't know, love can end up in different ways..." Stewie asked.

"Also, you sitting on one of my nephews." Troll Chief said as he poin at the rock that Stewie was sitting on.

Stewie's eyes widen as he look at the rock, which turn into a troll.

"Could you please get off me kid?" Troll Nephew said Muffled

 **Cutaway Ends**

"Hey Stewie, I've got you a little gift for Valentines in my room." Sophie ask her crush.

"I had enough Valentines for me this year after that incident I had today and last Valentine's Day." Stewie said in angry tone.

Stewie walks away.

"Was it something I said?"Sophie asked.

"Stewie told me that he literally kissed his own mother with his mouth." Brian said remember last Valentine's Day.

Stewie vomits off-screen.

"I told you not to remind me!" Stewie said Off-screen.

"Another attempt to show Stewie how much I feel about him... failed." Sophie said sadly until she trip on Stewie getting the kiss she always wanted.

As Frank Jr, appear on the last shot to introduce the next song, "ladies and Gentlemen may I introduce the last song of love, L.o.v.e. by Frank Sinatra."

Now we cut to the end of the day, Frank and Aoi make passionate love as well Peter imagines he is cheating at his wedding to Lois with her cousin's hot date as they made sweaty love. Jackie prepares to cut the ribbon for the dedication of a naked Jillian.

 _L is for the way you look at me_

Mayor West prepares to cut the ribbon for the dedication of a naked Carol.

 _O is for the only one I see_

Chris and Ami share popsicles as their kid's stares at the sunset.

 _V is very, very extraordinary_

Consuela greets her family after she returns.

 _E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

Stewie throws up as Lois kisses him goodnight, Persephone stores her Muster in her room as a reminder of her best day ever.

 _Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two_

In addition, Brian lies naked with a smile with every single one of his past loves. In another room, Axel lies naked with a smile with every single one of his past loves until the author of this fan-fiction Warrior Emperor Z 1991 appears body slams out of bed, the teleports them to jungle love episode as he summonsSome Jocks blocked his girls while the others slapped Axel' butt with their paddles and then one of the teachers joined in, then the lunch lady and finally Mayor West.

"Oh I got you now you freshman, I am going to teach you a lesson that it is not okay to be a freshman!" Mayor West said

Mayor West slaps Chris' butt with a paddle in slow Frank from Family Guy MC attacks the jocks with his karate skills and finally did a 'Spinning Crescent Kick' at Mayor West's face. Frank from Family Guy MC, he then teleports Axel home before anyone notice. Then it cuts to him, Frank from Family Guy MC is lying in bed smiling with every one of his past girlfriends from his Kingdom hearts adventures(except for Ikra) having had an orgy with them.

 _Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you_

The final scene shows Frank Jr and Korra sleeping in bed until Frank Jr acts Like Peter has a seizure. Frank Jr and Korra look at each and laugh as the camera pans away from The Griffin house.

The last scene shows The S.W.O.R.D. headquarters destroyed.

 **The chapter Ending.**

Well that the chapter also I would like to thank **Family Guy Fan writer 15** for the help on this chapter. I will see you guys for The Final Chapter.


	12. Chapter 58: The Last Sage of FGOC

**Chapter 58:** **The Last Saga of Family Guy OC Universe**

Outside of the Griffin home, Frank Junior's father Frank prepares to head to another job interview. Frank Jr tells his father not to worry, saying that if the company was smart, they'd automatically pick him. Meanwhile, Wes meets Bertram on the Moon, where the evil baby introduces them to Darknoroak, a Zord-sized monster like entity that brags of being "the most destructive monster in the universe". Wes tells him to prove his title by finishing off the Ultimate heroes.

At the Juice Bar, the teens watch the television as a space shuttle returns to Earth from its mission. Zack and Axel poke fun of Frank Jr's amazement at the shuttle landing. Frank then walks into the Juice Bar, where he says that he got the job. However, Frank tells Frank Jr that he hasn't taken the job since it would mean leaving Quahog, and he wouldn't accept it unless Frank Jr and Aoi were with him. Suddenly, the communicators go off, and Frank says goodbye to his family as he and the other Heroes head to the S.W.O.R.D. headquarters.

There, Warrior Emperor informs them that they received an urgent message from innerlands. To the Heroes' surprise, it is from Queen Eileen. She tells them that innerlands is under attack from the forces of evil, but they are resisting for now. Queen Eileen then tells the Ultimate heroes not to come to Innerlands to assist them, as they must defend the Earth. As Queen Eileen is about to tell the team to beware of something, the signal is lost as D tries to get it back. Back on the moon, Barthanos and Bertram watch Lionel became crazy for the Death of Marina, they proposes him to sell his very soul, in exchange of marina he became a Ghost Rider-look alike called Hell Rider as he grinned as he called upon the innate power that was inside him. His skin slowly turned red in color as steam started rising from his pores, he was then engulfed in a torrent of flames that swirled around him. The fire suddenly died down and the figure that walked out caused me to whimper slightly. Then he departs and heads for Earth as Wes laughs manically.

On Earth, D informs the Power Teens of Hell Rider's descent to Earth. The heroes morph as Hell Rider lands in Angel Grove Park. Hell Rider starts trash-talking to the heroes, calling them puny as he hits them with a lightning blast. In response, the heroes call the iron giants and form the Iron Giant Megazord. Hell Rider tries to blast the Megazord, but it jumps and fires its pistols back, but the shots are deflected. Hell Rider uses Hell Chain to grab the cannons and render them useless. The Ultimate heroes call in Axel Dragon form, and they fire point blank. However, Hell Rider absorbs the energy and fires it back at the Iron Giant Megazord, knocking it down. The Heroes get the Megazord back up, but Hell Rider keeps pounding the Megazord as it slowly loses power. Eventually the weapon systems go offline, leaving the heroes open. Cindy tries to reconnect the weapons power manually, but Jessica stops her and says that Hell Rider won't wait and that their only option is to self-destruct the Megazord. With the plan in place, the Iron Giant Megazord hugs Hell Rider and explodes as the Heroes evacuate and call in Hayley and Steve's robots the ROBOCO H, S, J and Z.

Despite their efforts however, Hell Rider still stands without a scratch. The Ultimate Heroes form the ROBOCO H.S.J.Z Megazord and activate the H.S.J.Z Megazord Saber. Hell Rider attempts to hit them while the Megazord performs a super-powered spinout attack, but they evade and strike Hell Rider in the chest. Hell Rider tells them that it had been quite fun fighting them, and then he gathers up the energy in the area and fires it at the ROBOCO H.S.J.Z Megazord, crippling it beyond repair. The Heroes evacuate the fallen ROBOCO H.S.J.Z Megazord as Frank gets an idea. He calls in the Mecha Drago and has Eddie set it to detonate on impact. Even though Eddie tells him that the Mecha Drago doesn't have enough power at long range, Frank calls in Lightning Cruiser in Jet Mode. He fires the Mecha Drago straight into Hell rider's mouth, destroying him. Realizing the loss of both Megazords, the Ultimate heroes' teleport back to the S.W.O.R.D. headquarters.

Unbeknownst to them, however, Hell rider survives as his spot their lights from the ground and takes a team of skeletauris to follow them. They eventually reach the outer grounds of the S.W.O.R.D. headquarters. On board the Spacecraft, wes makes a speech about how they have the ultimate heroes on the run and that they've destroyed their Megazords. Darknoroak and Sarah Stone walk in and tell Wes that they've found the Power Chamber with the Rangers inside. Wes immediately heads out to the S.W.O.R.D. headquarters to set up an attack. Inside the chamber, Frank Mallque tells the ultimate heroes that Innerlands has fallen to evil forces. The Heroes want to go and help Eileen, but Frank Mallque tells them that they are the last line of defense from evil and that he and Aoi will leave Earth at once to help the queen. Outside the S.W.O.R.D. headquarters, teams of skeletauris assemble.

Back inside, Frank Junior hugs his mother goodbye and gives him his lucky coin. Eddie reassures Frank Mallque that they'll protect the Earth as Wes inspects his forces. Frank Mallque tells the ultimate heroes to stay strong and not give up. Outside, Wes sees Frank Mallque and Aoi Griffin leave the S.W.O.R.D. headquarters and tells all his forces to attack at once. The ultimate heroes are shocked by this, but start to head out anyway. D tells the ultimate heroes that there are too many of them, but Eddie tells him to open the outer doors. D wishes them luck as the team charges outside.

 **Part II**

Outside the S.W.O.R.D. headquarters, the ultimate heroes fight swarms of skeletauris as _**Wild Savage**_ and _**Iron Brawler**_ lend their assistance. Soon, the skeletauris overwhelm _**Wild Savage**_ and _**Iron Brawler**_ and take them captive. Elgar comments on how the plan is going well as the ultimate heroes are pushed back inside the S.W.O.R.D. headquarters. They manage to seal the doors as they watch the skeletauris retreat to their surprise. Frank Jr realizes they'll be back, Stewie and Frank Jr admit they're both scared.

Changing the subject, Matt asks Frank Jr if his father took the job offer before he left. Frank Jr says that his father's never been that happy, but he won't take the job since it means Frank Jr would have to leave Quahog. Suddenly, the skeletauris, led by Sarah Stone, use a battering ram to force their way inside the S.W.O.R.D. headquarters while another team of skeletauris scale the S.W.O.R.D. headquarters' walls and get on the roof. D tries to get enough energy to teleport the heroes to safety, but Eddie insist that they'll stay with him. The skeletauris break through the outer doors and start trying to claw their way in to the Chamber itself. The heroes takes positions at each inner door, ready to fight back their enemies. However at that moment, the skeletauris on the roof smash their way in and start fighting the heroes, while the others manage to make it through the inner doors and start swarming into the S.W.O.R.D. headquarters.

The heroes try to fight off the skeletauris, but are overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and are barely able to defend themselves and protect D, let alone fight back as the skeletauris wreck their former safe haven. Sarah enters the S.W.O.R.D. headquarters and sees the Teloporter wide open. Realizing that neither Queen nor Frank can return to Earth if she destroys it, Sarah picks up a hammer and throws it at the tube, smashing it to bits. Sarah then places detonators all over the headquarters before she was kill by Eddie, he launches his chain and flips her into the floor. Attacking Sarah, as his inner dragon roars in her face and launches her with his magic chain, throwing her back to the underground where she disintegrates through the earth. Having killed all of the skeletauris, Axel see Lionel at the battle arena with the Four Rainbow Star gems as he realize that his friend became crazy for the Death of Marina and he became a Ghost Rider-look alike called Hell Rider and he destroys everything, including the S.W.O.R.D. headquarters but axel becomes the his hawk hunter as he does, hoping to pummel his foe into submission. Hell Rider shrugs off the attack and manages to subdue hawk hunter. With hawk hunter rendered powerless, Hell Rider uses the gems to absorb the 1,000 souls of the skeletauris into his body, taking the name "hell Legion". Axel attempts in vain to lure his enemy into the shadowed area of the head quarts until Raina grabs his discarded shotgun, shooting Legion several times before tossing the gun to Axel. Holding the weapon in the shadows, Axel transforms the shotgun into a dragon arm gun weapon and blasts Legion apart with hellfire. The souls of damn restore the demon quickly, whereupon Axel uses the dragon Penance Stare to destroy the evil and the souls in him. Hell Legion's thousand corrupt souls are seared and he falls, comatose and blind as he fades. Lionel unleashes a ticking bomb, Axel stops it and the timer stops, but there is still a ticking sound. Axel goes "you f***ing b!tch!" and BOOM!

Axel then tosses Lionel's demon comatose body aside, and reverts to his normal form. He is at first ashamed of his monstrous appearance before Raina, until she shows him that she is not afraid of what Raina has become.

Warrior Emperor appears and gives Lionel his lover back and restores him to normal. The he offering axel to take back the curse of the war dragon wish. Axel refuses, saying that he will use his power against Victor's remaining forces, and against all harm that comes to the innocent. Infuriated of being robbed of the power, victor ghost vows to make Axel pay, to which Axel in response recites his favorite saying: "You can't live in fear". Warrior Emperor and victor then disappears, taking gems with him to **Barthanos**. Outside, Wes wave's goodbye to the Heroes as she detonates the bombs inside, destroying the S.W.O.R.D. headquarters completely.

Later, Wes commence a search for the heroes' bodies, with the Heroes hiding amongst the wreckage of the H.Q. Suddenly, a flaming ball of light approaches Wes and informs him that frank has been captured, the inner lands have been destroyed and that he is to leave immediately for the darkness Planet. Fresh off of his victory against the Ultimate heroes, Wes doesn't want to leave since he's conquered Earth. The messenger then tells him that the order was directly from **Barthanos**. Fearful of this name, he agrees and tells the heroes that he'll soon be back as he and his forces leave for the Darkness planet.

The heroes slowly emerge from the wreckage and regroup at which point they all demorph, losing the powers for good. Frank Jr suddenly spots Helena in the rubble as she frets over the headquarters' destruction. Zack says they have to go to the Darkness Planet, but Cindy reminds him of the promise they made to frank to defend the Earth. Matthew points out that Wes has left, but Meg adds that it was only temporary and that he would be back with no-one left to defend the Earth. Eddie agrees and says they need to stop Wes before he returns, but Amy asks how they're supposed to do that without assistance or powers. Just then, D begins digging through the wreckage and finds the Power Decoder, which D explains is crucial for their journey into space. The Heroes then gets an idea about how to get into space, though it is a long shot.

The Ultimate Heroes teamed up once again with Team Smith to go to space for the 7th and final Rainbow Star: the Violet Star. Whoever possess the star, it'll know the ALL secrets of the Universe. They met up with Sinbad, who was the Blue Star owner and he told them that the Violet Star is owned by a mad titan called 'Barthanos', who wants to get all the Rainbow Stars to conquer the entire Universe. So, our heroes joined forces with a lot of aliens and Matthew's army of angels.

Stan heads to Angel Grove's NASADA base and asks the sentry to see Commander Norquist for an emergency. The sentry asks if he's expected by the commander and is denied access. Stan then follows a car that is entering the base and climbs on the roof to head for Mission Control. Stan enters the Mission Control room but is caught by two guards. He shouts loudly that he needs to speak to the commander and that he has a message from the Ultimate heroes. Commander Norquist, his attention piqued, speaks to Stan about what the Heroes need, and Stan says they need the space shuttle, to which two guards chuckle. Stan whispers to Commander Norquist about their situation, and Norquist suddenly exclaims _"Eltar?"_ Before asking when the Heroes need the shuttle. Stan tells him that they need it now as they head for Mission Control.

The waiting Ultimate heroes get the go-ahead from Stan to get to the Launchpad. The Ultimate heroes get inside the shuttle, but they realize that D hasn't joined them. Eddie calls down to Mission Control and tells Stan they're missing someone, but D tells them that that _"he can't go with you, there's reasons"_. While Eddie and axel are confused, Helena realizes that D wants to stay To Protect Their Home on Earth. Frank Jr tells D that he has good reasons, and that they'll miss him, but he already knows that. The shuttle takes off, and Commander Norquist suddenly finds that D has vanished. Outside, the former boss of S.W.O.R.D watches the shuttle carrying his friends launch into space and wishes them luck. Inside, the Heroes' brace themselves, as they head off into the unknown on their mission to save Frank Mallque and stop **Barthanos**...

The ultimate heroes finally finds the planet and sets course for approach, then they meet Barthanos and then his gigantic body is revealed to be an illusion controlled by...Bart Simpson. Therefore, Barthanos is Bart Simpson, before he exposes his evil plan, he makes a prank phone call to Moe.

"Moe's Tavern?" Moe said on the other line

"I'm looking for a monseiur Peit. First name Stu." Bart ask Moe.

"Hmm, Stu Peit, eh? Hey guys, Stu Peit here? I'm looking for a Stu Peit guy here?" Moe ask his customers.

"Take a look at yourself Moe. You are one yourself." Barney said as the Bartenders laugh.

"Why you rotten little punk! When I get a hold of you, I'm going to rip your intestines and ship you to Iran!" Moe screamed on the phone.

Bart laughs at another successful prank called.

Then he attacks the heroes with one attack as Millions of tiny lights watched intently as new galaxies were forged and old ones were decimated in the fires of war. It was a fitting backdrop for humanities last stand. Earth watched through a portal, a jewel in the universe's crown.

The gods themselves were in battle. Galaxies were nothing but weapons where the vast constructs of energy were concerned. Black and red eclipsed the skies of a billion worlds.

As Frank change into Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, the combined power of humanities finest warriors, held in existence by the efforts of one young Saiyan man alone. It was the heroes' last chance for survival. Above it was the dire form of the Granzeboma, **Barthanos** **'s** war mecha that contained his own home world. Although equal in form and power, the villain dominated the humans again and again.

In the sight of Earth, **Barthanos** ripped the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann into its base components, severing its head from its body and holding it up like a trophy for all of humanity to see.

"Looks like I have broken your spirit on the same level, Saiyan." intoned the deep voice of **Barthanos**. It boomed throughout space, passing his words through to all spiral beings that were watching. A galaxy sized hand turned into a drill and inched forward to destroy the scaled up Lagann once and for all.

"Now gracefully give up and die!" he sneered. A startled noise was projected out from the Granzeboma as its drill was blocked by a far small drill that had emerged from Lagann's forehead.

"Broken my spirit?" growled Frank angrily. Pain tortured his body but that didn't matter to him. "Who said that?"

Pink light flooded space for a moment in the shape of a giant flower. A long, thin drill parried the Granzebartza from out of nowhere, knocking it away from Lagann. Frank pulled away, re-powering the head into Maximum Mighty Drago X. Before him was a bulking form of a white mecha.

A child voice issued out of the new mecha. Frank recognised it instantly as Frank Jr. He only now noticed that he was no longer seated on his lap.

"That's right!" he shouted, defiantly. "No matter how hard it is, Dad will never hesitate again! The dad that I believe in will never have his hyper invincible spirit broken! My Maximum Mighty lagann will fight at his side!"

"You dare defy us, irregular." grunted **Barthanos** , nonplussed by the sudden turn of events.

"I cannot change that you have issues, but I can resist that to the very end!" the baby saiyan stated. He struck a battle pose. "I'll show you that I can!" he screamed, rushing at the far larger mecha with all of her spirit. Running along one of its giant arms he stabbed his drill sword into a joint then bounded at its head causing a wound on the collar bone area. Blood sprayed out but the mecha didn't flinch.

Snake like tendrils shot from Granzeboma's mouth that hit the Maximum Mighty lagann at point blank range. Frank Jr was sent hurtling back. Unable to stand, Granzeboma loomed over him, laughing.

"How admirable." **Barthanos** taunted before releasing another wave of tendrils.

Frank Jr tried to defend herself but couldn't move. The attack didn't reach her though. Dozens of arms grabbed onto the tendrils, stopping their advance. Between the arms formed the body of Mecha Stewie with Iron Baby, or as it now was, the _**Maximum**_ _ **Mecha**_ _ **Iron Baby**_.

"Your opponent is me!" came the gruff shout of Stewie. With a battle cry he snapped all of the tendrils in half and brandished them as weapons. "Please stand back, Frank Jr."

"Thank you, Stewie!"

The baby laughed. "Who'd have imagined that I'd be able to protect the Saiyan at the ends of space? I'm grateful for the events that brought me here!" He launched into combat with Granzeboma, both's arms moving with such speed that the attacks were blurs.

"That won't work!" howled **Barthanos**.

"We'll see about that!" cackled Viral, throwing a blade at the planet that crowned Granzebartza's head.

Allowing a blue cannon and four purple rifle barrels to point directly into the Granzebartza's face.

The fake god had only just enough time - eighty-seven microseconds - from the moment of registering the appearance of the enemy cannons, to the moment that the enemy cannons fired, to calculate the exact probability change that would need to occur to ensure that, for all the galaxy-crushing power of these two **Maximum** **Robots** ' attacks, their homeworld would survive. Their gestalt consciousness would not long survive without its bodies.

The Granzebartza's head vanished in a double blast of Spiral Power, reforming moments later around its unscathed homeworld, to regard its two new opponents.

One had a yellow five-pointed star on each breast-shaped protrusion on its chest, the rest of its torso deep-pink, with a purple chassis resembling an engine around its lower waist while the rest look like a pink version of Green Arrow's costume from the _Arrow_ TV show. Green fire poured from its back, but red flames burst from the back of its head in three ponytails; the two shorter ponytails rested on its chest, braided with beads.

"Prepare yourself, **Barthanos**!" Meg shouted from its chest area.

"I won't let Junior's feelings be for _nothing_!" Persephone shouted from its head.

And it opened fire with two four-barreled rifles latched onto its chassis.

 _ **最大**_ **ピンクの矢印** **W** **タンク** _**Maximum**_ **_Pink Arrow_** _ **W Tank**_

Its companion was mostly red, with a blue engine-like chassis on which the cannons which took up its arms from the elbows down were affixed. From each shoulder there emerged a score of missile silos. Green flames emerged from its back, and brown fire from its head down to its waist. The robot was wearing a red armor that looks like Hermos's from _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ (Orichalcos Saga or Season 4) in his human form, except the helmet looks like a dragon head.

"I won't let you destroy my daughter's future!" Eddie yelled, thrusting the controls.

And each missile silo opened fire with _**Maximum**_ Spiral Missiles, the double cannons blasting away as well.

 _ **最大**_ _ **炎の騎士**_ _**Maximum**_ _**Flame knight**_

Under the double barrage of _**Maximum**_ ** _Pink Arrow_** _ **W Tank**_ and _**Maximum**_ _**Flame knight**_ , the Avatar of Avalon was pinned down. They could not move from that spot.

So...

A flare of blue fire appeared beside _**Maximum**_ _**Flame knight**_ , producing a segmented arm like the Avatar of Avalon's four, and the arm lashed out knocking _**Maximum**_ _**Flame knight**_ sideways into _**Maximum**_ ** _Pink Arrow_** _ **W Tank**_. The two **Maximum** **Robots** ' fell over, their attacks ceasing.

The barrage abated, the Avatar of Bart grabbed a pair of galaxies and hurled them at its enemies.

 _ **Maximum**_ ** _Pink Arrow_** _ **W Tank**_ 's right arm turned to green fire, then to a double-barreled cannon that spiraled around itself in a double helix.

Twin missiles launched out, jaws opening with killing intent...

But the galaxy-sized missiles were sliced into four, detonating without destroying the galaxies.

The galaxies whirred into the chassis affixed to the two mechas, finally severing them.

Eddie, Persephone, and Meg screamed in agony.

Another two galaxies hurled at them, the Anti-Spiral reasoned, would be sufficient to destroy them.

But two large black hands appeared in twin flashes of Spiral Power fire, attached to a forest-green torso that formed instantaneously, catching the two galaxies. It had two large faces for shoulder guards, two on its broad chest, and two between its shoulders. A pair of drills came from its feet, and green flames raged out of its back.

 **最大** **  
** **二重鉄喧嘩** **  
** _ **Maximum**_ _ **  
Double Iron brawler**_

"What's so big about these galaxies?" growled its left head in Cindy's voice.

"We've got something bigger than them..." said the right head in Jessica's slow voice.

"OUR APPETITES!" they bellowed, crushing the galaxies in their fists with a war cry, raising their fists in triumph.

From behind _**Maximum**_ _ **Double Iron brawler**_ and _**Maximum**_ ** _Pink Arrow_** _ **W Tank**_ raced another pair of **Maximum** **Robots** **'** ; one wide and bulky, the other slim and sleek.

A ring of green fire erupted around the Granzebartza, **Barthanos** mecha looking about in bemusement.

Then energy attacks came from all directions. The Granzebartza wrapped its four arms around itself in a makeshift cocoon.

Then something stirred in the flames, and suddenly some invisible force had ensnared one of the Granzebartza's arms, wresting in away from its face.

The rest of the flames coalesced into a black Wolf-like **Maximum** **Robots** , with a red stripe down its back and a golden-yellow face on its chest, a small werewolf face between its shoulders. It held in its hand a long spiral-design staff of gold which, with a flare of green fire from its back, struck the Avatar of Avalon across the head.

The **Maximum** **Robot** floated back and held its staff in a defensive pose.

 **最大** **野生の野蛮人** **!  
** _ **Maximum**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wild Savage!**_

"Before we joined the Ultimate Heroes, we were called the **Quahog Crusaders** ," **Maximum** _ **Wild Savage**_ shouted in Dylan's voice, "But now, we're the **Maximum** _ **Fusion Heroes**_! Dylan...!"

"And Brian Griffin!"

The pressure on one of the Granzebartza's arms let up, and a fierce Silver wolf appeared out of nothingness there, green fire flaring around the drill on its back. A golden drill came out from between its nostrils, with a lightning bolt on his chest and its tail long like a Fox's.

" _WE'LL MAKE YOU REMEMBER US!_ " the dog **Maximum** **Robot** roared.

 **最大** **  
** _ **速度**_ _ **犬の騎士**_ **  
** _ **Maximum**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Speed Dog Knight**_

Its fists swelling to gargantuan proportions, the Granzebartza grabbed _**Maximum**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wild Savage**_ and _**Maximum**_ _ **Speed Dog Knight**_ and clenched them tightly, fissures of unimaginable scale rupturing their outer layers of Spiral steel.

 **What Insolence!** The fake god bellowed.

Green pulses of light began to home in on the hand holding _**Maximum**_ _ **Wild Savage**_.

A _White_ **Maximum** **Robot** , a blue mask with white Spider-Man-like lenses, a white fedora, a white spandex suit with a 'WM' on the chest, blue gloves, a blue cape and blue boots, but with two large horns on either side of the small head between its shoulders, the face on its chest snarling and the flames of Spiral Energy flaring from its back as it raised two microphones.

 _ **最大**_ _ **  
**_ _ **白の魔術師**_ **  
** _ **Maximum**_ _ **  
**_ _ **White Magician**_

"Alright!" it cheered in Matt's voice. "Time for _Thundering Vee~ee~ee~eee~e~eeee~~e~e~~~e~e_!"

The pulses of Spiral Energy from _**Maximum**_ _ **White Magician**_ 's microphones caused cracks to appear in the Granzebartza's fist, while repairing the fissures in _**Maximum**_ _ **Wild Savage**_.

Finally, the Granzebartza's upper left fist exploded, and _**Maximum**_ _ **Wild Savage**_ sprung free.

A golden **Maximum** **Robot** resembling a knight's helmet with an Guardian Angel, that has armor on his shoulders and forearms, along with a pair of black, sinister looking, retractable wings. The robot's left hand is blackened and clawed. His skin running up his arm and over his torso is slowly turning black, with a smaller helmet set on its flaming shoulders, each with diagonal slats for sight, drew a pair of Japanese-style swords.

 _ **最大**_ _ **  
**_ _ **戦国天使**_ **  
** _ **Maximum**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Samurai Angel**_

"Murasame Swords!" it shouted in Matthew's voice.

The blades beginning to glow white...

" **WHIRLING DEATH STRIKE!** "

 _ **Maximum**_ _ **Samurai Angel**_ spun on the spot, the blades turning into razor-sharp particles of light that cut through the Granzebartza's upper right fist and sealed the ruptures in _**Maximum**_ _ **Speed Dog Knight**_ 's armor.

The Granzebartza's fist shattered, and _**Maximum**_ _ **Speed Dog Knight**_ sprung out, falling back beside _**Maximum**_ _ **Wild Savage**_.

Matthew grinned in his cockpit. "Can't let you do that, **Barthanos**."

Matt held the cigarette in between two fingers, addressing the two on the monitor beside him.

"Okay! You ready, you two?"

"Yes, Matt!" Jillian said cheerily, taking her robot's controls. "We're ready here!"

"And we're not gonna lose to 'em, either!" Jackie grinned.

The **Maximum** **Robot** that emerged from a flare of Spiral Power now was colored brown down the left side, and white down the right. It had a simple yellow crown on its head, two triangle-shaped eyes on its chest, and generally resembled a streamlined Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.

 _ **最大**_ _ **  
**_ _ **キャプテン**_ _ **サカツラガン**_ **  
** _ **Maximum**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Captain Swan Goose**_

The galaxy-sized Fusion Hero produced a **Maximum** Spiral Handgun in its left hand and a **Maximum** Spiral Rifle in its right.

The Avatar of Avalon raised its upper arms, forming fists larger than normal at the end.

 _ **You**_ **Little...!**

But _**Maximum**_ _ **Captain Swan Goose**_ tore off in a blast of emerald fire, buzzing about the Granzebartza and firing at it with both weapons, dodging the **Barthanos** mecha's flailing arms and remaining just outside of striking distance...

Before rejoining the other **Maximum** **Robots** , and all of them opened fire. ( _ **Maximum**_ ** _Pink Arrow_** _ **W Tank**_ and _**Maximum**_ _**Flame knight**_ , their chassis severed, settled for a **Maximum** Sniper Rifle and a **Maximum** Spiral Bomber, respectively.)

The Granzebartza was hard-pressed defending itself against such raw fighting spirit. Where had all this come from? Was this... because of the Irregular...?

 _ **We told you**_ **that It Is Futile!**

But cannonfire came from another direction.

All **Maximum** **Robots** were accounted for.

So...

What was...

The Granzebartza turned...

And saw a **Maximum** **Robots** far larger than any other.

A giant golden black and metallic skinned dragon dragon with purple eyes, five nostrils, and purple drills over its eyes. Since he absorbed his Ragnarok and Desert Eagle to his body, two machine guns appeared on his shoulders along with two mechanical wings. He got a tail whose point looks like a three bladed spear. And finally his head became like Bahamut from Final Fantasy VII.

And a golden-yellow horned Dragon axel with hawk hunter riding on its back, a flag of Spiral Power held in its right hand that bore the mark of the Ultimate Heroes, a golden sword greatly resembling Axel impala's prow held in its left. He let out a roar that I admit is the Godzilla roar from the _2014 Godzilla film_.

The now-nonexistent spaceship, astride a dragon-shaped impala battleship mix with S.H.E.I.L.D ship.

 **最大** **偉大なホーク** **ハンター** **Maximum** **Great Hawk Hunter**

" _Yoo-hooo~o!_ " it cried in Zack Murdock's voice, the **Maximum** **Great Hawk Hunter** circling around the Granzebartza and joining its allies.

 **The Maximum** **Great Hawk Hunter** 's torso opened its mouth, and a thicket of missiles emerged.

"Take this! And this! And this! And _thiii~is_!" Zack Murdock shouted.

 **It Will Not Work!** Shouted **Barthanos**.

The missiles _were_ firing wildly, none of them aiming for **Barthanos**.

But as each one reached the point it was supposed to detonate at, it seemed to just _disappear_ , and then explosions wracked the Granzebartza's body.

Amy recognized this phenomenon.

And smiled.

"Hurling the Anti-Spiral's own Probability Alteration Missiles back at them?" she quipped from her station. Every one of them was in a Lagann of their own in a room greatly resembling the Super Galaxy Dai Gurren's No. 1 Bridge.

"That takes some real guts, Zack!" Chris chuckled.

"Good thinking," Helena said, surprised that she was saying those words to _Zack_ of all people.

"Sure!" Zack grinned. "When it comes to spacey interruptions and pinpoint accuracy, I'm your man!"

" **Maximum** Spiral Engine, activate!" Emily said, smiling.

Down below, in the **Maximum** Spiral Engine, Jet Skyler and Bobby Jackson clenched the controls of Lagann, green energy pouring out easily. " **Maximum** Spiral Engine, activated," he said.

Frank Walker clasped his Lagann's controls. "Alright, let's go, Peter!"

"Got it!" Peter replied, saluting, then following suite.

" **SUPER-DIMENSIONAL ANCHOR!** " Frank Walker and Peter shouted together.

The purple drills over **Maximum** **Great Hawk Hunter** 's eyes launched forth, trailing lines of green energy, wrapping themselves about the Granzebartza's torso tightly, and the two violet-colored drills locking together on the Granzebartza's back.

 **Maximum** **Great Hawk Hunter** took the rope in its arms, and swung the Granzebartza, smashing it through galaxies unceremoniously.

" **'I'VE GOT THE BEST WIFE AND FAMILY IN THE UNIVERSE' SWING!** "

Helena and Amy blushed furiously, placing a hand to their cheeks, chuckling, "You dummy."

Finally, a galaxy-shaped energy shield appeared, summoned by **Maximum** **Great Hawk Hunter** 's, but for a different purpose than Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann:

So that its enemy had something more solid than a galaxy to crash into.

The Granzebartza smashed against it painfully, cracks appearing all over its body. One of its horns actually cracked off.

Down on earth, the three million people watching this spectacle unfold cheered.

The severed head of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann hovered at the front of the group, its pilot Frank stunned by just how _awesome_ that whole thing was that, just because Frank Jr stood up, everyone else did. The head change into something from Frank's past.

 **最大** **強大なドラゴ** **X** **Maximum** **Mighty Drago X**

There was a small lull in the combat while **Barthanos** was down. The **Maximum** **Robots** mecha regrouped.

A private line between Frank, Frank Jr and Aoi was opened. "Thank you, Guys. I'm so happy that all of you came so far to rescue us."

Frank Jr could see that something wasn't right. It was in her eyes, in her voice. "Mom…"

"Frank Jr, you came all of this way to do what you had to. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah! Your exactly right." Frank Jr answered, readying himself for the next round. His **Maximum** **Mighty** **Lagann** stood at the head of the assembled **Maximum** _ **Fusion Heroes**_ mecha. "Did you see that, **Barthanos**? This is our, the Team **Maximum** _ **Fusion Heroes**_ , determination! I'll say it as many times as I need to. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?"

On Granzebartza, **Barthanos** 's gestalt consciousness was beginning to fray. Their trillions of minds were becoming unsettlingly dissonant from each other, something no Alien race had ever done in their two-thousand years.

They had to finish this quickly and get time to settle down.

 ** _Such haughtiness coming from a lowly life form that we kept suppressed!_**

The Granzebartza retreated to a safe distance of three billion light-years and grabbed another four galaxies, but instead of hurling them at the **Maximum** _ **Fusion Heroes**_...

 ** _We Will Make You..._** **REGRET YOUR ARROGANCE!**

It crashed them together and compressed their energy tightly inwards into a singular space smaller than a hydrogen atom, and the resultant ball of energy was infinitely brighter than the sun, and no one could look on it even with their light compensators at full output.

"I'm picking up an unfathomably large energy reading!" Chris cried from **Maximum** **Great Hawk Hunter**.

"It's on par with the birth of the universe!" Brian added, sweating nervously.

"It's... almost like..." Helena stammered.

"The Big Bang...!" _**Maximum**_ ** _Pink Arrow_** _ **W Tank**_ gasped in Meg's voice.

"And they're gonna hit us with that...?" _**Maximum**_ _ **Mecha**_ _ **Iron Baby**_ said in a shaky Stewie's voice.

The Granzebartza clenched both of its jaws - several teeth snapped from the force - and brought its four arms over its head...

Then Barthanos attacks the heroes with one attack.

 **INFINITY... BIG BANG... STORM!**

And thrust the ball of energy at the **Maximum** _ **Fusion Heroes**_ , the inferno blazing in a straight beam of rainbow-colored energy from the Granzebartza 's hands. The **Maximum** **Robots** ' pilots each contributed to raising a singular shield of Spiral Power...

But it was not enough.

The Infinity Big Bang Storm broke through like it was nothing, and when it flared out past the **Maximum** **Robots** , it split apart into countless millions of galaxies.

 ** _BURN IN THE EVERLASTING HELLFIRE OF THE UNIVERSE'S GENESIS! BECOME UTTERLY ANNIHILATED,_** **DOWN TO THE VERY LAST! SCRAP! OF! DNA!**

The **Maximum** **Robots** were breaking apart under the universe-creating energy.

The powerful beam attack and they are knocked out. Barthanos steal their powers by sucking it from their minds and the Ultimate Heroes are no longer ultimate. Barthanos uses their powers to attack them. However, 'D' arrives at the last second and saves them. But he is too late and Barthanos rules the world. Patience, my reading friends. Barthanos currently rules the world, but the ultimate heroes get help from 'D'.

'D' discovers some gems and gives each member one and they have their powers restored. And they come back stronger.

 **Maximum Mighty** **Lagann** took the drill, and it flew into **Maximum Mighty** **Lagann's** maw...

And Frank Jr never felt more energized in his life.

He _had_ to share this!

The green flames coming from Maximum Mighty Lagann's back became emerald drills, and each lanced out, thin as a needle, impaling the Maximum Robots.

And everyone felt a rush of the desire to move forward, inexorably, to godhood.

" _This energy is...!_ " Eddie shouted over the open comm channel from Tengen Toppa Great Freedom.

" _Our worlds dying wish!_ " Meg's voice rang from **Maximum** **Pink Arrow W Tank**.

" _ALRIGHT!_ " Frank bellowed for all **Maximum** **Fusion Heroes** to hear. " _Everyone! Let's do the old YOU-KNOW-WHAT!_ "

" _Do what?_ " asked everyone else - except for Aoi and Frank Jr.

" _It should be obvious what I mean!_ " Frank Jr roared, a golden light overtaking his body. " ** _WE'RE GONNA COMBINE!_** "

Frank Jr summons a Gashat and Gamer Driver. A Gashat are devices similar to video game cartridges used by the Riders in _Kamen Rider Ex-Aid_. Frank Jr press a button,

" _Hyper Muteki! (Upbeat techno-rock guitar riff with techno-angelic tune)_ "

He calmly held the Gashat in his right hand before he moved it in a semi-circular pattern till it was beside his head with his left hand just under the right hand. This Gashat is put on top of the Gamer Driver and attached to the white side of the Maximum Mighty X Gashat.

" _Docking! (Looping upbeat techno-angelic tune with rock guitar riff)_ "

The button on the top is pressed and Ex-Aid can transform into Muteki Gamer.

" _Hyper Dai Henshin!_ "

Frank Jr called out before his right arm gripped the handle on the Gamer Driver pulling it back. The golden flames expanded outwards from Frank Jr, engulfing his mecha and the empty Gurren Lagann, then Arc Gurren Lagann, then Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann, then Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, then Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann

 _SHINE BRIGHT! LIKE A TRUE SHOOTING STAR!_

Each and every one of them broke down at the subatomic level, becoming the most pure form of Spiral Energy in the universe.

 _THE ULTIMATE HERO, CLAD IN GOLD!_

Its color changed to gold.

The green drills that were coming out of Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann's back became golden-yellow as well, turning the Maximum Mechas into their own subatomic Spiral constituents, every person and mecha within becoming part of a larger whole, transcending what they once were.

Becoming beings of pure Spiral Power.

The blazing green flames of Spiral Energy turned golden-yellow...

The Maximum Mechas merged into a single ball of gold fire...

Which burst outward into a Frank-shaped figure of golden flames with spiky red shades and a billowing red cape in a shining golden suit with cross stars on his chest, which dwarfed the galaxies as a Mecha dwarfed a speck of dust back on EARTH.

 _HYPER INVINCIBLE KEYBLADE RE-D!_

" _(Angelic chorus mixed with upbeat techno-rock guitar riff)_ "

 ** _what in the world...?_** **Barthanos** said, at a complete loss for coherent words. **_how could you possibly control such prodigious quantities of spiral power?_**

The universe-sized Saiyan of pure Spiral Power crossed His arms and looked down on the Granzebartza, as though pondering how to squash it.

 ** _Inconceivable!_** **Barthanos** exclaimed.

And the transcendent being before it spoke, shaking the heavens.

 **We evolve beyond the person we were a minute before** , said He in frank's voice, an ethereal echo behind his words.

 _ **ハイパー無敵**_ _ **天元突破グレンラガン**_ _ **!**_

 _ **HYPER INVINCIBLE GURREN LAGANN!**_

 **Little by little** , he continued, **we advance a little further with each turn. That's how goal works!**

They faced Barthanos again

By this point, Barthanos were wrathful beyond the comprehension of human minds, and just as fearful. At the very least, this solidified their singular resolve once more, even if the level of their anger would have crushed a human mind with madness.

If something of that level of Spiral Power, something that breached the dimensions above and below it just from existing, returned to the third dimension, it would be disastrous.

Match them move for move and finish it quickly.

 **THAT IS THE PATH THAT LEADS TO EXTINCTION!**

(If the pilots of Hyper Invincible Gurren Lagann had still been physical beings, their heads would have exploded under the force of the Barthanos's shout.)

Beneath the Granzebartza, a pool of blue flames began to spread out from beneath, carrying the red-burning Barthanos mecha upwards and above the head of Hyper Invincible Gurren Lagann.

 ** _Why Can't You See The Limitation..._**

The torrents of cobalt fire coalesced into a cohesive shape: a cherub-faced boy in His mid-teens, composed entirely of blue hellfire, save His red flaming hair flailing wildly behind Him, and His flaming red eyes. In the middle of His forehead burned a red jewel which contained the true Granzebartza. He held a staff in one hand and wore billowing robes.

 _ **ハイパー無敵**_ **GRANZEBARTZA** _ **!**_

 _ **HYPER INVINCIBLE**_ **GRANZEBARTZA** _ **!**_

And he brought HIS right hand up as though to catch a falling flower pedal...

 **...OF THE HUMAN RACES?**

...and a drill of blue fire with straight grooves down its length appeared over Her right forearm, and the Hyper Invincible Granzebartza thrusted it at Hyper Invincible Gurren Lagann.

This universe isn't big enough for the two of us.

Hyper Invincible Gurren Lagann brought up His own right arm lazily, and a golden drill of pure Spiral Power emerged and brought the Hyper Invincible Granzebartza's blue drill to a halt.

 **No, that's** ** _your_** **limitation!** Frank said, and his face appeared momentarily behind Hyper Invincible Gurren Lagann's shades. **You sit here in your closed-off universe, locking away other lifeforms like you're some kind of king! That's** ** _nobody's_** **limitation but your OWN!**

 **He's right!** Came Aoi's voice. **We Humans used to have someone much greater than us! For his sake** ** _alone_** **, WE WILL MOVE FORWARD!**

 **The spirit of Human beings is** ** _limitless_** **!** came Eddie's voice as well. **I've staked** ** _everything_** **on its greatness as well!**

The blue and golden drills shattered against each other.

 ** _Take this!_** Frank Jr bellowed, Hyper Invincible Gurren Lagann flipping to a distance of ten billion light-years... **_Finishing Move!_**

 **WE WILL MATCH YOU MOVE FOR MOVE!** Barthanos screamed in return.

 _ **HYPER INVINCIBLE**_ ** _..._**

 _ **GRAND HYPER INVINCIBLE**_ ** _..._**

Hyper Invincible Gurren Lagann pointed His right hand to the heavens that He pierced by existing, as the Hyper Invincible Granzebartza raised His staff in His left hand...

 ** _GIGA..._**

 ** _Giga..._**

And a drill of golden energy ten times larger than Hyper Invincible Gurren Lagann emerged from His right fist, at the same moment that a cold-blue fire drill of the same proportions emerged from the Hyper Invincible Granzebartza's staff...

 ** _DRILL..._**

 **Drill...**

And Hyper Invincible Gurren Lagann pointed His drill at Grand Hyper Invincible Granzebartza, and he mirrored His move...

 ** _BREAKER!_**

 **DRIVER!**

And the two godly beings launched themselves at each other.

The resultant explosive force of the twin universe-sized Giga Drills colliding sent stars flying to the ends of the universe at a speed far exceeding that of light, rending the galaxies which they had been part of for the two-thousand years Barthanos had inhabited this artificial dimension that He created.

If any life at all existed in this universe, it all would have been extinguished by this strike.

But even so, the Hyper Invincible Giga Drill Driver and the Grand Hyper Invincible Giga Drill Driver continued to drill into each other, neither side backing down, the gods of evolution and stagnation in equal opposition to each other, as evidenced by the mutual opposition of the colors of blue and yellow. But their collective powers were double that of infinity, and the battle would likely last forever.

After an eternity, the galaxies and stars which had survived the initial collision were being slowly drawn in by the mass generated by the two dueling gods.

Drawn in to the point where the mass was most concentrated:

The points of the two dueling Giga Drills.

The Spiral Nemesis from Gurren Lagann show occurring within this own artificial universe nearly drove the entire Anti-Spiral race to madness, but it also drove the Anti-Spiral to further their goal: crushing the Ultimate Heroes.

And the Grand Hyper Invincible Giga Drill broke the Hyper Invincible Tengen Toppa Giga Drill, the Spiral drill turning into a field of pure golden Spiral flames.

And Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann emerged from this inferno, its flames also burning golden-yellow now, all of its skull-like faces in place now - apparently, every Ultimate Heroes was piloting Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann again.

And it brought back its right hand and, producing a Super Tengen Toppa Giga Drill, struck at the tip of the Grand Hyper Granzebartza Giga Drill.

Barthanos forced His energy even more powerfully upon the Super Tengen Toppa Giga Drill.

The Ultimate Heroes' roar was long and loud, and full of spirit...

The Grand Hyper Granzebartza Giga Drill _cracked_.

And Barthanos were filled with panic.

 ** _imIMP_** **os** s _Ibl_ ** _ble!_** Their voices were slipping out of sync. **_Our powE_** **R** ** _w_** _w_ **a** _as_ ** _as suppos_** _was supposed_ ** _ed to be_** e _be_ ** _unb_** **UNBRE** ** _reak_** a **b** ** _le!_**

The Ultimate Heroes had now returned to their physical forms, Frank Jr sitting across Frank's lap (his and Aoi's Lagann lay inactive beside Gurren Lagann in Dai Gurren Lagann's Spiral Engine).

And Frank - having realized something about Bart while they were in Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - let tears flow freely as he spoke.

"MARK MY WORDS!" he shouted, affixing the Grand Hyper Granzebartza with a steady gaze. "This drill will open a hole in the universe! And that hole... will become a path for those who come after us!

"The dreams of those who have fallen...!"

One stream of tears turned to blue energy, and in that energy could be seen images of His Parents Jake and Sayo, Peter's mom, inner landers, the three witches Miriam, Lorraine, Jeannie, Cindy, Jessica, FGMC Frank, FGJT John and Tyler, the other S.W.O.R.D Agents who died, countless quahog people, and the unnamed former pilots of the Lagann's.

"The hopes of those who will follow...!"

The other stream of tears became red energy, which showed images of Chip Griffin, Frank Walker, Helena Walker, Tracy Flannigan and Linda Bottomnickle, Joe Swanson, Bonnie Swanson, Cleveland Brown and Rallo Tubbs, Roberta Tubbs, Connie D'Amico, Katie Rose, Rosie Kennedy, Cody Murdock and Maddie Murdock, Nicole, ROB-B, Jaina Ryder, Sophie Kennedy, Jet Skyler, Bobby Jackson, Trevor Clarkson, Natalie Clarkson, Caroline Black, Royce Zekiel, Lt. Hans Schmidt, Katherine 'Kat' Redmond and Carla Redmond, J.A.N.I.C.E., Lao Shang, Yue Shang, Ming and Ling Shang, Sam Rose, Hank Rose, Billy John and Billy Johns, Granny Betsy Rose, Glenda Quagmire, Glen Quagmire, the other students of James woods high school, the hundreds of thousands of children born on the Earth, and the countless as-yet-unborn children of the future.

"Those two sets of dreams weave together in a double-helix, _drilling a path towards tomorrow!_ "

Those two streams of energy wove a double-helix around each other, emerging from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann's third-eye gem, intertwining with the Tengen Toppa Giga Drill, which turned to gold.

The cracks in the Grand Hyper Granzebartza Giga Drill got deeper.

The shattered remnants of Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - a head and its right arm - and Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, and Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann, and Dai Gurren Lagann, and Gurren Lagann all bellowed in Frank's voice:

"And that's _breaking through the heavens_! _That's_ Fusion Heart! That's _The Ultimate Heroes_!"

Frank thrust Gurren Lagann's controls.

"No _matter whose fate it is..._ _ **I WILL CHANGE IT**_ ** _!_** "

The Grand Avalon Giga Drill shattered, and Hyper invincible Gurren Lagann shot towards the gem in the Grand Avatar of Avalon's forehead.

Grand Avatar of Avalon slammed its staff on an invisible platform, several cobalt drills lancing out, forming hands at the end, tearing Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann to pieces.

Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann emerged from the golden flames, following Hyper Gurren Lagann's old course.

Grand Hyper Granzebartza's eyes shot out needle-like drills.

Hyper Gurren Lagann was pinned down.

The panels beneath its eyes opened.

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann blasted out.

Grand Hyper Granzebartza's eyes shot out spear-like drills.

The panels beneath its eyes opened.

Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann blasted out.

Grand Hyper Granzebartza's mouth shoots out more spears-like drills.

Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann was pinned down.

The panels beneath its eyes opened.

Dai Gurren Lagann blasted out.

Grand Hyper Granzebartza- surrounded by crimson flame - blasted several black drills from its mouth.

Dai Gurren Lagann was impeded from its mission.

The panels around where its mouth would be opened.

Gurren Lagann blasted out.

Like a giant matryoshka doll.

The gem in the Granzebartza's forehead - that which guarded Barthanos homeworld of the Simpsons - erupted with countless drills.

Gurren Lagann produced a Giga Drill, smacking the drills aside.

But it, too, was overwhelmed.

" _Frank/Goruto!_ " Eddie and Axel shouted, Gurren reaching up and wrenching Lagann free, the red of Gurren's body returning to silver as its arms and legs contracted.

Only one thing to do.

And Eddie and Axel had seen it before:

Cannonball Attack.

" _GOOOOooo...!_ "

Lagann blasted straight through the crystal shield around Granzebartza, and entered the space inside the Granzebartza's forehead.

The Simpsons home world was a gargantuan planet, built up over thousands of years until it was finally too large and too massive to orbit its own star, or even to exist without collapsing into itself without probability alteration algorithms to keep the planet at a pleasant Class 1 gravitational force. Much of the surface was covered with the stasis tubes containing every member of bart's race.

There.

There they were.

Barthanos.

Barthanos looked frightened.

Well, as frightened as a silhouette opening into chaotic nothing can appear.

They were only a couple miles away now.

Lagann produced a golden drill from its third eye.

Several tentacles lanced out from Barthanos's staff.

Lagann's arms and legs were ripped off, and Lagann was enwrapped in tentacles of thought.

And slammed facefirst into the steel surface of an alien world.

Barthanos uses his one attack but this time the ultimate heroes counter it and avoid damage.

The canopy burst open, and carried by the forward momentum of the Cannonball Attack, Frank & Frank Jr, his right hand wrapped around her left hand, charged.

" **FINAL...** " Frank shouted, his golden Spiral Power twisting to a point around their entwined fists. His star-shaped shades shattered.

" _GIGA..._ " Frank Jr continued, his own green Spiral Power twirling be twist and between Frank's, forming a drill of gold and green Spiral Energy.

" ** _DRILL..._** " They both yelled, the energy becoming a pearl-white drill with four spiraling grooves, two glowing gold, the others glowing green. Their eyes glowed their respective Spiral Power colors.

" ** _BREAKER!_** " The drill began to spin rapidly, Frank & Frank Jr carried by force of will towards Barthanos even as the gestalt thought being sent more tentacles at them and finally brought its own staff up to defend itself...

Frank & Frank Jr landed on the other side, a glowing-white hole punching straight through Barthanos's chest.

And they actually attack Barthanos, leaving him beaten up.

Then the heroes celebrate, but Barthanos wakes up. He summons a much more powerful attack so severe that it would destroy everything and I mean everything...until...baby Gwen shows up.

Frank and the ultimate heroes were all in mortal peril. They had been captured by the Simpsons and taken to their kingdom. Because of Barthanos' throne, only the Simpsons could use their magic. That meant the heroes were doomed.

Trapped in a cage together, the ultimate heroes were presented to Barthanos who looked down at them with a smug expression.

"Well, well, well...the ultimate heroes. Now, you are all at my mercy..." Barthanos smiled as he hovered down and landed, facing the cage.

"Open up this cage, Barthanos!" Axel Everett demanded.

"Hm, no. I don't think so. I think I'd rather you stay in there," Barthanos retorted.

"You coward!" Axel Everett spat.

"I'm evil. I don't play fair," Barthanos laughed.

"What are you planning, Barthanos?" Eddie Walker asked.

"Oh, must everything I do involve an elaborate plan? No, this is about revenge and nothing else!" Barthanos declared. "You foiled my plan and now you will all suffer!"

"What will you do with us?" Matt asked as he trembled.

"Oh, I'll keep you all here. I'll keep you all here while my race take your place in quahog. My family here will absorb all the energy you have until you are nothing more than husks!" answered Barthanos cruelly.

"How dreadful!" Cindy gasped.

"I'm evil. It's how I roll," Barthanos retorted.

"You dang dirty brat! When we get out of here, you're going to pay!" Matthew yelled.

"You won't get away with this, Barthanos," Eddie Walker glared.

"Why? Because your 'Magic of Friendship' bullcrap will save you? Please, I've already won! Now, please enjoy your accommodations and-"

"Pfft!"

Barthanos paused and the Ultimate heroes looked to see a big ball of pink fluff next to Chrysalis.

"What the hay is that?" Axel asked.

"Where did it come from?" Matt asked.

"Oh my gosh! It's so FLUFFY!" exclaimed Amy Walker excitedly

The pink ball of fluff moved as Gwen head popped out the front and a four legs popped out the bottom. It looked like a pony, covered in long and thick fluffy fur. The weird fluffy pony looked up at Barthanos with sparkling eyes and a smile as she rubbed her face against Barthanos' left foreleg. The ruler of the Simpsons blushed as she gently nudged the fluffy pony away.

"Fluffy, I can't play right now. I'm working," Barthanos told the fluffy pony gently.

"Pfft," the fluffy pony baby responded.

"I know I promised to go out with you, but I'm gloating to my captured enemies," Barthanos continued.

"Pfft. Pfft."

"They are not guests. They are my prisoners. So I'm not going to introduce you to them," Barthanos spoke sternly.

The fluffy pony baby's eyes went wide as her bottom lip trembled.

"You know that won't work anymore, Fluffy..." Barthanos gritted out as she tried to resist.

The fluffy pony baby continued.

"OK! OK! Fine! I'll introduce you! You're so lucky you're cute."

The fluffy pony baby gasped happily and Barthanos smiled as he booped the creature on the nose.

The Ultimate heroes were speechless as they saw the interaction.

"Eddie, am I hallucinating?" Meg asked.

"If you are, so am I, because we're all seeing the same thing," answered Eddie.

"Oh my. But what is she doing here and what is she now?" Matt asked.

"It's a pony!" exclaimed Amy Walker excitedly.

"Weirdest pony I've ever seen," Frank Jr remarked.

"Looks like a pink dust bunny to me," stated Axel Everett.

Barthanos cleared her throat and said, "Alright, Ultimate heroes. Allow me to introduce my pet Fluffle Gwen."

"Pfft!" Fluffle Gwen blew a raspberry.

"I'm sorry, but did you say 'pet'?" Eddie asked carefully.

"Yes, my pet," Barthanos affirmed. "Where do you think I get the love I need?"

Fluffle Gwen nuzzled Barthanos side. It was a weirdly adorable sight and Barthanos sighed.

"OK, what kind of evil brainwashing magic did you use on her?" Axel Everett glared.

"None, believe it or not. She came to me," Barthanos confessed.

"Yeah, right! Who would even like something as ugly as you?" Axel Everett spat.

Fluffle Puff trotted to the cage and put on an angry face as she hissed at Axel Everett. Axel recoiled at the reaction.

"Good girl, Fluffy. You've learnt how to hiss like a real Monster," Barthanos praised proudly.

Fluffle Gwen beamed under the praise.

"So, she's not a changeling?" asked Frank. he was fascinated, really, even in his captivity.

"Fluffy here is from a race known as fluffy ponies. They all look like giant fuzzballs," Barthanos explained.

"Pfft! Pfft!" Fluffle Gwen blew a raspberry, which made Barthanos blush.

"So, how did you two meet?" Aoi asked.

"Oh, it was after the changelings and Chrystie were blasted out of Canterlot. I was injured, but Fluffy here nursed me back to health," Barthanos answered.

"I don't believe it," Matthew deadpanned.

"Neither did I, but she did. When I woke up, she was bandaging me up. Believe me, it was humiliating for me to be looked after by a mere pony, but she insisted to take care of me until I got back to my feet."

"And then you kidnapped her," Chris accused.

"No, she followed me home," Barthanos countered. "It turns out she...she..."

"She loves you," Eddie finished.

Fluffle Gwen nodded happily.

"Yes, believe me. I was shocked as well. I didn't even need to disguise myself. She loved me for me, which is quite a strange thing," Barthanos said.

"Pfft!" Fluffle Gwen said and Barthanos' eyes widened.

"You want me to release them? I can't do that! This is for my revenge!"

"Pfft?"

"Then what? Well I really didn't think far beyond using their duplicates to gather love for me and my hive, but rest assured I will have one. We could take the president and replace them as well!"

"Pfft, pfft?"

"Oh, the sun and moon? Well, we could force them to raise the sun and moon for us," Barthanos said.

"Pfft."

"What do you mean it won't work in the long run?"

"Pfft, pfft. Pfft pfft pfft..."

The Ultimate Heroes watched the weird conversation in fascination.

"This has to be the weirdest thing I've seen today," said Axel Everett.

"Indeed, Axel. How could anybody love Barthanos is beyond me," Meg responded.

"It's kind of adorable," said Persephone uncertainly. "I think."

"Well, what I want to know is what the fuzzball is saying," said Frank Jr.

The cage door opened with green magic.

Barthanos sighed, "Alright, you're all free to go."

"Wait, what?" Eddie asked.

"Fluffy here told me that keeping you here would not help me at all. In fact, even without magic, you people will come up with a way to defeat me, somehow," said Barthanos.

"Is that really it?" Eddie questioned.

"She...she also threatened..." Barthanos mumbled.

Fluffle Gwen was holding a crayon in her mouth and writing on a piece of paper. She then held it up so the ponies could see.

"'No more cuddles'," Frank Jr read. "Seriously?"

Barthanos blushed furiously and yelled, "Her love tastes the best when we're cuddling, alright!"

"But you can get love from anybody..."

"Well, you're not a Simpson character, so you haven't tasted this kind of love!"

"You're addicted."

"Guards. Take these Ultimate Heroes away! And I mean let them go! I have something to do!" Barthanos stomped away.

Fluffle Gwen approached the Ultimate Heroes with a smile. She waved at them before she skipped after Barthanos.

"So, what do we do now?" Meg asked uncertainly.

"I guess we go home," Frank Jr answered.

"But we can't just leave that pink little girl here, can we?" MATT asked.

"I think she feels right at home," Amy smiled. "Just a feeling."

Gwen while as Fluffle Gwen begs for Barthanos to stop his evil. He says no then Gwen cries and begs for him to look in his heart to stop his evil. Barthanos opens his heart and changes his behavior. He is de-transformed into...Bart Simpson and the world is saved.

So Gwen "defeats" Barthanos

Earth is saved and the heroes live their normal lives

However, they will become the Ultimate Heroes when needed

 **Part III**

As the scene show a man looking threw a donut, as kids playing soccer. The ball ending on top of a statue. So Eddie grab on a magic ring and say "Its ShowTime." As he his arm disappear into a magic circle then another magic circle appeared and got the ball. He pass the ball to the kids as they ask "are you a magician?" then Eddie reply "no I'm an Ultimate hero." While Eddie is traveling abroad to look for a place to hide the Rainbow glove , Matt Kennedy, Matthew, and Zack break into a laboratory where they found artificial copies of evil oc heroes by using the Rainbow Stars are being created. They fight them as they transform, they grab an icon press the button

" **White magician"**

" **Angle swordsman"**

" **Captain Thunder"**

As they put the icon on their belt lock it in the belt it shouts,

 **Lock on**

As they said "Henshin."

They change into their hero forms, matt change into the white magician, Matthew change into his angle form, Zack change to his captain thunder.

 _ **"**_ _ **Soiya! White magician Arms: Wizard Destroy!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hai**_ _ **! Captain Thunder Arms: Master of Spark!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Come On! Angle Swordsman Arms: Knight of Go~d!**_ _ **"**_

White magician whirlwind the first clone as it look like eddie, Captain Thunder zaps the second clone who look like Axel, The Angle swordsman slash the last one who look like Goruto. They do their final strike,

 _ **"**_ _ **Soiya! White magician Blast: Wizard burst!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hai**_ _ **! Captain Thunder Blast: Thunder Strike!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Come On! Angle Swordsman Slash: Knights Heaven slash!**_ _ **"**_

The clone were defeated as they are attacked by the Bertram clones who devours the copies, as the bad guy is reveal to be Bertram as he show he has an hero belt as he transform, he grab an icon press the button,

" **Demon"**

As he put the icon on the belt as it lock on

" **Lock on"**

As he said "henshin"

He change into a demon mode, he grows horns and wings as the belt shout the transformation,

 _ **"**_ _ **Soiya!**_ _ **Demon Arms: Nise no demon, Devil King Let's Go!**_

Bertram destroy as he slash, blast, crash and easily defeats the three of the Ultimate Heroes (Matt Kennedy, Matthew, and Zack) axel arrives to try summon his dragon power but raine stop him and tell him,

"You can axel, it took Goruto and our friend to take the power for themselves, if you release the seal you'll die." As axel stop and grabs his friend to safety.

As bertram begins to leaving as he said,

"Now then, he is the one left of the group".

Bertram then goes after Eddie, at Brazil. In the beach near Fortaleza Eddie speak to the glove,

"Good, I suppose you could rest in peace here old friend." As he look at the glove remember his friend sacrifices as his soul is now inside the glove. He saids,

"How about here. Where you can see the sea." As people go to have fun on their vacation, Eddie continued talking to the glove,

"Maybe we should go further. How about the Antarctic?"

Bertram arrives in a motorcycle and said,

"Are you flame knight?" as Eddie turn around and said,

"And who are you?" Bertram get out the cycle and said,

"I've come to devour…the dragon inside you." As Eddie was shocked, Bertram continued talking,

"Give birth to the dragon already! I'll torture you till you give in to the despair!"

As he transforms to attack Eddie in an attempt to force him into despair and bring forth his inner dragon. He grab an icon press the button,

" **Demon"**

As he put the icon on the belt as it lock on

" **Lock on"**

As he said "henshin"

He change into a demon mode, he grows horns and wings as the belt shout the transformation,

 _ **"**_ _ **Soiya!**_ _ **Demon Arms: Nise no demon, Devil King Let's Go!**_

Bertram slash everybody as Eddie then grab his sword and his new belt to transform into flame knight to save the glove as he said,

"Great more bad guys. "As he transform. He grab an icon press the button,

" **Flame Knight"**

As he put the icon on the belt as it lock on

" **Lock on"**

As he said "henshin"

He change into his hero form, he gain an red armor and a badass cape as the belt shout the transformation,

 _ **"**_ _ **Soiya!**_ _ **Flame Knight Arms: Flame**_ _ **Armored Warrior on Parade**_ _ **!**_

They attack each other, then Bertram used his new power as it shouts

" _ **Goruto Uzumaki"**_

As he teleports himself away, the reappears infront of Flame knight an attacks him, then teleports again as he reappears and said,

"Over here!" he slash him on the chest and said,

"It's no use!" As flame knight struggles to get out of the hold as he said,

"How can you move like that?!" as he get out of the hold, he lands on the beach as he defends himself. Betram speaks,

The clones I devour all become my power, if I devour Frank's dragon power that's inside you, I'll become the strongest villain in the Omniverse!"

As Eddie rise up on his feet and said "I see. All the reason to not give you the power to a dangerous childlike yourself." He change his icon to something power as he push the button,

" **Dragon Knight"**

He put the icon on the belt as it shout,

 _ **"**_ _ **Soiya! Dragon Knight Arms: Iza Shutsujin! Bow, Bow, Bow!**_ _ **"**_

He then grab the glove as it shouts,

" _ **Dragon Time Set Up."**_

" _ **Start."**_

" _ **Water Dragon Knight."**_

" _ **Hurricane dragon Knight."**_

" _ **Land Dragon Knight."**_

As three more knight appear to the battle, Bertram attack them with energy balls. But they slash them away, they charge into the battle. Bertram summoned a sword to attack them all, they attack each other blow for blow until bertram used a new power,

" _ **Axel Everett."**_

He shoots energy arrow at each knight, then slash them with energy slash. Then the three other knights fell and disappeared, he went after the last one as he kick him down, then slash him to the ground, as the flame knight dragon mode try to stand, bertram used another power,

" _ **Aoi Griffin Mallque"**_

He shoot mana attack at the flame knight, Eddie falls, his sword and the anodite ring fell. After failing, Eddie struggle to get them back, but Bertram blocks him as he saids,

" still not giving in to despair? You're a stubborn one." As he kick his hand and stomps on him. He looks where Eddie looking and said,

"Oh." The monster steals the sword and ring from Eddie instead and Eddie said,

"Give that back!" as Bertram reply,

"So this is what is supporting your heart? Then I will find this useful… for driving you in to despair and creating the Pyrus Dragon." As he flees in laughter, Eddie scream his friend name,

 _ **Goruto!**_

 _Family Guy OC Universe the Final Chapter_

 _The Promise Land_

After Eddie returning to Quahog and reuniting with his friends, stewie explain of his half-brother, **Bertram.** He was the son of the Gym teacher and her partner through artificial insemination. Bertram's biological father, through a sperm bank mishap fixing, is Peter Griffin. In his debut, "Emission Impossible", Bertram was still a sperm. He entered combat with Stewie Griffin, the youngest son, to prevent his destruction, as Stewie still wanted to be the baby of the family. Here, the two became frenemies, and Stewie would change his mind on a new family member because of this. In "Sibling Rivalry", a mishap prior to Peter's vasectomy landed Bertram in a vial that would later be used to impregnate the gym teacher's partner. After he was born, he started playing at the same park as Stewie, and the two fought over who would be ruler of the playground. Stewie eventually wins by disarming Bertram, and it appears that Stewie killed Bertram, but in reality is only planting a tree. Bertram actually admitted defeat and ran away. He appears again in "The Big Bang Theory" where he tries to erase Stewie from the universe by killing Leonardo da Vinci, one of Stewie's ancestors. Although he succeeds in killing da Vinci, he is killed in turn by Stewie when he is shot in the head with his crossbow. In the end, Stewie manages to maintain the time line and overall save the universe. In this new adventure, a Bertram from an alternate universe in which Stewie never killed him builds a multiverse-traveling remote control and goes through the multiverse to build an army that will help him destroy Stewie. When Stewie and Brian decide to go find Bertram and kill him, Bertram unleashes his army on them. Some members of this army are characters from the TV series, such as Ernie the Giant Chicken, Long John Peter, Evil Stewie from "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair", Crippletron from "No Meals on Wheels", and Santa Claus's work-overwhelmed Christmas elves from "Road to the North Pole". Stewie and Brian follow Bertram through seven different universes, though not all of these are based on the ones from "Road to the Multiverse". The first universe Stewie and Brian go to is a universe ruled by Greeks. The second universe is one that is ruled by the Amish (whom Bertram gave quick-growth seeds to in exchange for the promise that they build him a weapon).The third universe is ruled by paraplegic people. The fourth universe is one where everyone is evil. The fifth universe is where pirates became dominant. The sixth universe is where there is no need for Santa Claus since everyone buys their Christmas gifts online. The seventh universe is where the Earth is invaded by Giant Chickens from outer space. At the end of the game, Bertram uses a Tyrannosaurus and an army of alternate versions of himself to try to destroy Stewie and Brian as well as destroying their world when the bomb on the Tyrannosaurus' back gets close enough to their house. If Stewie and Brian defeat the Tyrannosaurus, Bertram falls out, begs Stewie to not kill him, and states that they could rule the multiverse together. Stewie refuses, but rather than killing Bertram, he and Brian feed him to the Tyrannosaurus, who is then shot to death after eating Bertram. Even though Bertram probably survived, he is no longer a threat since he no longer has a multiverse remote. The Griffin family is happy that Stewie and Brian are okay, but Brian worries that another Bertram will come from another universe and try to destroy Stewie and Brian. Stewie says that will depend on how much money the game will make them. Bertram shares many qualities of Stewie, these appear to include intelligence, strategy and rampant megalomania. Bertram also has an American football/rugby ball-shaped head like Stewie.

Eddie is attacked by **Bertram** once more, bringing with them an evil copy of Eddie he created with the sword that is able to transform into the White Flame knight in order to have Eddie choose between killing himself or having him go in a rampage, possibly falling into despair.

The scene shows the evil Eddie being created from memories of the past, when Eddie was a bad child with the eager to bully anyone in his way. Then the scene changes as the evil Eddie transform

He grab an icon press the button,

" **White Knight"**

As he put the icon on the belt as it lock on

" **Lock on"**

As he said "henshin"

He change into his hero form, he gain an red armor and a badass cape as the belt shout the transformation,

 _ **"**_ _ **Soiya!**_ _ **White Knight Arms: Light**_ _ **Armored Warrior on Parade**_ _ **!**_

He attack everyone, then Evil Eddie used his new power as it shouts

 **Explosion Now**

As explosions appear everywhere hurting everyone, Eddie trying to stop his evil twin but to prevent that, axel knocks down Eddie and despite being warned about the consequences, wears a restored costume and renews his pact with his hate, transforming into Hawk Hunter once again, He appears near with dark dragon as they talk,

"I even let you go once before, you are a curious fellow." Said the dragon

"Don't complain, I'm gonna feed you some powerful magic." Axel reply to his beast and continueds talking,

"So accompany me." As the dragon laugh and said,

"You better not regret this." As he enters axel and they transform, said "let's go."

He grab an icon press the button,

" **Hawk Hunter"**

As he put the icon on the belt as it lock on

" **Lock on"**

As he said "henshin"

He change into his hero form, he gain an red armor and a badass cape as the belt shout the transformation,

 _ **"**_ _ **Soiya!**_ _ **Hawk Hunter Arms:**_ _ **Archer, Avenger Ha-Ha-Ha!**_ _ **"**_

He attack Evil Eddie, axel used his new power as it shouts

" _ **Excel whip"**_

As he whip the evil Eddie, whip after whip to give damage. Then axel used other power as it shouts,

" _ **Dragon buster"**_

As Energy dragon avatars came out of his bow as it strikes the evil Eddie. Then Bertram attacks him trying to save his creation, then axel gets mad as he changes his icon to something power as he push the button,

" **Dragon Hunter"**

He put the icon on the belt as it shout,

 _ **"**_ _ **Soiya! Dragon Hunter Arms: Hyper! Go, Go, Go!**_ _ **"**_

But he fails to defeat them as well. Bertram escapes with the clone. Back at the Antique Shop Omokagedō, Eddie regrets the fact that he did not return of the sword thanks to his attachment to his past adventures, but his friend give him encouragement and he was given a Magic Ring crafted by matt.

Back at the city, the white flame knight starts destroying the city, Flame knight confronts the White Flame knight, he tell his double that he has change and he will never turn into him ever again. They start slashing each other, as the other members of the Ultimate heroes arrive to give Eddie support, as Eddie lands a hit after hit after hit. He was beating his clone as he gain closer to freeing himself of his past, then he used matt's ring,

" _ **Miracle ring lets go"**_

As Matt's ring fails to work, axel arrives to save Eddie then transform, He grab an icon press the button,

" **Hawk Hunter"**

As he put the icon on the belt as it lock on

" **Lock on"**

As he said "henshin"

He change into his hero form, he gain an red armor and a badass cape as the belt shout the transformation,

 _ **"**_ _ **Soiya!**_ _ **Hawk Hunter Arms:**_ _ **Archer, Avenger Ha-Ha-Ha!**_ _ **"**_

Hawk hunter faces against Bertram, as Eddie remembers his duties as a hero left of his friend Goruto he was sacrifice himself to save the world, the his memories of their hared past when he was suffering in jail, then finally gain closer with his father, flame knight succeeds in dissuading evil Eddie and returns the sword to normal. Everyone cheered for Eddie, but then Bertram was forces himself to used his last power,

" _ **Warrior emperor!"**_

As he summon the keyblade to slash Eddie into submission, as he jumps into Eddie's inner world in order to capture Eddie inner Dragon there. As everyone come to eddie in worry, axel get attack by more evil clones, not standing around the other members of the Ultimate heroes attack, _WHITE MAGICIAN_ _ **,**_ PINK ARROW, _HAWK HUNTER, THE DOG KNIGHT, CAPTAIN GOOSE AND LADY SWAN, IRON BRAWLER,_ SHADOW DOMINATRIX, THE TEENAGE NINJA BOYS, THE GUARDIAN ANGEL, THE GREEN-SKINNED ASSASSIN, THE TOXIC CRUSADER, THE KARATE NERD, Steve's sexy and deadly girlfriend. They all attack the clone in groups, while the sword and Frank's ring reacts with matt's ring, that was allowing Flame knight to appear, he thanks matt for the ring help and put a mind ring as he to enter his own inner world, as he marvels at his inner world, then see Bertram trying to absorb his dragon power he say,

"I won't let you make a mess of my hope anymore." As He grab an icon press the button,

" **Flame Knight"**

As he put the icon on the belt as it lock on

" **Lock on"**

As he said "hen shin"

He change into his hero form, he gain an red armor and a badass cape as the belt shout the transformation,

 _ **"**_ _ **Soiya!**_ _ **Flame Knight Arms: Flame**_ _ **Armored Warrior on Parade**_ _ **!**_

Then he attack him off the dragon and slash him while going through memory lane. He change into his water knight mode in the memory of his time with Meg in the he was by a hat for her. Meg thanks Eddie for the hat, as the present Eddie get stronger in the battle.

While Hawk Hunter and the team confronts a trio of witch sisters copies. Hawk Hunter and the team defeats the copies with a combined strike,

They press the buttons on their belts as their belts shoat,

 _ **"**_ _ **Soiya! Ultimate Heroes Strike: HEROES BURST!**_ _ **"**_

As capital letters of the word heroes appear as blast, it destroyed the clones. Axel runs to Eddie to help at last.

While Eddie battles **Bertram** through his memories of Meg and his life (starting when Meg first entrusted herself care to him) as Bertram fell over again, he says,

"I'm supposed to be the strongest villain in the omniverses, but I was beaten so easily!"

As Eddie tell him, "I am the knight of hope. In my world full of hope…I cannot possibly be beaten." As Frank Jr appear with Pyrus dragon, he hop on him and they prepared to strike, he says,

"Here's the finale!"

As the dragon powers up the key blade with dragon fire, they charge through memories of Meg, Frank G Mallque and his family, then at last he slash Bertram in half. As Bertram shoots out electrocuting, he explodes out of Eddie mind.

He finally defeating him. Eddie ten thanks the dragon and his nephew for the help, as they said,

"We only do this because we like this world and all the people who live in it." As they fly away, Eddie powers down then realizes he has the glove and Frank (Goruto)'s ring. As the world change into secret cave in quahog as it shows Frank G Mallque and his son Frank Jr on pause. Then Eddie meets an image of younger self-inside who on pause the world then tells Eddie to give the rainbow glove to them then disappears. Eddie then walks up to frank as says,

"Frank, I want you to hold onto this." As he put on the glove on franks hand, Frank replay,

"Sure, but why? "As Eddie reply,

"That's my hope." Then he smile as Frank Jr reply's,

"We understand. We cherish it always."

As he entrusts with the rainbow stars before returning to the real world. Eddie and Axel celebrate their victory with their friends, as they look at Eddie hand without the rainbow glove, they ask where the rainbow glove and Frank (Goruto)'s ring, then Eddie reply with, "In the place where Goruto was most peaceful. Axel went to get Frank (Goruto) key blade to return it to Eddie, when a Crack appears and the Pitcher Plant In humanoid jumps from it, absorbing Axel before jumping back into the Crack, beside a red-colored armored knight resembling Drago, as the crack close, Eddie look worried at as who took axel.

 **To be continued on Family Guy MC Movie chapter for the rest of the adventure.**

 **Created by:** aldovas

 **Written by:** Warrior Emperor Z 1991

 **Edited by:** Warrior Emperor Z 1991,

Family Guy Fan writer 15 and pen123

Based on the TV Series created by Seth MacFarlane

Based on the TV Series created by Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino

Based on characters of 'Meg and Eddie' and 'Chris's Girlfriend' by aldovas

Based on characters of 'Meg's Boyfriend' by Malcolm Fox

Based on characters of 'Spellbook' by Ander Arias

Based on characters of 'Tale of a Valkyrie' by Bhaalspawn

Based on characters of 'Enter: Axel Everett' and 'The Hunt Begins' by Shen's General

 _Sean Schemmel_ (Frank Mallque aka Goruto Uzumaki)

 _Sam Lavagnino_ (Frank Mallque Jr aka Goruto Uzumaki Jr)

 _Rebecca Shoiche_ (Aoi Griffin)

 _Mila Kunis_ (Meg Griffin)

 _Haley Joel Osment_ (Eddie Walker)

 _Emily Osment_ (Amy Walker)

 _Seth Green_ (Chris Griffin, Dylan Flannigan and Neil Goldman)

 _Seth MacFarlane_ (Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, and Mickey McFinnigan)

 _Alex Bornstein_ (Lois Griffin)

 _Jensen Ackles_ (Axel Everett)

 _Mark Wahlberg_ (Frank Walker)

 _Kate Winslet_ (Helena Walker)

 _Rachel MacFarlane_ (Tracy Flannigan)

 _Patrick Warburton_ (Joe Swanson)

 _Jennifer Tilly_ (Bonnie Swanson)

 _Mike Henry_ (Cleveland Brown and Rallo Tubbs)

 _Kevin Michael Richardson_ (Cleveland Jr.)

 _Reagan Gomez-Preston_ (Roberta Tubbs)

 _Drew Barrymore_ (Jillian Russell)

 _Jerry Trainor_ (Jackie Bender)

 _Lisa Wilhoit_ (Connie D'Amico)

 _Jesse Eisenberg_ (Matt Kennedy)

 _Kristen Schaal_ (Katie Rose)

 _Michelle Creber_ (Rosie Kennedy)

 _Bradley Cooper_ (Zack Murdock)

 _Tara Strong_ (Cody Murdock and Maddie Murdock)

 _Kristen Wiig_ (Nicole)

 _Tom Kenny_ (ROB-B)

 _Hayden Christensen_ (Matthew Ryder)

 _Mandy Moore_ (Jaina Ryder)

 _Mae Whitman_ (Sophie Kennedy)

 _Bruce Kennedy_ (J.K. Simmons)

 _Christian Potenza_ (Jet Skyler)

 _Michael B. Jordan_ (Bobby Jackson)

 _Aaron Eckhart_ (Trevor Clarkson)

 _Emma Roberts_ (Natalie Clarkson)

 _Emma Stone_ (Caroline Black)

 _Dan Green_ (Royce Zekiel)

 _Jared Padalecki_ (Lionel Trevelyan)

 _Genevieve Cortese_ (Marina Zekiel)

 _Saoirse Ronan_ (Cindy Redmond)

 _Kat Dennings_ (Jessica Logan)

 _Jennifer Connelly_ (J.A.N.I.C.E.)

 _Ingrid Nelson_ (Persephone Griffin)

 _Imelda Staunton_ (Miriam)

Juno Temple (Lorraine)

 _Lesley Manville_ (Jeannie)

 _Kaitlin Olson_ (Glenda Quagmire)

 _With James Franco as Wes Anderson_

 _And James Spader as Victor Creed_

Eddie becomes a movie director, Meg becomes a librarian, Matt becomes a scientist similar to Doctor Strange, Matthew and Connie got married and raised Jaina Jr, Cindy marries Jessica

What kind of job would Frank like to have? Well he move in to Meg's room since she move out to go with Eddie and live with him. Frank became a writer and wrote all the ultimate heroes story and made all the comics.

Matt Kennedy becomes CEO of her computer company, Katie and Rosie spends more time together as mother and daughter, Matthew becomes God's personal assistant, Connie becomes the first woman to become President of the United States (and before you kill me, remember that she's no longer mean and bitchy. At least she's not Donald Trump), Zack and her family moved out to Cindy and Jessica, making amazing robots of the future, Bobby marries Roberta and they have a son named Robert Jackson Jr. or Bobby Jr or BJ, Jet marries Kent and they adopted a Chinese baby girl, Cleveland Jr. meets Cecilia again and they also get married, no children confirmed. The rest of the characters? They became agents of S.W.O.R.D.

"AWESOME!" Peter cheered.

"LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" Joe cheered.

"YEAH!" Cleveland cheered.

Quagmire and Glenda are together and adopt Anna ley quagmire.

"Oh right!" Quagmire and Glenda cheered.

"Looks like Quagmire can go f*ck himself!" Peter said as he laughed hard...but nobody did "Oh, screw you guys"

So...yeah, everything went back to normal...except they'll always wait for some crazy adventures.

I'd like to say this is the end, but Now, for the 'Family Guy: OC Universe', Aldo was thinking of updating special two-parter chapter called 'The Great and Wonderful Wedding' as a 'Series Finale'. BUT HOLD ON, LET ME FINISH! After that, Aldo going to continue writing the Universe I created on separated stories. The format of these stories will be like a movie: Prologue (he don't care what Mr. Enter said, prologues are NOT pointless!), Act I, Act II, Act III and Epilogue. Kinda like he did with my fanfic 'Team Smith vs. The Forces of Evil'. You can see these separated stories like the movies from the Marvel Cinematic Universe or the DC Extended Universe.

I'm very thankful for your patience Also Part two will appear on Family Guy MC Movie Chapter and wish me luck. See you later dudes!


End file.
